The Source
by sush123
Summary: One month with no calls, no emails and no replies from the Winx. There will be some trouble, miss-understandings, will sparx's fly? A new hero arises, The Source who the Winx will have to protect at all cost. Will they suceed or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**The Source**

**Chapter 1- Safe and sound?**

It's been a month since the girls have contacted the guys. The guys tried calling the girls every day. They wanted to go over to Alfea and see them but they were all banned to go out of school that month because they had an inspection from one of the royalties. They started to get worried when the girls didn't answer their calls and emails they sent until Saladin called them to his office.

Timmy: *knocking on the door* you called us sir?

Saladin: Ah boys, come in come in. *gesturing them to come in*

The boys came in and stood behind the nearest chairs. Saladin had a serious but worried look on his face while he was pacing back and forth.

Brandon: Is everything alright sir?

Saladin: *he looked up to the boys* boys, I think you better sit down for this.

Sky: Is it something serious? *holding the chair's handle*

Helia: What's wrong?

Riven: He's probably gonna send us on a mission that we probably wouldn't care.

Saladin: I think you'll care about this. *sitting down in his seat*

Riven: What do you mean?

Saladin: You know the girls?

Brandon: Sir with all due respect, we know many girls but I'm not sure which you are referring to.

Saladin: The Winx.

Every single eyes in the room stared at him.

Nabu: Are they ok?

Sky: Are they hurt?

Helia: What do you know?

Brandon: We've been trying to call and email them for a month.

Riven: They never answer back.

Saladin looked into each and every of the guys eyes.

Timmy: Sir?

Saladin: *sighing* I don't know.

Guys: You don't know?

Brandon: They are on campus and you do contact with Mrs Faragonda, right?

Saladin: Wrong.

Helia: Wrong?

Saladin: All Mrs Faragonda and I know is that we sent them on a mission to find the source and...

Timmy: Did you say the...the...THE SOURCE?

Saladin: Yes, I am sure you are familiar with that information?

Timmy: Yes very well sir. *adjusting his glasses*

Riven: Hold up, what's the source?

Timmy: The Source is the most powerful being that can wipe out the entire group of evil the source chooses too.

Sky: I think we could use the Source someday. *smiling*

Timmy: Yeah it would be cool but there is only one Source in a lifetime. So far the Source hasn't been born yet and we don't know who he or she could be the Source.

Nabu: Wait a minute, Sir you and Mrs F sent the girls to find the Source but Timmy said that the Source hasn't been born yet. How is that possible?

Saladin: Well, the Elders of Magix foreseen that the Source is...alive.

Guys: Alive?

Riven: Wait but that doesn't make any sense. Timmy said that the Source hasn't been born yet.

Saladin: Until now. The Elders can feel his/her power.

Helia: What do you mean his/her? You don't know what gender it is?

Brandon: Firstly, who is it?

Saladin: Helia, no we do not know YET and Brandon, like I said we are unsure but...

Nabu: What's the point of sending the girls to find the Source if...

Guys: THE GIRLS!

Sky: Wait back to the girls, where are they?

Saladin: Well like I said I don't know if they have found the Source or not but some wizards think that they've...not survived.

Then, they heard a loud scream.

Riven: Woah that scream sounded a lot familiar you know. Sounded like...like...what's her name...

Brandon: Stella...

Riven: Yeah like Stella! Wait Stella!

Saladin: Quick, the scream sounded nearby, the girls won't be far behind, hurry!

Saladin ushered the boys out of his office and they ran to their ship.

Helia: Timmy where's the sound coming from?

Timmy: I'm not sure where exactly but I'm sure the ship can pick up her voice.

Sky: Well let's move it!

Brandon: Stella...

Riven: Dude, shut up seriously. I have a feeling that Brandon can sense where Stella is.

Helia: Hey who's noticed that Brandon's like daydreaming?

Nabu: Guys! If Brandon can like sort of sense Stella, that'll be where ALL the girls are!

Timmy: Snap him out of it then!

Just as Nabu was about to slap Brandon, Brandon screamed.

Brandon: NO! Let them go! They've done nothing wrong!

Sky: Woah! What's with him?

Brandon: Come on Flora nearly there! Now run! Run like the wind!

Helia: Flora? Brandon keep talking mate!

Brandon: Bloom! Stay away from him! Transform will you! Transform woman!

Sky: She can't transform? What!

Brandon: Kick him in the nuts Layla! That's it girl!

Nabu: Alright! That's my girl!

Brandon: Goodness Tecna! Use your bloody power!

Timmy: Oi! Don't rush my girl!

Brandon: Musa use that rope that's next to you for goodness sake! Right there! Right there I tell ya!

Riven: Come on baby! Use that rope!

Brandon: No don't separate! STELLA!

The guys shooked his shoulder and he snapped out of it.

Brandon: Wha-whaa-what happened?

Nabu: Well you sort of had like a vision thing and you were shouting the girls names.

Helia: It was sorta freaky in a way.

Timmy: Brandon, did you see where they were?

Sky: Oh yeah did you?

Brandon: They were like in the rodeo realm I'm pretty sure and for weird reason, they're separated.

Riven: Why did they separate? Where's Musa?

Helia: Hey, more importantly, what happened to Flora? Is she ok?

Sky: Oi, I think Bloom's our main priority because she can't transform!

Timmy: *Scoffs* oh come on Sky! Tecna didn't use her powers so it's obviously happened to all of the girls especially Tecna.

Nabu: Will you guys quit it! Layla's the one in danger! Understand that!

Brandon: HEY!

Guys: WHAT?

Brandon: KNOCK IT OFF ALRIGHT! Listen, Musa's with this guy, Flora's with...

Riven: What guy *clenching his fists*.

Brandon: Don't worry. The girls got captured but they were distracting the guards so Flora can escape and she should be here by now. Strangely, I saw this little 'thing' under her coat, I didn't quite catch what it was although I can tell you, she was running.

Helia: But she's in the rodeo realm! How is she suppose to be here by now?

Timmy: Well we're heading towards the rodeo realm and we're quite close.

Nabu: Oh yeah and also they can't use powers weirdly remember?

Sky: Nabu's right.

Brandon fainted with his eyes open.

Riven: Jeez! Brandon, wake up dude *slapping his face*.

Timmy: Guys, chuck water at him, it usually works!

Nabu: *Conjuring up a bucket of water and chucking it at his face*.

Brandon didn't twitch a little bit at all and just layed there, starting to sweat.

Sky: Oh come on bro! Wake up! If you don't wake up now, I'm gonna...

Helia: FLORA! *waving his hands about*.

Riven: You can see her?

Helia: YEAH! She's down there, running!

Timmy: Why she running?

Nabu: There's those evil dudes down there but I think we can handle them right boys?

Sky: You betcha. I think I'll stay with Brandon.

Timmy: No Sky, you go down there, you're the strongest out of us all. I'll take care of Brandon.

Riven cleared his throat.

Timmy: I mean 2nd best of course.

Riven: Thanks. Let's get em boys!

Timmy landed the ship, nearby Flora and he sat down next to Brandon. The boys ran out of the ship, searching for Flora.

Flora's POV:

_Oh my goodness! I'm so tired! I can't go on! I really need HELP! They're catching up so quickly! Right come on Flora, you can do it! Just think that Helia's on the other side, oh I really wish he was!_

First guard: Come on men! The prisoner is getting away!

Second guard: Yes, booooooooooossssssss! *getting hit by Sky's boomerang*

First guard: What is the meaning of this? *facing towards the guys*

Riven: Well let's just say you're no match for us. *hitting the first guard with his sword but he blocked it*

_That voice sounds like Riven. Maybe the guys are here! Wait it's just my imagination, I mean the guys wouldn't possibly fly over to the Rodeo realm to find us, could they? I'm not taking my chances. Gotta keep running!_

End POV

Flora kept running until she tripped over a root which was part of a tree. She shut her eyes tight waiting for the impact but it didn't happen. Someone pulled her back up.

Helia: You ok Flora?

Flora: Helia? Is that really you?

Helia: Yeah, you can open your eyes now. *chuckling*

Flora: *opening her eyes* HELIA! *Hugging him* what are you doing here?

Helia: I'm saving my girl of course. What else am I suppose to do my beautiful flower?

Flora: *blushing* I'm really sorry that I didn't contact you for about a month.

Helia: Don't be sorry. Come on you look tired. Explain to me when we you get a little rest ok?

Flora: Ok.

Timmy: Hey Helia! Oh hey Flora, you ok? You don't look so good. *moving Brandon into a chair*

Flora: Oh my, what happened to Brandon?

Timmy: We're not really sure what happened to him but...

Brandon: *gasping for air and coughing a bit* can't breathe.

Timmy patted his back.

Flora: Maybe you should...do some erm...CPR on him?

Timmy: WHAT! Are you crazy?

Helia: What? You ain't gonna do that!

Flora: I didn't say I would do it. I was thinking of...

Guys: OF?

Flora: Don't pressure me. I was thinking you guys...you know.

The guys looked at each other and laughed.

Flora: Why are you laughing? There's a crisis here, Brandon's choking to death! Urghh you guys are soo immature. *Walking towards Brandon*. Hmmm I wonder... *stamping on his stomach*.

Brandon: *Breathing out* woah, I can breathe again! Thanks Flora *hugging her*.

Helia: How'd you know it was gonna work?

Flora: I didn't, I just saw it in a movie. Guess it works in real life! *sitting down on a chair*.

Timmy: You know Helia, that girl is smart.

Helia: Are you saying that you've always thought that she was dumb?

Timmy: No no! I was just saying...

Flora: TECNA!

Timmy: TECNA? *dropping Brandon* where? Where Flora, where!

Flora: Look down there! *pointing* She's surrounded by the guards! We gotta save her!

Timmy: I'm coming Tecna! *stepping on Brandon's arm*

Brandon: OWWWWWWWWWW!

Timmy: Woops soz man, gotta save my girl! *running towards the exit door*.

Helia: Right, I'm coming with him. Flora, do you think you'll be ok with Brandon?

Flora: What? Let me come down with you guys as well!

Helia: Sorry Flo, it's way too dangerous and nobody will be with 'him'.

Flora: Urghh fine *kissing him* Be careful.

Helia and Timmy dived down and Flora rushed to Brandon.

Flora: Need some water Brandon?

Brandon: I'm good. I was just about to get it myself.

Flora: Ok cool *standing up and walking towards the cabin*.

Brandon: Wait up!

Flora: Wassup?

Brandon: Ermm, do you have ANY idea where Stella might be?

Flora: Oh yeah we separated.

Brandon: I know that.

Flora: You did? How?

Brandon: Yeah I don't actually know how I did but I had a vision somehow and I could feel her and I could...*screaming and falling to the floor*.

Flora: Brandon! Erm...err...oh my gosh! You're bleeding! *running to the toilet to grab some tissues*.

**Timmy and Helia**

Timmy: LET GO OFF MY GIRL! NOBODY TOUCHES HER EXCEPT ME!

Helia: You rock dude!

First guard: Oh yeah, Whatcha gonna do about it?

Timmy: This! *shooting some laser beams at the guard*.

First guard: WOAH! Oh god! *running off*.

Helia: What a wimp *flinging his laser strings to a guard and pulling a guard until he fell off the edge of the cliff*.

Flora: HELIA!

Timmy: Anybody else?

The rest of the guards shook their head and ran towards their headquarters.

Helia: Woah Timmy, what happened to you!

Timmy: I dunno. TECNA! *running towards her*

Tecna: TIMMY!

Both of them ran to each other and as soon as they were about to hug, their nose crashed together and they fell to the ground.

Helia: HAH! That only works in the movies you two!

Tecna and Timmy: HELIA!

Helia: What it's true! Even Flora would agree with me! Flora...FLORA! Quick guys come on! FLORA PULL US UP!

Flora: I CAN'T HELIA! BRANDON'S BLEEDING! EWW EWW EWW! BRANDON STOP BLEEDING!

Tecna: FLORA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! DID YOU HIT HIM!

Flora: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, HE JUST FAINTED AND HIS EYES ARE OPEN,IT'S SO FREAKY! *Pausing for a second* TECNA! YOU'RE ALIVE!

Timmy: Oh so now you realize! Sheesh!

Tecna: Fit as ever!

The 3 of them climbed up the ladder.

Flora: Ok, I'm gonna try to stay away from Brandon, in the meantime, I'll throw down the ladder. *Backing up slowly and sitting down on the buttons*.

The ship engine revved up and it started moving and since Helia, Timmy and Tecna were on the ladder, they moved and hanged onto the ladder.

Tecna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FLORA!

Flora: AHH! The ship's moving! What do I do?

Timmy: PRESS THE RED BUTTON!

Flora: WHAT RED BUTTON! THERE'S LIKE A MILLION ON HERE!

Tecna and Timmy: THE RED BUTTON WHICH SAYS STOP!

Flora: WHAT! THERE'S 5 OF THEM! THIS SHIP IS SO CONFUSING!

Helia: Alright, we're going in!

They tried to climb up but the ship was going WAY too fast and all they could do was cling onto the ladder.

Brandon: *Painfully* Flora?

Flora: No Brandon, stay down...BRANDON! Right which button do I click?

Brandon: *Painfully* th-aaatt one...

Flora: What?

Brandon: Th-aatt one...

Flora: Will you please point!

Brandon: *Angrily but painfully* that oonneee...

Flora: Please help me, which one!

Riven: HEY! The ship's moving! We gotta move! *Running*.

Nabu: Why's the ladder down?

Sky: Hey I can see a bunch of losers hanging on the ladder! HEY YOU LOSERS! GET OFF OUR LADDER!

Helia: IT'S US YOU DOOSHBAG!

Sky: Woops...SORRY!

Riven: Why aren't they IN the ship?

Nabu: They must have had an accident...

Sky: Well we gotta run then coz the ships going like 100mph.

Nabu: HEY WAIT UP! SLOW DOWN!

Riven: Quick! Grab the ladder *jumping onto the ladder*.

Tecna: Hey! Not that hard! *steadying herself*

Riven: Sorry! Oh hi Tec! Welcome back.

Tecna: Woah that's freaky, that doesn't sound...anything like you...Are you being possessed?

Riven: No I'm not being possessed; just use your little 'brain' and figure out what to do alright! *grabbing Nabu's hand*.

Tecna: Hi Riven *whispering* that's definitely him...

Flora: HELLO! A WORRIED PILOT HERE! TIMMY PLEASE HELP ME!

Sky: FLORA! TRY TO STEER THE SHIP!

Flora: How do I do that?

Helia: Like driving a leva bike of course!

Flora: I'VE NEVER DRIVEN ONE OF THEM BEFORE! I'VE ALWAYS RODE ON IT BEHIND YOU!

Nabu: Whoa, you've never let Flora ride it? I always let Layla ride it whenever she wanted.

All the guys stared at Nabu.

Flora: FORGET ABOUT THAT! JEEZ YOU GUYS ARE SOOO DISTRACTED! NOW WHICH BUTTON?

Suddenly, the ship tipped to the right and the guys on the ladder hanged onto it whilst screaming.

Flora: AHHHHHH! I'M FREAKING OUT, I'M FREAKING OUT!

Tecna: NOT AS MUCH AS ME FLORA! TRY BEING IN MY POSITION!

Flora: NO THANK YOU! COME ON! WHAT BUTTON PEOPLE?¬?

Musa: The button next to 'it'!

Flora and Tecna: Musa?

Musa: Got that right girls! Right Flo, click the button next to 'it' ok!

Flora: Ok, wait you mean the button next to the button?

Tecna: NO I think it's the button which is next next next to the button next to it.

Flora: Wait I get it!

Musa: No it's gotta be the button next to 'it'!

Guys: WHY DON'T YOU TRY CLICKING THE BUTTON WHICH SAYS STOP AND IS FLASHING IT'S ASS OFF!

Musa and Tecna: Jeez, was only trying to help...

Flora: Got it! *Clicking the button which was flashing*.

Brandon: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Flora: Oh Brandon! *Running towards him*.

Brandon: *Moaning*.

Flora: *Moaning*.

Brandon: *Moaning*.

Flora: *Moaning*.

Helia: HEY! You better not be kissing!

Flora: Urghh no! I'm speaking in his language! Don't you know it's hard to work out what people's saying when they're in pain!

Nabu: Ewww...Right, can we climb up now?

Sky: Yeah, getting tired down here!

Riven: My baby! *Swinging the ladder and jumping onto the rope where Musa was hanging onto*.

The people on the ladder: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RIVEN!

Musa: Riv! *Kissing him* Hey! He's only here to see me!

The girls: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

The guys: Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Brandon: Ste-ste-llaaaa...

Flora: Hang on there Brandon. GUYS, I THINK BRANDON'S TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!

Tecna: Flo, could you bring us up first?

Flora: Ok. *turning to the buttons* hehe...which one is it?

Guys: Oh my goodness...

Flora: HEY! Don't blame me, I'm not an expert with these kind of stuff!

Helia: Yeah don't blame my flower...

Riven: Shut up, now Flora just simply click the button saying 'Ladder', is that easy? There should be two.

Flora: Then which button do I click?

Sky: Flora, Riven's just messing with you.

Flora: RIVEN! Right...*clicking* done!

The ladder was being pulled up and everyone landed in the ship's floor.

Flora hugged Musa and Tecna.

Flora: Oh am I glad you guys are here!

Tecna: Missed you for 27 minutes and 21 seconds!

Musa: It's good to be back together.

Helia, Riven and Timmy cleared their throat.

Musa: Where's my little angel?

Riven: HERE I AM! *Hugging her*.

Tecna: Oh Timmy, don't think I forgot about you! I've missed you like crazy!

Timmy: Oh you better have! *Hugging her*.

Helia: Hey we've met. I'm Helia.

Flora: I'm Flora. Nice to meet you.

Helia: Ditto *laughing and hugging*.

Sky, Nabu and Brandon sighed and slouched in their seats.

Flora: Awww don't you guys worry, we'll find them!

*Chain Reaction*.

Tecna: Hey that's my ringtone!

It was silence for 10 seconds.

Timmy: Aren't ya gonna answer it?

Tecna: Oh yeah! *Checking her phone*.

Then it all went quiet. Her battery was dead. Then, they heard a cry.

Flora: Oh man...

Musa: Ohhh! NO you're not seriously telling me...

Riven: Telling you what?

Flora: I knew you'd be this way!

Sky: What way?

Tecna: How could you be so stupid?

Helia: Why is she stupid?

Flora: Tec, Muse, you don't understand!

Guys: We don't understand *looking down*.

Girls: Errr don't worry, it's no big deal!

Flora: I'm gonna go...to the back!

Helia: We don't have a back...

Musa: She means the cabin OK! *Dragging Flora and Tecna back to the cabin*. Phew that was close!

Nabu: What's up with them?

Timmy: Dunno but seriously don't wanna know.

**Musa, Tecna and Flora**

Flora: Awww come here little guy! Don't worry Aunt Flora, Tecna and Musa are here for you *cuddling the baby*.

Musa: HOW COLD YOU LEAVE THE BABY BACK HERE IN THE ROOM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH? *Mixing up the baby's food*.

Flora: HEY! I WAS SAVING YOU GUYS AND BRANDON WAS BLEEDING!

Tecna: Oh so you care MUCH more about Brandon than the kid? Do you not understand that this is NO kid, this is the SOURCE!

Helia: *Poking his head round the door* hey you girls ok in here? Is that a baby?

Musa: Yeah so. *taking the baby from Flora and cradling him*

Helia: I err, umm gotta go check on something. *closing the door behind him*

Tecna: That went well. *charging her phone*

Musa: You think?

Flora: *a baby voice* you like this banana food don't you? Yes you do. Oh yes you do!

Jay: Bwanwa! *playing with his food*

Flora: Yes banana!

Tecna: Ah hah!

Musa: What?

Flora: *baby voice* there you go. Yum, yum, yum, yum. That's yummy isn't it?

Jay: Yum, yum! *rubbing his belly*

Tecna: Bloom called. I better try calling her.

Musa: And I'm gonna take little Jay here to see his uncles. *walking out of the door*

Flora: I'll come with you. Yes I am, oh yes I am!

Musa: You can stop doing that now.

Flora: Oh sorry about that. You're so cute!

Musa: Are you talking to me or him because that is weird to me. *walking towards the guys*

Flora: To him silly. He is so cute.

Musa: *in a baby voice* Yes you are, aren't you? *stroking his hair*

Flora stared at Musa.

Musa: You can do it but I can't?

Brandon: There's a kid on board?

Sky: Who is he?

Helia: I don't know. I went inside and there he was.

Timmy: I wonder why he's on board.

Musa: Hey guys!

Guys: Hey girls...

Flora: Guys meet Jay. Jay meet Uncle Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy and Nabu. *patting on his head*

Jay: Unco! *clapping his hands*

Musa: He said unco! Tec come over here! Jay just said unco!

Tecna: I missed him saying unco! Aww!

Riven: So he said unco whatever that means.

Musa and Flora covered Jay's ears.

Flora: Don't listen to uncle Riven, he's just jealous.

Riven: Jealous? Who said I was jealous?

Musa: He's just jealous that you're getting all the attention.

Jay: Unco, unco! *reaching towards Nabu*

Tecna: I think he wants you to carry him Nabu. *coming into the room*

Nabu: I know that. *as Musa gave Nabu the baby*

Flora: You know you're pretty good at this.

Nabu: When you got em, you got em.

Jay: goht whem.

Sky: He's trying to saw got em. That is a smart kid.

Timmy: Is he ummm... *clearing his throat* the Source?

Musa: We think he is because the bad guys were after him and if he is the Source then we gotta protect him no matter the cost.

Tecna's phone rang again and she answered.

Tecna: Hello? Are you ok?

Sky: Who is it?

Tecna: Shush! Ah hah, ah hah? WHAT! SHE'S AN IDIOT!

Musa: That better not be our idiot.

Helia: Who's our idiot?

Musa and Flora: Stella.

Brandon: Why is she the idiot?

Riven: You know because she...

Brandon: Because she? *ready to punch Riven*

Riven: *whispering to Musa* Help me!

Flora: What he means is that... is that...

Sky: She does cause a lot of accidents. *patting Brandon's back*

Timmy: Something reeks! *covering nose with his hands*

Everyone looked at Nabu.

Nabu: It wasn't me.

Tecna: Ok, we'll be right there.

Flora: Looks like someone needs their nappy changed.

Nabu: You can have him back. *trying to give Jay to one of the girls*

Tecna: No way buddy boy. One of you guys has to change him. Girls we have a 499.

Flora: She wouldn't!

Tecna: It's their only exit and she's willing to even if she's got the 149.

Musa: Oooh that's gotta hurt.

Sky: Who is she and what's 499 and 149?

Tecna: This is our stop. *pressing one of the buttons and the back door opened*

Musa: See you guys later!

Flora: Take good care of Jay ok?

Girls: 1, 2, 3 jump!

Guys: JUMP?

The girls jumped out of the ship and all the guys ran towards the door except Timmy who closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Trapped!**

Riven: Why did they jump? *looking outside the window to spot the girls*

Helia: Why, why did she do it? *pacing up and down the ship*

Timmy: Oh god, I hope they make it.

Sky: Will you guys chill. They're fine. Tongs? *Nabu passes him the tongs and Sky removed Jay's diaper with it*

Brandon: That stinks! *fanning the air* removed diaper check.

Nabu: What did you eat little guy?

Jay: *laughing* bwana!

Brandon: Bwohna?

Sky: He said banana. Baby wipe?

Nabu: Baby wipe.

Brandon: Check. How did you know he said banana?

Nabu: It sounded more like iguana you know like that iguana in Dora the Explorer?

Riven: *Trying to hold his laugh* you...watch Dora?

Nabu: Yeah! I love it! It's like my favourite show!

Sky: Oh...

Nabu: When I WAS A KID! DUH!

Sky: Ahhh...right sure...Diapers.

Brandon: Hmm you know this kid is the Source, so he can do all sorts of stuff...He's got magic, right?

Timmy: I guess so. Wait, let me just scan him quick.

Riven: LOOK! I THINK IT'S...

Guys: THE GIRLS?

Jay: Gwirls!

Nabu: No lil guy, it's girls and we'll teach alot about them, that's how we got girlfriends, our special girls.

Jay: Spwecial! Girls!

Helia: Awww cute, he said girls! You rock dude *high fiving him* come on high five! HIGH FIVE! WHY WON'T YOU HIGH FIVE ME! IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!

Jay: *Laughing* unco funny!

Helia: Awww cute, he said funny!

Riven: How old is he?

Timmy: I reckon he's 1 and also, it says that he has no powers, which is so strange...

Sky: Wait that don't make ANY sense. Why don't he have any powers?

Nabu: For all we know, he may not even be the Source. Timester, scan if he's the Source...

Brandon: DUN DUN DUN!

Timmy scanned him and then suddenly it beeped a couple of times and blew up.

Jay: WHOA!

Guys: Yeah whoa!

Helia: Whoa what happened?

Timmy: Well I can DEFINITELY say that he *pointing to Jay* is not the Source at all.

Helia: WHAT! But he's the most amazing lil guy I've ever met!

Guys: Excuse me?

Helia: I said lil guy!

Guys: Fair point, fair point.

Brandon: Hey bro, you did a good job doing Jay's nappy *chuckling*, you could become 1 great dad.

The guys looked at each other and laughed.

Sky: NAH!

Nabu: Whoa lads, but Sky loves Bloom and Bloom loves Sky and...

Sky: Shut up bout Bloom why don't ya *storming off*.

Riven: Oooo, somebody's gone moody.

Brandon: You had to push it didn't ya Nabu? *running after Sky*.

Timmy: None of us are ready you know, we're still young!

Riven: LOL, but you guys, Sky has had a LOT of experience changing Jay's diaper.

Helia: Oh really, check out Jay *Pointing to Jay*.

Jay undoed his diaper and sat on Riven's shoes.

Riven: DUDE! Cover up!

Jay: PEE! *peeing onto his shoes*.

Guys: Eww eww eww eww eww!

Brandon and Sky: What's going oooooonnn? *coming into the room*.

Riven: Dude, GET HIM OFF ME! THIS IS MY BEST SUEDE SHOES! MUSA BOUGHT IT FOR ME!

The guys laughed and Riven glared at them.

Brandon: Aww what's the matter Riven? Scared of a wittle baby peeing on you?

Riven: *stepping back* Right boys, clear it up *walking to the bathroom*.

The guys cracked up laughing then Timmy stopped.

Timmy: Hey guys, do you see that?

The laughing stopped and they went over to Timmy.

Helia: All I see is a bunch of trees that needs nurturing and erm random people walking.

Timmy: How dare you call the girls random! It's our girl!

Nabu: Whoa, why are they near a waterfall? It's not even 11:11am yet.

Sky: I dunno but let's check it out, hurry! Stella and Bloom looks injured and Layla looks as if she's about to collapse.

Nabu: No way, not my girl.

Sky: Brandon, grab the first aid kit and Riven, you're babysitting Jay!

Riven: WHAT! No way! I'm already baby-sitting you guys!

Brandon: Shut up! Find the little guy.

Riven: Where is he? Please don't tell me he's on my leg AGAIN.

Helia: For once, no, he's right...ON THE EDGE OF THE DOOR! WHO LEFT THE DOOR OPEN! *running towards the door and picking up Jay*.

Everybody looked at Riven and Riven shrugged his shoulder and held up Jay.

Nabu: Land the ship quickly near the waterfall.

Timmy landed the ship and they got out of the ship, running to the girls.

Nabu: Layla! *Running towards her and hugging her* Oh my goodness, your leg's bruised! And your arms grazed, who did this to you?

Layla: Don't worry sweetie, look could you get some bandages?

Nabu: Of course, BRANDON!

Brandon: Coming your majesty jeez *handing over the first-aid kit*.

Bloom: Sky?

Sky: Bloom?

Bloom: SKY! *hugging him*

Sky: Oh you're alive babe! I've been calling you and texting you! Whoa, what happened to you? You're all green in the face. Are you sick?

Bloom: Oh Sky, I'm sorry but my phone had no service until today. Gosh I really am sick, I keep throwing up and I feel so light-headed.

Sky: Oh god, right Riven, get your ass down here!

Riven: What? I'm multi-tasking! I've got the baby with me and I'm trying to help Musa! TRY BEING IN MY POSITION MAN!

Sky: Ok man! Helia!

Helia: Whats up?

Sky: Grab a blanket, a pillow and a plastic bag from the ship.

Bloom: Oh honey, I don't wanna cause any chaos or anything...

Sky: You're sick, we gotta treat you well.

Bloom: If you insist...

Brandon: *Running to Stella* bunny-kins!

Stella: Snookums! *letting her arm out*.

Brandon: Oh Stel, I've missed you like crazy! How could you leave me?

Stella: I'm sorry but Mrs F needed us for a mission and we couldn't refuse.

Brandon: Oh don't worry I understand...*Looking at Stella* Hon, your bleeding *grabbing some wool and patting the blood*.

Stella: I just fell down *chuckling* but it's nothing.

Brandon: It's nothing? Are you sure? Your lips are swollen, your arm is bruised and your knee's been cut.

Stella: OK I KNOW I LOOK UGLY DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN! *Looking away*.

Brandon: Babe, I never said you were ugly. You're amazing just the way you are.

Stella: Awwww even when you're mean, you're sweet *just about to kiss him*

Brandon: OK *carrying her bridal style*, we need to get you back on the ship.

Stella: So charming, hey everyone, my knight in shining armour is here!

Girls: Whatev!

Tecna: Girls, I reckon we should get back on the ship before the b*stards come!

Suddenly, they heard mumbling and talking and out came the guards from the forest.

Musa: I HAVE A GREAT PLAN!

Stella: SPILL!

Musa: RUN!

Brandon dropped Stella and ran to the ship!

Stella: HEY! You forgot me!

Brandon: Ooo sorry sweetheart, right, just RUN!

Timmy: We can't, we're surrounded.

Stella: Thank you Captain Duh!

Tecna: Hey don't blame him.

Bloom: Stop the argument, we gotta think of a way to get out of here.

Nabu: You guys trust me?

Everyone: For once yeah!

Nabu: Right Riven, I need you to hand me Jay.

Riven: Why? I like the kiddo.

Nabu: Fine! Unless you want him to drown and die, then you gotta hand him over to me.

Riven: Nothing's happening to this guy *handing over Jay*.

Musa: Awwww look at you, so over-protective, that's my guy!

Layla: Look at you Riven. You've changed ever since Jay came. Hmmm maybe you and Musa should get one...

Riven: What? You guys are sickos, come on!

Musa: You don't wanna have one?

Riven: Hello, we're in a crisis and we're talking about us being parents? Seriously!

Musa: I guess I'll just have to improvise *high-fiving the girls except Bloom*.

Guys: Huh?

Bloom: No fair *Pouting*.

Flora: GIRLS, LET'S GO, LET'S GO! Nabu , what's the plan?

Nabu: Right do you trust me?

Helia: OMG do we have to go through this again!

Nabu: Yes...right, so do you or not?

Everyone: YES NOW HURRY!

Nabu: Dive in everybody!

Everybody: WHAT?

Nabu: *Holding on tight to Jay and clutching Layla tightly* Last one in, is a Stella!

Stella: Yeah! Wait a minute!

Brandon: Let's go cupcake *carrying her and jumping in*.

1st guard: *Russian accent* what are they doing? Are they crazy? Pfft, they do not know that there lay the Rodeo realm. Idiots.

Flora: Oh no, its the Rodeo realm, Helia don't jump in!

Helia: Come on *jumping in and dragging Flora*.

Flora: Dear God!

Sky: Bloom, you ready?

Bloom: Did you not hear them? We can't jump in there! It's the Rodeo realm where evil lays!

Sky: It's our only way out!

Bloom: It's our only way to DEATH!

Sky: Rather die here or there?

Bloom: HERE PLEASE!

Sky: Sorry not taking any chances *carrying her*.

Bloom: NO GET OFF ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Sky: Little too late *jumping in*.

Timmy: Wanna go in there?

Tecna: No thank you!

Timmy: Come on, it's our only way to survive without these morons!

Tecna: Urghh they wanna kill us because we stole Jay!

Timmy: Why did you steal Jay anyway?

Tecna: Not steal, saved! He was a SLAVE and it is just cruel for a one year old.

Timmy: Whoever the bad guys are, they're gonna have to face us.

Tecna: You're not strong enough!

Timmy: You saying I ain't strong Tec?

Tecna: No no no honey, they're just STRONGER, it's just the 2 of us!

Timmy: What's the worst that could happen?

Tecna: Trust me alot!

Timmy: Oh well wish me luck!

Tecna: Don't leave me Timmy! *jumping on his back*.

Timmy: Ohhh! *falling into the waterfall*

Musa: Oooo that's gonna hurt in the morning...

Riven: Well we're the only one here *getting closer to her*.

Musa: You're not seriously thinking are you?

Riven: No but I'm thinking...*carrying Musa in bridal style* HASTA LA VISTA BABY!

Musa: AHHHHHHHHHHH! RIVEN!

2nd guard: *French accent* AFTER THEM!

4th guard: *British accent* No point in chasing after them, they'll be at the realm.

3rd guard: *Japanese accent* No worries, no worries. Shortcut! *Jumping in*.

5th guard: See ya on the other side mate.

The guards walked towards the forest and scurried off.

**Lair...**

Flora: Where are we?

Bloom: I don't know but it's dark and this place stinks.

Stella: You said it. Brandon where are you?

Musa: Riven? *touching everybody's shoulder to find him*

Tecna: Watch it! None of the guys are here.

Musa: Sorry. Where are they?

Layla: Jay's with me though. Hello? Anybody here?

Echo: Anybody here?

Stella: Great! The bad guys probably took the guys as bait to get Jay. We're probably in a cage locked up all alone in this manky place!

Bloom: Uhhh... Stel let me think. Aren't you the fairy of... Whatcha call it? The Sun and the Moon.

Flora: Yeah Bloom's right Stel, how could you not think of that?

Stella: Hello? Last time I checked, I am the fairy of Sun and Moon but if you guys were smart enough like...ME, our powers are drained.

Girls: Touché...

Layla: Anybody keep a matchstick in their pocket?

Stella: Who'd do that? That's stupid because nobody has that in Magix!

Tecna: You calling me stupid Stel? I've got some but if you wanna be in the dark, we'll go with that.

Stella: Did I say stupid? I meant life-saver, I was just saying that to the other girls who were stupid enough to leave an important necessity *trying to hug her*.

Flora: Ermm you're trying to squeeze me really tight...

Stella: Wrong person *hugging Musa*.

Musa: To your right!

Stella: Here we go *hugging*

Bloom: Keep moving!

Stella: Am I here yet?

Layla: *Sighing* one more!

Stella: Now?

Tecna: Perfect! Now let me go, I need to fire this thing up.

Bloom: *Singing quietly* I keep giving you the fire, imma heat it up, under my control...

Musa: Hey what's that?

Bloom: It's the fire song that...my dad use to sing yeah!

Layla: Catchy tune, sing some more...

Bloom: Well err, it's not finished yet.

Tecna: Got it! I need something to make the fire bigger...

Layla: I got it! Stel, where are you?

Stella: OVER HERE!

Layla: Yeah, try to stand next to me and grab my hand.

Stella: That's easy your next to Tecna *grabbing hold of Musa's hand*.

Musa: OWW! MAN! Sharp nails you got there!

Stella: Ooops sorry, my babies need some work. You must be...the next one!

Layla: Congratulations, you've just one...*ripping one side of her sleeve off*.

Stella: *Gasping* my sleeve! That was an original Mucci top costing to £499.88! You're gonna pay for that!

Layla: Duh course I am, I'm a princess I can do anything. Like this too *ripping off the other sleeve*.

Stella: *Gasping* you're mean!

Layla: I'll get you a new top jeez!

Stella: Oh ok, that's fine. And could you get me a new curling iron, headmaster model 302 and it better be in aqua blue?

Layla: We'll talk later girl.

Layla handed over the sleeves to Tecna and Tecna rolled the sleeves into a huge ball and turned into a torch.

Flora: Perfect! I can see everything!

Musa: *Chuckling* It's like a mini-Stella *nudging Stella's arm*.

Stella: Hey I have no sleeves, no nudging! And hey, it's lil me! Hey lil Stella! How are ya? Feeling good? OMG!

Girls: WHAT!

Stella: I haven't put foundation over 4 weeks *fainting*.

Flora: What an achievement! Right somebody get me her boots!

Musa chucked her boots at her and Flora waved the boots in front of Stella's face.

Stella: *Breathing in* oh my lovely babies!

Layla: Could somebody hold Jay?

Bloom: Wow Stel did a good guess.

Tecna: About what?

Bloom: About the guys being taken in as prisoners and that we're locked up in a cage in this 'manky' place.

Flora: I'll hold Jay, Lay *holding Jay*.

Jay: *Giggling* fwiire!

Flora:*Baby voice* oh no, you're not gonna play with fire! No your not, oh no your not!

Stella: What's with Flora?

Musa: She's just having her moments you know...

Tecna: Timmy? You there?

Bloom: Haven't we been through this?

Tecna: Well this time we can actually see them right over there being unconscious. *pointing towards the guys hanging on the wall with their hands tied to chains*

Stella: Brandon! Wake up!

Silence.

Stella: Somebody pass me something. *Layla picked up a rock and gave it to her* Thanks. *throwing the rock to Brandon but missed* Dang it! I missed!

Layla: I'll do it but mind you it might hurt him.

Stella: Just do it. We need to wake up the guys somehow.

Layla picked up some rocks and started throwing them to the guys. Brandon started to moan but woke up.

Stella: Brandon! You're ok.

Brandon: Arrgghh, my face hurts. *tugging on the chain to try and rub his face* why can't I move my hands? *tugging on the chains*

Then Nabu started to open his eyes, slowly fluttering his eyes then he groaned.

Nabu: URGHHH! What did you do that for!

Layla: Sorry! It was the only way to wake you up.

Nabu: Yes yes...I see...*gasping* Layla! Girls! You're in a cage! What happened?

Bloom: Oh you noticed, Captain Obvious!

Musa: Get us out!

Brandon: And how do you suppose we do that? We're locked up too you know!

Musa: *Spitting at Riven* wake up Riv!

Riven: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO SPAT AT ME YOU TWAT!

Musa: *Putting her hands on her hip* are you calling me a twat?

The girls giggled silently behind her and said;

Girls: Oooo you got owned!

Musa: Sorry babe, Urghh this cage is really pissing me off you know.

Nabu: I can see that...

Flora: I'm gonna wake up Helia. Everybody shut their ears now...

Everybody obeyed Flora as they knew what Flora was like.

Flora: *Screaming* !

Instantly, Helia, Sky and Timmy woke up.

Timmy: Whoa!

Sky: Major ear-ache!

Helia: I STILL WEAR DIAPERS!

Everyone: What!

Helia: What?

Flora: Sweetie, I think it's best if you be quiet now.

Sky: Why is my hand so stiff? *trying to pull away*.

Brandon: Bro, we're in chains...

Timmy: Chains? Ooo I have an idea!

Tecna: Yes me too!

Both: Awww!

Stella and Brandon: AN IDEA!

Musa: Shut up you nutheads, now spill you two!

Tecna: Firstly, since I have matches, I'll light it up!

Stella: Oh no, no you're not! *Hiding behind Bloom*.

Layla: Relax Stel, I don't think that Tecna needs to rip off your sleeves.

Tecna: No I don't, I just need possibly someone with long arms.

Everybody glanced at Stella.

Stella: WHAT! Do I have to do EVERYTHING here? Sheesh at least I'm providing something *glancing at the girls*. I brought my clothes and long arms and what did you guys bring? Nothing, zero, nada!

Girls: We brought our dignity!

Musa: You better zippo or you will get a hitto, understando?

Stella: Yes Musa...

Flora: Right I think Tecna we should start.

Timmy: Let's go Tec!

Riven: Come on! Getting really tired over here!

Tecna: Alright, alright! *Lighting up the matchstick*. Here Stel, use your LONG arms and stretch it to Brandon, then pass it on.

Stella: *Robot voice* ready to start my mission master.

The girls stared at Stella like she was retarded.

Stella: *Normal voice* Sorry. Let's go! *Reaching out her arms to Brandon's left hand*. Steady...

Everyone: Steady...

Nabu: Stella, remember no pressure.

Stella: You know, when somebody says no pressure, it just kinda adds more pressure *glaring at Nabu*.

Nabu: Sorry...

Layla: Keep going Stel!

Stella was so shocked that she dropped the matchstick and the floor began to catch on fire.

Girls: *Screaming* Stella!

Stella: SORRY! LAYLA IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!

Layla: My fault? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DROPPED IT YOU DIV!

Stella: Oh yeah...

Musa: Now what!

Sky: Ok, calm down girls...

Girls: CALM DOWN?

Bloom: ARE YOU SURE WE HAVE TO CALM DOWN! THERE'S A FIRE IN FRONT OF US!

Brandon: Excuse me? THE FIRE IS LIKE UNDERNEATH MY ARM!

Stella: SNOOKUMS! Don't die!

Timmy: Relax! Look who's got a bottle of water?

Layla: ME! I always bring a bottle of water!

Everyone: BRING IT OUT!

Layla: But...

Helia: Here comes the but...

Layla: HEY! Don't blame me! I finished it all!

Musa: You guys should thank me because luckily I do! *Squirting it to the fire*.

Suddenly, the metal cage bar melted and there was a gap where the girls could step out of it.

Girls: WE'RE SAVED!

Boys: Hello?

Flora: I'll be right with you sweetie.

Musa: I'm coming my baby!

Stella: Snookums!

Bloom: Oh Sky! I'll get you out of there!

Tecna: Timmy! Don't worry, I'm here now!

Layla: Oh honey!

Jay: Heyo!

Girls: Awwww!

Guys: Hello?

Flora: Oh right sorry!

Bloom: We didn't blank you out *walking towards Jay*

Layla: OMG, we forgotten about Jay! *Running to Jay* awww you lil guy! Don't run off ever again ok!

Jay: OK!

Everyone: Awwww!

Girls: Sweet!

Then everyone was out of the chains and cage. They hugged each other and cuddled up.

Nabu: Right, how do we get out of the Rodeo realm?

Bloom: Oh no!

Guys: Oh no?

Tecna: Oh God!

Guys: Oh God?

Musa: It better not be!

Guys: Better not be who?

Layla: Who I think it is!

Guys: Is...?

Stella: I swore they died already!

Guys: Who died?

Flora: WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Guys: *Worriedly* we are?

Sky clutched Jay close to him.

Sky: I'm scared lil guy...

As 5 figures approached them, the guys stood there all amazed.

**DUN DUN DUN! Who are the 5 figures? Stay tuned and remember, R+R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The 5 figures**

Flora: What are you doing here!

1 of them: Well we live here, don't we? *Smirking*.

Bloom: Oh I hate it when you're right!

Stella: Why are you even here in the Rodeo realm?

Another one: Oh isn't it obvious, my darling... *laughing*.

Layla: Eww that laugh is so like...urgh. So weird...

1 of the figures: Hey! Don't you dare call her weird!

Musa: We didn't, we called her laugh weird. See...

Male voice: You probably already know our plan so what's the point of standing here talking? Why not...say...fight?

Tecna: Oh no! We ain't falling for that.

One more figure: Ahh yes, I see...Your powers have been drained...

Sky: By who?

All of the figures: BY US YOU DOOSHBAG.

Bloom: Hey! Nobody calls my boyfriend a dooshbag, only me, you dooshbag!

One of them: Oooo getting a bit feisty aren't we?

Suddenly, the 5 figures revealed themselves.

Guys: You guys!

Icy: *Cackling* it took you that long didn't it?

Then, the dark creatures of the dark emerged from the dark and stood next to the Trix, Darkar and Valtor.

Valtor: My, you lot look quite small from up here...

Stormy: Grab the child and kill the rest, starting with the redhead.

Sky: NO! THAT REDHEAD HAS A NAME CALLED BLOOM AND I'M GONNA DEFEND HER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Darkar: Oh with what? Your boytoy are all gone!

Sky: *Grabbing something from behind his back* oh wait, look, 1 more thing! *Revealing a sharp knife*.

Bloom: *Sarcastically* oh great! My boyfriend is defending me with a knife! Woohoo! Happy times!

Stella: I know darling! My boyfriends much better than that!

Bloom: Thanks...

Darcy: HEY! Enough with the chitchat, let's get to it.

Musa: But it ain't fair, you lot have powers and we don't!

Valtor: Who says that we're fighting?

Everyone: Errr you!

Valtor: Oh right...Well we're not! Instead we will...

Specialist: Will...

Winx: Will...

Trix and Darkar: Will...

Valtor: DON'T PRESSURE ME! Jesus...Instead we will...make a deal with you...

Layla: Oh boy.

Nabu: This can't be good.

Icy: Oh don't you worry pixies; we'll make it fair...for once.

Riven: Oh you betta, coz if you mess with my girlfriend, oh you don't wanna know what will happen.

Darcy: But baby, we had our fun times didn't we? *touching his chin*.

Musa: F*CK OFF MY BOYFRIEND *slapping her*.

Riven: Whoa... *stepping back from the catfight*

Girls: WHAT!

Stormy: Dear lord...*Whispering angrily* Darcy! What the hell is wrong with you?

Darcy: *Whispering* its part of the thing you know b*tch, now shut up!

Musa and Darcy started slapping each other, and developed to a catfight.

Darkar: God, will Darcy ever learn?

Icy: Honey, I doubt that.

Flora: Guys, it's turning too violent and Jay's here. Don't you think we should do something?

Brandon: Yeah, never mess with Musa!

Valtor: *Laughing* I like that!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Valtor.

Valtor: Oh so you get to say something and I don't? I'm a man too you know! We are hunters! That's what we do!

Guys: Yeah! You rule man *high-fiving*.

All the girls gawped at the guys, staring in disbelief-even the Trix. It turned into a sexist argument.

Jay: FWIT!

Girls (including Trix): Awwww!

Guys: Urghhh!

Darcy: Oh you guys are mean! You should be ashamed of yourself! This poor little guy is scared to death because of you *cuddling him*.

Winx: Yeah!

Timmy: What? You're defending your worst enemy?

Tecna: Hey! You did the same! Look at you! You're on their side now *pointing to where they were*.

Riven: Well maybe we should hang out more with them more than you then!

The girls gasped and gave them the evils.

Flora: FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!

Stella: Let's go ladies; we know when we're not wanted!

They walked away but then stopped.

Bloom: Which way are we going?

Icy: That way *pointing to the left tunnel*.

Darcy: I thought we were partners! *Kicking Darkar's feet*

Darkar: *jumping up and down* owww you b*tch!

Icy: HEY! Nobody calls our sister a b*tch! Only me and Stormy! Get it, got it, good! *Freezing his legs*.

Nabu: *Laughing* is that really the best you can do?

Layla: Oh you can talk jacka**!

Flora: Come on girls! Let's forget about these retards!

The girls stormed off and just as they were about to disappear into the tunnel, Valtor said;

Valtor: *To the guys* wimps! They don't have the guts to go against us *laughing*.

Timmy: Valtor, we should be quiet now...The girls could hear us you know...

Tecna: You bet we can *walking in with the girls in their Enchantix form*.

The guys just stood there shocked and Valtor, Darkar clenched their fist and glared at Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

Stormy: Wanna fight? You got one! Twister fury! *To Timmy*.

Timmy: *In the air shaking* yowza!

Bloom: *Turning to Sky* my turn *smirking*.

Sky: Oh no you wouldn't!

Bloom: Wanna bet?

Musa: DISCO BARRIER!

It created a barrier (shaped as a disco ball) surrounding the girls and the Trix except Bloom.

Sky: You don't wanna do this Bloom. Don't turn back into Dark Bloom...

Bloom: Never said I was you div. *Whispering and touching the floor* supernova.

Suddenly, a burst of energy burst to the specialist, Darkar and Valtor. Riven was about to cover everyone with his shield but he was a little too late...

Stella: Oh yeah we rock! *High-fiving Bloom*.

Flora: Ermm girls, we didn't kill them, did we?

Musa: Flora honey, we're not murderers.

Bloom: Yeah what Musa said. I simply just sent them where they belong.

Flora: Which is...?

Layla & Tecna: The Omega Dimension!

The Trix: WHAT!

Bloom: What's with the Omega Dimension? *Transforming out of her Enchantix form*.

Darcy: Nothing...

Layla: Come on, there's obviously something up.

Icy: Well do you guys remember the snakes that ermm...we set free?

Stella: TOTALLY! HOW COULD YOU LET IT LOOSE? IT WENT INSIDE MY...MY...

Stormy: You're what?

Stella: *Sighing* you don't wanna know honey...*looking away*.

Icy: Whatever. Let's get out of here.

Musa: Do you mind?

Darcy: Mind what?

Musa: Mind to teleport us out of here?

Darcy: Sure. Transportas. *waving her hands*

Layla: Oww! Couldn't she warn us first? *getting up from the floor*

Flora: Where are we? *looking around her*

Stella: Those no good witches!

Bloom: Correction b*tches!

Tecna: They sent us to the middle of the road in Magix.

Flora: I think we should get off the road.

Stella: I totally agree. *wiping the dirt of her clothes*

Musa: GET OFF THE ROAD NOW!

A scream, a crash and silence. The crash seemed to happen in slow motion. The now quiet road seemed like a scene from a horror movie. The car swerved to the side and hit some innocents and crashed into a building. People started crowding around the innocents, someone called the ambulance and there were many whispers and murmurs. When they got closer was when the only noticed a huge dark puddle around them.

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! Chapter one was my favourite so far and I wanted to spice things up a bit so I hope you like this chapter! **** :|**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Tragedy!**

The ambulance siren went off and the girls were lying back in the hospital bed. It had been over two days before the results came in. Bloom broke her arm and she had a cast round it. Stella damaged her throat and now she couldn't speak, but it was temporary according to the doctor. Musa grazed her ear and something conflicted inside part of her ear which made her lose her hearing for temporary. Layla bruised her leg, broke a couple of bones and she chopped off a tiny slice of her skin off making her leg in a cast. Flora fell face flat on the road and got poked by a very sharp object which the doctor still hadn't figured out if her eyesight will get better or worse...Tecna did the exact opposite, she fell back first and her spine broke-meaning she's invertebrate. She couldn't stand up at all and every time she tried, she groaned and moaned.

Stella held up a whiteboard saying "HOW COULD I LOSE MY VOICE?" and a little tiny sad face .

Flora: Don't worry sweetie, it's only temporary remember.

Layla (in a wheelchair): Flo, move 1 down to the right.

Flora: Oh sorry Layla, I'm blind. It's not that easy you know. *pouting*.

Bloom: Wow, you actually lost your eyesight. I feel for you. *patting Flora's shoulder* I only broke an arm!

Everybody glared at Bloom except for Flora who didn't know where she was looking at.

Flora: *Holding a stranger's shoulder* Bloom, you're the luckiest out of all of us!

Stranger: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PEADOPHILE!

The girls cracked up laughing except for Stella who drew a face with a tongue sticking out.

Tecna (in a wheelchair): Flora you touched a stranger. *pulling her away from the stranger*

Flora: *blushing* Ooops, sorry sir.

Stranger: I'm a madam! *walking away from Flora*

Flora: Sorry again maam!

Musa: *shouting* what did you say?

Stella: *putting her board up* she thought that lady was man and said sorry sir.

Musa: Ohhh!

Layla: We'll get use to this soon I hope.

Bloom: Everyone can agree that this is the worst day...

Flora: Day...day...day...

Layla: We get the point girl. It's the worst day ever ok!

Flora: Day...day...day...day...day...Oh my goodness!

Stella: *Glaring at Flora and writing on her whiteboard "MAKE YOUR POINT" with an angry face.

Flora: Oh my god! JAY!

Musa: Whaat?

Bloom yelled in her ear: !

Stella sighed and writes Jay on her board in caps.

Musa: Oh god, this is realy bad! Where was the last time we saw him?

Tecna: Where do you think! Darcy...

Musa: I GOT IT! DARCY!

Flora: Honey, that's what Tec said.

Musa: Huh? Speak up!

Flora: Never mind...

Musa: What?

The girls ignored her and Tecna patted Musa's back and mouthed nothing.

Bloom: OMG, girls! God, whoever was in charge of Jay is SOOOO gonna get it.

All the eyes swivelled to Layla and she gasped in disbelief.

Layla: What! *stamping her foot* owwwwwwwwwwww! Look what you done! I was NEVER in charge of him! I was just babysitting him and anyways it was Stella's fault! It's her time to look after him!

Stella wrote on her whiteboard and the girls gasped. There were some very rude words that you can never believe...

Flora: What did Stella write? I can't see! *wailing and moaning*.

Musa: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU HON!

Flora: *Whispering in Musa's ear* don't worry honey. It doesn't matter...

Tecna: Stella! How could you?

Then all the shouting became into one whole argument!

Nurse: Ladies...

They ignored her and kept arguing.

Nurse: Ladies, you have visitors...

Layla: NOT NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY YOU DIV!

They kept arguing and the nurse nearly lost her patience.

Nurse: *Sighing* Ladies...oh for goodness sake! *Letting in the visitors*.

Even though they kept arguing, 2 people hugged each of the girls and the girls shoved them out of the way except Flora who punched Bloom in the face.

Bloom: OWWWW! FLORA! HOW COULD YOU!

Flora: Sorry! I'm blind, remember!

Freya: Oh my darling! What happened?

Flora: Mum!

Henry: Honey, we came as soon as we heard the news!

Flora: Where are you? Can't see here!

Henry: *Grabbing hold of Flora's hand* here honey.

Flora: Oh my gosh, Daddy! It was so scary! One minute we were transported by the Trix...

Freya: THE TRIX!

Flora: Yes I know we kinda became...friends...with them...

Henry: FRIENDS? WHAT WAS YOU THINKING FLORA ROSALINDA VIOLET HIBISCUS TAYLOR!

Flora: Daddy, don't shout. Now listen, I didn't finish. We became friends with us and then we got transported by the Trix to the middle of the road and then just as we turned around, BOOM!

Freya: Not a pretty sight...

Lucas: Layla, how are you feeling? How's your leg?

Layla: It's really painful Daddy and now I can't walk for 2 months...or less apparently.

Lisa: Oh gosh, how could you believe the most idiotic and brattiest witches in the world?

Layla: We needed help and they were really being friendly! We thought they'd change!

Lisa: Well you thought wrong!

Lucas: Now, now, Lisa, don't start blaming our poor little lamb. She's hurt, let's get her home and rest her. We'll get Doctor Joe to treat you well ok?

Layla: NO! I'm staying here, whether you like it or not!

Lucas: Honey, you're not well, we need to take care of you.

Layla: But...

Lisa and Lucas: No buts!

Radius: Oh my beautiful girl! How did you damage your throat!

Luna: She obviously can't speak you pompous old bag! Oh my goodness, I'm going to kill the Trix if it's the last thing I do!

Stella: *Writing on her whiteboard* "You Rule Mom, I LOVE YOU" with a love heart.

Luna: I love you more honey.

Radius: Be quiet Luna. Come on honey, I'm taking you home.

Luna: NO, I'M taking her home! She needs her mother!

Radius: Deny it, she needs her father!

Luna: MOTHER!

Radius: FATHER!

Nurses: SHUUUSH!

Both: Sorry...

Luna: *Whispering* MOTHER!

Radius: *Whispering* FATHER!

Luna: *Whispering* FATHER!

Radius: *Whispering* MOTHER! Shit...

Luna: HAH!

Nurse: You both are acting like spoilt children. Now I suggest you be quiet or I will have to throw you out!

Both: Sorry.

Tom: Tecna, look at what you have done to yourself. This is too much.

Tallulah: You should stay with me and your father instead of getting hurt all the time. You know how worries I get about you right?

Tom: Young lady, you are being irresponsible. Look at what's happened! You've broken your spine!

Tecna: Hello. I'm injured and hurt and you're giving me a lecture!

Both: Yes!

Tecna: *sarcastically* you're the best parents in the world! I'm so lucky! Not.

May: Musa, my poor baby girl!

Musa: Sorry what?

May: I said my poor baby girl!

Musa: What?

Ho-boe: Maybe she should have a whiteboard for other people.

May: Nonsense, our Musa doesn't need a whiteboard to communicate. She's the fairy of music. She communicates with voice, music and other things...

Ho-boe: Such as?

Musa: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Ho-boe: Oh dear... *putting his hand on Musa's shoulder and shaking his head*

Oritel: Bloom of Sparx! Do you know how worried we were when we heard the news?

Bloom: *sinking in her bed* No.

Oritel: Well... a lot.

Miriam: Ignore your father. What he means to say is... HOW COULD YOU GET HURT?

Bloom: I only broke an arm. It's no big deal.*smiling weakly*

Miriam: Broke an arm. Here that Oritel? She broke an arm. Well breaking an arm is a big deal missy!

Oritel: Calm down Miriam. *rubbing her shoulders*

Bloom: Mom! I'm telling you I'm fine.

Oritel: You better be. I'm just glad that the both of you are safe.

Miriam: Yes, the both of you are safe right?

Bloom: Yes the both of us are safe.

Luna: Oh thank goodness!

Lisa: That would be horrible if anything happened.

Flora: But nothing bad did happen.

May: That's what you think. Car crash is a bad thing.

Tecna: Isn't it obvious?

Charlie: Hey guys! *coming into the room*

Bloom: Charlie, guys what are you doing here?

Drake: We're you're new bodyguards until you're well.

Andrew: I'm not surprise that you guys got hurt.

Musa: Hey! What are guys doing here? *noticing the guys*

Drake: I forgot you can't hear. This is gonna be fun!

Musa: I may not be able to her but I can lip read! *hitting his arm*

Drake: Oww!

James: Hey go easy on him. *pulling Drake away from Musa*

Tecna: Wuss.

Flora: You bet he is.

James: I'm not a wuss!

Bloom: Really? Then how come when we were small, we got you guys to wet your pants?

Stella writing on her whiteboard: Wanna explain that?

James: You don't know anything.

Charlie: Besides, you were making us laugh.

Layla: That's not a reason.

Jordon: Well, that's none of your business.

Layla: Haha! We so gotcha now!

Tom: Guys, fun and games are over. We all got to go and you guys please don't fight. Be good. *kissing Tecna's head*

Everyone said their good-byes and left them alone in the room.

Jeff: You so got told off!

Bloom: No we didn't! You did.

Charlie: You.

Flora: You!

Andrew: You!

Stella on her whiteboard: YOU!

Tecna: Nah uh!

James: Yah uh!

Layla: You.

Jordan: You!

Musa: You guys did!

Drake: No you guys did!

Musa: So be it!

Drake: Fine!

Musa: Fine!

Drake: Good!

Musa: Good!

Drake: Arrgghh!

Musa: Arrgghh!

The both walked away from each other.

Bloom: You guys are the same pain in the a*ses! You know.

Jeff: Thanks the beauty of it. *putting his feet up on the table*

Flora: Since you're our bodyguards, we get to boss you around. Hah!

Charlie: Wrong! We get to do whatever we want and whenever we want. We're just here to protect you until your all better.

Jordon: So that means, we're in charge.

Stella on her whiteboard: Whatever! Who cares any way?

Girls: WE DO! *making Stella fall off her chair*

Andrew: Come on! Let's go to Alfea. *pulling Stella up before dragging her out*

Tecna: No way are you gonna push me.

Jeff: Well you don't have much off a choice do you? *smirking while pushing her out of the building*

Bloom: I can walk by myself. Thank you very much!

Charlie: Who says I was gonna walk with you? *walking pass her*

Bloom: You are so... so...

Charlie: So... say it.

Bloom: Arrgghh!

Musa: Move it buddy.

Drake: I am doofus!

Musa: What did you call me?

Drake: You can't hear. Pity. *faking a sad face*

Musa: Watch it! *pushing him out of the door*

James: Let me help you Flora. *guiding her towards a stranger*

Flora: Thanks. What's this? *touching the strangers back*

Stranger: What is wrong with you? *walking away from Flora*

Flora: Sorry maam! *turning towards a table* Listen here James. Even though I can't see, I can still get you fired.

James: Boohoo. Your parents will never fire me and I'm right behind you.

Flora: *turning towards James* true that. My parents love you and the guys. Urrgghh! You are so mean. *storming off towards a wall* owww.

James: That's my cue. *helping Flora up and then escorting her out of the room*

Layla: Yikes, that's gotta hurt in the morning.

Jordon: Haha, you can't walk, run or do anything for two months.

Layla: Yes I can!

Jordon: Like what?

Layla: Like rock climbing.

Jordon: Without using your legs. Good luck with that.

Layla: I can still go swimming.

Jordon: You'll drown.

Layla: No I won't. You know what?

Jordon: What?

Layla: You're no help at all.

Jordon: That's what everyone says. *pushing her*

Andrew: What took you guys so long?

Layla: What do you think? *pointing to her legs*

Stella wacked Andrew's head.

Andrew: What are you trying to do? Kill me?

Tecna: Precisely.

**Alfea...**

Musa: Good to be back.

Bloom: I want some steaks.

Layla: Now that you mention it. I'm hungry.

Drake: So am I.

Layla: You're hungry?

Drake: Being a bodyguard is hard work you know.

Tecna: For about an hour and a half.

Charlie: Doesn't mean we can't eat.

Bloom: Fine but you guys are cooking it.

Jordon: WHAT?

Stella on her whiteboard: What's the matter? Can't cook?

Musa: Pity. Isn't it Drake? *smirking*

Drake: We can cook right guys?

Guys: Right...

Flora: Good luck!

Mrs F: Girls! Are you ok? *walking towards them*

Musa: Pardon?

Stella wrote what Mrs F said on her whiteboard.

Musa: Oh. We're fine.

Mrs F: Hello boys.

Flora: You know them?

Mrs F: Who wouldn't?

Stella on her whiteboard: Excuse you?

Mrs F: Charlie, Andrew, Drake, James, Jordon and Jeff were Red Fountain's best students! Of course I would remember. Especially on The Day of The Royals.

Tecna: What happened?

Mrs F: Back then they were cheeky, naughty and up to all sorts of mischief but were the best students. Just like some people that I know.

Bloom: Us? We aren't cheeky, naughty and up to all sorts of mischief.

Layla: I mean we have got the school in a lot of trouble sometimes.

Stella on her whiteboard: And when we broke the barrier.

Flora: When we wanted to help Andros that wasn't naughty that was...

Tecna: Helping.

Musa: I have no idea what you guys are talking about.

Mrs F: *chuckled* anyway, Professor Saladin was giving a speech and at the end of the speech he had to start the day with some fireworks.

Jordon: Instead of fireworks.

Charlie: We exchanged it with.

Jeff: Black smoke bombs which covered everyone in black pops burg!

Drake: That was a classic! *hi-fiving Charlie*

Mrs F: Yes, too bad you had to clean it up for 2 whole weeks before it was all clean.

Layla: I would pay big money to see you guys to do that again!

Andrew: I don't think Mrs F would like that. *looking at Mrs F*

Mrs F: No I wouldn't. Now why don't you boys cook your special Raspberry Tart while the girls relax for a while?

Bloom: Raspberry Tart?

Mrs F: Yes, they were also good at making Raspberry Tart.

Jeff: *blushing bright red* no we don't.

Andrew: We're rubbish at making that.

Mrs F: Suit yourself. I'll get Dolly to cook Broc Toc.

Charlie: You still have that?

Stella on her whiteboard: We don't have Broc Toc.

Mrs F winked at her and Stella smiled.

Drake: No, no, no! We'll try to make it. Not that we're pros at doing it...

Girls: Fine, suit yourself *walking away*.

Layla: You know guys, I've been so miserable ever since the car accident...

Tecna: I've noticed that and I think all of us agree, don't we?

Musa: *Reading Tecna's lip* you guys are breaking up, aren't you!

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: Muse, we're not breaking up the club, we're talking about how we're depressed since the car accident.

Musa: Ohhhh, that was REALLY a bad day...

Bloom: You think! *waving her hand* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Flora: Awww honey, you ok? *touching a chair*.

Bloom: I'm...oh I give up... God...

Layla: Wait a sec...day...day...day...day...day...day...

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: Make a point already woman! Ain't got all day you know!

Layla: Shush! Day...day...day...*gasp* JAY! Oh my gosh, we deserted Jay!

Mrs F: You mean this little guy? *Walking in with Jay in her hands*.

Musa: Whoa, am I missing something? I thought we left that little guy with Darcy? Didn't we?

Mrs F: You certainly did but thanks to the lads we got him back. We need to keep the Source VERY safe.

James: Jay isn't the source miss *eating his Raspberry Tart*.

Jordan: He's an innocent child, an orphanage! His parents died and he got taken to a care home and somehow the Trix kidnapped him because they thought HE was the Source although he's not. Here *giving a sheet of paper*, got it off the internet.

Musa: What's on the paper! I wonder what that's about *snatching the paper* Oh my goodness, Jay isn't the Source?

Mrs F: But there's currently a Source swarming over in Magix and I sort of figured that HE *pointing to Jay* was the Source.

Layla: I wonder if we can find the Source. Is the Source really powerful?

Mrs F & the cousins: Very powerful, more than ever.

Charlie: If anyone finds that Source, they'd be lucky that they found them. Anyway, whoever is related to the Source won't be hurt for a VERY long time...

Bloom: So you're saying that if I WAS related to the Source, just if, I won't be hurt at all, until I die?

Andrew: Basically yeah, you div...

Girls: Cool!

"Endlessly ring tone"

Bloom: That's mine. Be back in a sec.

She was walking towards her phone and passed a window. She took a look outside before answering it and then she froze.

Flora: Bloom? You ok sweetie?

Bloom: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna take a walk. You girls wanna come?

Layla: Sure, a walk sounds nice even if I can't walk.

Bloom: Trust me. This walk will be worth it. *walking to the door with the girls following her* you guys don't have to come. We're just gonna be near the front entrance.

Charlie: As long as you don't go too far and we get to watch football, we're fine with that.

Bloom: Yeah, yeah, yeah do whatever you want.

Musa: *shouting* just don't go in my room!

Drake: Jeez! We're right in front of you.

Musa: *yelling* I no!

Stella on her whiteboard: Why are we going for a walk?

Bloom: Because of that. *pointing to the front entrance*

Tecna: How dare they come here!

The girls marched forward quickly before stopping in front of...

**Who did they step in front off? Dun Dun Dun! D: You might know soon enough! Plz R+R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- You got to be kidding**

**Cousins name: Charlie, Drake, Andrew, James, Jordan and Jeff.**

**Parent's name: (Bloom's) Oritel and Miriam, (Stella's) Radius and Luna, (Flora's) Henry and Freya, (Musa's) Ho-Boe and May, (Tecna's) Tom and Tallulah and (Layla's) Lucas and Lisa**

Musa: What are you doing here?

Megan: Snap snap snap! It's none of your business.

Musa: Urrggh. You Beta's are so weird.

Bloom: Diaspro.

Diaspro: Bloom.

Bloom: Let me ask again. What are you doing here?

Nabu: Girls, this isn't what it looks like.

Layla: Oh so what does it look like?

Nabu: Well, it obviously looks like...err...

Layla: I thought so. How could you betray us?

Brandon: Bunnykins, I like you both equally...

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: Don't you bunnykins me! *Whacking him with the whiteboard*. Then she wrote on the whiteboard: How could you be with Chimera? You know I hate her!

Chimera: HEY! Don't hurt my boyfriend! *Pulling close to Brandon* you alright baby?

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: BOYFRIEND?

Brandon: I'm fine Chi *pulling away from her*.

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: Chi? Eugh, what a sick nickname! BTW, Brandon chose me coz he just pulled away from you!

Chimera: Wanna bet *kissing him*.

Stella drew on her whiteboard: :o

Flora: Come here sweetie, coz I can't see you...

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: My pleasure! And with that, she stamped on Brandon's foot and went over to Flora but when she passed Chimera she wrote on her whiteboard: Oh I'll be back if it's the last thing I do!

Helia: Wait a sec, Flo, you can't see?

Flora: Don't you dare Flo me! If you weren't so busy with...HER *pointing to Bloom* you would of known!

Bloom: What! Why me!

Flora: Oh sorry sweetie, I meant her! *Pointing to Musa*.

Musa: What the f*ck?

Flora: I MEANT LAURA OK!

Laura: Jeez Flora, I'm with Helia and we're head over heels for each other!

Helia: Laura, I'm not HEAD OVER HEELS for you ok...I'm torn between you two, so you can shut up.

Flora: Helia, stand in front of me please.

Laura: He doesn't have to do that *grabbing hold of Helia's hand*.

Helia: I'm gonna hear Flora out first so let go of me Laura.

Flora: *Holding hands with Helia* sweetheart, we've had so many fun times together, we actually have a history, we BARELY argue at all, we have a special connection you know and I just know that YOU'RE the one...

Laura: What a load of c*ap.

Helia: Could you shut up for 1 MINUTE?

Laura: Honey, please don't shout at me...

Flora: Oh what a shame for him to yell at you, he's obviously still in love with me.

Laura: Oh you can talk, he's been with me ALL DAY and if he was STILL IN LOVE with you, he would of been at the hospital with you. BTW, me and the Beta girls were the one who rescued the boys in the Omega Dimension, unlike you girls who were just hanging around and getting yourself killed.

Flora: Oh your going down missy!

The cousins came outside and stood beside their own cousin.

Jeff: Hey, we alright down here?

Winx: *Angrily* we're fine Jeff...

Drake: Pfft, obviously not, you girls sound a bit angry. Now you guys *pointing to the specialist* what you done to OUR girls eh?

Specialist: YOUR girls?

Andrew: Yeah, we're with them now. So what you been doing to them?

Riven: Oh that's great then because then I can continue dating Ami *smirking to Musa*.

Bloom: Riven, we don't give a s*it. And Diaspro, your parents must be SO poor to have to educate you at BETA!

Charlie: Whoa, that's going WAY too far B, come on, you don't deserve all this *putting his arm round her* let's go...

Sky: Get your hands off my girl!

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: WHAT?

Musa: Stel, what did Sky say?

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!

Musa: I thought you couldn't choose between Diaspro and Bloom!

Bloom: So which one is it?

Sky: I...I...

Bloom: I thought so. I never want to see you again! *flashing out*

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: Well? Who's it gonna be? Me or the 'Chi' girl?

Brandon: Well...she...you...

Stella wrote on her whiteboard: You've made up your mind. Stick with her doofus *flashing out*.

Musa: Come on Riven, which one are you gonna stick with? *Glaring at Megan* Her or me?

Riven: Oh come on Muse, don't argue with me. Do I REALLY have to choose now?

Musa: I don't know what you just said but if you can't choose now, then I don't think we should see each other anymore *flashing out*.

Riven: But... oh dear God.

Megan: Well guess your with me *snuggling up to him*.

**Riven's POV**

_Sadly..._

**End POV**

Tecna: God Timmy, please tell me your still in love with me!

Timmy: Well...logically, I should be, but...

Tecna: SHOULD? So you're not in love with me?

Timmy: I didn't say that!

Tecna: It sounded like it, b*stard! *flashing out*.

Natalie: Oh Timmy, I knew you'd pick me! *Kissing him*.

Timmy: Push off Nat, I'm not into the whole romance thing right now...

Layla: It's now or never Nabu. So just tell me, which one of...US, out of me and Jade are you gonna be with?

Nabu: Layla...

Layla: *Gasping* you're staying with me!

Nabu: I wasn't finished. Layla, I like you both and well the thing is, we are constantly arguing and well between me and Jade, it's been so special you know, it was like fate wanted us to be together...

Layla: You're listening to fate? You hate fate. Who convinced you, Jade?

Nabu: Well...

Layla: *Gasping* I knew it! I HATE YOU! *Flashing out*.

Jordan: Whoa, did you just hurt my girl's feeling?

Nabu: YOUR GIRL?

Jordan: Yeah she's MY girl, you got a problem with that?

Nabu: I do, I'm still madly in love with her jerk.

Jade: *Gasping in disbelief* you don't love me no more?

Nabu: Oh God, Jade I didn't mean that, I love you two equally but...

Beta girls: TWO?

Nabu: Oh shut up!

Flora: Look Helia, if we ever want to be together again, you're gonna have to choose me. So do you WANT to be re-united again?

Helia: *Mumbling* I don't know...

Flora: You DON'T KNOW? How immature. Well if you really don't want to be with me, fine, suit yourself *flashing out*.

James: Now Helia, you've just hurt Flora's feeling and that can't be tolerated. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I kick your as* up.

The specialist nodded and ran back to their ship with the girls running behind, screaming for them to wait for them.

Lads: Oh yeah! *High-fiving each other*

Charlie: Dudes, we gotta find our coz now...

Drake: Oh no... We are SOO gonna be busted...

Tallulah: Indeed you are boys...

The boys turned around to see their uncles and aunties.

Radius: Where's Princess Stella, Andrew?

Andrew: Ermm well Uncle Radius, they sort of had an...argument...with...their ex's...

Luna: My Stella? Had an argument with Brandon? But why?

Andrew: Brandon chose...Chimera over Stella.

Radius and Luna: CHIMERA!

Radius: But...but...Chimera? Oh dear God what is Cassandra going to say!

Luna: Shut the hell up about your idiotic wife. Where could Stella have gone?

Andrew and Radius: *Looking at each other* Solaria.

Luna: Right, she's coming back with me to Moontop.

Andrew: Aunt Luna, just wait here for a bit.

Luna: If you insist dear.

Freya: James, did she have an argument with Helia too?

James: Everyone of the girls had an argument with their ex's to be honest.

Henry: Oh no! Freya, you know what this means?

Freya: No, what are you talking...NOOOOOO! WE HAVE TO STOP HER!

May: Whoa, what's happening?

Henry: Flora's going to run away!

Ho-Boe: Oh dear God! What's Musa going to do?

May: *Gasping* commit suicide!

Drake: COMMIT SUICIDE! IS SHE CRAZY OR SOMETHING?

Miriam: WHAT! These girls! Why are they doing all sorts of dangerous stuff?

Oritel: Miriam, wouldn't Bloom go back to...Earth to her foster parents?

Miriam: Oh yes, yes, she would. Right Oritel, let's go to Earth then.

Charlie: I'll come with you, me and Bloom have a complicated relationship, trust me.

Oritel & Miriam: We can see that.

All 3 of them flashed out to Earth.

Lisa: Jordan, please tell me if you know where Layla would go.

Jordan: Well maybe she'd go...nope, she wouldn't. She could go to...nah, that's not her...Or maybe...I got nothing.

Lucas: You're thick son.

Jordan: Thanks Uncle.

Lucas: Jordan, I'd like you to go on a mission to find her and you're reward would be £300.

Jordan: £300? Come on, you can do better than that, eh? *Winking* whaddya say?

Lucas: Take it or leave it.

Jordan: £300 would be fine sir. Right, I'm off, see ya lads later *going off on his levabike*.

Ho-Boe: Drake, here's a walkie-talkie *handing over*.

Drake: *Gasping* how did you know what I wanted for my birthday! It's not even my birthday is it?

Jeff: *Smirking* you wanted a walkie-talkie? How childish! *laughing his ass off*.

Drake: Whatever!

May: No Drake, this is a serious matter. This is how you will be communicating with us. Here's another thing, a tracking device *handing over*. Follow to where it says she is, then talk through the walkie-talkie if you see her.

Drake: Yes, sir!

May: *Raising her eyebrows*.

Drake: Yes, maam...

May: Thank you. Now off you go.

Tallulah: All of you boys should go and find your cousins.

Luna: Yes, we trusted you and now you're going to find them and make sure their safe. Do you guys understand?

Guys: We understand.

Suddenly Oritel, Miriam and Charlie flashed back in.

Tom: Did you find her?

Charlie: No. She's not there.

May: If she's not there then the rest of the girls should be with her.

Jordon: *riding back towards them* guys I know where they are!

Andrew: Actually, I found out where they are.

Lucas: Cut to the chase! Where are they?

Andrew: It's a place where only we and the girls know.

Jeff: You mean the...*Andrew looked at him* ohhh...

James: We super secret swore not to tell anybody though.

Andrew: We're not gonna tell them.

Drake: We're gonna get the girls and bring them back. Easy, here's the tracker back uncle. *giving the tracker to Ho-boe*

Ho-boe: Ok boys. Do what you have to do.

Miriam: Be careful!

Drake: We will. *going on his levabike*

**A realm far, far away...**

Bloom was sitting on a log playing with the bonfire she just made. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She was thinking about the fight earlier and was livid.

Bloom: How could he choose her? *talking to herself* I mean she was his fiancée before and I did kinda stole him from her. That's it, he was playing me. He was just looking for a fling. I bet.

Layla: For three years, I don't think so. *emerging from the trees*

Bloom: Oh hi Layla. *not looking at her* this s*cks. *throwing a stick in the bonfire*

Layla: I know what you mean. *trying to move her wheelchair pass some rocks*

Bloom: Let me help you.

Layla: Thanks. This wasn't really what I expected to happen today.

Musa: You can say that again. Seriously, I don't have a clue what you just said.

Bloom made a hand gesture for Musa to sit down next to her.

Musa: This is like the worst day ever.

Layla: Even worse than Drake plugging you in mud?

Musa: Ok second worst day. Man I couldn't get the mud off for weeks.

Layla: He is your cousin.

Musa: I no. *playing with the bonfire*

Bloom: How come you can understand us? Are you cured?

Musa: No, I still can't hear but I can somehow understand you guys.

Flora: That's because it's always been there. We just haven't realised it. *stumbling into a tree* oww...

Layla: You ok? I would help you but I can't move.

Musa: I'll do it. *helping Flora to sit on the log*

Flora: Thanks a million.

Bloom: You guys come here a lot?

Flora: No, I haven't been since we super secret swore.

Musa: Ditto.

Layla: Same with me. I just think this place helps us. You know?

Tecna: I get what you mean. *being pushed by Stella*

Flora: You guys ok?

Stella on her board: What do you think?

Flora: Stupid question.

Tecna: Hey are you guys' hungry because when I flashed out, I grabbed the guy's Raspberry Tart along the way.

Bloom: You bet. *grabbing one from Tecna*

Stella on her board: I bet you're hungry.

Bloom: And tired.

Layla: Lucky our cabin's still there huh?

Flora: It is! I wanna have a look. *going inside the cabin* hey girls! Come in here!

Tecna: What? *moving towards the cabin with the help of Stella*

Musa: Whoa! This is totally wack. Everything's the same.

Stella on the board: Smells the same too. *spraying perfume in the air*

Bloom: Hey it's Mr. BunnyWunnyKins! *cuddling a toy bunny*

Musa: I remember, you wouldn't let any of us touch him except when we have a tea party.

Bloom: He was my special bunny not yours.

Tecna: We get it.

Layla: I'm heading to bed.

Stella on her board: Me too.

Tecna: Me three.

Bloom: Night girls...

Flora: See you tomorrow.

Jeff: Girls! Are you in here?

Layla: How'd they find us?

Charlie: We can hear you.

Bloom: So! We're not coming back!

James: Yes you are.

Flora: You can't make us!

Jeff: Yes we can.

Tecna: Try us then!

Drake: Ok we will.

**What's gonna happen? Stay tuned for chapter 6 is coming soon! Please Review! Thank you for everyone whose reading this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Just great**

**Beta girls: Diaspro (Sky), Chimera (Brandon), Jade (Nabu), Laura (Helia), Megan (Riven) and Natalie (Timmy). **

**Stella's Pov **

_Ohh, she's so stupid. How could she fall for that? Sheesh even I know that. Great it's mom again._

Luna: Sunshine? You have to get out of your room. It's been a week.

Stella: No way. _In your dreams mom._

TV: *Paula* Jack what are you talking about?

TV: *Jack* What I'm trying to say is, I love you.

Stella: Liar! *throwing the remote to the TV and breaking it*

Luna: Did you break another TV? Come on Stel. It's like the 13th TV you broke now.

Stella: I didn't break it. What makes you think I broke it? *walking to the TV and covering it with her blanket*

Luna: Come on Stel. You know I'm right.

Stella: What if you are? *sitting on her bed*

Luna: You need some fresh air. Why don't you and the girls go and have fun shopping in Magix now that you can talk again?

Stella: I don't feel like it and besides, the girls are probably doing the same thing I am.

Luna: You know you want too. *slipping a credit card under the door*

Stella: Oh, alright. I'm doing it for you not for anything else. *grabbing the credit card*

Luna: Whatever you say honey. Whatever you say.

**Layla's Pov**

_Oh god, my feet are getting pins and needles again. I really wish there's something that would take my mind off things._

Lisa: Layla sweetie. *knocking on the door* Open the door. *knocking on the door* Open the door.

Layla: Fine. *wiping the tears on her face and flashing her mom in*

Lisa: I said open the door not flash me in. You know I hate travelling with your magic. Oh my sweetie. *seeing Layla in tears* I know how much your heart hurts when it's broken.

Layla: No you don't.

Lisa: Well no not exactly because I've always been the dumper not the dumped one.

Layla: What exactly is your point?

Lisa: I know it hurts but let me tell you something. Time will heal.

Layla: No it won't. Didn't you hear Nabu chose that wh*re over me?

Lisa: Listen, you're gonna fall in love so many times before you'll find Mr. Right. So you're like one broken heart closer until your happily ever after.

Layla: Mum, I'm not 5 anymore. That's just fairytale talk and besides, it's not even true!

Lisa: I know but my parenting guide doesn't have a chapter on when your fairy daughter's wizard boyfriend falls in love with another fairy in a day!

Layla: *Looking up to her mum* _is she like mental or something? Parenting guide? So all the time I've asked for her advice, it came from a book? Way to go mum..._ Sometimes hug works...

Lisa: *Hugging her tightly* Awwww...

Layla: _Dear God, she's squeezing me and my bones are breaking again! _And sometimes they don't *pushing her away*.

Lisa: Come on sweetie, you gotta get over that stupid, idiotic, 2 timing jerk who's crushed my little girl's heart! Let's go have some fun! Grab some fresh air, eh? Live again! Be yourself, where's my tough girl?

Layla: I'm telling you, she's not here anymore.

Lucas: *Coming in* I couldn't help overhearing this conversation but Layla, darling, GET SOME DAMN FRESH AIR WOMAN!

Lisa: LUCAS!

Layla: Dad's right...I'm getting upset over nothing.

Lucas: *Whispering to Lisa* works when you yell just a bit.

Lisa: I can see that. So shall we go rock-climbing?

Layla: Sorry mum, but I think I'd prefer hanging with my friends than...'rock-climbing with you two...Sorry, just no offence.

Lisa: Of course! No problem! We'll be here no matter what!

Layla: Thanks guys *hugging*.

**Tecna's POV**

_Timmy knew that we were gonna be together forever. He knew how much I loved him, yet he betrayed me! For the love of God, where's the f*cking chip! Urghh, where's the wire? Is there even SUPPOSE to be a wire? Oh I wish Timmy was here, he'd know what to do...NO! Stop thinking about that low-life chip! Oh man, I just lost another chip!_

Tallulah: Tecna? You ok sweetie?

Tecna: Seriously mom? You're asking me that question?

Tallulah: Don't get all stroppy with me! Every mum's gotta ask their daughter that.

Tecna: Sorry...You know, Bloom's possibly JUST a bit more moody than me.

Tallulah: Why don't we forget about Bloom and focus on you eh?

Tecna: There's nothing to talk about. Can you pass me that screwdriver?

Tallulah: For what?

_Oh my god, doesn't she know that I'm trying to fix this damn computer?_

Tallulah: I can read your mind you know darling...

Tecna: Oh forgot about that sorry.

Tallulah: It's ok. TOM! Come in here!

Tom: Yes dear?

Tallulah: Fix this 'damn' computer! *Winking at Tecna*.

Tom: *Scoffing* I've been trying to get hold of the computer but NOOOOO she's been holding on to it for SO long!

Tecna: Sorry dad, but you know it's only been a week.

Tom: Give over *grabbing the computer*.

Suddenly, Tecna's stereo turned on and "Heartbroken by T2" played.

Tallulah: Really? Seriously? Emo, gospel and gothic music?

Tecna: I can't help myself mum...

Tallulah: That's just a new low Tec! Come on, get up!

Tecna: Why?

Tallulah: You're not staying in your living room for the rest of your life are you?

Tecna: Please?

Tallulah: Hold my hand, I'm gonna take you somewhere.

_Where's she taking me NOW? I'm too depressed for God sakes._

Tallulah: Fine, we don't have to go, but you HAVE to get out of the house. It's not healthy to not exercise.

Tecna: I'll go hang with the girls, ok?

Tallulah: It's more than ok. Go on; bring a snack and drink because you're de-hydrated too.

Tecna: If you insist...

Tallulah: And one sec...*putting on some sun block on her shoulders and arm* just so you won't get sunburned.

_Who is this mad woman!_

Tecna: GET OFF MOM!

Tallulah: Don't use that tone on me! Alright, now go!

**Flora's POV**

_*Picking out petals off the flower* He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. *Sobbing* how could he do this to me? I love him so much!_

Freya: Sweetheart, can I come in?

Flora: Come on in mum...although my room's a trash right now.

Freya: *Coming in* dear God! What happened in here!

Flora: *Glaring at her mum with her blotchy eyes*.

Freya: Never mind that. Oh Flora! You didn't water your tulip!

Henry: *Shouting outside the door* Flora! I have a letter from Helia with me!

Flora: Rip it up and chuck it in the f*cking bin!

Henry and Freya: LANGUAGE!

Flora: Have you STILL not realised, I just got dumped?

Freya: Yes, I did realise and I'm sorry that all of this happened.

Flora: It's not your fault at all though mum.

Freya: I know, I'm just comforting you.

Flora: Not to be mean or anything but you're not doing a very good job...

Freya: Oh ok...

Flora: Mum do you think I meant nothing to Helia?

Freya: Oh honey, you couldn't possibly think that! He drew a picture of you! He cared for you so much! II guess when the Beta girls rescued them, the b*tch just saw Helia and it was love at first sight.

Flora: But I was Helia's first sight! Not that Laura girl, urggh...

Freya: I know you were but Flora, honey, people move on...And everyone has to move on.

Flora: I hate moving on. I hate change. I hate Laura so badly. I hate Helia!

Freya: I agree with all of them but think about the last one sweetie.

Flora: Oh...I don't hate Helia. I love him with all my life.

Freya: So win his heart back!

Flora: How! I'm useless at all this c*ap!

Freya: Flora, you're not useless in anything. But first I think we should relax first not here.

Flora: Why couldn't we just stay here?

Freya: Because you've been in here FAR too long and even the plants are fed up *pointing to her tulip*.

Flora: I guess your right. Well, where can we go?

Freya: Say, why don't we go visit Saladin? I'm sure he needs some help with the garden!

_Is mum just like...CRAZY! I don't wanna go and have to see HELIA again! Mental woman..._

Flora: NO! I'm not going to Red Fountain! Helia's going to be there and I don't want to see him!

Freya: Ahh yes you're certainly right. Well...

Flora: I'll relax with the girls, is that ok?

Freya: Fine, if you REALLY want to.

Flora: Thank you mum.

_God, finally! Away from that demented woman! She is my mum though. Oh well._

**Musa's POV**

_Thank goodness I can hear again! What agony it was, I guess it was just luck. But then again, I've also had some pretty serious bad luck..._

May: Musa? Darling can I come in?

Musa: What do you want?

May: To come and talk to you.

Ho-Boe: Let your mum come in Muse.

Musa: She's not my REAL mum, she's just my stepmom.

_And yet they still haven't realised stupid May is my stepmom._

Ho-Boe: Musa. I'm warning you.

Musa: CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TOO DEPRESSED TO LISTEN TO ANYONE! I JUST WANT TO BE BY MYSELF!

May: *To Ho-Boe* well I tried darling...*walking away*.

Ho-Boe: You did your best... Musa, if you won't let anyone talk to you, what about your mum?

Musa: May isn't my mum!

Macy: But I am.

Macy was Musa's real mum and she's a ghost whom the Underworld let her come and talk to Musa. Since the Underworld was so generous, he let Macy become a real human but still dead.

Musa turned round from sitting on her window sill. She spotted her mum and her face went topsy-turvy. She ran to her mum and hugged her as she hasn't seen her since she was a kid.

Musa: Oh mum! You're here!

_MUM! OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE HERE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I MISS YOU! I'M SO DEPRESSED THOUGH RIGHT NOW!_

Macy: Yes I am sweetheart, oh you have no idea how much I miss you!

Musa: I know mum, I know *sobbing into her top*.

Macy: Oh sweetheart, I witnessed the break-up between you and Riven...

Musa: We were never even close... He's hurt me and well there's nothing I can do about it. He'll always win.

Macy: That's not true honey. Everybody in Harmonic Nebula ALWAYS wins and we can't let Riven win.

Musa: I can't do anything mum! If you have a suggestion, say it loud and say it proud.

Macy: Have you tried hearing him out?

Musa: *Looking away* no...Why should I? He's a d*ckhead.

Macy: Really? Underneath, WAY down your heart, you seriously think that he's not a d*ckhead actually...Am I right?

_How would she know? Has she experienced it before? I could off sworn she said dad was the ONE boy she loved and now she was with him._

Musa: Well...I don't know...I can't possibly think that right now but possibly a little while later I might. I know Riven's head over heels with Megan so I can't stop them from loving each other. I'm doing this for the greater good.

Macy: The greater good? Really? Musa honey, fate wants Riven and you to be together. Megan and Riven? No, not a good match. They'll break up eventually, trust me. I guarantee you they will.

Musa: What if you're wrong? What if they stay together, until they get engaged, then married, and have kids! What would I do then! You were wrong when you said you weren't going to die when you had cancer yet NOW you are dead!

Ho-Boe heard the conversation and burst in the room and saw Macy.

Macy: Ho-Boe.

Ho-Boe: Macy.

Musa: NOT NOW DAD, GET OUT!

Macy: Go Ho-Boe, I'll come next time...promise.

Ho-Boe left the room and Musa continued shouting.

Macy: Musa, I think you should go to a spa to let the stress wash away.

Musa: I'M NOT STRESSING!

_Why do people think I'm stressing! GOODNESS ME! Urghh!_

Musa: I'd rather chill with my friends thank you very much.

Macy: Anything to let you relax...

Musa: FINE! *Hugging Macy and leaving the room*.

Macy: Wow...

**Bloom's POV**

_Blooming hell! Diaspro and Sky...Diaspro and Sky...I can't get that out of my head! GET OUT FOR CHRIST SAKE!_

Miriam: *Knocking on the door* Bloom? Honey, can I come in?

_Urr no? I wanna be alone for a while thank you very much._

Bloom: Door's open...

Miriam walked in and sat next to Bloom on her bed.

Miriam: Bloom, feeling any better?

Bloom: Mum, that's the most ridiculous question of the century. No, I'm not feeling any better.

Miriam: Hey, no need to get all lairy with me ok?

Bloom: I'm sorry mum, sorry, that wasn't cool at all...

Miriam: No problem sweetie. Oh Bloom, is there anything that I can do?

Bloom: Nothing. Sky and...*breathing in* Diaspro are together and they can do whatever they want together...even if it means having children together...

Miriam: Bloom, there not going to do that! They're still young! They don't even have a career yet and besides Sky's parents won't even agree for Sky to marry Diaspro because they know how much Sky and you are close together.

Bloom: But mum, just...IF, they do, what can I do?

Miriam: Come on honey, let's go see your dad and Kylie (house-maid).

They got out of Bloom's room and went over to Oritel and Kylie. They were discussing about where the furnitures should go because they decided to move the furnitures.

Miriam: Err Oritel, Kylie I brought Bloom out here because I thought you guys had a suggestion to help cheer her up.

Kylie: Oh, just do what I do. Just push your feelings down until it comes out to someone. *Walking away* lalalalalalalala *angrily* HEY YOU! *pointing to Jessica (cleaner).

Bloom: *Sighing* I'm gonna go back to my room *turning around*.

Oritel: No, no, no! Honey wait, I know how to cheer you up! You see Felicity out there? She's supposed to make non-spicy curry for Aunt Penelope but I'm going to go over there and make it spicy!

Miriam started laughing.

Oritel: Come on! *Gesturing Bloom over to him and clearing his throat*.

He told Felicity to go find a spoon so he could taste it and she was off. Miriam quickly conjured up a chilli powder and passed it to Oritel who poured ALOT in. Felicity came back.

Oritel: Thank you Felicity but I don't think I'd like to try anymore. Why don't you bring it up to Penelope now eh?

Felicity: Of course!

All of them walked up the staircase and Oritel and Miriam couldn't stop laughing.

Aunt P: Oh thank you Felicity.

Oritel: Watch this Bloom!

Aunt P: *Eating the curry and spitting it out* EWW! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HERE! *Running to the bathroom and vomiting*.

Felicity: Huh? *Rushing to Aunt Penelope*.

They laughed again and didn't stop!

Oritel: Haha! You see! Look now she's gone! You love it when we prank someone!

Bloom: Oh poor Aunt Penelope! What did she ever do to you dad!

Oritel: Wow, your heart must really be broken...*hugging her*

Miriam: I think you need to grab some fresh air sweetie. Why don't you go and hang out with your friends ok?

Bloom: Maybe... *leaving the castle*.

**End POV**

So now the girls texted each other to meet at Count Le Marie. Flora arrived first and sat down to read the menu and surprise, surprise, they were having a theme of LURVE. 3

Flora: Oh brother...

Layla: Hey... *sitting down next to her* what's up?

Flora: Not much really, check out the menu...and the restaurant!

Layla: What about the...*looking around the restaurant* oh...sweet niblets!

Flora: I know right, just the day that we will never forget!

Bloom came in and sat down in a huff.

Layla: What's your problem Miss Grumpy?

Bloom: Don't get me started, it's hormones.

Flora: You wouldn't believe how my mum acted when I told her about it. Sometimes, she can just become a slight freak...

Layla: No offence but yeah.

Bloom: Tell me about it *rolling her eyes*.

Layla: My mum started telling me fairytale junk and I just blanked her out. She acts as if I'm 5 again woman!

Bloom: My grandma said, and I quote "Once a cheater, always a cheater!" Don't you agree?

All: Totally!

Tecna: Hey guys, sorry I'm late, got held up by some Red Fountain boys and I saw this REALLY cute guy, so dreamy...

Flora: *Snapping her fingers* somebody's got a crush!

Layla: You're handling it pretty well aren't ya?

Tecna: Yes I am *taking her seat*. Well I'm not surprised that Stella's still not here.

Stella: I'm here, I'm here! Damm*t! I got my pumps wet AGAIN! God, stupid puddles, why don't they just...create a pavement OVER it!

Bloom: Err because they'll be even MORE puddles?

Stella: *Sitting down* touché...Anyone ordered? I'm starving!

Musa: Me too guys! *Sitting down* so what's kicking eh?

Flora: *Sighing* just ordering. Guess what guys.

Girls: What?

Flora: My mum says I should try winning Helia's heart back but I REALLY don't know how to! Any suggestions?

Musa: I can't say anything coz my mum said...

Girls: May?

Musa: No, my real mum.

Stella: I thought she died when you were a kid coz she had cancer?

Musa: Thanks for bringing that up.

Stella: Not a problem! Happy to help! Well I'm depressed now...

Musa: Anyways... Right, she said to hear him out and see what he has to say.

Layla: Bulls*it I say. How lame.

Musa: HEY! I respect my mum's suggestion! But...I know right? *chuckling*.

Bloom: Guys, we don't need boys to make us happy, we're happy together!

Layla: Yeah! Like I said, no dads, no brothers, no boys, no males, no gentlemens, no sons, I say we BAN ALL MALES!

Girls: YEAH!

Stranger (man): Excuse me girls. I couldn't help overhearing but I don't think you should do that.

Stella: Who are you to judge us mister?

Stranger: Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Brandon Sky Timmy Nabu Riven Helia Johnson. Nice to meet you. Who are you?

Stella: My, you have my boyf...my ex boyfriend's name.

Girls: Me too. FYI, we hate you.

Brandon: Why?

Musa: You've got Riven in your name. I hate the name Riven!

Brandon: Pfft, you kids. I'm not really called that. I'm Jack from Jack FM duh!

Stella: Wait a minute, do you do soap operas?

Jack: Why yes, yes I do *winking*.

Stella: *Gasping* you're that jerk who lied to Paula! How could you! *Whacking her with the menu*.

Flora: Honey, chill *pulling her away from Jack*.

Jack: Thanks.

Layla: Aren't you suppose to be in the Jack FM building?

Jack: I am.

Girls: You are?

Jack: Nah, not really.

Musa: Hey! I know you! You're from Jack FM!

Jack: Err you guys are pretty slow. Catch up!

Musa: No, no, I mean...ohh, you're the radio station who finds out gossip!

Jack: Congratulations, you've just won 5 days at Jack FM studio for a live interview!

Stella: HEY! WHY DIDN'T I WIN ONE!

Jack: Haha, I meant all of you silly!

Stella: Oh I LOVE INTERVIEW! Oh god what am I suppose to wear! What about my eyeliner and make-up?

Flora: Honey, they won't see you, you just talk on mics!

Stella: I meant the people at the studio!

Tecna: They wouldn't care hon.

Jack: What? Of course they care! We're getting the gossip on the Winx's relationship! BTW, big fan, big fan! Also, afterwards, we need to get the news on 'The Source'! Do you know anything about it?

Bloom: Pfft why would we?

Layla: I'd love to know more about it you know!

Jack: Ok! So it's settled. Meet me at Jack FM Studio, you know this is the Magix mall, just as you get out off the exit, turn left, keep going straight, turn to your 2nd left, keep going straight, turn to your 2nd left, keep going straight, turn to your 2nd left and it's on your left.

Tecna: Jack, I'm the smart one out of these girls and yet even I don't get that.

Flora: Aren't we just going round in a circle?

Jack: Exactly!

Stella: Why? So we're circling around Jack FM studio.

Jack: Trust me, you'll know when you're in the zone. Right. Well, tomorrow at 11, be there at least 1 hour before. We need to settle everything, is that ok?

Girls: Perfect!

Jack: See you guys later! *Slipping his number in Bloom's purse and walking away*.

Flora: Hey, Jack dropped something in your purse Bloom!

Bloom: Probably his card.

Layla: Err do you want to check it?

Bloom: Why?

Musa: To see what it says!

Bloom: Ok, ok! *Taking out the piece of paper from her purse and gasping*.

Girls: What, what!

Bloom: Oh my god! *Covering her mouth*.

**Oh my god! What's the piece of paper say? Find out on Chapter 7 baby! **** R+R plzz! BTW, thanks for the reviews peeps! Love everyone x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- What?**

Bloom: He's asked me out and left me his number! Eep!

The girls crowded round her and hugged her.

Bloom: *Frowning *

Stella: Why aren't you happy? Jack is SO yummy!

Bloom: Yeah but it's a little too soon... and besides we made a pact remember?

Layla: Dang it, why did I suggest it!

Musa: Forget about the pact! Somebody wants you!

Bloom: Hmmm, I'm still blue...

Stella: You're not blue! But I guess you are with what you're wearing and oooh, those stilettos uh uh, change them hon, not well this season!

Tecna: Stella, what Bloom meant was that she's depressed and blue is another word for sad. Understand?

Stella: Eh.

Flora: Come on sweetie, it's your one chance! Not every girl gets to go out with a famous person who owns JACK FM STUDIO! And he's a soap opera actor! You're practically be with a celebrity!

Stella: Don't forget we're celebrities too and now that you mention it, don't go with him anymore! I changed my mind!

Bloom: Pfft why?

Stella: Because he's a cheater and a liar!

Bloom: Why would you think that?

Stella: Did I not tell you? He cheated on Paula on TV! He's cruel...

Bloom: Flipping hell, it's TELEVISION, not REALITY.

Musa: *Whispering* could be true...

Bloom: What's that Muse?

Musa: Nothing. Oh my goodness guys! I just realised something!

Girls: What!

Musa: We've got a concert tonight according to my pager! Weird never knew I had a pager. *looking at her pager*

Layla: *Checking her phone* when did we have a concert?

Tecna: Ohh, I forgot to tell you guys that, Rihanna said we have to do a concert because we haven't done it for like...a month!

Flora: Right, well we should get to work.

Bloom: What about Jack?

Suddenly, a hand appeared on Bloom's shoulder and she jumped and the same happened to the other Winx.

Charlie: Uh uh, you ain't going with that jerk.

Bloom: You don't get to decide what I do with my love life!

Layla: It's personal guys!

James: Hey, we know a lot more information than you do!

Stella: About who?

Andrew: Jack duh.

Tecna: How so?

Jeff: We used to go to high school with him...

Girls: So?

Jordan: SO? He cheated on EVERY girl there and every night he'll have a different girlfriend...

Musa: Wow, that's low...

Flora: SUPER LOW!

Stella: You can't be with him Bloom!

Bloom: I have noticed Stel...

Drake: He's only asking you out for the interview.

Layla: Hmm, that's true. BTW, what's the interview about?

Charlie: Didn't you listen at all?

Tecna: No, why, did you?

James: Yeah, we're supposed to be protecting you.

Bloom: Well I can tell you you're not doing a very good job. I'm hungry now.

Charlie: Of course you're hungry! You're always hungry!

Flora: Don't take the mickey out of my best friend *cuddling Bloom*.

Musa: Yeah you go Flora! Push off Charlie, leave us alone. We'd like to be by ourselves thank you very much. *To Drake* sup?

Drake: Nothin much.

Jordan: Whatever. We're staying here no matter what you say and it's your fault that we're here.

Stella: It's not really our fault...

Jeff: Yes it is!

Layla: No it's not!

Andrew: Yes it is!

Musa: Yes it is!

James: No it's not! Dang, I always lose on that!

Bloom: Ooooo! *Clutching her stomach*.

Everyone: Bloom?

Bloom: Gotcha!

Stella: Don't scare us like that.

Charlie: Anyways...YES IT IS!

Flora: No it's not!

Bloom: Oooooh! *Clutching her stomach again*.

Stella: Oh God Bloom?

Bloom: *Chuckling* gotcha again! It's so easy to fool you guys!

James: Ok, ok. We could fight some more and let Bloom trick us or can we eat?

Girls: Guys. *shaking their heads*

Guys: *mimicking them and shaking their heads* Girls.

Tecna: You guys are mean.

James: We know.

Layla: Whatever, I think I just lost my appetite.

Bloom: What? I'm hungry. *whining*

Flora: Actually, me too but maybe I'll take off you know *saying it with a harsh but cold voice while staring at the floor*.

Musa: Why?

Tecna: Errr I just remembered, that I have to study for the test that we're having tomorrow...

Bloom: We haven't been to Alfea for a week Tec. What are you on about?

Tecna: Mrs Faragonda texted me duh...I'm with Layla and Flora with this you know.

Stella: What? That's crazy! Miss F can't text and I bet you she doesn't even know what text means!

Tecna: Of course she can't text! I know you can multi-text obviously.

Stella: I know I can! Anyways I think we shouulddddddddddddddyyyyyyyy... I mean take-away.

Bloom: But guyssss I'm hungry, think about me!

Stella: How did you gain weight sister!

Everybody slapped their forehead, even the cousins.

Layla: Right whatever. So everybody's taking away, am I right?

The girls nodded and the boys looked at each other confused.

James: Why are you taking away?

Drake: Yeah, there's no point coz we booked this place you know.

Flora: We have places to go, sorry...and besides, having to revise the test that Tec just said...

Musa: Too late, looks like we've got company. *looking away*

Bloom: Who? *turning half around before looking at the girls* why didn't you warn me?

Musa: We tried to.

Bloom: Ok, we have no time so act casual and pretend to have the greatest day of our lives.

Jordon: Works with me. *kicking some mud around*

Stella: Eww, don't get that all over me.

Drake: We'll try. *kicking some on her dress*

Stella: MY DRESS! You're gonna pay! *jumping on his back*

Drake: Whoa! What are you doing? *running around with Stella on his back*

Stella: Pay back! *trying to apply some lipstick on his face but got hit on his cheek*

Drake: Arrghhh! What is that?

Bloom: *giggling* lipstick.

Drake: Lipstick?

Andrew: Dude, you're wearing lipstick! *cracking up with laughter*

Layla: I don't think he's going to be the only one. *trying to jump on his back*

Andrew: I don't think so. *running away from her but got caught eventually*

Flora: Hahaha, do you think we should help?

Girls: Nah.

Andrew: HELP!

Jeff: Should we? *asking the guys with his hands in his pockets*

Charlie: He got the mess so he can clear it up.

Andrew: I'LL DO THE CHORES FOR A WEEK!

Guys: DEAL!

The guys started running to him and Layla. James held one of Layla's leg and Charlie held the other leg and started pulling but Layla wouldn't move. Then Flora grabbed hold of James's leg and yanked him.

James: What was that for?

Flora: Just trying to help Layla. *smiling before helping Bloom with Charlie*

Charlie: WHOOOAAA! *landing on the floor with a thud*

James: Same thing happened to you?

Charlie: What do you think?

Andrew: Helloooo! I have a bunch of girls chasing me! *running*

Stella: There are done. *jumping down onto the floor* I think it's my best work. Don't ya think girls?

The girls burst out laughing and gave her a thumbs up.

Stella: Andrew, I love your new makeover!

Drake: *covering his face* don't want to see my face; don't want to see my face.

Bloom: Look its Karen!

Drake: Where? *looking around*

Suddenly a light flashed.

Bloom: This will be a photo, we'll never forget. *slipping the camera into her pocket*

Drake: Great, this is so humiliating.

Andrew: You can say that again. *wiping the make -up of his face*

Diaspro: What's with you guys? *standing in front of them*

Bloom: *coughing* b*tch. Diaspro, how are you doing? *faking a smile*

Diaspro: I'm fine. Just watching you guys making a fool of yourself. *holding hands with Sky*

Stella saw this and tried to back Bloom up.

Stella: For your information, we were having fun. That's right fun. F-U-N! FUN!

Natalie: We know, we're not stupid.

Tecna: Yeah and if you were twice as smart Natalie you would still be stupid.

Natalie: Urggh!

Bloom: Yeah, you tell her Tecna!

Stella: Chimera, that outfit please. You're so ugly if you joined an ugly contest, they'd say "Sorry, no Professionals!"

Chimera: What? Well then... When you die and people ask me what the cause of your death was, I'll say your stupidity!

Everyone except the Winx laughed.

Stella: Oh I can fight fire with fire. All of your ancestors must number in the millions; it's hard to believe that many people are to blame for producing you. That's right! I went there! *hi-fiving Tecna*

Tecna: You studied.

Stella: I know. It was kinda hard.

Layla: Oh no you didn't!

Jade: I think I just did.

Layla: If you ever tax your brain, don't charge more than a penny. *before walking away*

Flora: Freak!

Laura: Loser!

Charlie: This is girl talk. This has nothing to do with us. Want to join us for beer? *asking the specialists*

Sky: Sure. So who are you?

Charlie: Oh I'm Charlie, that's Andrew, Drake with the make-up, Jeff, James and Jordon. We're the Winx's bodyguards.

Brandon: Bodyguards? What for?

Jeff: Long story.

Drake: For me, it started off when I found out that Musa was cousin and...

Specialists: Musa's your cousin?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't writin for a long time. School and stuff. Plz Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Music and Camping**

**Beta girls: Diaspro (Sky), Chimera (Brandon), Jade (Nabu), Laura (Helia), Megan (Riven) and Natalie (Timmy). **

Drake: That's the exact thing I said to my mom. *folding his arms* though she's not a bad cuz.

Riven: Why would you say that? *glaring at him*

Jeff: She's not my cuz but she's not a bad person ya know. She's kinda awesome but Tec's way more awesome!

Timmy: Well I can understand why you would think that...

Nabu: So what about the rest of you guys?

Charlie: Bloom's my cousin but she's more like a little sister to me.

Sky: Really? How come?

Charlie: Well we literally have a complicated relationship if you get what I mean.

Sky: You betcha.

Andrew: *lamely*I'm Stella's cousin. We get along quite well but we argue a lot.

Brandon: How so?

Andrew: Well you probably know she has fashion taste and I'm into sports and stuff. That's actually what we usually fight about.

James: Flora's my cousin. I mean we get along really well. Since we're cousin we have to do the cousin thing where we fight and I really wouldn't want to hit a girl.

Helia: Why would you want to hit a girl? *putting his hands into his pockets*

James: I wouldn't. Guess what guys? I'm kissed Flora before.

Helia: What?

James: Wow, you look shocked. I'm kidding man, I'm kidding.

Helia: You nearly got me there. *punching him in the arm*

James: Tough punch there you got mate. *punching Helia a bit harder*

Nabu: Ok so Jordan, I'm guessing you're Layla's cousin?

Jordan: You got that right.

Nabu: So tell me.

Jordan: Tell you what?

Nabu: About Layla.

Jordan: Why?

Nabu: Because she's your cousin dude!

Jordan: Your point is?

Nabu: I wanted to know something about her though.

Jordan: I could of sworn you were her ex. Hmmm *whispering* no wonder she broke up with you.

Nabu: Excuse me!

Jordan: Nothing, I just said no wonder she didn't take out...THE GARBAGE! *Looking away and whispering* what the hell?

Brandon: Right...well anyway, we gotta go, our current girlfriends and ex are kinda fighting so we gotta stop it.

Jeff: I'm going in! If I don't come back in 10 minutes, tell mum and dad I love them!

Charlie: You do that Jeff, we'll just hang out here where the pizzas are.

Jeff: You're gonna stay here for pizza without me!

Andrew: Alright, we'll order the Jeff special...

Jeff: YOU'RE HAVING 2 PIZZAS! YOU GUYS ARE CRUEL! *Walking out*.

Jordan: He has a mental problem...

The guys agreed and nodded their heads.

Timmy: Aren't you guys gonna do anything about this?

Drake: Nah, the fight usually last about...

Suddenly Diaspro appeared out of nowhere outside the garbage bin. She was covered in stinky banana peeled skin and olive oil.

Diaspro: OH YOUR GOING DOWN MISSY!

James: Right back in the game boys. The normal drill please * winking*.

Specialist: Drill?

Charlie: They're our cousins, we gotta do SOMETHING to keep them apart. Jeez don't you have cousins?

Nabu: I DO!

Jordan: You do?

Nabu: Yeah but they're all girls...

Jordan: Girls eh? Mind if I get some digits?

Nabu: Uh uh.

Jordan: Didn't think so. Let's get on the road!

Stella was charging up to a beaten up Chimera who was cornered to a wall.

Chimera: Stella, you don't wanna do this. You do this and I'll make my mum divorce your dad!

Stella: I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY IF THEY DID!

Chimera: Alright, you asked for it...*breathing in* mummy?

Suddenly Count Cassandra appeared behind Stella.

Cassandra: *Clearing her throat* step aside Stella please.

Stella: In your dreams...MOTHER *slapping her and running away*.

Chimera: F*CK YOU STELLA!

Cassandra: Manners! Although good language on that slut!

Chimera: Thanks mother.

Andrew: What do you think you're doing?

Stella: Err what do you think I was doing? Beating up that whore.

Andrew: Whatever, look you can't just slap your mother or beat up your sister.

Stella: STEPmother, STEPsister, GET IT RIGHT PEOPLE!

Andrew: Fine, don't slap your STEPMOTHER or beat up your STEPSISTER! Understand?

Stella: Are you on my side or their's? *Gasping* you're on their side! B*STARD! *Beating Andrew up*.

Andrew put up his hand on her forehead while Stella kept on trying to fight him.

Stella: What do you think you're doing? *Trying to punch him*.

Andrew: Cut it out brat, look...

Stella: What did you call me?

Andrew: Brat ok. Look...

Stella: NOBODY...CALLS PRINCESS STELLA ANGELINA BEATRICE CHARLOTTE DANIELLE ESTHER FIONA GEORGINA HILARRY ISLA JANET KAREN LAUREN MIA NIAOMI OPHELIA PAIGE ROSIE SAPPHIRE TAYLOR UNI VICTORIA OF SOLARIA A BRAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Andrew: Wow, you hardly ever use your full name...except when you're..SUPER ANGRY...Oh boy.

Stella: Oh it's on! *Jumping on his back*.

Andrew: FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! *Covering his face*.

Stella: BACKUP BACKUP! WHERE'S MY BACKUP PEOPLE?

Suddenly, the Winx jumped on Andrew out of nowhere.

Andrew: *Screaming* I'M BEING HARASSED BY 6 GIRLS! HUMILIATING!

Drake: *Running towards him* Andrew, we got the text what's the problem?

Andrew: *Whining*.

Drake: What's *whining like Andrew*?

Andrew: WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME DRAKE? LOOK AT ME BUD!

Drake: Huh, well I can see you're being harassed by 6 girls, and that's never too good. So let me help you...

Andrew: Thank you!

Drake: I wasn't finished. Say cheese!

Andrew: CHEESE?

Drake took a picture and ran back to the cousins.

Flora: HOW DARE YOU CALL MY GIRL A BRAT! ONLY I CALL HER A BRAT! AIN'T THAT RIGHT STEL!

Stella: You call me a brat behind my back? *Starting to cry*.

Flora: Oh no Stel, I didn't mean it that way! I'm SO sorry! Forgive me?

Stella: I totally forgive you honey! *Hugging her*.

Andrew: WHAT! How come you forgive her but not me?

Stella: You're my cousin. It doesn't work that way.

James: *pulling Flora up* you ok Flora?

Flora: Unhand me c*nt!

James: I'm not a c*nt. Now calm down for goodness sake. You're acting like a little child.

Flora: Are you saying I'm childish?

Musa: Whoa. You can't call Flora childish because she's far from being childish. If you want childish. Stella's your girl.

Stella: Hey!

Musa: No offence.

Stella: Well you're too late for that!

Musa: Sorry again.

Drake: Ok come on you girls got a concert to get too.

Tecna: Oh my goodness! I totally forgot about that! How could I forget something WAY major! Have I lost my mind?

Layla: More like your brain, now come on, let's go!

Bloom: Hey! Forget about that! Get in my Porsche and I'll drive 60mph to the arena!

The girls jumped into Bloom's Porsche with their cousins in Charlie's Jeep. Then they arrived at the arena.

Jordan: Good luck girls! We'll be backstage if you want!

Layla: NO! GO TO THE AUDIENCE IMMEDIATELY!

Jeff: *Whispering to Jordan* I wonder why...

Mrs F: Welcome Magix! How are we all now eh? I'm pretty good myself! I'm just buzzing with excitement to watch the first act! Now, let's give a warm welcome to...Imogen & Riot!

Imogen ran onto the stage waving her hands about. She wore a tight tank top showing off her bellybutton with REALLY short shorts halfway up her knee and black stilettos.

Stella: What a spoiled brat...

Bloom: Tell me about it Stel...

Imogen: GOOD EVENING ALFEA, RED FOUNTAIN, CLOUD TOWER AND BETA ACADEMY! AS YOU ALL KNOW I'M IMOGEN BAKER! I'M GONNA BE SINGING COOLER THAN ME! MY BACK-UP SINGERS ARE JADE, NAOMI, STACEY AND ABIGAIL!

Tecna: *Snorting * typical...

**Imogen**

If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
but you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like  
you're cooler than me.  
and you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
its probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got your hot crowd,  
shoes on your feet,  
and you wear them around,  
like they ain't shit.  
but you don't know,  
the way that you look,  
when your steps make that much noise.

see I got you,  
all figured out,  
you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
girl, your so vain,  
you probably think that this song is about you.  
don't you? don't you?

if I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
but you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like,  
you're cooler than me.  
and you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
it's probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got your hot crowd,  
switching your walk,  
and you don't even look when you pass by.  
but you don't know,  
the way that you look.  
when your steps make  
that  
much  
noise.

and don't you dare act like you don't know,  
know what's up,  
cuz your nose is up.  
I'm approaching up.  
like I can't give you winter in the summer  
or summer in the winter  
Miami in December  
trying to look bored in them Dior's.  
she probably is,  
Was acting shallow 'til she found out  
how deep that my pockets is  
Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
That I think you're fine, but I'm finer

'Cause it sure seems  
('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt  
(That you got no doubt)  
But we all see  
(We all see)  
You got your head in the clouds  
(Clouds)

if I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
but you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like,  
you're cooler than me.  
and you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
its probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me.

The audience clapped supportively and screamed for her.

Imogen: Thank you Alfea! I hope you like my singing!

Jade: We'll see you tomorrow!

Mrs F: Yes girls, now off backstage. Now we have... Stella...

Winx: STELLA?

Stella: I guess I'll come on *jumping up to the stage*.

Tecna: *Pulling her back* I don't think it's you. I think it is Stella...

Mrs F: Malone!

Winx: Phew!

Stella M: *Running onto the stage* Yo everybody! Stella here! I'll be singing my life would suck without you!

Layla: Girls, say I sang this, this would definitely be dedicated to you lot *winking*.

Flora: Awww, thanks sweetie!

**Stella**

Guess this means youre sorry  
Youre standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before

Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said youd never come back  
But here you are again

Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin to pick a fight  
I know that Ive got issues  
But youre pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out Im nothing without you

Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldnt miss you  
But I cant let you go

Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

The audience yelled their heads off and cheered on for her.

Stella: Thanks Alfea! I'd just like to say this song is dedicated to my little kitten, Mrs Lady Gaga.

Mrs F: Thank you Stella, off you go now. Now for the #1 most popular celebrities in Magix...WINX CLUB!

Everybody gave a standing ovation and were screaming so wildly.

Musa: That's our cue girls!

Stella: Let's rock like there's no tomorrow!

The girls ran to the stage and the audience were screaming wildly.

Flora: HELLO ALFEA!

Stella: RED FOUNTAIN! *winking at all the guys*

Flora: CLOUD TOWER!

Stella: AND BETA ACADEMY!

Tecna: WE'RE THE WINX CLUB!

Bloom: OUR FIRST SONG IS A LITTLE TOO LATE!

Layla: THIS SONG CREATED BY US AND IT'S ABOUT A CURRRENT EVENT!

Musa: NOW LET'S BLOW THE ROOF OF THIS PLACE!

Stella: ARE YOU READY FOR THE WINX CLUB!

Audience: YES!

Stella: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Audience: *Screaming until the glass windows shattered* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!

Stella: Alright, we get the message.

**Layla **Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say?(You know it's just too little too late)

**Flora**  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just a little too late) 

**Tecna**  
So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know 

**Everybody**  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
but you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just a little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late

YEAH yeahhh...mmmmm

It's just too little too late 

**Stella**  
I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)

**Musa**  
Go find someone else  
I'm letting you go, I'm loving myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
Cause you know

**Everybody**  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late 

**Bloom**  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give( I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, oh ho  
mmmm...no  
It's just too little too late, yeah 

**Everybody**  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little to late

You know it's just too little too late 

**Musa**  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
but you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just a little too late

**Bloom**  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little to late

Audience: ! WE LOVE YOU WINX CLUB!

Cousins: WE LOVE YOU GIRLS!

Stella: Ooo! We're getting shoutouts!

Layla: Thanks everybody!

Specialist: YOU GIRLS ROCK! WE LOVE YOU!

The specialist's girlfriend nudged them and kissed them in the face and smirked at the Winx.

Bloom: *Having an 'O' shaped mouth on her face and whispering* I'm outta here...

Flora: There's no turning back Bloom. We still have 3 more songs to go.

Bloom: *Accidentally talking to the microphone* Look at Diaspro, that b*tch kissing my ex to make me jealous...

The audience gasped.

Bloom: I think I said it...out here...when it was supposed to be...in here *pointing to her brain*.

Winx: *Whispering fiercely* you think!

Stella: What you looking at! *Whispering* what rhymes with Diaspro? Kiaspro, piaspro, liaspro, giaspro... oh you're on your own girl...

Bloom: Thanks. Hey everybody! I just wanted to say...say...

Flora: She just wanted to say that...

(Miley Cyrus version) Layla and Musa started to play some beats.

**Bloom**

I come home  
In the morning light  
My mother says  
When you gonna live  
Your life right  
Oh mother dear  
We're not  
The fortunate ones  
And girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun  
Bloom: *whispering* work with me!

**Tecna**  
The phone rings  
In the middle of the night  
My father yells  
What you gonna do  
With your life  
Oh, daddy dear you know  
You're still number one  
But girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have 

**Musa**  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun 

**Stella**  
Some boys  
Take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away  
From the rest of the world  
I want to be the one  
To walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have 

**Layla and Flora**  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
Just want to have fun  
They wanna have fun  
They wanna have fun

Stella: Thank you! We'll see you guys later. *dragging all the girls off stage*

Bloom: Great, I just humiliated myself in front of EVERYBODY and I literally mean EVERYBODY! Now people will think I'm a bad person and I just made a fool of myself.

Flora: Honey, we don't think you're a bad person and well yeah you did make a fool of yourself but that was just ONE time.

Tecna: Flora's right Bloom. We have to stop living in the past and move on.

Bloom: How could I move on! Imagine if that was you! How would you feel!

Stella: Well I would CERTAINLY feel humiliated and I'd go off to Magix mall and buy some new pink pumps *grinning* Oh my god! Brandon just kissed that wh*re! *folding her arms and pouting*

Musa: Not helping Stel... Look Bloom, all we're saying is just to forget about it ok?

Bloom: I'll give it a go but if people start telling me that I'm a bad person and start talking behind my back, I'm gonna run away and fly over to Yemen.

Layla: Yemen? Why Yemen?

Bloom: BECAUSE IT'S AN AWESOME PLACE!

Flora: Please Bloom, forget about this for us...please? *Using her puppy-dog face*.

Bloom: NO! STOP IT, STOP IT! You know I can't resist the puppy-dog face!

Musa: Then FORGET about this stupid thing ok!

Suddenly, "Live Like There's No Tomorrow" came up.

Layla: Hey! That's my ringtone *looking out the stage*.

Tecna: Ermm Layla, logically if you're smart you would ANSWER your phone?

Stella: *Gasping* Layla's not smart!

Layla: *Shaking her head and answering her phone* hi there. This is Layla, sorry I couldn't answer you but... oh hi there mum!

Bloom: I wonder what the problem is...

Layla: WHAT! What were you thinking mom? *screaming loudly*

Flora: Layla not so loud! *covering her ears*

Layla: Sorry. Bye mom. This isn't over! *shoving her phone into her pocket*

Stella: What happened?

Layla: Guess what my mum did?

Stella: Bought you a decent outfit?

Layla: No! What's wrong with my outfit? Oh never mind, my mum setted me up with a guy.

Bloom: What's wrong with that?

Layla: What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong? Well let's see, I'm engaged to him!

Tecna: No! What does she think she's doing? *texting to somebody*

Layla: Since my previous relationship went well with their last set up, she thinks it will work again. Urgghh. *shivering*

Flora: Isn't that a good thing for us?

Layla: How exactly?

Tecna: Well, you would be less pushy...

Layla: Pushy? You girls think I'm pushy?

Bloom and Musa: No! We don't think you're pushy. Why would we think you're pushy?

Mrs F: Now back we have the Winx!

Layla: I know what you girls are thinking.

Stella: Shoes and lipstick?

Layla: No but now I know what you're thinking. This pushy thing isn't over. *walking onto stage and waving at her fans*

**Musa**

You know fairytales don't come true  
Not when it comes to you  
Open up for the first time  
And you can bet that it's the last time  
And I'm cool with hanging low  
Saturday night and I'm staying home 

**Flora**  
I'm feeling good for the first time  
It's been a while since the last time  
I'll wave goodbye when you say hello 

**Everyone**  
I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumours, every aliby  
Turn me up, I'll put you down in size

I'm so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all your little lies  
I'm so sick of you, so sick of you  
So sick of all the girls by your side  
What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels, to let you go 

**Stella**  
I quit your game,  
It's so see through  
You know I'm way to good for you  
Moving on to the next time  
Track the baggage and I'll be fine

**Bloom**  
With time to remines, your going to realize you missed this  
Your in my mind for the last time  
And the most you were a past time  
I'll wave goodbye when you say hello 

**Everyone**  
I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumours, every aliby  
Turn me up, I'll put you down in size

I'm so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all your little lies  
I'm so sick of you, so sick of you  
So sick of feeling right by your side  
What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels, to let you go 

**Layla**  
I'm happy your alone  
Take your pictures and I'll throw,  
Those memories out the door, I'm  
So sick of you, sick of all your little lies 

**Everyone**  
I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
Rumours, every aliby

S-s-s so sick of you, so sick of you,  
Sick of all your little lies  
S-s- so sick of you, so sick of you  
So I'm getting on with my life 

**Tecna**  
S-s-s sick of you, so sick of you,  
So sick of you  
Woah-oh (x2)

What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels, to let you go

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Winx: WHAT?

Stella: I thought we're awesome. You guys probably don't even know what talent even is!

Audience: Just kidding! WOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Musa: One more song?

Audience: Yeah!

Musa: Alright! Hit it girls!

**Bloom **I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
**Stella**  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh oh! 

**Stella & Bloom**  
So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

**Tecna**  
You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me 

**Musa**  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you!  
Oh oh 

**Tecna & Musa**  
So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain 

**Musa**  
And again  
(And again)  
And again  
(And again)  
And again! 

**Layla**  
I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
Oh oh, oh oh 

**Flora**  
So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again 

**Layla**  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go 

**Flora**  
Here we go again  
Here we go again!  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again 

**Everybody**  
Again  
And again  
And again  
And again

The crowd went wild and started doing the Mexican wave! ***Author's note: AWESOME I KNOW RIGHT!***

Bloom: *Covering her microphone & whispering to the girls* I think we should get out of here, I've had enough today and I don't think *pointing to her tummy* can take it.

Musa: Alright Bloom, let's just say goodbye to them...

Flora: I think that's been taken care of *pointing to Stella*.

Stella: THANK YOU EVERYBODY! I LOVE YOU! OUR ALBUM WILL BE COMING OUT SOON! FREE MERCHANDISE, COME VISIT ME IN MY DORM *winking at the boys*.

All the guys fainted except for the cousins & specialist. Even Saladin fainted! GASP!

Stella: *Walking towards the Winx* works everytime...

Bloom: *Patting Stella's back* let's go...I'm SERIOUSLY hungry.

Layla: Lately you've been WAY hungry.

Tecna: I know right but it's technically not her fault. The little devil needs some nutrition.

Bloom: *Gasping in disbelief* you did NOT just call my...well I don't really know what to call it so we should have a codename...CHEESE!

Musa: Cheese? Seriously honey? The best you can come up is cheese!

Bloom: I wasn't thinking properly... look what about...TANGERINES eh?

Layla: I hate tangerines.

Bloom: Orange then, jeez. Can we ALL agree on orange? *Looking at everyone*.

Flora: Sweetie, I think everyone agrees, now let's go feed lil orange, that poor orange. No wonder it's so annoying!

Stella: Whatever. Now let's go back to Alfea.

Tecna: Stella, we're already at Alfea you div.

Stella: Huh...you're right as well. I hate it when you're right *rolling her eyes*.

Tecna: It's a habit *chuckling*.

Bloom: Oh my god!

Flora: BLOOM! Are you ok!

Bloom: Awwww *starting to cry*.

Layla: Guys, Bloom's hurt!

Suddenly, the cousins appeared out of nowhere next to Bloom.

Charlie: What's going on? We heard that Bloom was hurt.

Musa: How'd you know? What are you like stalkers?

Drake: *Snapping his fingers* exactly!

Jordan: What's the stitch with Bloom?

Stella: No idea, she just started crying *filing her nails*.

Bloom:*Fanning herself* you guys SO missed it! Orange...orange...*doing some hand gestures*.

Flora: NOOOO! WE DID NOT JUST MISS THAT!

Layla: Missed what?

Flora: *Bursting into tears* Orange kicked! *Hugging Bloom*.

Stella: *Sarcastically* Oh my gosh, wow! Orange kicked, what big news...

Bloom: Could you be a little more enthusiastic? I'm carrying your godchild for Christ sakes.

Musa: WHAT! I thought I was the GODMOTHER not that b*tch STELLA! She can't baby-sit that kid even if her life depends on it!

Stella: OI! I could too!

Musa: Wanna bet? Here, have my last year birthday present from my dad *taking something out of her bag and chucking it to Stella*.

Stella: A doll? Seriously? Your dad is kinda...lame.

Tecna: HEY! Stella that's mean. Apologize now.

Musa: She don't need to. Anyways, what was your first reaction?

Stella: Catching it?

Musa: Exactly.

Stella: So?

Musa: So? *Snatching the doll and chucking it into the air*.

Stella: MUSA! *Trying to catch the doll*.

Jordan: Got it? *Catching the doll*.

Stella: Oh thank god! MUSA! HOW COULD YOU!

Musa: This just proves that you care.

Stella: Ok fine, I care about orange. Now can we just get back to Alfea?

Tecna: We're still in Alfea yet again I have to repeat.

Layla: Yeah ok we get it Tec. Let's just wrap it up for the evening. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Suddenly the thunder started clapping and the girls jumped in fright. Then it started to rain heavily and the girls made their way to their dorms.

Bloom: BUT I'M HUNGRY!

Flora: That's right, we haven't eaten since lunch.

James: Alright fine, here's some pizza, share it at the living room *giving it to Flora*.

Musa: *Gasping* PIZZA! I LOVE YOU JAMES!

James: Oh really? *Clicking his tongue*...How you doing?

Musa: *Patting his chest* no, not that much and besides you have a fiancée.

James: Urghh your right as well... the beautiful Christina. Gorgeous, stunning, pretty, beautiful...

Charlie: Yeah yeah, but she ain't as beautiful as my lovely Lucy. Now Lucy is an excellent cook so I don't need some pepperoni pizza.

Bloom: Don't forget she's a model. And currently, she's modelling for the bikini thing remember *biting into the pizza*.

Charlie: Huh, she never mentioned anything about the bikini thing.

Bloom: I think I said too much. Oopsy oh well, so if you're interested in her work...*fanning a magazine across her face*.

Jeff: *Snatching the magazine* it's already been published? I mean... it's your girlfriend dude. You should see it first. *as Charlie snatched the magazine back*

Charlie: Thank maaaaaaaannn.

James: Whoa that is like the...

Everyone stared at him.

James: I mean that is the coolest swimwear for ladies ever.

Flora: Good save. Good save.

James: Thanks.

Mrs F: Girls! That was an amazing performance out there. Now I'm afraid there's bad news.

Layla: Is the bad news really bad or bad bad?

Mrs F: Bad bad I think. Anyways I'm afraid I'll have to send you on a mission and you must leave by tonight.

Winx: Tonight?

Musa: Mrs F, we just came back from another mission a week ago. Can't you give us a break? What is the mission by the way?

Mrs F: I know it's last minute but the Elders of Magix have found out who the Source is and would and only tell you girls.

Bloom: One sec. *turning around to face the Winx* girls, this is our only opportunity to see the Elders of Magix.

Flora: This is quite an honour.

Stella: I don't see what the big deal is but I think we should go.

Layla: Anyone have any problems?

Bloom: Didn't think so. *turning to Mrs F* we'll go.

Mrs F: Great. You'll have to camp out tonight.

Girls: CAMPING?

**Hey guys! I love all the reviews. I tried to spice this chapter up. What do you guys think? Who's the source?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Target**

**Beta girls: Diaspro (Sky), Chimera (Brandon), Jade (Nabu), Laura (Helia), Megan (Riven) and Natalie (Timmy). **

Stella: I'm sorry. Did I just hear you say camping?

Mrs F: Yes I did and you'll need back up too.

Girls: NO!

Flora: What we're saying is no because...*looking at the ground*

Layla: Because we can totally do this by ourselves.

Stella: Yeah and we don't need guys to help us set up our tents and stuff.

Mrs F: If you're sure but you'll definitely call for back up if you're in danger right girls?

Stella: It'll be a piece of cake. What's the worst that could happen?

Musa: You had to open your big mouth and say "What's the worst that could happen?"

Stella: It's not my fault! Argghhh! I'm slipping! *holding on to a rock*

Bloom: Hold on Stel!

Stella: It's the only thing that I can do since I'm hanging at the edge of a cliff!

Tecna: We're not hanging at the edge of a cliff. We're slipping down a cliff!

Stella: It makes no difference! Now where's the back up?

Bloom: You called back up?

Stella: No.

Layla: STELLA?

Stella: Ok fine. I had too. Dirt is going inside my nails! Do you know how hard it is to get it out?

Layla: No but we said we don't need back up.

Stella: No we said we'd call back up if we're in danger. Now if you listened to me and let me used the map we wouldn't have slipped over the edge of the cliff! Now we're in danger. Oh my gosh! What if this is the end of the club?

Flora: Don't think the negative. Think the positive. Now who was the back up? *putting her feet together to balance herself*

Stella: I don't know. Mrs F told me they're coming.

Tecna: Did you send the back up our co-ordinates?

Stella: Why would they need co-ordinates to find us? Can't they just try and follow my phone signal?

Tecna: Great. Now I'll have to try and send the back up our co-ordinates. *One hand holding the rocks on the cliff and one hand on her PDA* If there was a ledge somewhere. Then it'd be better.

Musa: There's one on your right! Although you'll have to try to cross with those branches.

Tecna: Those branches wouldn't hold me up even for a second. I think here would be better.

Bloom: You're choice Tecna. Whoa!

Echo: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

Bloom: That was freaky.

Echo: Freaky. Freaky. Freaky.

Stella: So what do you guys want to do to past the time?

Musa: *sarcastically* Oh I don't know. I'm just hanging around that's all.

Stella: Well do you have a plan?

Musa: No.

Stella: Didn't think soooooooooooooo! *falling*

Girls: STELLA!

Stella: I'm ok!

Bloom: Where are you?

Stella: I'm still on the cliff but there's an entrance to a cave!

Musa: What's inside?

Stella: I don't know but I see light!

Musa: If there's light. It's our one way ticket out.

Tecna: What about back-up?

Flora: I'm sure they can find us.

Musa: Here it goes. *letting go of the cliff* arrrrgggghhhhh! Hey it's not bad! Come on you guys will love it!

Layla: You're falling off a cliff how is that fun?

Musa: Just try it!

Layla: Well here I go! *jumping off and pulling Flora with her*

Flora: LAYLA! I WILL KILL YOU!

Layla: See it wasn't that bad.

Flora: You could've killed us.

Layla: But I didn't. We're alive.

Bloom: Ready?

Tecna: I'm ready when you are. Three, two, one! *letting go of the cliff*

Bloom: Oh dear god! *letting go* Arrrrggghhh!

Stella: You ok Bloom? *helping her up*

Bloom: Yes. I'm fine. *getting up and staring into the cave*

Musa: Stel do you mind?

Stella: I don't mind at all. *standing next to Musa*

Musa: I mean could you give us some light?

Stella: Oh right. I knew that. *using her staff as a light source*

Layla: There's no turning back so let's go.

Flora: Right. *walking into the cave* kinda cold don't you think girls?

Stella: Hey that's the light that I saw! *pointing to a corner of the cave with a little light showing*

Layla: It's a way out but it's covered with these rocks.

Tecna: Looks to me an avalanche happened not long ago.

Bloom: Well we have to try and move it so we can get out.*moving some rocks to the side* excuse me, a little help?

Musa: Why use hands when you can use magic. Sonic blast! *crumbling the rocks into tiny pieces* well that was easy.

Bloom: You got that right.

Stella: Light! Sun! Mmmhhh I feel much better. *looking at the sun*

Layla: Good for you. Now let's move it. We need to find the Elders of Magix.

Stella: Why are all the Elders and other people who are special always in a secret place? Sheesh.

Flora: What's that?

Musa: Oh it's a ship.

Flora: Well that ain't our ship because ours is broken. *staring at Stella*

Tecna: I think it's our back up. *staring at Stella as well*

Stella: Yeah yeah everyone stares at the dumb blonde!

Bloom: You're not dumb Stel.

Stella: Really?

Flora: Yeah you're more that.

Stella: I am?

Musa: Yeah you're not dumb you're stupid!

Stella: *mimicking Musa* no you're stupid!

Musa: *mimicking Stella* no you're stupid!

Musa and Stella: *mimicking each other* you're stupid! Not me! You're the stupid one! Stop that!

Flora: Do you think we should stop them?

Layla: Just a few more minutes. *leaning back into a sand quick*

Bloom: Enough you guy!

Tecna: Yeah we've had enough of you guys!

Layla: Why are you guys growing?

Musa: Because you're shrinking.

Layla: SHRINKING?

Flora: In sand quick! Here let me help you. *reaching her arm out to Layla*

Layla: Come on nearly there. Gotcha! *grabbing Flora hand*

Flora: Now pull! *Layla pulled Flora in accidently* not you! HELP! We're sinking!

Bloom: Ready? Here take my hand Flora.

Flora: Ok now Layla you take mine. Now don't pull Layla let the girls do it.

Layla: Don't ya think I know by now?

Bloom: 3, 2, 1 Heave! Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Ewww what's in this thing?

Layla: Welcome to the club. Someone help! I can't feel my legs. Oh my god! I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!

Tecna: Calm down Layla. Now we don't want anyone else to get pulled in so grab this stick and we'll pull you in.

Musa: Good idea Tec. Everyone holding on?

Layla, Flora and Bloom: YEAH!

Tecna: Now pull!

Musa: Great! It didn't work.

Tecna: *spitting out some mud* yeuk! Stella you're our only hope now.

Musa: Come on. I can hardly see the top of Layla's head anymore! *trying to pull Layla up*

Stella: Ok, ok I'll try but what if I get stuck with you guys?

Flora: Then it's the end of the Winx.

Stella: Oh my god! We're all gonna die because of quick sand! Good bye Spella McCartney dress. Good bye Kara shoes! Good bye...

Musa: If you say good bye one more time. It'll be you who has to say good bye too.

Stella: Alright. Here goes nothing. Three, two, one pull! *pulling as hard as she can*

Layla: Th-a-aat wasn—'t even a p-u-l-ll-llll! *sinking in deeper*

Stella: Let's try again then! *pulling again* I'm getting pulled in! *moving closer to the sand pit*

Suddenly a hand helped Stella pull the girls out. They were all dripping wet with mud except for Stella who just fell on her knees.

Stella: That was tough. You know you guys were surprisingly light when I pulled you guys.

Tecna: You didn't pull us out you know. *wiping some mud of her hands*

Stella: Of course I did. I was the only one left who was smart enough to be last so I don't get pulled in like you guys. See now who's the clever one?

Musa: Still not you.

Flora: Stop being so mean to each other you guys. *trying to make amends with the two girls*

Bloom: *standing up with her hands on her hips* what are you guys doing here?

Sky: What do you think we're doing? Rescuing you guys duh!

Bloom: We got it all under control until you came.

Sky: Really so why did Stella call for help?

The girls gave Stella the evils before standing up.

Stella: I errr...

Musa: Stella's Stella. What do you expect?

Sky: Yeah you're right so you guys need help? *putting his hand out to Bloom*

Bloom: No we don't. *pushing his hand away and turning to the girls mouthing* great! Just great! What are we gonna do now? *turning back to Sky* so thanks for rescuing us now bye bye.

Timmy: We can't come back without you guys.

Tecna: Yeah, yeah whatever. *not looking at him*

Stella: Why don't we keep on searching for the Elders of Magix and you guys can go back to your room and do whatever you guys usually do. Go on. Shoo. Move it!

Brandon: Like Sky said we're not allowed to come back without you guys.

Bloom: Great! Excellent! So how about you guys stay here and we go find out who the Source is and we come back in separate ships? How does that sound?

Tecna: I think that could actually work.

Riven: We're coming with you guys whether you guys like it or not.

Layla: I'm gonna for or not. *kicking the mud of her shoes*

Stella: Layla I strongly advice for you not to point that thing to me. *moving away from her*

Layla: That thing, *pointing to her shoes* has mud on it and I'm getting it off one way or another.

Flora: Ok why don't we make an agreement?

Helia: Like what?

Layla: Like you guys stay and we go. How does that sound?

Nabu: It's not the greatest idea in the world.

Musa: Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is just wack.

Sky: I agree. I think we all should go to find the Elders of Magix and we'll lead.

Bloom: Self-centred much. *scoffing*

Sky: Excuse me?

Bloom: Ok bye-bye now show us where the camp site is.

Sky: Camp site?

Stella: Yeah you do know what a camp site is right? Is the place where we sleep. *pretending to sleep*

Riven: We're not that dumb.

Stella: Seriously? I thought we already had this conversation Musa.

Musa: That's right now which way?

Helia: We don't have a camp site but the ship's that way. *pointing to one direction*

Stella: Good to know. *walking in the other direction*

Sky: It's the other way.

Stella: Good to know it's the other way. *walking in the other direction*

Layla: I'm keeping my eye on you. *pointing to Nabu and then back to her as she walked passed him*

Nabu: O-k... *walking behind the girls* that was weird.

Brandon: Hey bro, what's up with them?

Sky: I don't know. *staring at Bloom as he follows the girls*

Tecna: Urgghh, this is all wrong. *whispering to the girls as she pushed a branch out of her way*

Stella: Don't look at me; you're the one covered in icky mud.

Flora: The beach. Now why doesn't it surprise me?

Stella: I can't believe we blew the interview with Jack for this mission. *spitting out a bug* eww I nearly swallowed a bug!

Bloom: There's the ship. *pointing to the ship*

Tecna: Now we bid you good night.

Timmy: But...

Winx: WE SAID GOOD NIGHT! *Storming into the ship*

Specialist: O-k...

Riven: 3...2...1...

BOOM!

Girls: !

Riven: See how they assume it was me.

Brandon: Great prank mate *punching his fist together*. Now, you did it so you suffer the consequences *smirking and pushing him*.

Riven: *High voice* WHAT!

Musa: Riven Joseph Kyle Cole of Warhammer! The ship STINKS!

Layla: How could you! TRAITOR!

Bloom: He was already a traitor, he's more like... a jacka**...

Flora: Girls calm down...

Girls: CALM DOWN?

Flora: Look, we'll just act real mature coz we can sort this out.

Riven: Thank you Flora. See it wasn't so bad.

Flora: Shut up! The ship is a hell h*le!

Stella: Riven you better watch out!

Tecna: We're definitely coming to get you...*cackling evilly*.

Bloom: Wow Tec, an evil side. Isn't this new?

Tecna: I KNOW! I found it out last week!

Flora: Awww good for you.

Musa: Right now, what's the plan?

Flora: I was just saying that to make Riven scared *chuckling*.

Layla: We'll think of something later.

Tecna: Can we hang out before going into the ship?

Stella: I need to freshen up first!

Tecna: Flora?

Flora: Got it *spraying some perfume into the tent*.

Bloom: *Sniffing the air* hmmm...smells like lavender...home sweet home.

**10:29pm...**

The Winx were splashing about in the ocean ...Meanwhile, the specialist was all ready to have a wild night at the beach.

Sky: Guys, are we ready for the ultimate night ever?

Timmy: Oh yeah.

Riven: Hell yeah.

Helia: I don't think this is such a good idea but what the heck?

Brandon: Let's do this thing!

Nabu: Oh you betcha *smirking*.

Sky: Let's get to it.

The guys sneaked out and saw the girls hanging out in the ocean.

Brandon: Oh man! They ruined the best night ever! I WAS GONNA TAKE A SEXY BATH!

Nabu: Shut up! I'm watching. Look at Layla's hot body.

Helia: *Nudging him* you have a girlfriend dude who's called Jade.

Nabu: I know *still staring at Layla*.

The others stared at their ex's who were having the time of their life.

**Girls...**

Musa: This is kinda nice and peaceful isn't it?

Flora: It'd be nicer if you play us a song. *splashing Layla*

Bloom: That would be kinda nice. *laying in the sand*

Musa: Alright. Ok one of you girls starts us off. *playing a tune*

_**Layla **__We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing la la la la  
La la_

_**Stella**__  
I know its simple, yeah, but its worked  
Right up till now  
Cause up till now  
Yeah_

_**Flora**__  
Every day's been like a dream world (Oh)  
But now you're not just in my head  
Oh no_

_**Everybody**__  
Will we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we start it all over again  
And again and again  
(Oh)  
__**Bloom**__  
You know that I can't help but wonder  
Human happiness  
I'm a little curious  
Oh yeah_

_**Musa**__  
Every star that I stood under  
You were under it too  
Do you ever think about us?_

_**Tecna**__  
I hope you see, 'cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll ever forget  
I wont forget  
_

_**Everybody**__  
If we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we startin' all over again_

_**Musa**__  
We'll friends  
Just beginning  
But I hope that we find it again  
So we can  
Go from here  
(Oh)_

_**Everybody**__  
Will we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we startin' all over again  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again_

_**Bloom**__  
Will we remember different summers_

The boys clapped and the girls were startled.

Layla: What are you doing?

Tecna: Were you spying on us?

Timmy: No, no! Of course not! We were just chilling and then we heard some noise...

Musa: Noise? That was all our songs combined together. I wouldn't call it a noise if I were you!

Layla: *Whispering* chill Muse. Right so then what?

Nabu: We heard you girls singing and we were just admiring it. Was it a problem?

Bloom: A major one!

Sky: Ok, ok, we're sorry. Look we'll go now if you insist.

Stella: We'd be delighted thank you very much *grinning*.

**Brandon's POV**

_Wow, even when she's angry, she's cute...I don't know why I broke up with her. She's amazing._

**End POV**

Helia: *Whispering* dude what are you thinking? You're gawping at Stella! Let's get out of here *dragging him away*.

Brandon: Wh...aa...t? Huh?

Sky: *Fiercely* you were staring at Stella for at least like what...TWO MINUTES! Are you crazy? You have a girlfriend! You're perfectly happy with Chimera!

Brandon: No I'm not happy dude and you know it too *raising his eyebrow*.

Timmy: Let's get out of here please.

**Girls**

Flora: Girls, I think we should rest now. We got a mission to complete so...

Stella: *Yawning* alright *standing out of the water*. Girls, have you checked out my bikini? *Showing off her yellow sparkly bikini*.

Musa: You wore a bikini? I didn't even pack that! I thought you were wearing your normal clothes.

Stella: Pfft you obviously don't know me well. Unlike you guys, I come prepared.

Musa: You are totally whack girl, seriously.

Layla: Hahahaha. Here Stel *chucking a towel at her*.

Stella: You could of at least waited until I got out of the water. Now the towel's wet.

Bloom: Come on we'll get you dried off *cuddling Stella*.

Stella: Thank you Bloom. Now Bloom's a decent example for a great friend unlike you guys who are so not worth it!

Flora: Yeah whatever Stel. Deep inside your heart, you love us though.

Stella: Hahahahahha...DUH! GROUP HUG!

The girls did a group hug and fell inside the water.

Stella: *Whining* now I'm all wet! *Gasping* MY HAIR! OH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Layla: Oh Stella, you said group hug remember!

Stella: Hmmm...oh yeah. GROUP HUG! *Going underwater*.

Tecna: Where'd she go?

Then Stella appeared up outside the girls tent.

Stella: Over here!

Musa: *Yawning* I'm really tired, I'd love to know how she did that but I can't be arsed. See ya girls...

**Boys**

Helia: Wow, the girls are LOUD.

Riven: Not as loud as Musa, that was one of her flaws.

The boys stared at Riven.

Nabu: Man, Layla's flaws would be nothing. She's perfect the way she is.

Sky: Bloom...oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining...

Brandon: Stella...her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying...

Timmy: Tecna, she's so beautiful and I tell her every day...

Riven surprisingly wrote all the sentences down onto a paper he found and jumped up.

Riven: Guys, I think we've made a song *grinning*.

Specialist: A song? What are you on about?

Riven: Listen to this...*clearing his throat and singing in his amazing voice to the tune of 'Just The Way You are-Bruno Mars* oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining, her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday...

Helia: Whoa, Riven...you can sing?

Riven: Zip it buster. Come on, it could be dedicated to our ex's.

Timmy: Logically that would be weird but technically we're still in love with them so it'll work.

Sky: Hey, we could just make up words along the way!

Riven: No I want MORE words from you guys. Real words that means something to the girls...

**The next morning...**

_**In Bloom's dream**_

_A voice: Oh Bloom...we're out here now... _

_Bloom: Go away! _

_Another voice: Come out, come out wherever you are..._

_Bloom: What do you want!_

_A lot of voices: THE SOURCE _

_Bloom: I don't have the Source! I don't even know about it!_

_One cold voice: Don't lie to us Bloom. We know you know. *Smirking* we're not that stupid Bloom. IT'LL BE OURS!_

_Then everybody started yelling at Bloom and Bloom herself screamed._

Flora: Honey! Wake up!

_Bloom: I've had enough okay! Please stay away from me! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm honest!_

Musa: What is she on about?

Suddenly, she stopped screaming but started sweating fast. The specialist grabbed the nearest item to them and rushed into the girls tent screaming. Sky held a kettle, Brandon held a spoon, Riven held a pillow, Nabu held a rock, Timmy held his PDA and Helia held a cup.

Helia: What's going on? We heard screaming.

Sky: Is Bloom ok? *kneeling next to her bed*

Stella: No and she's getting worst. *looking at a thermometer* oh my god, her temperature's 97 degrees Celcius.

Flora: Look she's getting paler.

Sky: I'm so worried about her. *holding her hand*

_A voice: Bloom! _

_Bloom: sSSsskyy?_

Sky: Come on Bloom. *squeezing her hand*

Nabu: Have you tried magic?

Layla: No but how can we help her with magic?

Timmy: Come on don't get all dumb with us. Use your healing power obviously.

Musa: Are you sure? I mean it could just be a regular nightmare and she's not hurt though, I hope.

Bloom: GET OFF ME PEADOPHILE!

Sky: *Backing away* I'm not a paedophile!

Bloom: GET OFF ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU SICK PERSON *slapping Sky's face*.

Sky: *Sarcastically* ow!

Stella: Mind her, it's normal, trust me.

Bloom: URGHHH! SIX ARMS! SIX ARMS! DON'T FAINT BLOOM, DON'T FAINT!

Flora: You'd better not faint, stay with us girl. Hmmm 6 arms... I wonder, Tec?

Tecna: On it *checking her monster finder* clearly it's a 6 legged monster.

Timmy: That narrows it down to...

Tecna & Timmy: The stone. We have to get Bloom out of there.

Riven: What's wrong with the 'stone'?

Tecna: It's seriously not funny.

Stella: Will it do any harm?

Timmy: She could...die.

Layla: Noooooo, we can't let that happen. Right girls, we gotta use magic.

Tecna: We can't. The only way is for her to wake up from the inside...

There was silence for 10 seconds and then...

Everybody: WAKE UP, WAKE UP BLOOM! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

Bloom: Get off, please. You're harassing me.

Everybody took a step back and shaked their head.

Brandon: Bro, I think your the only one.

Sky: Only one for what?

Helia: Duh to wake her up.

Stella: What! Why him! Why couldn't it be me! I'm her best friend!

The Winx: *Clearing their throat*.

Stella: Well it is true and I have to say I am...*waggling one finger to the Winx* number one! That's right, number one! See, 1 finger!

Nabu: We don't give a s*it Stella. Look Sky, do you want her to die or stay alive?

Sky: Let her die of course!

Everybody gasped in disbelief.

Sky: Whoa, what did I JUST say?

Musa: You want to let her die? *Tapping her feet* thanks a bunch!

Sky: NO! I don't want her to die! I want her alive, with me.

Bloom: No, GO AWAY! Please someone, help me! I'm alone and it's not fun!

Then in real life, Bloom stood up and started running around in circles.

Riven: What the heck is she doing?

Musa: She's running around in circles duh *hitting his head*.

Sky: *Running to Bloom and shaking her shoulders* Bloom, wake up babe. Wake up.

Bloom: Eww ewww Valtor, get away from me! Mummy! I need you!

Girls: Valtor?

Guys: Mummy? Jeez get a grip woman!

Girls: *Kicking the guys leg* Valtor is in there! She's definitely in trouble!

Tecna: Sky, GET TO SLEEP NOW!

Sky: Why?

Flora: Isn't it obvious? It's the only way to get into her dream!

Sky: Alright *laying Bloom on her bed before he layed himself next to her and snoring*.

Stella: Awww he's sleeping. Picture time! *Taking out her camera and snapping a pic*.

Sky: Woah! What was that for dude!

Brandon: Don't worry just get back to sleep, *taking the camera away from Stella and shoving it into his pocket*.

Sky: *Fake sleeping*.

Riven: *Chuckling* looks like they're having s*x.

Everybody: *Staring at Riven* you're dirty.

Musa: How did I go out with you?

Riven: I'm charming that's why.

Sky: WHAT DID YOU SAY RIVEN?

Riven: Nothing to worry about, just get to sleep man.

Sky: I CAN'T! You guys are watching me! It's like when I'm doing my business in the bushes and people are watching me!

Bloom: Shut up! Don't say that about me!

Sky: Excuse me?

Everyone: GO TO SLEEP!

Sky: GET OUT!

Everybody got out of the tent but were eavesdropping.

Stella: Oh my god, what if she doesn't make it? What would I do without her? Oh god, I won't have a shopping buddy anymore! Oh my god...

Musa: You say oh my god one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass missy.

Riven: That's my gir...Musa! *High-fiving her*.

Sky: *Trying to sleep and eventually sleeping*.

Tecna: Listen, he's asleep, now we can convert his mind into Bloom's dream.

Timmy: Here's the electro magnetic field. Put it on Bloom head and it will do all the work. *as he put an electro magnetic field on Sky's head*

Tecna: It's ready. *switching it on*

Timmy: He's ready too now all we have to do is wait until they come out of Bloom's dream.

Stella: We're leaving a machine to do all the work? *pacing up and down*

Tecna: No it's up to Sky...

**In the dream**

_Sky: Whoa where am I? Oh yeah Bloom! Bloom where are you?_

_Bloom: *screaming*_

_Sky: I'm coming! *running towards the screaming*_

**Outside the dream**

Nabu: What do you think is happening in there?

Layla: I don't know but Bloom's still pale and Sky's all red and sweaty. *putting a wet cloth over Bloom head*

**In the dream**

_Baltor: Give me the Source! *choking Bloom by the neck*_

_Bloom: I t-oo-l-d yyy-o-uuu I-I dd-d-o-nnn-'tt k-nn-o-www!_

_Darkar: Liar! *hitting her with some waterstar*_

_Bloom: ARRRGGHHHHH!_

_Baltor: It hurts doesn't it? *gripping her neck harder* last chance Bloom._

_Darkar: Where is the Source?_

_Sky: She doesn't know! *hitting Baltor with his sword*_

_Darkar: How did you get in here? *trying to hit Sky with his magic*_

_Sky: LET HER GO! _

_Baltor: Pity isn't it? She obviously know the secret of the Source._

_Sky: If she says she doesn't, she doesn't Baltor! *Rushing over to Bloom* oh my god Bloom! Bloom can you hear me? *Checking her heart* she's not breathing!_

**Outside the dream**

Helia: Err guys, I can only hear Sky breathing. Somebody check Bloom's heart and she kept clutching her neck.

Tecna: *Examining her heart & neck* oh God! Her neck is really bloody red and sore and she's not breathing!

Girls: WHAT!

Guys: WHAT!

**Inside the dream**

_Sky: Bloom, if you don't make it, I just wanted to say... I've never stopped loving you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't wanna lose you at all. You're amazing and just to let you know, if perfect is what you're searching for, just stay the same. One last thing, I'd ditch Diaspro for you any day._

_Valtor: *Clapping his hands* bravo son, bravo. But she's not going to survive just to let you know *shooting another waterstar at Bloom*._

_Sky: Oh yes she is! *Shielding Bloom and doing C.P.R on her*._

_Valtor: Eurgh! What are you doing to her!_

**Outside the dream**

Layla: Woah, Sky's breathing so quickly...

Flora: Oh my god, I really think somebody should go in there!

Helia: Don't worry sweetie, they'll find their way.

Everybody stared at Helia.

Helia: What?

Flora: You called me sweetie.

Musa: Oh my god, your still in love with Flora!

Nabu: Oh you got that right Musa! *High-fiving her*

Riven: HEY! She's my girl, back off! *Covering his mouth*.

Nabu: And your obviously still in love with Musa!

Tecna: STOP IT! BLOOM MAY BE DYING AND YOUR DOING...THIS! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU!

**Inside the dream**

Bloom: *Breathing out* SKY! *Hugging him* thank you, thank you so much! I owe you.

Sky: No probs *kissing her forehead* so long as your ok.

Valtor: Well, well, well 2 ex girlfriend and boyfriend together... let's just see how we go eh!

Sky: Bloom, you gotta wake up IMMEDIATELY!

Bloom: I don't know how!

Sky: Think that Brandon's about to kiss you!

Bloom: EWW!

**Outside the dream**

Finally Bloom and Sky woke up. The girls fell on the floor and rubbed their head.

Bloom: *Looking at Brandon* ewwww! You sicko!

Brandon: What? What did I do?

Sky: Don't worry bro, it's fine.

Girls: BRO!

Then, Sky looked at the girls.

Sky: Why are you here? I thought the guys would be *looking at his hands* why do I have girl hands? Ewww, my nails need some buffing to do.

Bloom: HEY! Don't diss my nails! I think your nails is the one that needs some help mister.

Boys: MISTER!

Bloom and Sky: *Looking at each other* whaa...you...me...body? *panting* why are you in my body! What! no! Stop! No you stop! No you! No! Me! Stop! *Grunting* guys!

Sky looked up at the girls and Bloom looked at the boys.

Riven: Now which one's which?

Musa: *Hitting his head* isn't it obvious!

Sky: So I'm in Bloom's body? I'M IN BLOOM'S BODY! *Nodding his head and looking into Bloom's breast*.

Girls: SKY! *Whacking him*.

Sky: OW! I was just having some fun!

Bloom: *Flexing some muscles* huh not bad, but you still need to work out in the gym more often unlike once a week *smirking*. By the way, you still wear Care-Bears underwear? *looking into her underwear* seems you do.

Boys: CAREBEARS?

Sky: NO I DON'T! *Looking into his underwear* oh no wonder it didn't feel right. Ooo, look at that a** *staring at Bloom's a** * .

Bloom: *Slapping his face* you are so immature!

Sky: You know when you slap my face, you slap your OWN face *grinning*.

Bloom: OH GOD! STELLLA!

Stella: ON MY WAY GIRL! *Getting some moisturier*.

Sky: Oh no, no way are you putting that on me!

Timmy: THEN YOU BETTER RUN SKY!

Sky: OK! *Running outside the tent and diving in the water*.

Bloom: HEY! YOU GOT MY OUTFIT WET! FLORA CREATED IT YOU KNOW!

Flora: Don't worry sweetie, I'll just make another design and Stella can make it.

Tecna: Bloom, your shirt is...

Layla: Enough with your technical stuff, jeez! You need to figure out how to swap them back woman!

Brandon: YEAH! I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK!

Stella: Right back at ya!

Tecna & Timmy: *Thinking* CONVERSION!

Helia: Smart thinking guys, now DO IT!

Girls: EWWW!

Flora: Your disgusting!

Helia: What? What did I say?

Girls: EVERYTHING!

Nabu: Forget about it for god sakes, now help me get Sky! *Dragging him out of the water*.

Riven: Wow you're light! *Pulling him*.

Sky: Of course I'm light!

Brandon: Wow you wear a LOT of conditioner girl!

Bloom: Awww thanks Brandon, you're sweet!

Eventually, Sky was out of the water and he sat down on a deck chair.

Timmy: Ok now guys, the one way to do it is to...

Tecna & Timmy: HAVE SEX.

Bloom & Sky: WHAT!

Musa: Oh my god are you joking!

Bloom: You are seriously kidding me.

Sky: You better not be lying mate.

Tecna: No we're not lying.

Bloom: WHAT!

Timmy: Course we are!

Bloom: So you are? I think I'm gonna faint, catch me Flora *fainting on Flora's arm*.

Flora: Oopsy daisy! Tecna! Timmy! Right now just work your magic!

Tecna: Awww c'mon, it was fun! Admit it!

Riven: Duh! Of course it was fun babe!

Musa: EXCUSE ME?

Riven: I was talking to you Musa! I thought you said it?

Musa: Whatever. Tecna, just do it. I wanna get some rest.

Nabu: You won't be able to, it's 8:09 and we have to get ready for mission and set off at 9.

Musa: Sweet niblets! *Gnawing her teeth*.

Timmy and Tecna both switched Sky & Bloom's body so they were in their own bodies and then they breathed in the air.

Sky: Wow, I've never felt so good to be in my own body!

Bloom: It's good to be back! Oh man, I'm hungry *whining*.

Girls: *Groaning* seriously?

Bloom: Yeah seriously.

Girls: Fine.

Layla: I'll go make the pancakes.

Stella: I'll make the cereal.

Flora: I'll make the cookies.

Tecna: I'll make the drinks.

Musa: I'll crank up the music *winking*.

Guys: Why are you guys making so much food?

Flora: Well, Bloom has some issues with food and these are the types of food she should be having in every meal so...

Helia: Cookies, cereal and pancakes? Really? I don't think so.

Layla: Lay off Helia, make yourself useful like...making our beds in our tent *smirking*.

Helia: Uh, uh, no way am I doing that!

Stella: ALL OF YOU BOYS should do it, like a team work thing eh?

Nabu: Oh come on Stella! Here's a deal, if me and Helia kiss for 1 minute, can we not make your beds?

Girls: WHAT?

Helia: *Making a weird face but giving up* ok, come on. You know you want to...

**1 minute later**

Stella: That was so worth it.

Tecna: That was best 1 minute ever.

Bloom: Tell me about it.

Flora & Layla: Oh god, I'm never kissing him ever again!

Layla: I think I'm gonna puke.

Flora: Not like me *throwing up in a nearby bush*.

**Boys**

Nabu: Ermm, they do know that it was...

Helia: Holograms? No I doubt so.

Riven: IT WAS HOLOGRAMS? Oh man!

Brandon: WHAT! I soo got it on video dude!

Timmy: Why did you do holograms!

Sky: It would have been fun!

Nabu & Helia: MEANING SICK!

Nabu: Anyways, Timmy isn't the only one who knows how to use the gadgets.

Brandon: Tecna thought you before didn't she?

Nabu: Hey, this was for a good occasion.

Girls: ARRGGGHHHH!

Boys: THE GIRLS! *running out of the ship*

Sky: What is that?

**Hey yall! Hope you like this chapter! Been quite busy lately coz of school n stuff but plz review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Impossible!**

Stella: What do you mean what is that? That is our breakfast!

Timmy: But it's getting burnt. *trying to put the fire out*

Stella: Shut it.

Riven: Somebody's got a temper.

Stella: Look who's talking?

Riven: What did you say? *walking towards her but got stopped by Brandon*

Brandon: Let it go man.

Riven: She's not your girlfriend anymore so I can do whatever I want! *he hissed*

Brandon: *whispering* No you can't! She's one of Musa's best friends. You can't hurt her or Musa will hate you even more!

Riven: *grumbling* I hate it when you're right.

Brandon: Thank you. Now sit down and have your breakfast.

Riven: Who are you now? My mom?

Brandon: Don't push it! *pushing him down on a seat*

Helia: What's that? *pointing to the sky where a huge blue shield was shielding them*

Bloom: I don't know but it's kinda weird that it's there you know. *drinking some of Tecna's freshly made orange juice*

Tecna: Looks like a shield.

Flora: What for?

Tecna: Whatever it's for it can't be good.

A voice: *cackling*

Stella: I'd know that voice anywhere. *stopping from what she was doing*

Layla: The trix are here.

Darkar: Not only them but Baltor and myself. *flying towards the shield as Baltor appeared at his side*

Stormy: Do you think this shield is gonna keep you pixies protected for much longer? Well think again! *throwing hurricanes at the shield but it bounced back*

Bloom: That was cool.

Musa: No that was awesome. Who's keeping the shield up?

Flora: Don't look at me. Tec?

Tecna: I would've said it was me.

Bloom: Nope.

Stella: Uh uh though I wouldn't mind to have that type of power.

Layla: Nabu, is it you?

Nabu: No but I don't think that shield is gonna last by the looks of how Baltor is doing. *looking upwards*

Helia: We need a plan and quick. *looking at Timmy and Tecna*

Tecna: Yeah always look at me and Timmy for a plan.

Riven: Well do you guys have a plan? *taking out his weapon*

Tecna: Of course we do.

Timmy: But you guys are gonna have to listen very carefully...

Stella: Why am I always bait? *shouting* over here bird brain! That's right I'm talking to you three! *pointing to the Trix*

Darcy: You think that if you're in your Enchantix mode you'd be much stronger?

Stella: Yes, yes I do! SUN FLAIR! *making a ray of sun hit the Trix to blind them for a while* ok your turn guys!

Timmy: Hey Baltor! I bet you can't beat me. *running away from Baltor*

Baltor: Why wouldn't I beat a nerd like you?

Riven: Of course he'd beat you! He's smart unlike you! *attacking Baltor*

Helia: Flora now!

Flora: Ivy wrap! *wrapping Baltor in ivy* hurry up guys! I can't hold on that much longer!

Layla: Morphix wave! *covering Baltor with morphix*

Baltor: I can't move! *struggling to free himself*

Musa: 4 down 1 to go.

Darkar: I won't let myself get beaten by twelve pathetic students. *circling around with Bloom*

Bloom: You know we're not that pathetic. *throwing some fireballs at him but missed*

Darkar: You were saying? *throwing a heat wave*

Bloom: Hah! Dodged it! Is that the best you can do?

Darkar: No this is! *throwing a massive fireball at her*

Bloom: Arrrgghhhh! *falling from the sky*

Everyone: BLOOM!

Stella: I got her!

Flora: No I got her!

Musa: She's coming over here!

Layla: I'm gonna get her!

Tecna: To my calculations, she's gonna end up...

Sky: Got her. *catching Bloom*

Nabu: That's weird she hasn't got any scratches.

Sky: Give her some space. *letting her down*

Stella: Bloom you ok? That was some fall.

Bloom: Yeah I'm fine. *standing up*

Darkar: Oh how sweet. A little reunion. Maybe I'll finish you all of right here! Scopuctus!

Girls: No!

The guys stood in front of the girls waiting for the impact but nothing happened except they heard Darkar grumble. They opened their eyes to find the blue shield again but it was just around them this time.

Nabu: Ok seriously, who is doing the shielding!

Darkar: Isn't it obvious! It's only protecting you dweebs.

Helia: What's protecting us?

Darkar: *Sighing* oi... Who's wearing blue?

Everyone looked at each other.

Stella: Bloom, Layla and the guys. Yay! I win, what do I win?

Riven: Nothing! Now zip it!

Brandon: *Whispering fiercely* quit it Riven or else I'll tell Musa your darkest secret.

Riven: You wouldn't!

Brandon: Trust me, I would *nodding his head*.

Darkar: ANYWAYS, who has the dragon fire?

All the eyes swivelled to Bloom. Bloom just rolled her eyes.

Bloom: Yeah right! Why would I...Ohhh I have a new power! Awesome! I wonder what else I can do!

Flora: Why don't you try it?

Tecna: To my calculations, I don't think Bloom has new powers, I think the thing protecting us is...orange.

Guys & Darkar: ORANGE?

Darkar: Explain who orange is.

Girls: Awwww, that is like so cute! How did it do it!

Bloom: I guess...I dunno! I guess it goes with the flow! Oh my gosh, orange is smart.

Girls: Awwwww.

Tecna: Probably inherited it from me *clicking her tongue*.

Layla: Yeah right, it's not even related to you!

Tecna: So!

Darkar: Ahhh, I think I understand who orange is...So Bloom, remember me in your dream?

Bloom: More like nightmare Darkar. What do you want me for?

Darkar: You obviously know. I want orange.

Brandon: *Taking out an orange from his bag and handing it to Darkar* hey I got an orange, here I go.

Darkar: *Squishing the orange* dimwit. They don't know?

Girls: NO!

Musa: Of course they wouldn't know! Why do they want to know!

Riven: I want to know!

Musa: But you can't know!

Darkar: Why can't they know? Wouldn't it be much easier!

Flora: No it wouldn't. Now can we just get back to the fight and forget about it?

Darkar: Hmmm...let me think...NO *throwing fireballs at Bloom*.

Suddenly, a forcefield surrounded Bloom and the fireball bounced off back to Darkar but he dodged it.

Darkar: Quite the expert orange is.

Guys: WHO IS ORANGE!

Sky: Bloom, is there something I should know?

Bloom: Pfft, why? No!

Darkar: Hmmm maybe this should help you Sky *throwing a fireball at him*.

Bloom: NO!

Then, the blue forcefield surrounded SKY this time and Sky just stood there gawping.

Stella: HIT ME, HIT ME!

Brandon: WHAT! Are you crazy honey?

Stella: NO! And don't honey me! You're with *mocking* Chimera now...

Tecna: Stel, why would you want to do that?

Stella: To see what it feels like *jumping up and down*!

Darkar: God, I'm wasting my time *hitting a fireball at the guys*.

Stella: HEY! I'm not them! *Running towards them*.

Then there was no force field around them and the guys just stood there shocked and suddenly just as the fireball was about to hit them, the force field appeared.

Girls: *Sighing* phew, that was lucky!

Layla: Wow, orange seriously love surprises!

Bloom: Well orange better stop it soon or else we'll never defeat Darkar.

Darkar: *laughing evilly* like you would ever defeat me.

Tecna: She wouldn't but I would. MAGNETIC STORM! *sending a surprise attack behind his back*

Musa: Good job Tec! *hugging Tecna*

Baltor: We'll be back!

He then started to disappear so did the Trix and Darkar. The girls flew down to where the guys were and changed into their normal forms. The guys were still standing still gawping from what just happened. The girls just looked innocent before the guys started asking questions.

Flora: *uneasy* so I love you're outfit Stella.

Stella: Thanks! This was a one of kind dress. Believe me it took me ages.

Bloom: No it didn't. It took you about a phone call before it appeared right in your face yesterday.

Stella: Shush your ruining the story.

Musa: Wanna grab some breakfast?

Bloom: That'd be great.

Tecna: I'm starving. *grabbing a seat*

Helia: We just had a fight and all you girls are thinking is about clothes and breakfast?

Flora: I wouldn't say that's all we're thinking about.

Brandon: Ok, I gotta ask who on Magix is orange?

Bloom: Orange is err...

Musa: Errmmm... Orange is...

Tecna: A friend.

Sky: A friend? So where is orange? *looking around*

Flora: We'll you see. We've never met orange so orange could be anything you know.

Nabu: So how do you know that orange is doing all the work?

Layla: We just do ok! *eating some cereal and spitting it out* Urgghh! Who made this cereal?

Flora: Sweetie you did.

Layla: Whatever.

Bloom: We better get moving anyway. We don't want any more delays.

Timmy: Alright we head due north.

Tecna: No we go south. *pointing to south*

Timmy: My PDA says north.

Tecna: Well what does your PDA know? I've led the girls this far and I'm not stopping now! *storming into the ship mumbling something*

Stella: Great now you did it. Why don't you guys just stay here and we go. *following Tecna*

Riven: But we...

Musa: You guys have done enough damage. *storming into the ship*

Flora: Thanks a lot. *walking in the ship*

Layla: Whatever. *following Flora*

Bloom: You guys just love to make us angry don't ya? *joining with the rest of the girls*

Flora: You don't think we were too harsh on them?

Musa: No, they deserve it anyway. Now hurry up!

Stella: Grey doesn't match me though. *fiddling with her suit*

Layla: Do you wanna die or not? *cracking her knuckles*

Stella: No.

Layla: Good.

Bloom: Ok enough with the fighting. Tecna which way?

Tecna: Left tunnel.

Stella: Eww... where do these bats come from? *covering her hair*

Musa: Will you shut up already! Ever since you dumped Brandon all you've done is complained so shut up!

Flora: Awww, Musa don't be so mean. It's not her fault and Stella don't listen to her. She's just jealous. *hugging Stella as they walk*

Stella: Thanks Flora. *wiping the tears in her eyes*

Musa: Me? Jealous? What pfft... no I'm not.

Tecna: Of course you are. Left tunnel again.

Musa: Oh come on!

Layla: It's true. I've seen your music sheets and all that's on there is... I hate him or things I hate about you or you and me or...

Musa: Hey! Those were private!

Layla: Not my fault that your bag was left wide open.

Musa: Seriously? *checking her bag*

Bloom: Do you think the guys noticed that were gone? *chewing a bar of KitKat*

Tecna: It'll be ages until they'll realise we're gone.

Brandon: Stella? Girls? You girls in there? *knocking on the bathroom door*

Recording tape playing...

Layla: The nerve!

Stella: You got that right. I can't believe they think they're all that.

Bloom: Are they still asking us to open the door?

Musa: In their dreams.

Helia: You know we're sorry.

Stella: Urgghh... have you girls seen her outfit? Orange is so not her colour.

Tecna: She's such a copycat.

Flora: I can't believe she's trying to steal your look Stella.

Stella: How dare she!

Riven: Are they still talking about rubbish?

All Brandon and Helia could do was nod their heads.

Riven: You girls better come out or I'm coming in!

Layla: That is so cool so what did you do next? *laughing*

Musa: Well I...

Riven: That's it I'm coming in! *kicking the door open*

Sky: Riven you know that this is our ship?

Riven: Timmy can always fix it.

Timmy: That's reparable so no worries.

Nabu: Err guys...

Riven: WHAT?

Nabu: What? Well look at this. *taking the tape recorder and putting it in front of Riven face*

Stella: Yeah you're right. I mean what's the worst that could happen?

Musa: Don't say that! *covering Stella's mouth*

Stella: *pushing Musa's hands away* why not?

Musa: Because the last time you said that we were hanging over a cliff and the guys came!

Stella: Hey that was not my fault! You guys wouldn't let me use the map.

Bloom: Aren't you guys still not over with that tiny mistake?

Musa and Stella: NO!

Bloom: Just asking.

Musa: You've always had everything you know!

Stella: No I don't have everything!

Musa: Of course you do! You have your maids, butlers, money, your mum, your dad and you're daddy's little princess and all! You think it's easy for me watching you with all your glory? I have to put up with you because *quietly* your my best friend.

Stella: You know I don't have everything. I don't have the perfect family, I don't have the perfect life, I don't have the perfect *quietly* boyfriend but at least I have you guys!

Musa: Aww I didn't know you felt this way.

Stella: I didn't know you felt like that too.

Musa and Stella: Hugs? *hugging each other*

Flora: There you go. All you guys had to do were to let all your emotions out.

Tecna: We're here. *stopping in front of a golden double door with something in graved around the sides*

Layla: We are?

Bloom: Ok let's do this. *pushing the door open revealing a bright light causing everyone including Stella to shield their eyes*

A voice: Welcome. You have finally arrived.

A woman with long golden hair with a loose dress flowing right down to cover her feet appeared in front of them bowing.

The voice: My name is Comino. Follow me. *leading them through an open space area covered with treasures*

Stella: I wouldn't mind having this room!

Tecna: Remember. We're on a mission so try not to get distracted with all the gadgets and gizmos they have. *staring at all the technology the Elders of Magix have*

Bloom: Tell me about it. Are you an Elder of Magix Comino?

Comino: No. I'm one of the Ministry of Magix.

Layla: Wow this place must be massive.

Comino: Far than you could ever imagine. Now come this way. They're waiting for you.

Flora: Ok.

Comino: They're here. *bowing down to a statue*

The statue: Bring them in.

Stella: Is it just me or did you guys hear that statue talk?

Musa: I thought it was just me but I guess I was wrong. *following Comino*

A green fairy: Hello my dearies have a seat. Don't be afraid. I'm Swath.

Bloom: H-HH-H-Hi.

A toad: Nice to meet you. I'm Doppler. *turning into a man with dark black hair and wearing a velvet robe*

Layla: What are you? *pointing to a half horse and half human with a beard*

Minatare: I'm Minatare a half horse and half wizard. *stroking his beard.

Layla: Lovely.

Swath: The famous Winx I see?

Stella: *whispering to the girls* did you hear that? She called us the famous Winx.

Tecna: Yes we are the Winx.

Minatare: We've been watching for a while and it seems you girls are in a difficult situation.

Stella: *whispering* stalker!

Minatare: Now before we reveal who the Source is. We need to test you.

Musa: May I ask why?

Doppler: Just to see if you girls are worthy enough to keep the secret of the Source.

Stella: Trust me we're worthy alright.

Swath: I hope you are because only 3 of you will have to think hard about this. Tecna.

Tecna: Yes.

Swath: If your life depended on it. Would you sacrifice Musa or your parents?

Tecna: I...I... will this happen?

Doppler: No, it's just a question.

Tecna: But it's not fair. Musa's my best friend and I wouldn't give her up for anything but I also do love my parents. I...I... can't choose.

Musa: It's ok Tec, your parents are more important than me.

Tecna: Musa you know you're as important as my parents but they're my parents and I'm sorry.

Musa: It's ok.

Tecna: I choose my parents.

Swath: I see.

Doppler: Stella.

Stella: Oh god.

Doppler: If you only had 24 hours to live what would you do? Would you hang out or chill with your friends as you say or would you stay with your beloved?

Stella: My friends of course. I don't have a beloved anymore. *folding her arms*

Doppler: But if you were still together what would you do?

Stella: What, that is totally out of the question but...

Musa: There is no but Stel.

Doppler: Let her finish.

Stella: If we were still together I'd pick him.

Musa: What?

Stella: But we're not right now so I pick my friends and anyway I wouldn't waste my time on a guy then hang out with my buds.

Doppler: Good choice.

Stella: Like I said. Friendship before guys!

Minatare: Musa. You are the remaining candidate.

Musa: *sarcastically* Good for me.

Minatare: Would you give up yourself to save Megan's life?

Musa: No why would I?

Stella: Yeah, Megan's a boyfriend stealer.

Minatare: Yes but would you not save her life even though she's a boyfriends stealer?

Musa: I got a question myself. What does these questions got to do with the Source?

Minatare: Because you and the Winx will be taking care of the Source.

Tecna: We're going to be babysitting a kid?

Musa: Still I wouldn't want to save Megan's life.

Minatare: Are you positively sure?

Musa: Yes. No.

Tecna and Stella: No?

Musa: Even if she's an obnoxious, spoilt brat I'd save her precious life that doesn't even need saving but I wish I could just rip out her...

Tecna: Calm down. *holding Musa steady*

Musa: You're right.

Minatare: Spontaneous!

They were back in the Elders of Magix's room and the rest of the Winx were there pacing up and down. Flora was the first to spot the three.

Flora: Oh my god! Are you girls ok? *hugging all three of them*

Tecna: Yes Flora we're fine.

Flora: Were the questions hard?

Bloom: Spill!

Layla: We wanna know every single detail.

Stella: The questions were unbelievably hard but mine was easy and I chose mine straight away without thinking.

Musa: No you didn't. You choose...

Stella: *covering Musa's mouth* don't mind her. She's just a bit crazy from her question.

Camino: You have successfully passed girls.

Bloom: That's great so who's the Source?

All four of them simply pointed to Bloom and bowed to her. Bloom's eyes turned wide and were gasping. Her breath quickened as her friends just stared at her shocked. Stella made the first move.

Stella: Bloom?

Bloom: Yes?

**Thank you all for your reviews! Xoxowinxxoxo and winxlaylafan123 love your reviews! I will write more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-The Awesome but bad Thing**

Flora: Is there something you want to tell us?

Layla: Have you been keeping a secret from us the whole time?

Bloom: Flora! Layla! No there's nothing to tell you and I haven't been keeping a secret from you!

Tecna: Bloom, we're your best friend. You can tell us anything.

Bloom: I don't even know!

Swath: She didn't know girls, now calm down.

Stella: CALM DOWN! YOU MUST BE NUTS!

Mianatre: Stella Angelica Beatrice Charlotte Danielle Esther Fiona Georgina Hilarry Isla Janet Karen Lauren Mia Naomi Ophelia Paige Rosie Sapphire Taylor Uni Victoria of Solaria, be quiet. We must sort this "thing" out. Now Bloom, are you telling us that you know NOTHING about the Source?

Bloom: No sir! I never knew I was the Source at all!

Doppler: Bloom, you aren't the Source. The only time you can be the Source is when you are a child of the most POWERFUL magic beings in the realm of magic and...right now you're carrying the Source.

Tecna: Well Doppler, to be honest, Bloom HAS not really had a child just YET. I mean yes she does but more of a...foetus? *Thinking* ahh I see your point.

Flora: Bloom...

Bloom: Yes Flora?

Stella: WILL YOU JUST TELL US THAT YOU HAVE ORANGE!

Layla: STELLA! We already know that she has orange you dimwit!

Stella: Oh...carry on Flora.

Flora: Anyways, after I was RUDELY interrupted *glaring at Stella*, I'd just like to say Bloom...WILL YOU JUST TELL US WHAT SECRET YOU'RE KEEPING FROM US WOMAN!

Musa: *Holding her back* chill honey...Yeah Bloom, we're best friends and best friends tell each other EVERYTHING and I repeat EVERYTHING. Why can't you tell us this?

Bloom: There's NOTHING to tell that's why!

Minatare: Girls, Bloom has a point. None of you know this so it is probably much easier if I tell.

Bloom: *Putting her hands together* please?

Layla: What are you waiting for then?

Swath: Relax Layla. Now, my dearies, your godchild...

Tecna: What about our godchild? Is it hurt? *Going over to Bloom and touching her tummy* are you ok there orange? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO OUR GODCHILD! *Wide-eyed and towering above Swath*.

Swath: Goodness me, you girls over-react WAY too much. Tecna, please keep your distance and besides there is NOTHING wrong with your godchild. It's perfectly healthy but I can tell you it's not safe at all.

Stella: It's not safe? That's never good!

Musa: *Sarcastically* you don't say!

Minatare: Let us finish girls. Your godchild is...

Girls: Is...

Doppler: *Making a drum roll*.

Swath: Quit that. Your godchild is in terrible danger. Bloom's in danger. All of you is in danger.

Doppler: Budabum!

Girls: WHAT?

Bloom: No way, that is SO impossible. I mean c'mon it's just a kid for crying out loud! And to be honest, I'm not the most powerful magic being.

Minatare: All 6 of you are the most powerful magic being. And when you have children, and they have children, they will ALL be powerful.

Stella: Oh god. Flashback, flashback! HOME EC! HOME EC! *clutching her head*

Layla: Yah, she has a problem with Home Ec. We were set up in partners and we had to do research about kids and well it sort of got out of hand.

Flora: It was way out of hand!

Minatare: I understand your problem Stella but you must know that Darkar must have told the rest of his followers that you girls have the Source.

Stella: Great more enemies! *sighing* don't we fight like every day? In school, outside school and everywhere. This is so tiring.

Musa: We don't really have a choice but we're the Winx. It's what we do best.

Layla: Yeah and besides you know you like to kick butt! *doing some martial arts moves*

Doppler: You must hurry. The Red Fountain boys are looking for you. Girls I advice that you do not tell them about the Source. Keep it to yourself and the three directors. Understand?

Stella: This is like Griselda's defence class. *mimicking Griselda* do you girls understand?

The girls giggled and got transported back into the ship. They stop giggling and looked around for any sign of the boys.

Bloom: Phew. At least they're not here.

Tecna: What do we say when they asked us where we went?

Riven: Exactly where did you guys go? *coming into the room in a huff*

Musa: Nowhere.

Timmy: So what's with the tape recorder? *revealing the tape recorder behind his back*

Flora: That doesn't prove anything.

Timmy: Really? *playing the tape recorder*

**Tape recorder...**

Layla: The nerve!

Stella: You got that right. I can't believe they think they're all that.

Bloom: Are they still asking us to open the door?

Musa: In their dreams.

Timmy stopped the tape leaving the girls to sigh and look at the ground.

Brandon: Well? *tapping his foot*

Bloom: If you really wanna know we...

Flora: Bloom we promised...

Bloom: I know we promised but they really wanted to know so I'll tell them the truth.

Musa: If you really want to know, we had some problems... ok MAJOR problems.

Guys: What kind of problems?

Stella: Alright, alright! Don't pressure us!

Girls: NO!

Stella: *Sniffing* my mascara was running *fake crying*.

Brandon: No offence Stel but that is your WORST lie ever.

Musa: Hey we're not lying! We are not liers. My mum and dad didn't raise me to become a lier.

Riven: Oh yeah, what did they raise you for?

Musa: Well, they raised me so that I could protect, have shelter and defend myself unlike yours who raised you as a CHEATER.

Brandon: Whoa, that's a new low Musa.

Stella: *Throwing her ring into the air and it turned to a staff* well now, why don't you save your talks with the Beta b*tches! Transportas Back Homas! *Transporting with the Winx*.

Timmy: Wow, they really do hate us *sitting down on a chair*.

Guys: *Sarcastically* YOU THINK!

Layla: God, thank God you transported us out of there Stel.

Bloom: Yeah we owe you so much.

Tecna: I know right, they were like TOTALLY getting on my nerves as usual.

Mrs F: *Clearing her throat* girls?

Girls: *Shuddered* OH! Hi Miss.

Mrs F: Yes hello. So how was your mission? Was it successful as always?

Flora: Yes of course Miss Faragonda.

Mrs F: *Shutting the door* so tell me who's the Source!

Bloom: Mrs F, I can truly say that it is... *pointing to herself*.

Mrs F: You?

Stella: No, not her, silly billy, it's her baby, duh!

Mrs F: I beg your pardon?

Stella: OHHH! Didn't we tell you! Bloom's having a baby!

Musa: *Whispering* erm Stel, I don't think she meant that. I think she meant when you said silly billy...*coughing*.

Layla: *Giggling* well isn't that good news!

Mrs F: Yes very, very. Well this is VERY exciting news Bloom. Have you found out the gender yet?

Bloom: Not yet, I'm supposed to find out on the 21th December.

Tecna: *Checking her calendar* erm Bloom, that should be...today.

Girls: WHAT!

Bloom: Oh man, I REALLY don't wanna know, I wanna know when the Big day comes!

Flora: Well honey, we do so can we go?

Musa: Pretty please?

Stella: With my bras on the top?

Bloom: Ok, go, go, go! You're freaking me out woman!

Layla: Ok thanks! Cool, see ya later!

The girls except Bloom dashed out to the hospital using the ring of Solaria.

Bloom: Ayeyai...

Mrs F: Do you want me to keep you company dear?

Bloom: No, no, it's fine. I think I'm going to have an alone time.

Mrs F: Doing what?

Bloom: Ermm...thinking about who the father is *chuckling*.

Mrs F: You don't know who the father is?

Bloom: No of course I do! It's just I err...I meant...never mind, gotta go...PUKING!

Mrs F: What?

Bloom: *Throwing up on Mrs F blue pumps*.

Mrs F: I'm leaving! *Slamming the door*.

Bloom: Always work *holding a can of mashed peas with gravy*. Eugh, now that's made me sick.

She walked out of Mrs Faragonda's office and saw her friend Charlene. Charlene was the delivery girl in Alfea. She had short, blonde shoulder length hair with chestnut eye colour.

Bloom: Hey Charlene!

Charlene: Hey Bloom!

Bloom: Whatcha up to?

Charlene: Oh just packing up. Here's yours and the girls before I forget. *giving Bloom the Winx's mail*

Bloom: Thanks. See you around.

Charlene: Take care.

Bloom: Yeah you too. *looking through her mail as she walks* that b*tch! *opening the door*

Flora: Look at the little fingers. It looks so cute!

Stella: Hey Bloom! You have the cutest little baby ever!

Bloom: Thanks. Here's your mail. *chucking their mail on the table and one mail in the bin*

Musa: You ok?

Bloom: I just need sometime alone. *slamming the door behind her back*

Layla: What's with her?

Tecna: This. *picking up the mail in the bin*

Flora: What does it say?

Tecna: It says...it s-ss-says...

Stella: Here let me read it. *snatching the mail out of Tecna's hand* oh...I see.

Musa: Let me have a look. Prince Sky and Princess Diaspro's engage...oh this is totally wack! *throwing the mail in the bin*

Flora: Poor Bloom.

Stella: Not just poor Bloom. Poor all of us. *looking down*

Tecna: You're right. I'm gonna have some alone time.

Musa: I think I'll just hang in my room.

Layla: Me too.

Stella: I don't feel like doing anything.

Flora: *sighing* yeah.

**Bloom's POV**

_This is so stupid! They're gonna get married again? Fat chance! They'll probably get a third divorce. Then again I'm suppose to be over him. I am. I'm happy being alone. Who are you kidding yourself Bloom. It's hopeless._

**Musa's POV**

_That jerk! What did they raise you for? Errgghh! He thinks he's all that but he's not but he is but he's not! ARGGHHH! This is so confusing. It's so hard. I'm useless being alone. I have my friends but... they're just not enough._

**Layla's POV**

_I'm such an idiot thinking he could be the one! I'm so pathetic! It's like somebody hates me and this is how they want me to suffer or something. I have to stay strong for me and the girls. This is never gonna work._

**Tecna's POV**

_Everybody's gotta break down some point. I'm just not ready for that yet. Maybe I am maybe I'm not. There is seriously something wrong with me. Maybe I just need some time to let it all out? Yeah that's it. Wait for the right time to let it all out._

**Stella's POV**

_How could he do this to me? I mean, I didn't do anything wrong did I? I was gone for a month but that doesn't mean he can start to mingle around with girls that I hate! I hate him! No no, I love him. That's not right I hate him. Oh I don't know!_

**Flora's POV**

_Seeing him again made me feel so weak like I couldn't breathe every time I saw him. He always somehow makes everything ok. I miss him but it's his choice. He's losing the most important thing in...Oh who am I kidding? I'm losing him to a Beta girl._

**End POVS**

Next morning...

It was a Saturday and it was raining heavily. Musa was sitting by the window sill clutching her legs to her face staring at the rain. Stella was sitting on the armchair applying different colour nail polish on each nail slowly like she was lifeless. Flora was stroking her favourite tulips leaves for almost 2 hours. Layla was just leaning against the wall holding a photo with a tight grip. Tecna usually was the least noticeable out of everybody but today she was just sitting in front of a switched off computer. She did keep on staring at it from time to time. Bloom was sitting on the couch eating some cereal on her belly. She fiddled around with her cereal sometimes but then stares of to space. They were all in their pyjamas finding no reason to get changed if there wasn't anything planned.

Stella: *sighing and stopping from what she was doing* we are such losers.

Flora: No we're not.

Layla: Yeah we just have our problems that's all. Everyone has their problems.

Stella: Look at us. We're not really the happiest bunch.

Bloom: I guess.*fiddling with the spoon she was holding*

Layla: Your point is made. *sliding down the wall and letting go of the picture*

Stella: Christmas is in 4 more days.

Musa: So?

Tecna: Don't tell me you wanna go shopping?

Stella: Well we don't really have presents for anybody.

Flora: I-II-I do have an extra present but I don't need it anymore so I guess I could just go Christmas shopping.

Stella: That's the spirit! *being her cheery self* come on you guys! You don't really want to be some sad saddos so you?

Layla: Thanks for your advice Stel.

Stella: Come on you guys! I promise it'll be fun! *jumping up*

Bloom: Ok but don't expect me to have too much fun.

Tecna: Same here.

Stella: Great! 3 down 2 more to go. Muse? Come on Layla you know you want to.

Layla: Alright only because the new winter sports shop is opening.

Stella: *in a sing song tune* Musa?

Musa: If we could stop at my dad's radio station.

Stella: Deal now let's go get dressed and have fun!*running into her bedroom*

**Magix...**

Layla: I swear the next dress shop you drag me into next, you're gonna get it! *as she walked in her new sparkly green high heels that Stella made her wear*

Stella: Tell me you guys aren't having fun. I am!

Musa: Of course you are.

Stella: Ok fine, fine. You're free to do whatever you want but we have to meet up at Musa's dad studio in 2 hours. Got it?

Layla, Musa and Tecna: Finally! *taking off to different directions*

Jordon: Not so fast. *stopping Layla*

Musa: *sarcastically* Great. It's our heroes!

Charlie: Sit.

Bloom: Fine. *sitting down with the rest of the girls*

Jordon: Why are you wearing heels? I thought you hate them.

Layla: Don't get me started. *glaring at Stella*

Andrew: I think you girls are over reacting.

Stella: Over reacting? Us?

Musa: No way!

Flora: We haven't been acting that badly.

Tecna: It is none of your business anyway. *standing up*

Jeff: Sit. *pushing Tecna down*

Stella: Seriously? You guys are like everywhere except for our missions and stuff. I mean what's up with that?

Bloom: I know right.

Charlie: We have our girlfriends and fiancées too you know.

Bloom: Don't mention the word. *gagging* fiancée.

Charlie: What's wrong with that?

Tecna: This. *showing them the news about Diaspro and Sky*

James: It's never gonna last.

Drake: They'll probably get another divorce as we know it.

Everyone stared at Bloom.

Bloom: What are you guys staring at me for? I'm not gonna do anything.

Girls: WHAT! *making Bloom jumped 5 feet in the air*

Drake: Hold up. You're saying you're not gonna do anything to bust this relationship?

Bloom: Yes. Don't you guys understand English?

Stella: Why not?

Bloom: Look guys. He's broken my heart almost every year now and he's hooked up with the same person every time.

Musa: That was only because he was under a spell or he didn't know if he actually liked you.

Bloom: So what. I think it's meant to be. *shrugging*

Charlie: Meant to be? Who are you and what have you done to my cousin Bloom?

Bloom: Nothing.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tecna: It's Griselda. She wants us to meet Mrs F in her office now.

Stella: She's ruining my mall crawl! *whining*

Flora: Don't worry sweetie. We'll do it some other time.*patting her back*


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Boat trip**

**Beta girls: Diaspro (Sky), Chimera (Brandon), Jade (Nabu), Laura (Helia), Megan (Riven) and Natalie (Timmy). **

Tecna: Are you sure that it is necessary Mrs Faragonda?

Mrs F: Of course. You girls doing a Christmas Carol would be so much fun!

Musa: I think it's a good idea. I think I could write us a song by then.

Stella: *under her breathe* hopefully words without hate in them. You let them drag me here because of a Christmas Carol? I'm missing my mall crawl!

Mrs F: *ignoring Stella* So are you girls prepared to take this task?

Girls: *Sighing* yes Mrs Faragonda.

Mrs F: Very well. Now you have to make this perfect because the famous Love Secrets will be there *grinning* wouldn't want them to think we have untalented singers in Alfea.

Flora: *Clearing her throat* did you say Love Secrets Mrs Faragonda?

Mrs F: Yes I did Flora, is there a problem?

Layla: Well the thing is, Love Secrets is from Beta and...we're currently not...in a good relationship with them. Let's put it that way.

Mrs F: Why is that?

Bloom: Ermm, you won't have to worry about that, just worry about how well we're going to do at the Christmas Carol ok?

Mrs F: If you insist girls.

Tecna: Oh by the way Mrs F, who are going to be there to watch us perform?

Mrs F: Well obviously all the 4 schools.

Girls: *Groaning but did a fake smile to cover it up* yay! Whoopee, I can't wait!

The girls left the room and walked over to their living room groaning and slumping onto the sofa.

Tecna: Oh my god, I really can't take it anymore. Life is getting worse than ever.

Stella: Oh my gosh! Tell me about it! Especially having to do the Christmas Carol as well. Eurgh, I'm so disgusted.

Musa: Hey, I'm quite excited about the Christmas Carol okay, so don't take the mickey out of it. *folding her arms*

Flora: Musa's right. Come on, it's Christmas in 4 days girls! I mean what's the worse that could haaaaaa...

Layla: *Covering Flora's mouth* no, don't say that!

Musa: Yeah because everytime one of us says that either one of us appears hanging off say...A CLIFF! *Glaring at Stella*.

Stella: Hey don't look at me! Actually look at me I'm pretty. By the way, like Flora said, it's Christmas in 4 days...we should...GO SHOPPING FOR PRESENTS? Eh?

Girls: Well we kinda already did.

Stella: *Gasping* you went shopping without me?

Bloom: Honey, we shopped together but...we kinda DID before...if you think about it.

Stella: B-bbbb-bbbbb-bbbb-bbbut why?

Musa: Cheer up Stel, it's Christmas in 4 days!

Stella: EXACTLY! *Whining*.

**At the Magix pier...**

Stella: No! You can't make me! I won't go on that stinky boat!

Layla: If you won't then I will just have to force you! *dragging Stella on the boat*

The girls decided because it was Saturday and they didn't want to shop anymore except Stella who protested. Layla thought that it was a nice day for a boat trip.

Tecna: Stella today is very sunny and who wants to waste time INSIDE when you can be OUTSIDE on a boat trip?

Stella: ME!

Flora: C'mon sweetie, I guarantee you it will be super fun! *Smiling hopefully*.

Stella: *Sighing* fine, but if it's not fun, I'm jumping out in sea and drown keerpish?

Bloom: Ermm sweetie, you wouldn't really jump you would you? Because if you did...*sighing* orange would have one less aunt but...I guess Layla could replace you as orange's favourite aunt.

Stella: *Gasp* NO WAY HOSE! Oh baby orange, Aunt Stella is ALWAYS here for you, ALWAYS!

Layla: *Whispering to the girls* you know all of us could replace Stella easily...

The girls nodded their head in agreement.

Musa: So, let's get ready for our boat trip then!

Bloom: Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute...which ones our boat?

Everybody looked at Tecna.

Tecna: It's ALWAYS me isn't it? *Sighing* of course I know which one it is, this way ladies.

The girls followed Tecna to the biggest, expensive, luxurious boat ever. It had a Jacuzzi outside, a swimming pool inside, 6 bedrooms, one massive kitchen, a pizza bar, a salon, a spa, a gym anything you could imagine!

Girls: WHOA...

Stella: Impressive, how did you get it Tec?

Tecna: Well, since I'm related to the boss, Uncle Joey, he rented the boat for us...

Layla: More like a ship or a home that I could live in! *touching the side of the boat*

Flora: I call on dibs as CAPTAIN!

Musa: Ermm girls, hate to burst our bubble but we got company.

Bloom: The Trix?

Flora: Darkar? Baltor?

Layla: *Coldly* Jade...

Musa: *Coldly* Megan...

Stella: Oh great, just great...Chimera.

Bloom: DIPSTICK!

Girls: I know right!

Diaspro: Dipstick? How pathetic.

Layla: Swugglenock!

Beta girls: Swugglenock?

Winx: We have our reasons ok.

Riven: Hey Meg, where's our booo...

Musa: What are YOU doing here?

Brandon: Ermm we're here on a boat trip coz it's sunny?

Stella: So why'd you have to bring the girls then?

Flora: Lay off Stel...Helia, can I talk to you?

Laura: Why should he talk to YOU? *Snuggling up to him*.

Flora: I have my reasons *coldly* Laura. Come on Helia *dragging him to a corner*.

**Flora & Helia**

Helia: What do you want to talk about?

Flora: *Slapping him* why the hell did you bring them! We're here for a boat trip and we were here FIRST not you!

Helia: *Clutching his face* oh my beautiful face. Well we're probably having different boats anyway.

Uncle Joey: Ahh hello Flora...*coldly* Helia. So you two, you'll be having the 'Bonita'.

Flora & Helia: THAT'S MY SHIP! YOU'RE SHIP? YOU MEAN MY SHIP! I CALL CAPTAIN FIRST! URGHH! *Storming off to their gang*.

Uncle Joey: They really need to get a hobby *shaking his head*.

**Back to reality**

Tecna: *Italian accent* Uncle Joey!

Uncle Joey: *Italian accent* Tecna! How are you my little spaghetti Bolognese!

Natalie: *Smirking and snorting* spaghetti Bolognese? What a weird nickname.

Uncle Joey: *Italian accent* do you want the boat or not?

Natalie: Yes sir...

Tecna: *Italian* good for you Natalie. Now Uncle Joey, is it ok if *pointing to the Beta girls and specialist* they, get to go on another boat?

Uncle Joey: Sorry love, but all the other boats are not for rent, they have owners or the other boats have been reserved.

Bloom: Girls, we'll TRY to cope with them ok. Just chill, Flora's captain, Beta girls you're in charge of lookout, guys you're in charge of food and drinks while us girls are here to relax *grinning*.

Beta girls: We think NOT. *glaring at the Winx*

Diaspro: Who said you were in charge?

Uncle Joey: Ho fatto.

Everyone except Tecna & Timmy: Huh?

Timmy: Ho fatto means...

Tecna: I did...

Timmy: Which means Joey did.

Chimera: Well I'm not going on a boat if she's *pointing to Stella* on it!

Stella: GOOD! We don't need you so CLEAR OFF!

Chimera: Ooo you just LOVE a fight don't you?

Stella: Bring it!

Musa: Whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't need a fight right now.

Jade: She's right...

Musa: I am?

Laura: Of course you're NOT!

Flora: Nobody diss Musa! *shoving Laura*

Uncle Joey: Enough! You'll all go on board!

Sky: You're paying per hour right?

Uncle Joey: Exactly. *pushing everyone on board* have fun!

Everyone: NOT!

Nabu: You know...guys, if we're just going to argue the WHOLE journey, I don't wanna be in this.

Riven: Me neither.

Bloom: Then GO!

Specialist: WE CAN'T!

Winx: WHY!

Specialist: THE BOAT'S MOVING!

Winx: WHAT! *Looking around*.

Stella: Sh*t. Oh my god!

Winx: What!

Chimera: Oh what now?

Stella: There's only 1 colour for the life-jackets! I gotta change!

Everyone: *Groaning* Stella...

Chimera: *Mocking* Stella...

Stella: Say my name 1 more time and you're going to get it b*tch.

Tecna: Stel, language. Orange is still around.

Jade: Who the f*ck is orange?

Winx: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

Natalie: Stressy...

Beta girls: Oooo sssss!

Nabu: Lay off girls. We're here to have a good fun time!

Jade: Fine by me. *holding Nabu's hand and bringing him to a corner*

Layla mumbled something before she walked away. The other Beta's did the same thing and the rest of the Winx followed Layla in disbelief in how the Beta girls were acting.

Bloom: What a brat. *leaning against the railing*

Flora: I know right. *looking at her right hand which slapped Helia* what have I done?

Stella: I'm glad that I'm not with him anymore.

Layla: Really?

Stella: Yeah because knowing Chimera, he wouldn't last.

Tecna: And what would happen when they break up? *looking up from staring at the floor*

Stella: I haven't thought that far yet. *scratching her head*

Musa: Yo who's driving this thing?

The girls looked at Flora.

Flora: Don't look at me. I thought one of the guys were driving it.

Layla: Great just great! Let me drive this thing. *running to the wheel*

Stella: You're pretty good at this.

Layla: Well I am the fairy of liquid.

Bloom: Good point. *laughing at her reply*

Tecna: So, shall we start relaxing?

Musa: You betcha!

Layla: HEY! I'm suppose to relax too but NOOOOO I have to steer the boat.

Tecna: Layla, if you must know, the boat can drive itself.

Layla: Huh?

Tecna: *Pressing an auto-boat button* this is what you press when you want the ship to steer itself.

Girls: Ahhh...

Bloom: Awesome feature *grinning*.

So the girls sat on a deck chair and were just chatting to each other and staring at the view.

Stella: HEY LOOK! *Standing up* it's Magix Mall! Oh how badly I want to be there now! Gucci's having a 75% sale!

Musa: Stel, you should forget about the sale and chill, that's why you're on the boat.

Stella: I'M ON THIS BOAT TO CHILL? I thought I was on this boat because I was just following you girls! *Folding her arms* great, I'm missing the sale of the century!

Flora: Be grateful you didn't miss the 'Crazy 10 Minute Sale' *winking*.

Layla: *Laughing* oh I definitely remember that day!

Stella: Me too *pulling an angry face* I clearly got that jacket first! And Chimera was so pathetic to hide that jacket coz the staff re-arranged the clothes *giggling*.

Chimera: I HEARD THAT!

Stella: *Mimicking* I heard that!

Tecna: That was a very good impression of Chimera Stel *chuckling*.

Suddenly, the boat slowed down and the girls got up confused.

Bloom: Layla, why is the boat slowing down?

Layla: Don't look at me! I'm not steering it! Tec?

Timmy: It's out of gas.

Girls: OUT OF GAS!

Flora: Hey, look at that little dolphin in the sea!

Girls: Awwww.

Megan: Urggh. Guys, check it out, it's the sharks.

Stella: Oh my gosh! We're gonna die here! *Holding to the nearest pole* WE ARE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN AND ALL YOU GUYS CAN TALK ABOUT IS DOLPHINS AND SHARKS! ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!

Brandon: *Shaking her shoulder* Stella, calm down babe. We're not going to die here, I assure you.

Chimera: *Gasp* did you just call her babe!

Then, there was silence.

Sky: *whispering* ermm Brandon, you might wanna let go of Stella's shoulder...

Brandon: *Letting go of Stella's shoulder* sorry. Babe, Chimera, don't need to be jealous, I call every girl babe but just remember YOU are my #1 babe *kissing her*.

Chimera: That's better *smirking at Stella* this is to everyone...I'm Brandon's #1 babe!

Layla: C'mon Stel, you don't deserve to be here *dragging her inside the cabin*.

Megan: That showed her, hehe, they're such cowards.

Riven: Meg, don't call them that. They're not cowards, especially Musa.

Megan: Are you sticking up to your ex girlfriend?

Riven: Jeez, calm down girl. Is it a crime to talk to your ex?

Beta girls: YES!

Nabu: Riv, it's so obvious, you don't see me talking to Layla that often do you?

Helia: C'mon guys, we shouldn't be arguing.

Laura: Let's go Helia, I wanna tell you something *holding his hand and kissing him*.

Brandon: *Nudging Sky* there gonna do it!

Sky: Don't be so ridiculous bro, Laura isn't the type of girl.

Timmy: Neither was Flora though.

**Laura and Helia**

Laura: Helia, now listen to me dic*head, we're gonna go over to Flora and make-out in front of her ok? I'm going to compliment on your smile and then you thank me and then you make-out with me ok?

Helia: Ermm, Laura, I'm not liking this idea. It's a bit cruel to Flora.

Flora: You bet it is *folding her arms*.

Laura: *Coldly* what are you doing here b*tch?

Helia: LAURA! Don't call Flora that!

Flora: It's fine Helia, really.

Helia: No it's not Flora. Laura, if you're going to keep calling me and Flora names, I don't wanna be with you anymore.

Laura: *Dragging Helia to a corner* what are you doing! We made a pact remember, if you break up with us, the Winx die *smirking*.

Flora: What?

Laura: What?

Flora: Helia, you're only with them because they're threatening you to?

Helia: What? No, not at all! I love Laura with all my life!

Laura: Awww you do?

Helia: *Clearing his throat* I do...

Flora: But I could have sworn I heard...

Laura: *Fiercely* you heard nothing jacka**.

Flora: *Grabbing 5 beers and 1 lemonade* I know when I'm not wanted *storming off*.

Helia: Phew, that was close.

Laura: Too close *holding his hands* we gotta go, let's go.

**Winx**

Flora: Hey, I'm back *handing out the beers to the girls and lemonade to Bloom*. Guess what I heard?

Musa: What was that?

Flora: The guys have been threatened to be the Beta girl's boyfriend and if they don't 'pretend' to be their boyfriends, we'll die...

Girls: *Gasp* what!

Layla: And to think this was a calm boat ride.

Bloom: Are you sure you heard that right? I mean I know this is weird but even Diaspro wouldn't go that far or would she? *scratching her chin*

Stella: I knew it all along! *standing up*

Musa: No you didn't!

Stella: Ok I didn't but I knew there was something fishy going on.

Musa: Well if they still love us then...

Tecna: Then?

Musa: Ok if they cheated on us then I say why can't we?

Stella: I like how you're thinking Harmonic Nebula.

Musa: I know right Solaria?

Tecna: I think Zenith sees a couple of HOT boys over there. *pointing to a nearby boat coming their way*

Layla: Andros has 6 tickets on how to get their attention. I don't think we want to waste these tickets right?

Flora: The Fifth of Marigold agrees.

Bloom: Domino sees 6 ex's and 6 enemies coming this way. Let's do it!

Stella: Yoo hoo! *waving at the other boat*

Connor: Hey girls! You girls ok?

Stella: *in a flirty tone* never better.

Musa: The name's Musa. Sup?

Sam: I'm Sam. *putting his hand out for Musa and she shook it while batting her eye lashes*

Connor: Connor. Nice to meet you.

Stella: I'm Stella. Anchante. *putting her hand out for him to kiss it*

Flora: Hi I'm Flora.

Michael: Hi I'm Michael. Do you go out at sea a lot?

Flora: No but I should. *smiling at him*

Zack: Zack's the name. *putting his hand out*

Tecna: I'm Tecna. I like you're name.

Zack: I like yours too. That's a rare name you know.

Tecna: Yeah I know. *blushing*

Layla: Hey. I'm Layla you?

Shane: I'm Shane. You like sailing?

Layla: Well I am the fairy of liquids. I don't see why I don't. I'm Layla.

Shane: Cool. *grinning at her*

Ricky: I'm Ricky. You?

Bloom: I'm Bloom.

Ricky: What brings you out at sea?

Bloom: Oh you know, it's just a nice day to go sailing and meet new people don't you think?

Ricky: I do like the way you think.

Bloom: *giggling* thanks.

**Guys...**

Timmy: I need to umm check something.

Nabu: I'm gonna see if I can fix the boat. *walking in Timmy's direction*

Riven: I'll help too. *clutching his fist tightly*

Sky: I gotta do something. Brandon wanna help?

Brandon: Sure Sky.

Helia: Excuse me. *walking with the guys into one of the bedrooms*

Sky: Did you see the way they acted?

Riven: I know. *mimicking Musa* the name's Musa. Arggghh! *bagging his fists onto a table*

Brandon: I can't believe the girls are already over us.

Timmy: You think so?

Brandon: I don't think Timmy. I know so.

Helia: They obviously don't want us now. *pacing up and down*

Nabu: Maybe.

Sky: Maybe? *looking at Nabu*

Nabu: Think about it you guys. Helia just told us that he nearly got caught with Laura talking about the pact and who was there?

Timmy: Flora so?

Nabu: So maybe she heard, told the girls and they're trying to make us jealous you know.

Guys: Nah!

Brandon: That's a good one Nabu. *laughing*

Nabu: I had you guys going didn't I?

Riven: That was good but I really want her back.

Helia: We gotta get back up. The girls are probably looking for us. *opening the door*

**Upstairs...**

Winx: See ya guys! *waving at them*

Stella: Connor is such a hottie!

Sky: Hey did we miss anything? *putting his arm around Diaspro's waist*

Bloom: Nothing. Nothing at all. *grinning*

Layla: Do you guys want anything? I'm going to the kitchen.

Jade: Yeah. 12 glasses of fruit cocktail please. It's the guy's favourite drink. *snickering at Layla*

Helia: But we...

Flora: Come on girls! *going inside*

Stella: They don't even know the guy's favourite drink.

Tecna: I don't see why they're even going through with this pact.

Musa: We can't mention to any of them about it though ok? This has to be our little secret. *pouring diet coke in a glass* one diet coke for Riven.

Bloom: I agree. I mean we can have a little fun in this can't we? *filling up a glass with Dr Pepper*

Stella: That's right! I mean Sky and Diaspro are engaged don't forget that. Here's Brandon's Fanta Flora. *passing it to Flora who put it in a tray*

Bloom: We'll meddle with it sometime but what if what Flora heard wasn't true? What if they're actually in love with each other?

Layla: I don't even want to think about it. Although what if you're right Bloom? *stirring the Beta girls fruit cocktails*

Tecna: I hope not. *frowning*

Flora: Come on girls! This is a boat trip. We should be happy! We should relax!

Musa: Flora's right! We came here to relax and have fun and fun is what we're gonna have!

Stella: What about the relaxing part?

Musa: That too. Alright everyone. Grab the drinks. *walking outside with the drinks*

They all walked outside to see everyone laughing on the deck chairs. The girls put a fake smile on their faces and handed everyone their drinks.

Bloom: Here's your Dr pepper Sky.

Sky: Thanks. *smiling at her*

Bloom: No problem. *handing Diaspro her drink*

Layla: Nabu your lemonade.

Nabu: Thanks Layla.

Layla: Here Jade. *shoving Jade's fruit cocktail in her hands*

Jade: Whatever.

Flora: Your tropical fruit juice Helia. *handing his drink over*

Helia: Thank you.

Flora: Happy to help. Laura. *handing her cocktail*

Musa: Megan your drink.

Megan: Hmmm... *drinking her cocktail*

Musa: Diet coke for you. *handing Riven's drink*

Riven: Thanks.

Tecna: Timmy your Pepsi.

Timmy: Thanks Tec.

Tecna: You're welcome. *smiling*

Stella: You're Fanta Brandon.

Brandon: Thanks. Just what I need.

Stella: Chimera here's yours. *pouring her drink onto her hair*

Chimera: ARRGGHHHH! I'M WET YOU B*TCH! *jumping up and down*

Stella: *sarcastically* Oooops I'm sorry. NOT!

Brandon: Here's a towel. *covering Chimera up with a towel*

Stella: Say cheese! *taking a picture of her soaking wet*

Tecna: Great picture for the front cover of Jean Teen Magazine. *winking at Stella*

Chimera: You wouldn't!

Stella: I would.

All of a sudden, the boat started to shake and rock back and forth. The waves started to get fierce and orange tentacles started to rise out of the water.

Musa: See what happens when you guys say what's the worst that could happen?

Flora: You just did sweetie. *holding on to a railing*

Musa: Swugglenock! The boat's sinking!

Tecna: I can't transform!

Bloom: Me neither!

A half octopus and have fish rose from the sea and started to break the ship into pieces. The guys took out their weapons and started to slice its tentacles but everytime they did, it grew back again.

Nabu: Dang! It's like it's invincible!

Stella: This is it. We're all gonna die! *holding onto Bloom*

Bloom: We're not gonna die. All we need is a plan!

Tecna: I got it!

Diaspro: Hurry up we haven't got all day! *pulling her trousers up*

Layla: Why should we help you?

Natalie: You guys are the Winx! You help innocents all the time!

Musa: I wouldn't call you guys' innocents. I'd call you guys' enemies!

Laura: Come on you wouldn't let us die would you? Flora? *looking at her*

Flora: Come on girls. Even though they're out enemy we still gotta help themmmm! !

Helia: I got it! *wrapping the half octopus and half fish with his laser strings* now you guys get it!

The guys jumped in the air and sliced it before Flora got eaten by it. She landed in the sea and never came back up.

Girls: FLORA!

After 10 more seconds of waiting Helia jumped in.

Guys and Laura: HELIA!

**Thanks for your review! I might have some trouble updating the next chapter but it'll come soon! Keep Reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Shouting's does the trick**

**Beta girls: Diaspro (Sky), Chimera (Brandon), Jade (Nabu), Laura (Helia), Megan (Riven) and Natalie (Timmy). **

**Helia's POV**

_Where is she? Oh god her head's bleeding! Come on Helia! It doesn't look like she's breathing! Gotta get her up to the surface! I'm running out of air. Just a bit further! That monster's ripping the ship to pieces! I hope the guys are ok._

Helia was pulling Flora up to the surface so she could breathe. Once they got up, he saw that all of the Winx were wrapped in the monsters tentacles and the Beta girls were hiding behind the guys.

_Wimps. They can't even save themselves. They just think that we'd always be there to save them but their wrong to hide behind the guys. We'd save the girls before them. I wish we didn't make that pack now._

**End POV**

Timmy: Duck! *as one of the monsters tentacles swung it towards them*

Brandon: What is that thing?

Timmy: It's a Virdore! A half octopus and half fish! If you get tangled onto its tentacles, it sucks a fairies power but I don't know what it could do to us!*ducking again*

Sky: Let's not find out! *slicing the Virdore's tentacle*

Helia: Guys! *shouting and pushing Flora on one of the pieces of the boat that got ripped by the Virdore*

Nabu: We'll try and help you Helia once we figure out a way to destroy it!

James: Need assistant guys? *jumping onto the Virdore's back*

Sky: We need all the help we can get!

Riven: How do we kill it?

Charlie: By doing this. *passing a knife to Andrew*

Andrew: Thanks Charlie.

Jeff: Timber! *tying up the Virdore's tentacles*

Andrew: Now! *poking the Virdore's left eye while Charlie poked its right eye*

Jordon: Grab the girls! *diving in the sea to search for Layla*

The Virdore let go of the girls leaving them to sink in the sea. The Virdore however couldn't see so it slowly sank and died.

James: Nice work. *helping Helia carry Flora on his work*

Helia: Oh my god Flora, is she breathing?

Drake: *Checking her heart rate* nothing. Helia, do what you have to do.

Sky: What's that?

Helia: This *doing CPR on Flora*.

Flora: *Breathing out and coughing*.

Laura: *Sarcastically* oh Helia! You were so brave saving Flora *hugging him*!

Helia: Whatever. Flora *helping her up*.

Flora: *Gazing into his eyes* Helia...

Helia: Flora, I just...

Flora: I'm sorry I can't *walking to the unconscious girls*.

Nabu: Whoa, what did you do mister?

Flora: Come on Layla. You're not gonna leave me! *pushing her hands onto Layla's heart*

Flora kept on doing it until Layla squirted water out.

Nabu: Layla! You're alive, thank god!

Layla: No you mean thank Flora. I don't have anything to say to you except that you're such a doofus for not helping me. Why couldn't you be more like Helia!

Helia: Thanks *grinning*.

Nabu: I thought that you wouldn't want me to touch you.

Layla: Too right I don't. C'mon Flo, let's go get the rest.

Sky: O-K...awkward.

The Beta girls sat on the Winx's cousin's boat wrapped with a towel around them, the girls were being revived by Flora, Layla and the cousins and the guys were in a corner talking.

Brandon: I don't get it.

Riven: I know. I'm sorry that squire boy here doesn't get his girl. What a shame.

Brandon: You know you're the only guy I know who makes an apology an insult at the same time.

Riven: Thanks.

Nabu: So what don't you get Brandon? *using a spell to dry him up*

Brandon: Why does the girls... what's the word.

Timmy: Repel from us? *adjusting his glasses*

Brandon: Yeah I guess.

Sky: Maybe they're just jealous. I think you'd know when Stella was jealous.

Brandon: She was never jealous though. I mean we were one of the celebrity couples that people talks about and everytime a guy hits on her or a girls hits on me we don't mind because we knew it meant nothing to us.

Helia: *saying it in a baby tone* and now jealousy feels horrible right?

Brandon: It hurts so much.

Riven: I know what you mean.

Timmy: What are you talking about? You get jealous really easily though.

Riven: Keep talking and you'll get a piece of this. *pointing to his fists*

Timmy: *putting his hands up* sorry just making a point that's all.

Sky: Now I know how Bloom feels when girls are always around me.

Helia: I just don't get how we get jealous easily. *looking down on the floor*

Nabu: Beats me. Girlfriends at 12 o'clock.

Riven: *growling* what do they want now? It's always can you get me a drink or let's take a picture or let's do this. I'm sick and tired of it. Musa never pushes me around.

Helia: Laura's getting on my nerves too.

Laura: Who get's on your nerve Helia? *sitting on his lap*

Helia: *rolling his eyes so only the guys can see* I said that Riven get's on my nerves. *laughing weakly*

Megan: What did you do now snugly bear?

The guys tried to hold their laughter while Riven just gave them the evils. He just made a fake smile and laughed weakly too. He then mouthed to Helia "Me why me?" Helia plainly laughed and raised his left eye brow at him.

**Winx...**

All the girls were revived and Stella was last. The first word she said when she saw herself wet was...

Stella: MY HAIR IS WET! I just straightened it today!

Andrew: Oh you know. Thanks for saving my life guys or a thanks at least. *helping his cousin dry herself*

Stella: Thank you? MY HAIR IS WET! WET I SAY! WET! *whining*

Andrew: Didn't think so. Listen why don't I get you a day at a spa? Eh?

Stella: That would be great!

Bloom: *clearing her throat* excuse me?

Stella: You girls can come too silly. *whispering to Andrew* make that TWO days for me!

Jordan: You do know that you're wearing your dancing shoes right?

Musa: Why did you wear your dancing shoes?

Stella: I told you not too.

Layla: Why are we worrying about my dancing shoes? I think we should be worried about getting to shore.

Jeff: No need. We'll just tow you're ripped up ship to shore.

Tecna: Oh god! *sitting down and putting her hands onto her face*

Flora: What's wrong Tecna?

Tecna: Uncle Joey isn't going to be happy.

Jeff: Sh*t! This is dad's ship? Oooohhh you're gonna get in trouble.

Tecna: Unless you help me. *batting her eye lashes*

Charlie: Is she hitting on you?

Jeff: No! It her "begging to help" face. *turning away from her* it's not gonna work cuz.

Musa: Really? Because it always works on me. Come on you know you can't resists it!

Jeff: Fine only this once.

Tecna: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So what do I need to do?

Jeff: Hey James do you still have that piece of paper on you that I gave to you yesterday to keep?

James: About that. *putting his hands in his pocket*

Jeff: What happened?

James: It got soaked. *pulling out soaked piece of paper out from his pocket*

Bloom: You memorised it right?

Stella: Riggghhhht?

Jeff: Of course I did. It's a spell that I found to repair stuff.

Tecna: That includes boats and mechanics too right?

Jeff: Wrong.

Tecna: *frowning* wrong?

Jeff: Yes wrong. The spell needs the right amount of power because since the boat is huge...

Tecna: You need a lot of power. I can do it.

Layla: *sighing* when you mean you, you mean us.

Tecna: Exactly. Come on! You'd help me right?

Musa: Right. Right? *looking at each of the girls*

Flora: Right so what's the spell?

Jeff: Repeat after me. Repairo Relaisho.

Girls: *putting their hand out to the pieces of the boat* Repairo Relaisho.

Nothing happened except the waves got a lot calmer.

Drake: Hey, why didn't it work?

Charlie: Ermm, try again girls.

Girls: *Putting their hands out to the pieces of the boat* Repairo Relaisho!

And yet again, it didn't work.

James: I don't get it, try again, try again!

Girls: Repairo Relaisho, Repairo Relaisho, Repairo Relaisho!

Bloom: Is there like something wrong with our powers?

Tecna: Oh my gosh there is as well!  
Girls: What!

Jeff & Tecna: The Virdore...

Flora: What's a Virdore?

James: You know that creature that attacked you?

Stella: Doesn't ring a bell.

Andrew: You know the thing that got you wet?

Stella: Ermm, no...I don't...*gasp* NOOOOOOOOOOOO WAY!

Andrew: Yes way *Nodding his head*.

Stella: When I get my f*cking hand on them, I'm gonna crush its brain until water comes out of it!

Musa: COOL!

Layla: Grawesome!

Stella: Grawesome?

Layla: Yeah it's a mixture of gross and awesome *winking*.

Stella: Eww, eww, eww, that's the grawesomest word I've ever used!

James: Sorry Stel, but we've already killed it.

Stella: Oh man, I was so looking forward to squishing it's brain to death.

Jordan & Layla: Brain juice! *Laughing and high-fiving*.

Flora: *Sighing* guys, we REALLY need to get the boat fixed before Joey finds out and also we have HUGER problems than 'brain juice', our POWERS are gone for crying out loud!

Musa: Take a chill pill Flo.

Flora: I don't think a pill will help me right now.

Bloom: Whoa, feeling a bit woozy, think I need another energy...uh oh...*fainting onto Charlie's arm*.

Layla: Oh my god! Bloom, wake up honey!

Flora: Bloom, are you ok!

Stella: *Hyperventilating* oh, oh, oh, Charlie! CPR ON HER YOU MAD GUY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JUST STANDING THERE?

Charlie: I think you're going mad! I'm not going to do CPR on my OWN COUSIN!

Stella: Ohhh...you are Bloom's cousin, just remembered sorry...uh oh *fainting into Andrew's arm*.

Andrew: Oh no.

Jeff: This better not happen to you girls too!

Musa: Urghh, whatever happens, I hope you guys will be able tooooooooo *fainting on the floor*.

Everybody else: DRAKE!

Drake: What? I was sucking on my lollipop. Is it a crime? *Putting Musa onto a chair* there you happy!

Layla: Typical. I really don't know how Musa puts up with you.

Flora: Haha, that's what you say about Rivee...Riv...Ri...R? Woopsy! *Fainting onto a table*.

James: Wow I didn't expect that to happen! *Picking her up and laying her onto the boat's couch*.

Jordan: You better not faint Layla coz I ain't catching you.

Layla: *Sarcastically* watch me *smirking and falling back onto the floor*.

Jordan: *Stepping aside* oh no! Did I not catch you? I must have stepped aside. My mistake *grinning*.

Layla: Yeah it's your miss...*closing her eyes*.

Jordan: Layla? Layla? You there? Oh man, I was gonna have more fun with her!

Tecna: You guys have WAY too much fun.

Charlie: Wow! Bloom's heavy alright!

Tecna: Of course she's heavy! She's 7 stooooooooon...*fainting onto Jeff's arm*.

Jeff: Luckily I caught her *dumping her next to Flora*.

Jordan: Now I have to bring her over to the couch and she's SOO heavy!

All of a sudden, somebody jumped up and pinned him to the ground.

Layla: Pinned ya! BTW, NOBODY says I'm heavy *smirking*.

Jordan: I'm sorry, sorry, just don't pin me again ok!

Layla: *Slowly* apo-lo-gy acc-ep-ted *turning around*.

Jordan: *Whispering* not for long...*jumping on her back*.

But, Layla was quicker and pinned him to the ground.

Layla: Pinned ya again. You know, I will ALWAYS beat you at this game *grinning*.

Jordan: Yeah right!

Layla: Duh, Andros girls alwaaaaaaaayyy *fainting onto his lap*.

Jordan: Oh my god, I got my cousin fainting on me and this is SO weird!

Charlie: Right guys, we'll leave them on the boat, give them a sleeping spell and try to get some fairies with POWERS to repair it ok?

Jordan: I'll get Nabu to put a sleeping spell on the girls. Hey Nabu! Over here mate!

Nabu: *Running towards Jordan* what's up? Whoa, what happened to the girls? Oh God is Layla ok? *Running to Layla*.

Jeff: She's fine Nabu, we just need a favour.

Drake: A specific favour.

Nabu: Go on...*raising his eye brow*

Andrew: We need you to put a sleeping spell on the girls.

Nabu: Is that it?

Charlie: Errr yeah. Is there a problem? *cracking his knuckles*

Nabu: No, of course not, but to be honest, I thought there would be more.

Jordan: Well you could also help us to get your girlfriends over there to fix the boat.

Nabu: I'll get Helia to do that...*grabbing a pebble and chucking onto Helia's head*.

Helia: OUCH! Crikey! What the hell was that?

Laura: Babe, are you ok? *running her fingers through his hair* WHO DID THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND!

Everybody pointed to Nabu and Nabu put his head down and said: Me...but I did it for a good reason!

Laura: NOT GOOD ENOUGH RIGHT NOW! *giving Nabu a death glare*

Helia: What's up?

Nabu: Bring the Beta girls over here?

Beta girls: BETA GIRLS! *shrieking at him in anger*

Nabu: Yeah the Beta girls. You are from Beta right? Just checking.

Diaspro: We are from Beta but we're not Beta Girls!

Behind the girls were the guys mouthing "Your dead"

Nabu: Sorry, I mean the girls. *casting a sleeping spell on the Winx*

Beta Girls: GIRLS!

Nabu: What?

Megan: Girls? Come on you can do better than that.

Jade: Yeah, we're your girlfriends.

Timmy: Technically Jade you're his girlfriend. *pointing to her*.

Nabu: God, can we just forget about it? Look, baby, *in mind*_ hope that's better! _*out of mind* if you and your mates...

Girls: MATES!

Jeff: Oh for f*cking sakes! Just fix this d*mn boat!

Natalie: Why should we?

Nabu: Ok I'll rephrase my sentence *sighing*. Jade, if you and your girlies...

Girls: GIRLIES?

Nabu: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU THEN!

Girls: GIRLFRIENDS!

Nabu: BUT YOU GIRLS AREN'T GIRLFRIENDS TO EACH OTHER!

Girls: YES WE ARE!

Nabu: FINE! THEN JADE, YOU AND YOUR "GIRLFRIENDS" PLEASE HELP FIX THIS D*MN BOAT!

Girls: *Cheerfully* ok!

Charlie: Excuse me?

Natalie: Are you deaf? We said ok!

James: We heard you the first time.

Andrew: That's it?

Jeff: All Nabu had to say was girlfriends?

Girls: Yeah.

Laura: So what's the spell?

Drake: Repairo Relaisho.

Girls: *Putting their hands to the broken pieces of the boat* Repairo Relaisho!

Suddenly, the boat pieces started to patch up together and looked as if nothing happened to it.

Sky: Whoa, now that was change alright.

Diaspro: No, that's called Beta Girl Magic *winking*.

Riven: *Whispering to the boys* rather have Alfea magic...

Megan: What was that honey?

Riven: I said I would rather have...*mimicking "Dynamite-Taio Cruz"* oh god, is that my phone? It is so loud! I better take this call, it could be important! Hello? *Walking away* Hey stranger! I mean mum *chuckling nervously and mouthing mum*.

Brandon: Wow that was close.

Chimera: Close to what?

Brandon: Errr...oh god, is that my phone? I better take this call, oh my, it's my daddy, it's gotta be important! Hello? Dad, what's up? I mean what you up to? I mean what do you want dad? *Walking away*.

Natalie: You guys are acting quite strange, you guys ok?

Helia: Yeah sure, never better.

Laura: Ok if you insist.

Helia: Yeah sure never better.

Laura: You ok sweetie?

Helia: *Sarcastically* yeah sure, never better.

Timmy: Let's go Helia, you're not feeling good *dragging him downstairs*.

Cousins: Ermm we need to get the ship moving, so we better go...

Jade: That only takes 1 person dude.

Drake: Yeah but... we LOVE teamwork!

Nabu: Then I think I'll join you!

Jeff: Come on board broster!

Nabu: I just love teamwork! Let's go guys! *running inside with the cousins*

Once they were inside, the cousins pushed Nabu into a corner and started asking him questions.

James: How can you go out with them mate?

Charlie: I thought our cousins were cooler!

Jeff: How could you betray us?

Drake: Our cousins still love you guys you know!

Andrew: They have made it plain obvious, you guys must be BLIND!

Jordan: WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE MURDER TOOK PLACE?

Jeff: There was no murder.

Charlie: He didn't murder anyone idiot.

Jordan: Oh right, I totally knew that! Anyways I meant...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! SHE'S NOT FUN ANYMORE! SHE LIKES BEATING PEOPLE UP! ESPECIALLY ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS MAN, HOW COULD YOU! YOU GOTTA GO OUT WITH HER! SHE'S HURTING ME! *Hitting Nabu in the chest*.

Charlie: *Pulling him back* now calm Jordan, Nabu's not...

Jordan: CALM DOWN! ARE YOU CRAZY? LOOK AT ME! I GOT BRUISES EVERYWHERE! AND THESE BRUISES ARE FROM A GIRL! MY COUSIN!

Drake: *In a sing-song tune* you got beaten up by a girl, nananananana *sucking on his lollipop*.

Jeff: Well you can talk Mr Sucker On A Lollipop.

Drake: HEY! Strawberry flavoured lollipops are yummy! Yummy I say! Yummy!

Andrew: Calm down dude, it's just a lollipop!

Drake: JUST A LOLLIPOP! MUSA GOT ME ADDICTED TO THIS WHEN SHE WENT OUT WITH RIVEN! RIVEN I SAY! RIVEN!

Riven: *Popping his head round the door* anybody call my name?

Drake: *Appearing in front of Riven* RIVEN I SAY! RIVEN!

Riven: Whoa! *Backing away* personal space mate!

Drake: RIVEN I SAY! RIVEN!

Riven: Is there something wrong with him?

Andrew: *sarcastically* no it's the lollipop.

Riven: Ok.

Brandon: Hey what's going on...?

All of the guys followed him and stopped their tracks when they saw Drake shouting at Riven. The cousins pulled Drake to one side and backed Riven up to another.

Jeff: Drake, Drake calm down. It's the lollipop. You're getting possessed by it! *shaking his shoulders*

Charlie: You can't get possessed by a lollipop!

James: You could if it's been tampered with.

Charlie: Pfft, like Musa would do such a thing.

Drake: IT'S HIM! HIM! HE DID IT! HE DID IT! *shouting and pointing to Riven*.

Riven: Ermm, what did I do exactly?

Sky: He's probably hyper from...how many sweets has he had?

Andrew: 1...

Riven: Huh...1 sweet can make such a difference to one person eh?

Helia: Init. So ermm, Drake why don't we calm down for a minute?

Suddenly, Bloom crashed to the door and the door broke.

Bloom: *Standing up* hey guys! What's up?

Timmy: Ermm are you ok?

Bloom: Sorry can't answer right now. I'll see you guys later ok? *Running outside* COME BACK HERE WIMP!

Nabu: I think we should find out what's happening.

Brandon: Please tell me that "they're" not fighting.

Sky: Me too, me too...

Drake: But what about my lollipop!

Jordan: Dude, we've just had ENOUGH of you and your lollipop!

Andrew: Right so shall we start the drill? *walking through the broken pieces of the doors* whoa! *ducking down*

Flora: Sorry Andrew! *blocking the attack from Laura*

Laura: You can't even fight back scardy cat! *snickering*

Flora: Yes I can! Who's been fighting the Trix? Darkar? What about Baltor these past few years? Us not you!

Laura: So? *trying to punch her in the face*

Flora: So?

Layla: Move out of the way! *bashing Jade's head to the nearest wall*

Jade: OWWW! OWW! OWWWWW!

Layla: You like that huh? Let me give you some more! *bashing her head again*

Jade: OWW! OWWWW! OWWW! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU MOVED!

Layla: Nobody and I mean nobody plays tricks on me while I'm asleep or fainted!

Jade: OWWW!

Chimera: Not the face! Not the face!

Stella: Ok then what about the hair! *pulling Chimera's hair*

Chimera: OWWW! OWWWW! OWW! OWWWWWWWWWW! THAT'S IT! *clutching Stella's neck and choking her* haha, I gotcha now!

Stella: *out of breathe* if my powers still work I would blast you so hard that you'd die right here right now!

Chimera: Oh speaking of death aren't you suppose to be dead? *conjuring a dark energy ball*

Stella: Says who? *spitting in her face*

Chimera: EWWWWWW!

Diaspro: You wouldn't!

Bloom: Wanna bet? *kicking Diaspro in the leg and tackling her on the floor*

Diaspro: *sarcastically* oh no! What am I going to do?

Bloom: I don't care what you do or what you say. You're still going down! *pulling Diaspro from her legs and dragging her around the room*

Diaspro: OWWW! This carpet is really spiky!

Bloom: Are you uncomfortable?

Diaspro: YES!

Bloom: *baby tone* poor baby! Let me help you.

Diaspro: Really?

Bloom: NO! *punching her until she got bruised*

Jeff: Hey can't we sort this out?

All the girls: NO!

Natalie: Stop that!

Tecna: Did you say don't stop? Ok! *jumping on her back while Natalie was on the floor*

Natalie: What's the point in fighting physically when I've got magic.*throwing a bunch of energy balls at Tecna*

Tecna flung on the wall in pain. She then fell to the ground groaning and moaning*

Natalie: How'd ya like that? *standing right in front of Tecna*

Tecna: No the question is how'd you like this! *pulling Natalie's leg making her fall to the floor in pain*

Musa and Megan were circling each other waiting for one of them to make a move.

Megan: What are you waiting for?

Musa: You know what I'm waiting for.

Megan: Of course I do. I'm not that stupid! *as spit came out of her mouth*

Musa: Say it don't spray it! *wiping Megan's spit of her cheek*

Megan: *sarcastically* oh Hahaha. Very funny.

Musa: Who says I'm laughing?

Megan: Well we'll see who gets the last laugh.

Musa: I don't even need to ask twice. *kicking Megan in the knee*

Megan: How do you know I have a trick knee! *holding her knee in pain*

Musa: You do eh?

Megan: *quickly* no.

Musa: Let's see shall we! *kicking her knee several times*

Megan: !

Musa put on leg on Megan and posed as if she was the boxing champion.

Megan: *mimicking Megan* well we'll see who gets the last laugh. *laughing* I DO!

Layla: Way the go Musa! *hi-fiving her*

Musa: Thanks Layla. You did a pretty good job yourself.

Layla: Thank you.

Riven: You girls ok?

Musa: Nobody got hurt so I think we're ok. Right?

Tecna: Right. Right?

Bloom: Right.

Charlie: What the hell! You guys beaten up 6 people and you're saying nobody got hurt?

Stella: Oh we thought you meant us. *putting her hair behind her ear* well they're not really the best fighters in the magic dimension so I don't think they count.

Andrew: Stella, you gotta stop thinking about yourself girl!

Flora: No Andrew, it wasn't exactly her fault. I mean the Beta girls just pushed the limit when we were...SLEEPING as well.

Jeff: Well you could of stopped it.

Layla: WE DID! We had to defend ourselves! Hypothetically, what if a GIANT monster came and wanted to eat your heads and you didn't do anything because you wanted to stop it!

Jordan: So technically, you did nothing?

Tecna: Well...I wouldn't say nothing. I would say more like...erm... protect ourselves.

Drake: So your way of..."protecting" yourself is to BEAT UP your opponent?

Musa: Obviously! What are you guys! 8!

Charlie: No but to be honest, you could of killed them.

Bloom: THERE ARE OUR OPPONENTS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM DUDE!

Stella: Oh my god! *Sitting down*.

Andrew: Woah are you ok?

Stella: Whoa, this is like Griselda's defence class except...without Griselda, its YOU guys! *Pointing to all the guys*.

Timmy: We're just thinking the best for you guys ok?

Tecna: Excuse me! The BEST for US? I don't think you know the best for us because you obviously ditched us for those morons and you have NO IDEA WHO WE ARE anymore so you guys are all like ...

Suddenly, Tecna stopped and just stood there, taking a deep breath before continuing.

Tecna: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO WE ARE ANYMORE SO YOU GUYS ARE LIKE MR WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US BUT WE'RE STUCK IN THIS STUPID BOAT AND OUR REAL BOAT IS LIKE BROKEN DOWN AND WE JUST GOT ATTACKED BY A VIRDORE CREATURE AND THEN WE SLEPT, YOU GUYS FOUGHT IT, AND THEN WE FOUGHT THEN THE BETA GIRLS MESSED IT UP AND NOW WE'RE ON THIS STINKING ABOUT AND YOU GUYS GIVE US A LECTURE ON HOW TO PROTECT OURSELVES! I THINK WE WOULD KNOW BY NOW HOW TO PROTECT OURSELVES AS WE HAVE FOUGHT ALL THE EVIL VILLAINS IN THE MAGIX DIMENSION AND WEIRD CREATURES! NOW WE'RE JUST HERE ON THIS STINKING BOAT DOING NOTHING BUT JUST CHAT WHEN WE COULD JUST LIKE...GO BACK TO MAGIX AND DO WHAT WE DO NORMALLY, YOU KNOW, CONTINUE WITH OUR NORMAL LIFE! GO BACK TO REALITY! YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK ALL OF US ARE GETTING SICK OF TIRED OF YOU GUYS BEING ALL "MACHO GUYS" AND "WE KNOW YOU GUYS MORE THAN ANYONE GUYS" BUT YOU DON'T COZ YOU KNOW WHY...WE DO! *Pointing to themselves*. That will be all...*Storming out of the room*.

Stella: Did any of you catch that?

Guys: No, not really...

**Whoa! Tecna has ALOT to say don't she? So I hope you REALLY like this chapter because right now it's my fav! Plz R+R **** I would seriously appreciate it and thank you ALL for everyone who reviewed, I'd give you a massive internet hug right now! Woop! Thank you! Love Sush123 xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-A Bloody Christmas**

**Beta girls: Diaspro (Sky), Chimera (Brandon), Jade (Nabu), Laura (Helia), Megan (Riven) and Natalie (Timmy). **

After 25 minutes to get back to shore, the Winx stormed off the boat and talked to Uncle Joey whilst the specialist got their girlfriends to the nearest hospital with the help of the cousins.

Uncle Joey: *Italian accent* A-yaa-yai! Conmuro! What did you do zis time!

Tecna: *Italian accent* we did nothing Uncle Joey! They were all onto us!

Uncle Joey: I'm not talking about zat! I'm talking about my sh*t!

Layla: Erm...did you just say about your sh*t?

Uncle Joey: No, no, no! I'm talking about my sh-ee-p.

Bloom: Erm sheep? We don't have sheeps in Magix.

Uncle Joey: No, no, no! Aye-carumba!

Tecna: He says...SHIP! Not sh*t or sheep!

Girls: Ahhhh...

Uncle Joey: Si, si. Also now that you mention about the lovely Beta girls, tell me in detail.

Stella: Did you say "lovely" Beta girls? Man, you got that wrong Joey. They're mean, cruel,horrible and have the UGLIEST sense of fashion...and you too...*Looking down on her nails* oh my god! I think I broke a nail! Curse you Chimera!

Uncle Joey: *Italian accent* that's Sir Joey to you my lovely Princess Stella. I understand that you don't like that but you must know you cannot create murder on my boat!

Flora: We did it for a good cause Sir Joey.

Uncle Joey: Flora, darling, you can call me Uncle Joey.

Stella: WHAT! And I have to call you sir? Now that ain't far.

Bloom: Stel, I don't think we should be worried on what to call Tecna's uncle Joey or Sir Joey. It doesn't matter for now. Right now we should get back to Mrs Faragonda.

Uncle Joey: No, no, no. You create murder, you clean it up!

Tecna: There's no blood Uncle Joey.

Uncle Joey: Isn't there now... what's this? *Opening the ship door revealing a bunch of glass, sofa's being ripped and door broken to pieces*

Musa: That's the Beta girls fault not ours so you should get them to get their a** down here and clear their mess up.

Uncle Joey: Were you part of this fight?

Girls: *In unison* yes.

Uncle Joey: Then you must clear it up?

Flora: But why Uncle Joey?

Tecna: Ma zio! Per favore! Dobbiamo ottenere per tornare alla nostra direttrice! E anche...Bloom è incinta e preghiamo devono mangiare. ci libera e chiederò cucinare la vostra madre preferito dinner...what dite? Sapete voi amate Mac e formaggio!

**Author's note: This means: But Uncle! Please! We must get back to our headmistress! And also...Bloom is pregnant and must eat. please let us free and I will ask mother to cook your favourite dinner...what do you say? You know you love mac and cheese!**

Bloom: HEY! You said my name! What did you say!

Uncle Joey: Fiore è incinta! Oh mio Dio! Congratulazioni Bloom! *Hugging Bloom* Sto così felice per te! Andare e mangiare! Darò il mio telefono onorevole Faragonda circa il suo ritardo! Dire che voglio dal mio mummia che domani sera cena ok?

**Author's note: This means: Bloom is pregnant! Oh my god! Congratulations Bloom! I'm so happy for you! Go and eat! Then I will phone Mrs Faragonda about your delay! Tell mummy that I want my dinner tomorrow night ok?**

Bloom: O-K. I definitely think he said congratulations coz he just hugged me. Uncle Joey?

Uncle Joey: Si Bloom?

Bloom: Could you transport us back to Alfea?

Uncle Joey: No problemo. Anything for my lovely niece and her beautiful friends.

Stella: *Whispering to the girls* he called me beautiful! It must be a special thing he and I have...

Layla: You idiot, he said and I quote "and her beautiful FRIENDS" not and her beautiful Stella!

Stella: Urghh, your just jealous Layla. He "could" call you beautiful but you need some work darling. Possibly a little more foundation, and make-up! You'll look WAY more beautiful.

Layla: Thanks Stel.

Uncle Joey: *Italian accent* so are you girls ready?

Girls: Ready as we'll ever be.

Uncle Joey: Si. Have a good time. I will miss you and if you want to come sail another time, just give me a call Tecna ok?

Tecna: Will do Uncle Joey. Arriverderci!

Uncle Joey: Arriverderci! *Transporting them back to Alfea*.

The girls arrived in Mrs Faragonda's office and stumbled onto the floor.

Mrs F: Girls! Are you ok?

Bloom: Yes Mrs Faragonda, we're good.

Mrs F: *Helping Bloom up* sit down Bloom, the rest of you may stand.

Bloom: Advantage of having orange *winking*.

Musa: Oh Mrs F, the most terrible thing just happened.

Mrs F: And what would that be?

Stella: We lost our powers...

Mrs F: WHAT! *Standing up and slamming her hands down on her desk* HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? Did somebody STRIPPED your powers?

Layla: No, not really but...you could say that...

Mrs F: *Sighing* what happened?

Flora: Ask Tecna, I can't remember what the creature was called.

Tecna: I shouted too much, my throat REALLY hurts but I think it was called a vir...virdo..

Mrs F: A Virdore?

Girls: Exactly!

Mrs F: Oh my dear girls...why does it ALWAYS happen to you 6 eh?

Musa: Miss, trust me, I've been asking the same question for 3 years.

Stella: Any way to get our powers back because I really miss using my 25 carat gold ring! *Kissing her ring*.

Mrs F: Yes there is! You could...no that's to bring somebody back to life...ooo! you could always...oh no, that's to trap someone...I got it!

Girls: *Standing up* what!

Mrs F: Well as it's nearly Christmas, maybe you should...

**Christmas Day...**

Mrs F: First up is...the one..and only...Love Secrets!

The audience couldn't help but scream their a** off.

Chimera: A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!

**Natalie**

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland. 

**Jade**  
Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland. 

**Laura**  
In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town 

**Diaspro**  
Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland. 

**Chimera**  
In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town. 

**Megan**  
Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland. 

**Everyone**  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland

The crowd cheered on but not as loud as the Winx used to perform.

Chimera: C'mon! Give us some more!

The crowd went silent.

Saladin: Right clear off girls. Now let's give a warm welcome to our volunteers from Red Fountain! Give it up for the "R.F.B" !

Everybody cheered and roared wildly as the specialist came onto the stage. The Winx gawped and ran towards the TV backstage.

Bloom: Never thought they could sing.

Layla: This will be fun...

Stella: I wanna see it LIVE!

Flora: Let's go!

The girls ran round to where the crowd was and sat right at the back.

Timmy: This is dedicated to a few friends that we know...

Stella: I wonder who the few friends are.

Bloom: Definitely not us.

Musa: I'm just here to see if they got talent.

Tecna: Come on, let's give them a chance.

**Riven**

Well you done done me  
and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill  
but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back 

**Brandon**  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna to stop me  
but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn  
to win some or learn some 

**Everyone**  
But I won't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours 

**Helia**  
Well open up your mind  
and see like me  
Open up your plans  
and damn, you're free  
Look into your heart  
and you'll find love love love love 

**Timmy**  
Listen to the music of the moment  
people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right  
to be loved love loved love loved 

**Everyone**  
So I won't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure 

**Nabu**  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

**Riven**  
Scooch on closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear 

**Sky**  
I've been spending way too long  
checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards  
just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed 

**Riven**  
I guess what I'm be saying is  
there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and  
just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue 

**Helia and Timmy**

But I won't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure 

**Riven and Nabu**  
Well open up your mind  
and see like me  
Open up your plans  
and damn, you're free  
Look into your heart  
and you'll find the sky is yours 

**Sky and Brandon**  
Please don't, please don't,  
please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This, oh this, oh this is our fate, I'm yours

The crowd couldn't resist them and gave a standing ovation with huge roars and whistles.

A random girl: I LOVE YOU RIVEN!

Musa: *Clenching her fist* urggh god how lame! And I can't believe he never told me!

Flora: Told you what sweetie?

Musa: HE HAD TALENT!

Bloom: I never knew Sky played the guitar.

Flora: Yeah I mean Helia never told me about him and his keyboard.

Stella: Nuh-uh. Brandon was better than all of your ex's! He can play the drums in style... Just what I want...

Tecna: You don't have him now. They have other people such as the "Beta B*tches".

Layla: I know right! Wow, I'm actually quite shocked that Nabu could play the guitar too!

Tecna: Not as much as me! Timmy is like superb in the bass guitar!

Bloom: Tell me about it. Sky with electric guitar=hot!

Stella: Ex's coming this way.

Flora: Can't we call them friends instead of ex's?

Stella: Ok. Our ex friends are coming this way.

Musa: Quick say something funny.

Layla: *casually* and that's how you get over your ex.

Flora: *hissed* friends!

Layla: *casually* that's how you get over your friends.

Nabu: Why would you want to get over your friends?

Layla: Just because. Stella.

Stella: Well ermm you guys were great up there. *nodding towards the stage*

Sky: Thanks.

Brandon: What do you guys think of it?

Tecna: Well whoever you guys were dedicating it to, I think they really like it.

Timmy: You think so?

Tecna: I know so.

Helia: Girls we want to give you something. *digging into his pocket*

Mrs F: Next up we have the Winter Winx!

Flora: That's our cue.

Musa: Sorry. Can we continue this later?

Riven: Sure.

The room went pitch black and everyone started panicking but then the music started. The spotlight hit Bloom who appeared next to Diaspro. Diaspro scowled but Bloom just smirked.

**Bloom**

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special 

**The spotlight hit Musa who was on one of the stage stairs**  
Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Happy Christmas)

**Stella appeared on stage in a puff of smoke**  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
and meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again 

**Bloom, Stella and Musa started singing and dancing on stage**  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away 

Suddenly, the windows burst into broken pieces on the floor and the lights turned on. All the Winx appeared on stage and the audience murmured in terror.

Tecna: What's going on?

Stella: I don't know! But I can definitely tell you it's not a good thing!

Musa: Jeez that doesn't surprise me!

Layla: *Talking into the mic* Hey everyone?

Everybody ignored her and kept panicking.

Musa: *Yelling in the mic* YO! WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE CALM DOWN!

Everybody froze and the room was filled in silence.

Musa: *Talking into the mic* that's better. Now remain seated while teachers sort the solution out. Meanwhile, let's play a game...*Chuckling nervously*.

Stella: A game? Even I know it's inappropriate!

Musa: I was panicking!

Suddenly the Trix flew in cackling.

Winx: The Trix...

Stella: I knew it all along.

Everybody stared at her.

Stella: Ok maybe I didn't but it was like SO obvious.

Mrs F: What do you want Trix?

Darcy: You know what we want Mrs Faragonda, you pathetic old lady.

Griffin: HOW DARE YOU CALL HER PATHETIC AND OLD! Let's see how you like this! *Throwing a laser beam at the Trix*.

Trix dodged it and laughed even more.

Stormy: Far too easy Griffin you old bat.

Saladin: I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOUR.

Icy: What you gonna do old man? Use that stick of yours to beat us up? I don't think so *using her fingers to smash the staff into pieces*.

The audience: *Gasp*.

Sky: Sir do we attack!

Saladin: Not yet boys...Steady...steady...

As the boys heard their command, they picked out their weapons out.

Icy: You know who we want *pointing to the Winx*.

Stella: IT'S ALWAYS US ISN' IT! I'm sick and tired of this. It's Christmas for goodness sake! I could beat you up if I still had my powers with me.

A witch: You lost your powers?

Layla: We all did but it doesn't mean we can't beat them. We know what you want but you'll never get it!

Icy: Pity well I guess we'll have to do it the hard way. ICICLE FURY! *letting diamond shape ice come out of her hands and targeting the Winx*

The guys ran and used the weapons as a shield as the ice melted to the ground.

Bloom: Is that all you got TRIX?

Stormy: That was too easy. Let us help you dear sister. Darcy you first.

Darcy: With pleasure. Optical Darkness. *releasing a dark wave to everyone in the room*

Timmy: I can't see! *dropping to the ground*

Tecna: Timmy! You turned them blind!

Nabu: My eyes! *covering his eyes*

Stella: You're all gonna pay for this!

Darcy: How you pathetic pixies?

Stella: *whispering to the girls* ok this time. We are so gonna die.

Flora: No were not. We need a plan.

Stormy: Tick tock. Uh oh, you're time has expired. ELECTRIC BOOTY KICK!

A powerful, bright electric energy was released towards the girls. The girls had no time to dodge but they were quick enough to duck down.

Darcy: Damm*t! Stormy! Why do you ALWAYS miss it! Let's try again! I'll start first and you do it! Optical Darkness!

Tecna: That's it we're doomed *As her eyes turned black*.

Layla: TEC! *Tripping up* oh man, I can't see!

Flora: God this is like the 2nd time I've been blind in the same year!

Icy: Any you pixies got a plan?

Bloom: I do!

Darcy: TIMES UP!

Icy: ICE HAIL!

Stella: Come on orange, do your thing!

Sadly, orange wasn't listening and in a puff of smoke, all that was left was ripped pieces of their clothes.

Nabu: What just happened!

Sky: Bloom?

Brandon: Stella? *Crawling on the floor* Stella honey?

Riven: Musa? Where are you?

Helia: Flora? Can you hear me?

Timmy: Tecna, if you can sense my P.D.A, walk over to me.

Stormy: Awwww your too late, your beloved love is gone, dead, FOREVER.

Guys: NO.

Mrs F: OPHELIA! OPHELIA!

Nurse Ophelia came running into the room and was shocked to see the Trix.

Darcy: OOOO Scary! What's a nurse going to do to us?

Nurse O: If the Trix won't go away, it will be a pity, let's have them far away out of Magix city!

Suddenly the Trix screamed and POOF they were gone. Then, everyone was healed because Darcy was miles away.

Natalie: YAY! I CAN SEE AGAIN!

Griffin: Good news and bad news. *standing up*

Saladin: Good news, no one was hurt.

Mrs F: Bad news. *whispering* the Winx are gone. *looking down*

Brandon: This is such a bloody Christmas!

**They're gone. What's going to happen? If you have any ideas just review! Keep on reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Chaos**

It's been 5 months since the Winx's death. Everyone that knew the Winx was upset but the guys were devastated next to the Winx's parents. Alfea had been destroyed by Darkar and had to move with Red Fountain 3 months ago. Red Fountain was crowded but nobody minded. The guys didn't dare contact the Beta girls because even though they didn't kill the girls, it came true. Everytime one of the girls contacted the guys, they either ignore it or just rejected the call. They were all miserable in their rooms. Sky was on his bed staring at a picture of him and Bloom when they were going out. It was a picture of them when they were at the park. He smiled because that was Valentine's Day and he remembered giving her a necklace that had Sky+Bloom Forever in it. He now regrets ever agreeing to the pact with the girls.

Brandon kept fiddling with the Christmas present he was going to give Stella. A tear drop down his face. He couldn't bear to think that she was gone. He so badly wanted to give Stella her Christmas present. It was diamond earrings that she badly wanted when they were still going out. He remembered that day when Stella bought like half of Magix which made him smile. She wanted to go and see every shop in Magix but it started to rain and there was a nearby store with shelter. To his surprise it was a jewellery store. She had her eye on 1 or 2 necklaces but the diamond earrings were what she wanted. He remembered it when he was passing the store.

Riven was out on the balcony staring at the view. He stared at the radio that was playing in his and Nabu's dorm then at the birds who were chirping. Everything reminded him of her and he let out a huge depressing sigh. He went inside and kept repeating his and Musa's song which was "Telephone-Lady Gaga". After that, he hung up a picture of him on the dartboard and started shooting darts at his face and he kept growling "It's my fault" everytime it landed on the dartboard. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how he's lost for good. He sat on his bed and turned towards the radio. He chucked the radio on the floor and it smashed into pieces but even that didn't bother him.

Nabu looked at the smashed radio but did nothing about it. He stared out into space imagining the good times with Layla- the time when she forced him to go rock-climbing and he loved it. He went into his drawer and found a bracelet which spelled "L-A-Y-L-A" and a big fat tear rolled down his cheek. He kept the bracelet in his hand and wouldn't let go of it. Then, he went over to a picture frame of him and Layla at a funfair eating candyfloss. He grinned and couldn't stop smiling; he knew that he was happy with Layla around.

Helia was attempting to draw Flora but couldn't coz it was too hard as she wasn't around. Then he attempted to draw plants but it was MORE difficult and chucked it in the bin with all the failed pictures he drew. Then he finally gave up and just started to stroke a plant leaves. Everywhere he looked, it reminded him of Flora and he really badly needed her in his life. He knew he messed up with Laura and still didn't understand why he hooked up with her but then he realised, it was for the Winx's safety, especially Flora to him. He never wanted her to get hurt but now she's gone, for good...

Timmy was trying to do his homework to take his mind off it but he couldn't even solve the first question (which was what was 9.5 multiply 60.6) and normally he would be able to do it in 1 second but nothing popped into his mind except the thought of Tecna. He lost her once at the Omega Dimension and he promised himself that he would never lose her again but now, she's officially gone forever. He kept hearing Tecna laughing and both of them together hanging out together on his laptop. He stared at his phone which revealed a picture of him and Tecna and even when he was with Natalie, he never DARED to change it.

Frankie (this is a fairy): *Scottish accent* hey lads, Saladin wants ya. It's urgent he says. Good luck I say *winking*.

Riven: I don't wanna go, he should come to us, tell him that Lucy.

Frankie: *Scottish accent* Frankie love not Lucy but Lucy is here but she's at the bar although I ain't a friends of her and she's in freshman year, I'm in sophomore.

Nabu: Shut that cr*p up.

Frankie: *Scottish accent* Aright, keep your willy knickers on! You're gonna regret this.

Ben: Hey Sky, Brandon!

Brandon: Push off Ben we're really not in the mood.

Sky: *Sighing* and if you're asking for more tips on how to get a girlfriend, then just ask Griselda to the prom already!

Ben: It's not Griselda! It's Genevieve! *Sighing and daydreaming* she's pretty, beautiful, a babe magnet, long blonde hair, shiny blue eyes like the ocean...

Brandon: Save your talk to her mate... Anyway what do you want?

Ben: Oh right, Saladin wants you. Apparently its code 779?

Brandon & Sky: CODE 779! *jumping out of their beds*

Ben: Ermm yeah...and he wants the rest of your 'gang' too.

Sky: Let's go bro! *Grabbing hold of his hand and running towards Helia and Timmy's dorm*.

Brandon: *Bursting into the room* GUYS!

Helia: Whoa, what's the rush Brandon?

Timmy: Urghh, now I have to find out the measurements off the door *taking out a tape measure out of his pocket*.

Sky: Seriously, no time for homework and that's just seriously sad.

Timmy: Whatever, wassup?

Sky and Brandon: Code 779!

Timmy & Helia: WHAT!

Helia: You've got to be kidding me! *putting his laser gloves on*

Brandon: Come on, we gotta go to Saladin's office!

All 4 of them ran to Saladin's office and caught up with Riven and Nabu and burst into Saladin's office.

Riven: Sorry about the door.

Saladin: No worry boys. *fixing the door with his magic*

Helia: We heard it was Code 779.

Saladin: It is indeed.

Nabu: Do we have a plan?

Saladin: Here *handing out 6 pictures of girls*.

Brandon: Whoa, hot chicks!

Timmy: I don't really want to look for 6 attractive girls right now Professor Saladin.

Saladin: These aren't just any "hot chicks", these are girls who doesn't know that they ARE fairies.

Helia: So what are you saying is that they're fairies but they don't know that?

Sky: Why do we have to find them?

Saladin: Well young lads, they are quite cheeky, naughty, and mischievous and we need all the fairies and magical beings that we can get to defeat the Trix, Darkar and Valtor.

Brandon: Uh huh *staring at the girl with short brunette hair and pure, rich brown eyes*.

Nabu: *Snapping his fingers* snap out of it dude, we can't hook up with them.

Brandon: *Still staring* says who?

Saladin: Me *snatching the picture out of Brandon's hand*.

Riven: God Brandon, even I'm not that desperate but that black haired chick sure looks gorgeous.

Timmy: The dirty blonde looks nice.

Saladin just smirked and waved his hand and the guys were in Earth cloths.

Saladin: This is so you guys blend in the school that you'll be going to. I already have a place where you will stay which is near the school. The headmaster is also a magical creature so he knows who you boys are.

Nabu: School? *putting one of his eye brows up*

Saladin: Of course. You will have to break the news to the girls that their fairies.

Riven: I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about school!

Saladin: You have too. Timmy here's the address. The headmaster knows that you will be arriving and studying there. *passing Timmy 6 pieces of paper*

Guys except Timmy: Studying?

Timmy: Cool! What kind of things do we get to study?

Saladin: You will have to do extra curriculum and other subjects of course. *passing Timmy and the guys some books*

Brandon: This is like freshmen year all over again.

Saladin: Boys you must hurry. Time's ticking. Go! *pushing them into a portal that he created*

It was Sunday morning and 6 girls in San Francisco were wide awake doing their regular Sunday schedule. Katherine was an Irish American girl who loved to paint and draw. She had short blonde hair with light brown high lights that her best friend Christina told her that it would great. Katherine has bright emerald green eyes that would just brighten everything up. Christina is an American girl who is always cheery and is ready to check out the new trends and fashion in every corner. She has long curly brown hair with chocolate, rich brown eyes and had the pinkest lips in the world. Amy on the other hand is the musical type who loves to sing all the time in the kitchen making breakfast to singing while playing netball in gym. She could play any instrument even though she's never played them before and has been in many school plays in 1 month. Amy is an Asian girl who has black hair and hazel brown eyes. She has a creamy coloured skin with freckles on her cheeks. Lisa is a Hispanic girl whom has a long, wavy, red hair with grey-green eyes. Lisa was a hippie and was all about peace, nature and happiness. She doesn't believe in violence and she is a vegetarian. She loves to meditate, take care of the plants, jog around the park and go to her own youth club with her best friend Danni. Danni was an African-American girl who was always happy, active and healthy. She has a short, red hair with mud brown eyes which made the stars look like they're not shining. Danni would always do her exercise every morning and everywhere she goes, she would never walk, she'd jog/run. She always goes to the gym 4 times a week and she's energetic. She goes to many sports club such as: dancing, cricket, basketball, girls' football etc. Lauren was best friends with Amy and they're complete opposites because Lauren loves technology so much. She has her very own lavatory in the basement where the girls were NEVER allowed to step in, in case they mess up her experiments. Lauren is addicted to computer games, her Blackberry (phone), XBOX 360 and more electronics. She's very smart and gets an A or an A+ for everything and she's never gotten anything below that before in her life. Lauren is a British girl who has short dirty blonde hair up to her shoulder with lavender purple eyes.

Right now, it was 10am and Danni was downstairs on her treadmill, listening to relaxing music whilst running. Amy was creating a new song whilst playing on her drum. Christina was picking out a new outfit to wear for lunch (it's not for a special occasion as well) and her room was a COMPLETE mess, you could hardly see anything in there. Katherine was busy drawing a portrait of her and her friends together whilst Lisa was in her room knitting a peace symbol. Lauren was on her XBOX 360, playing Sonic and Mario: Summer Olympics against somebody around the world.

Christina: Ok, which one should I wear: orange, blue or purple? Oh wait! What about red and green? Oh but then it wouldn't match my hair...So orange, blue or purple? Choose! *panicking*

Katherine: Honey, I'm too busy drawing ok, I would just pick orange if I were you.

Christina: Your right, I should. Now what type of shoes? Stilettos? Pumps? Or boots?

Everybody shut the door nearest to them and Christina just stood there, waiting for a reply and then suddenly...

Girls: *Yelling from inside* BOOTS!

Christina: But boots don't go with orange dress...

Girls: GO WITH THE BOOTS CHRISSY!

Christina: OK! Jeez...*walking into her room*.

Lisa: If you really want me to choose, I'd try the orange lacy dress that would match the boots.

Christina: Good choice Lis. Thanks!

Lisa: No problem Chrissy, anything to help you *continuing to knit*.

**Lunch at Nandos...**

Lauren: Hey guys, have you ermm have the same dream lately or before?

Katherine: Yeah you guys too?

Amy: Yeah! Oh my gosh, they keep on appearing!

Christina: Gosh Amy! You can't keep your hands off your guy! But I have to tell you, MY guy is like lush and VERY cute *winking*.

Dani: So why did he go out with...

Dani couldn't finish her sentence because Christina covered her mouth.

Dani: What the hell are you trying to pull?

Christina: I just don't wanna hear that name again.

The girls sighed as the waiter called for the 3rd time.

Waiter: *Impatiently* hello? Are you ready to order or not!

Lisa: Oh yeah...sorry...we'll just have the cocktail drinks and I'll have...salad with dressings on the side while my friends will have some spicy hot wings with chips on the side please.

Waiter: Finally *walking away*.

Christina: How rude!

**Boys...**

Riven: Are you sure those are the girls were suppose to bring back to Magix?

Timmy: Absolutely. They're the same girls in the photo that Professor Saladin gave us.

Brandon: Well shall we meet them? *getting ready to walk to them*

Timmy: Not yet. We'll meet them tomorrow after all; the headmaster will probably put us with them since we are looking for them.

Sky: I sure hope you're right.

**Next day...**

The girls walked together to their high school, SeaBass High School, except for Danni who jogged along with them. It was first period and it was a free period. When it was free period everyone in school knew what they'd do. The girls giggled before they walked over to the music room. They all picked their instruments not aware that there were some people in the room.

**Katherine**

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me

**Lisa**  
He tells me about his night

**Lauren**  
I count the colours in his eyes

**Christina**  
he'll ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair

**Dani**  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

**Lauren**  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile

**Amy**  
But I know all his favourite songs  
**Christina**  
And I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green

**Amy**  
He loves to argue

**Katherine**  
Born on the seventeenth

**Lauren**  
His sister's beautiful

**Lisa**  
He has his father's eyes

**Dani**  
And if you ask me if I love him..

**Everyone**  
I'd lie  
**Lisa**  
He looks around the room

**Katherine**  
innocently overlooks the truth

**Christina**  
Shouldn't a light go on

**Lauren**  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long  
**Amy**  
He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry

**Dani**  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
**Christina**  
I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green

**Amy**  
He loves to argue

**Katherine**  
Born on the seventeenth

**Lauren**  
His sister's beautiful

**Lisa**  
He has his father's eyes

**Dani**  
And if you ask me if I love him...

**Everyone**  
I'd lie  
**Dani**  
He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say

**Lisa**  
I'm holding every breath for you  
**Katherine**  
He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar

**Lauren**  
I think he can see through everything but my heart

**Amy**  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful

**Christina**  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle 

The girls laughed and looked around the room. They froze but sang slowly at the same time.

**Christina**  
Yes I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green

**Amy**  
He loves to argue

**Katherine**  
Oh, and it kills me

**Lauren**  
His sister's beautiful

**Lisa**  
He has his father's eyes

**Dani**  
And if you ask me if I love him...

**Amy**  
If you ask me if I love him...

**Girls**  
I'd lie

Mr Gibson: See that is the perfect example of how we play our music here. *pointing to the girls*

The girls gulped and put their instruments away praying that the headmasters wouldn't call them down to meet him. They girls didn't dare look back and just kept pretending that they were writing music.

Mr Gibson: Girls why don't you come down here and introduce yourselves eh?

Dani: Sure sir. Whatever you say sir. *putting her stuff down and walking over to him*

Christina: *trying to be polite* hi I'm Christina!

Katherine: I'm Katherine.

Lisa: My name's Lisa.

Amy: The name's Amy.

Lauren: Lauren.

Dani: I'm Dani. Nice to meet you.

Mr Gibson: Girls these are...

Sky: I'm...

Katherine: *cold tone* Sky.

Christina: And you're Brandon. *looking at her nails*

Lisa: You are Helia. *not looking at him saying it like it was a bad thing*

Amy: Riven. *angry tone*

Lauren: Timmy. *looking at the floor*

Dani: And Nabu. *giving him a death glare*

Nabu: *laughing nervously* hi to you too.

Mr Gibson: Girls. How did you know they're names?

The girls looked at each other and then looked at Lauren. She let out a big sigh before explaining an excuse.

Lauren: Well I heard a err...*hesitating* rumour.

Christina: That's right a rumour!

Lauren: About 6 new guys coming and they're names were *in a high squeaky but fast tone* Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu. *wincing her eyes*

Mr Gibson: Very well. Jolly good. This way boys. We have much to discuss about the school.

Once the boys were gone, the girls started talking.

Christina: What are they doing here?

Lauren: Maybe they're doing research about NMB's.

Holly (high school enemy): What are NMB's?

Amy: None of your business b*tch! *hitting Holly's arm on purpose when she walked passed her*

Holly: Oww! You're gonna pay for this!

Lisa: Yeah right. *stepping over Holly's body*

Katherine: I have a feeling that we're gonna be in deep trouble soon enough.

Dani: Me too.

**Hint hint! So tell me, what do you guys think is going to happen? :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-Getting to know you**

The girls walked passed Holly in anger and left Holly on the floor speechless. After the girls and Holly left the hall, the specialists came out from their hiding. They told the headmaster that they were gonna take a break and ran to the nearest spot where they could hear the girls conversation.

Timmy: Did you guys hear what I just heard?

Helia: If you heard NMB's I think we're on the right page.

Brandon: I thought they didn't know that they're fairies?

Helia: Then how did they know about NMB's? *stroking his chin*

Holly: Why hello! *standing right in front of the boys* hi I'm Holly! What are your names?

The guys jumped when they saw a small blonde standing right in front of them. Brandon then turned on his charm to find out information about the girls.

Brandon: I'm Brandon and these are my mates. Sky, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu.

Guys: Hi. *putting their hands up and did a small wave*

Brandon: So do you know those girls?

Holly: *fake laugh* know them? We're like 7 peas in a pod! BFF'S! *showing them her fingers crossed*

Brandon: Maybe you'd like to tell us more info about them?

Holly: Sure but I can't now. I got Biology. See you guys at break. Ok?

Sky: Sure. *as Holly walked around the corner whilst wiggling her bum*

Riven: Who does she think she is?

Brandon: Chill Riven.

Nabu: Yeah the sooner we know more about those girls, the sooner we can bring them to Magix.

Riven: Fine whatever. Just don't count on me having that much fun in school.

Helia: See you guys later. I got Eco.

**History...Katherine's POV**

_I can't believe he's here! I'm perfectly fine with the kiddo even though I look really thin. Probably because I put a spell to make sure nobody except me and the girls can see my belly before our powers got stolen. What I don't get is how my belly's not showing. My powers gone but I guess my little star is using his or her's powers to make me look great as ever! Sh*t! What is he doing here? Turn away and he won't sit next to you. Cr*p! I'm the only one who has got an extra seat! Ok, calm down. He's coming this way. Smile, smile, smile now look down and pretend to write something. This isn't so bad. He's just sitting next to me. He's just sitting and watching me. Is there something you want? Why am I saying this to myself?_

Katherine: Is there something you want?

Sky: No, I was just admiring your drawing. *nodding his head towards her drawing*

Katherine: My what? Oh that. That's nothing. I can draw something better than that.

Sky: I think it's a really good picture of a flower.

Katherine: Thanks. My best friend Lisa showed this flower a week ago. I didn't catch the name though because nature and stuff isn't my thing. _That went well._

Sky: I have a friend call Helia who loves to...

Katherine: Draw? I know. *continuing to draw*

Sky: You do?

_Sh*t. Too much info Katherine. Just play it smooth._

Katherine: What? _Yeah act dumb. That's the plan! Way to go Katherine._

Sky: So tell me about you.

Katherine: Not until you tell me something about you. *looking up at him*

Sky: Ok. I'm an only child. I came from California. I have a pet dog call Lady. I like pizza and my favourite drink is Dr...

Both: Pepper. *Katherine blushed* _Stop it! You're gonna look like a tomato!_

Katherine: Continue.

Sky: No, no I've said enough. Now it's your turn.

Katherine: Ok. I'm an only child. I came from Los Angeles. _Big fat lie! Shut up conscience! _I have a pet err...*hesitating* pony called Chestnut. _ A pony really? Chestnut cute name. _I love pizza and my favourite drink is Sprite.

Sky: Great!

Katherine: Great?

Sky: Yeah maybe we could get together sometime and have a chat. See you around. *standing up as the bell rang*

Katherine: Yeah bye. *smiling* _What am I doing? I hate him I hate him I hate him! Do I?_

**The School's garden...**

The girls were taking a walk together. Usually they would we happy and excited but they were all quiet silent. Not making a sound except to hear their footsteps again and again. Christina obviously couldn't handle the silence so decided to speak first.

Christina: So what's up?

Amy: *sarcastically* well I don't know! Our ex's come to our school for no apparent reason and we're hiding from the bad guy who doesn't even exist in this world and we don't have our powers if anything goes wrong. So I'm thinking quite a good day today.

Katherine: I think he asked me out.

Girls: WHAT!

Dani: Well don't just stand there spill!

Katherine: There's nothing to spill.

Lauren: I think we deserve an explanation.

Girls: Yeah! *stopping her from moving any forward*

Katherine: Seriously, it was nothing. We were just talking, explained stuff about us, you know our favourite food and stuff and then he said that we should get together and have a proper chat.*wincing her eyes*

Christina: Nothing? That was definitely a something.

Katherine: What was the something? Care to explain?

Christina: Not really. Lauren?

Lauren: There's probably a spark between you two. *making kissing noises and the other girls joining her*

Katherine: Stop it before you make a complete fool of yourselves! *giggling*

Lisa: Girls, give Kat a break ok? It was pretty tough on her too ok?

Amy: Alright...alright...SO WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND HELIA!

Girls: Oh my gosh yeah!

Lisa: Nothing of course! *playing with her hair*

Christina: Nothing ALWAYS means something.

Danni: Going with the same speech as well?

Christina: Always work!

Lisa: What speech?

Katherine: You know "the speech" she used on me.

Lisa: There was no speech and besides I never heard anything. *looking down*

Christina: Anything ALWAYS means something.

Lauren: But Chrissy, you just said NOTHING always means something.

Christina: I have my reasons.

Amy: Give her a lecture then!

Christina: Was there a lecture?

Girls: YES! *looking at her*

Christina: Alright! So where should I start?

Lisa: NOWHERE because you know why? Because nothing happened. Ok? We didn't sit next to each other and he didn't even talk to me.

Danni: *Loudly* Liar!

Lisa: How could you call me a liar! I'm your best friend!

Christina: Don't give us the "best friend speech" we know you're lying...for once.

Lisa: Pfft yeah right!

Katherine: So you admit it?

Lisa: I admit nothing except that you guys think I'm liar!

Lauren: Judge says confess or consequences will be made.

Amy: This isn't a courthouse Lozzie.

Danni: Yeah but I'm willing to make the...consequences for her *getting ready to tickle her*.

Lisa: YOU KNOW I'M TICKLISH! YOU GUYS! C'mon! I'm your BEST friend.

Christina: Spill or the tickle war begins!

Lisa: *Sighing* fine...He came in the room; he sat next to me but not on the same desk...

Katherine: Ah ha!

Amy: Shut up! FYI, that doesn't prove anything!

Lisa: ANYWAYS...we got talking and well we both got detention and he also...kinda...I'm not going to say it. *looking away*

Christina: Come on! It's probably something good!

Lisa: He asked me out for lunch.

Girls: OMG!

Lisa: Knew you girls would react like this.

Lauren: This is certainly something. *typing something on her phone*

Lisa: No it's not. Wait, wait, wait, wait! Enough about me what about you Christina? *looking at her*

Katherine: Oooohhh!

Christina: There's nothing to Oooohhh about.

Amy: What happened?

Christina: Ok! *giggling* well we were in chemistry and all the guys could choose which lab partner they wanted this week. Obviously all the guys wanted to go with me but Brandon got to me first so we were partners. I regretted it first but then we started to talk and then he...

Amy: Ask you to lunch.

Danni: And you said yes.

Christina: How did you know?

The girls looked at each other giggling.

Lisa: Speaking of guys. Here they come.

Danni: Start walking! *hissed*

Lauren: That will make it too obvious that we're trying to avoid them.

Lisa: *whispering* they're getting closer!

Katherine: Quick say something!

Nabu: Hey girls! What are you guys talking about?

Christina: *blurting* bras and stuff! *turning around to the girls going all red*

Amy and Danni mouthed "Bras and stuff"?

Riven: Forget that we even asked. *shaking his head*

Katherine: So how do you like it here?

Timmy: It's not too bad compared to our old college.

Lauren: Really? Was it a school for boys only?

Brandon: Yes it was.

Danni: Did you like the school?

Helia: Yeah but we get tired alot.

Christina: Why?

Sky: Because we do a lot of training.

Katherine: Training? What for?

Nabu: Training's just another word for studying. *laughing nervously*

Christina: What I don't get is how you guys get tired because of studying.

Riven: That's because we're trained to be heroes not some studying fairy.

Amy: Excuse you? *putting her eye brow up and smirked* fairies and heroes?

Sky: He reads a lot of fairy tales books. *Riven nudged his arm* when he was small.

Nabu: Yes when he was small!

Lisa: Right...

Amy: He wouldn't read a fairy tale book even if his life depended on it.

Everyone looked at her shocked at what she just said. Amy covered her mouth and laughed nervously.

Brandon: How would you know that? You've only met him.

Lauren: She has a way of knowing things like she knows that you guys are...

RING! RING!

Danni: Oh the bells gone. Talk to you guys later. Ba bye! *giving them a small wave before they all walked away*

Christina: That was way to close. You should stop talking you know.

Amy: Says Miss Bras and Stuff!

Christina: I was panicking.

Lisa: Come on guys we gotta get to Dance or Miss Painshill will kill us.

Christina: Don't remind me. *shaking her head*

Lauren: Oh yeah. She took your phones off for like a week or something.

Christina: That wasn't fair you know!

Katherine: Hurry up. We might be able to sneak in without her noticing.

Lisa: She's started the lesson. Hurry up! *tiptoeing in the room with the girls following behind her*.

Miss Painshill: Well, well, well ladies...what do we have here?

Danni: 6 girls who are trying to sneak in to the class because they're late and hoping their teacher won't give them detention?

Miss P: Hmmmm...No detention eh? We'll see about that...*writing 6 detention slips*.

Girls: Urghh please Miss!

Lisa: Miss Painshill, if you don't give us detention, we'll clear up the kitchen for you!

Girls except Christina: Yeah!

Christina: What the f*ck! No way!

Jennifer: Miss Painshill! Christina swore!

Hayley: Relax Jen, we ain't in high school no more...we're more than that. We're...college girls alright?

Miss P: Alright girls settle down. Now I want you girls to get in your group of six and join another group of six and show each other your work or help each other.

Holly: Well, well, well. Look at what we have here ladies.

Christina: I see that we're stuck with a loser who can't dance and has all her loser friends follow the loser everywhere. So that means you're the loser and we're not the loser, loser!

Holly: Are you talking about yourself loser? Cause I see the president of loserville right here. *shoving Christina*

Dani: Nobody hurts by friends loser! *shoving Holly harder*

Holly: Whatever. Now show me what you got loser.

Katherine: Why don't you show what us what you got?

Amy: Doubt you'll be as good as us.

Holly: Oh yeah. Bring it!

Dani: With pleasure. *throwing her cardigan on the floor*

**Holly**

Are you sure that you're up for this?  
Do you think that you can handle it?  
It's complicated  
You might get frustrated

We got the moves that you never seen  
Let me show you just what I mean  
There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance

Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

Try to keep up  
Try to keep up  
Yeah

Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

(Oh no, uhum, uhum)  
(Oh no, show me what you got)

Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can

Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can

Dance me if you can  
Dance me  
Dance me if you can 

**Danni**  
I know you think that you're in control  
But watch and learn  
'Cause this is how we roll  
Work it just like this  
Let's see you trying to do that 

**Amy**  
What's the matter?  
Can't you figure it out?  
'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt  
There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance 

**Lisa**  
Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No 

**Lauren**  
Try to keep up  
Try to keep up  
Yeah 

**Christina**  
Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

**Danni**  
(oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon)  
(Yeah, yeah, show me what you got) 

**Katherine**  
Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can 

**Holly **  
(Oh yeah) 

**Amy**  
Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can (Oh) 

**Holly**  
Is that the best that you can do?  
You gonna have to try much harder 

**Lauren**  
Now's the time to make your move  
You now...  
Hey, hey, get ready  
Hey, hey, let's go 

**Katherine **  
(That's right)  
(Here we go)  
(yeah, yeah, yeah) 

**Everyone**  
Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (Dance me)  
Dance me if you can 

**Lisa**  
Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me (Dance)  
Dance me if you can (Oh) 

**Everyone**  
Everybody wants to win (Wants to win)  
If you think that you can handle it  
Then dance me (Hey)  
Dance me if you can (Hey, Yeah)

Never easy,  
That's the way (That's the way)  
If you think you got what it takes  
Then dance me (OH)  
Dance me if you can (Dance me if you can)

Danni: Not bad for a loser. *smirking*

Holly: Thanks but this doesn't change the fact that we're not friends except when the new guys are around. *sighing*

Amy: So you like the new guys eh?

Holly: Maybe. What it to ya?

Katherine: Just the fact that they're...

Girls: Taken! *laughing*

Holly: By who?

Christina: Isn't it obvious that they're having a long distance relationship?

Holly: I don't care. I'll get them one way or another. *stomping off*

Lisa: She'll care when they never come back again one day.

**The boys...**

Riven: Man! Geography s*cks! *scratching the back of his neck*

Timmy: I liked that lesson actually.

Riven: Yeah. Obviously you'd be listening.

Timmy: What does that mean?

Riven: It means...

Helia: Cut it out guys. Our lives are messed up as it is. *standing in between the two before they continue on arguing*

Sky: Hey we're here for a mission so cut it out and focus!

Nabu: Guys. Look I found them.

Brandon: We gotta finish this mission soon because we got trouble.

Nabu: What do you mean?

Brandon: Does those two look familiar? *pointing to the end of the corridor where two figures stood*

**So who's the figures? Guess and review! Thanks for all the people who reviewed! All your answers will be answered soon enough!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Disaster Strikes**

Helia: Hmmm...that looks like...

1 of the figure came towards Helia and started chatting to him.

The figure: *Western accent* howdy partner! You alright there matey?

Sky: Ermm...yeah we're fine?

The figure: Ahh don't worry lads, I ain't gonna bite y'all! My name's Kian, Kian Young. Et toi? *Chuckling* just throwing a bit of French in!

Timmy: *Shaking his hands* Je'mappelle...

Kian: You don't know your name?

Timmy: Yeah I do but I'm adding a little dramatic pause you know!

Kian: Oh yeah, sure! So what's your name *dramatic pause* partner?

Timmy: The name's Thorne.

The guys looked at him and screw their face up but then realised and nodded their heads.

Riven: That's Thorne alright. I'm Max. Alright dudes?

Kian: I'm good.

2nd figure: Don't mind Kian, he's a bit westerny. I'm Josh, normal Josh, Josh the Jokester eh?

Nabu: I'm lovin you already pal! *Pounding his fist* Shane here.

Josh: I like your name, what about the rest?

Helia: Hiya, I'm Jacob, good to see you guys.

Brandon: I'm Christian but you can always call me Chris for short, wouldn't mind.

Sky: Hi there. My name's Henry Smith, pleased to meet you.

Josh: Oh boy, another nerd...

Sky: I think you're mistaking me for Thorne mate *giving him a nudge*.

Helia: You got that right...Christian?

Kian: How could you not tell your mates apart?

Brandon: *Hissing* I'm Christian you div!

Helia: Haha, no worries. It's a joke that we do, what I was meant to say was...

Sky: *Hissing* Harry!

Helia: Harry!

Kian: Harry? He said Henry?

Helia: Jeez can't you take a joke Kristy! See there I go again! *Gesturing the boys to laugh*.

Kian: Did you just call me a girl's name?

Riven: Whoa, no need to build up a fight dude. We're cool here alright?

Kian: Fine...

Josh: So Whatcha been up to?

Nabu: Well lately...

Holly: *Jumping up in front of the guys* HELLO!

The guys jumped even Kian and Josh.

**Author's note: Here's the name of the guys:**

**Sky (Henry), Brandon (Christian), Timmy (Thorne), Riven (Max), Helia (Jacob) and Nabu (Shane).**

Sky: Hello?

Holly: Hi there *wiggling her bum*. *Purposely dropping her bag* oops! Drop my bag! *Bending down showing her knickers*.

Brandon: *Wolf-whistling*.

Holly: Oh my! What have I done! Did I show my "Betty Boob" knickers?

Brandon: Hell yeah!

Guys: NO NO NO! *looking away not making any eye contact*

Nabu: Ermm guys I need to have a chat with you over there, see ya...erm Hayley?

Holly: It's Holly!

Guys: Right with ya!

Holly: *Holding firmly onto Brandon's arm* hey...stay with me?

Brandon: Sorry Holly, kinda busy. I'll catch you later.

Holly: No wait Brandon... *yelling* YO CHRISTINA! WATCH THIS!

Christina: *Turning around* this better be good.

Amy: Count me in.

Holly: *Kissing passionately to Brandon* like that babe?

Brandon: *Wiping his mouth* good kisser but ermm...I don't think that was a good idea. I have a girlfriend alright, if she'd seen me kissing you, she'd break up with me.

Girls in the hall: PFFT YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU 6! *Chucking paper at him*.

Jennifer: So, when's the breakup coming up? *Smacking her lip*.

Brandon: I err...I appreciate the flirting and stuff but...SEE YA! *Running to the boys*.

**Girls**

Christina: Oh my god! That 2 timing weasel, squirrel, jerk face, prince's squire, brunette with gorgeous brown eyes and amazingly hot guy with a 6 pack...

Danni: GET TO YOUR POINT WOMAN!*shaking her*

Christina: Oh yeah sorry...MEANIE! OVERRATED! Nah not really...TWO TIMING!

Katherine: Honey, you weren't even going out!

Christina: In here *pointing to her mind* we are but out here *pointing around her* we aren't and I'm talking about IN HERE! *Pointing around her*.

Lisa: Don't you mean in here? *Pointing to her own mind*.

Christina: NO MY MIND LIS!

Lauren: This is gonna take a LONG time...

Christina: Humph you guys would feel the exact same way if that wh*re kissed one of them.

None of the girls could deny it because it was true. They'd be mad with a capital M! The girls just rolled their eyes and walked outside into the courtyard when Amy stopped.

Amy: Did you guys feel that?

Christina: Yeah, the wind. *sarcastically*

Amy: No seriously. I felt something.

Katherine: I feel some weird negative energy. *looking around*

Lisa: Something's wrong I can feel it.

Danni: Do you guys hear that?

Christina: No.

Danni: Exactly. It's quiet. Too quiet. *thinking*

Christina: But the school's never quiet.

Lauren: If my calculations are correct, the temperature is dropping.

Christina: So's the heat. I feel so woozee. I need to sit down. *saying it before fainting on the ground*

Katherine: Christina! *holding her best friend in her arms*

Lisa: She'll be ok I think. *checking her temperature*

Amy: You think is never a good sign.

Lauren: She's freezing! Her body temperature dropping quickly.

Lisa: So's her heart rate! *feeling Christina's pulse*

Katherine: Come on Chrissy you can't do this.

Amy: Yeah don't bail on us. *kneeling down beside Katherine*

Danni: After all the adventure's we had, she won't give up. I just know it. She'll be fine.

Katherine: What if hope's not enough huh? *nearly in tears*

Lauren: Girls we've got trouble.

Lisa: What kind of trouble?

Lauren: That kind of trouble!

Lauren pointed to the specialists with their weapons fighting Kian and Josh. Kian and Josh were blocking the attacks by jumping and dodging everywhere. The girls were confused on why they were attacking an NMB. (Non Magical Creatures)

Amy: What the hell are they doing? *nearly ripping out her hair*

Lauren: They're exposing magic!

Katherine: To NMB's!

Danni: We gotta stop them. *helping Katherine get the unconscious Christina up*

Amy: They are so gonna get expelled.

Lauren: No time for chit chats. We gotta stop them! *running towards the fight*

Danni: Lis do you think you could take care of Christina while we're...

Lisa: No problem. Hurry! *helping Christina into a chair*

Katherine: We haven't got our powers though.

Lauren: Maybe orange could lend us a hand?

Katherine: Maybe but I don't know if it'll work. Orange hasn't used any for ages.

Amy: We could give it a shot. *shrugging as they were running* STOP!

Helia: What are you talking about? *getting ready to attack Kian*

Danni: Are you guys crazy attacking an NMB?

Sky: They're not NMB's! *attacking Josh but he dodged it*

Lauren: Hold up. What do you guys mean?

Timmy: They're not NMB's. They made everyone in the whole school asleep except magical creatures. *he said "except magical creature's slowly* you guys aren't asleep so you guys are fairies!

Lauren: Nice to know hero. Now explain about these two.

Kian and Josh acted innocent like nothing happened.

Brandon: We don't know who they are but all we know is that we saw these two using some sort of dark spell.

Katherine: Dark spell. Ring a bell?

Amy: Not yet. *eying both Kian and Josh*

Lauren: At the end of the spell was there like a mark?

Nabu: Yeah. It was like a badge kinda shape in purple colour.

Katherine: Now does it ring a bell?

Danni: The jigs up. Which one of you is Baltor and which one's Darkar?

Kian and Josh both laughed sinisterly and walked up to Danni.

Kian: You think you know everything don't you? L...

Danni: Don't say it! *warning him*

Kian: Are you scared if they knew the truth?

Josh: Look what we have here? *muttering a spell*

Katherine: No.

Amore: I know what they need. Love!

Chatta: *speaking quickly* you're right Amore. In the count of three everybody shout Hip hip for Amore! Ready one two three. Hip hip for Amore! I can't hear you!

Tune: I don't think that's necessary Chatta. Anyway you're ruining the rules in prison. *floating over to Piff*

Lockette: I don't think we need rules right now since we're trapped.

Piff: I pooki foohum.

Digit: *looking at her watch* Piff says she wants ice-cream.

Danni: Of course she does. Everytime she has a good dream she wants to eat.

The pixies jumped when they heard the sound of a stranger's voice.

Tune: I demand to know who you are.

Amy: Chill Tune. Its us.*pointing to her and the girls*

Lockette: Sorry but we only know the boys.

Lauren: They don't recognise of course.

Katherine: They don't have to recognise us. They just have to feel us.

Josh: Too bad because they're going to die. *changing into Baltor*

Helia: I knew it!

Kian: Wow it's so easy to fool a bunch of losers. *changing into Darkar* feels good to have my body back.

Piff: A rohoo woo!

Digit: Piff's right!

Amore: What did Piff say?

Baltor: Enough talking pixies.

Katherine: Don't hurt them!

Baltor: Not so fast or the pixies gets it. *getting a fire ball ready to attack the pixies*

Tune: You have to help us boys!

Lockette: Wait a minute. *looking at Katherine*

Riven: Ok what do you suggest Baltor?

Darkar: If we keep your secret and let the pixies go, *pointing to the girls* you will have to come with us *pointing to Katherine*

Katherine: Over my dead body!

Danni: We'll never trade the pixies for...for...

Lockette: B...BB-B-BBB-BL...

Katherine: No Lockette. Don't say a word.

Lockette: Is it really you?

Katherine: In the flesh. *getting into a fighting stance*

Lauren: I'm sorry but you guys know that we'd never do anything to hurt you guys.

Sky: What are they talking about girls?

Helia: And what's the secret?

Amy: We'll tell you later when the times right!

Riven: You think now's not a good time?

Amy: You know that was one of your flaws.

Riven: My flaws? *confused*

Baltor: Fine then. I guess we'll just have to go to someone who you will accept. *disappearing with Darkar*

Nabu: What do they mean?

Girls: STELLA AND FLORA!

Brandon and Helia: WHERE? *looking around*

Danni: Not much time to explain. *running into the courtyard*

Lauren: Where are they? They were right there where we left them.

Darkar: Up here fairies!

They all look up to see Stella and Flora flying in the air unconscious. They both looked pale so did the pixies.

Amy: We can't swap you for them.

Danni: Yeah but we can't let them go. *tears were forming in her eyes but she held them in*

Helia: Is that really? *looking up*

Timmy: It appears so.

Katherine: I'll do it. *stepping forward*

Girls: WHAT?

Lauren: Are you crazy?

Katherine: No I'm not gonna risk your lives because they want orange. I'll go. They won't hurt me.

Danni: They're gonna hurt you alright. *holding Katherine's shoulder*

Katherine: If they do, orange can protect me. *giving the girls a weak smile*

Amy: No if we have to fight, we'll fight!

Nabu: Hold up, who's orange? Everybody's always talking about this Orange dude.

Danni: Don't get involved in this!

Katherine: I'm not gonna let them suffer! *looking at Stella, Flora and the pixies*

Amy: Neither do we!

Katherine: *softly* then let me go. It'll work out. I promise.

Lauren: But...

Darkar: You made a wise decision princess.

Katherine: Don't push it before I change my mind!

Baltor: We'll see you girls for the final battle. *cackling*

They let the pixies, Stella and Flora down as Katherine flew up next to Darkar and Baltor. Brandon held Stella in bridal style so did Helia with Flora. The rest of the guys picked the pixies up not sure what to do. That left Lauren, Amy and Danni to watch one of their best friend leave in the hands of evil...

**What's going to happen next? So exciting! Review if you think you know what's gonna happen! Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Sush123**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- What do we do?**

**Beta girls: Diaspro (Sky), Chimera (Brandon), Jade (Nabu), Laura (Helia), Megan (Riven) and Natalie (Timmy). **

Darkar: Oh, I almost forgot this. *snapping his fingers*

Amy: What the f*ck are you doing Darkar?

Lauren: We made a deal!

Baltor: *laughing* you don't think we'd let you of that easily do you? I think three out of three is fair. *smirking*

Brandon: Let go of her! *getting his sword out*

Baltor: Finders keeper!

Darkar: Losers weepers! *carrying Flora and disappearing in thin air*

Danni: We lost them! *screaming her head off* we were suppose to stick together*

Lauren: This was not part of the plan. *typing something on her PDA*

Timmy: Hey that's the latest 160 TG PDA.

Lauren: I have to keep in touch with the latest technology. D*mn! I lost them. *shutting her PDA*

Helia: We need to get them back.

Amy: Yeah obviously. We need to think of a plan and fast.

Riven: I got an idea.

Everyone: No!

Riven: Why don't we go to Magix?

Girls: No!

Guys: Good idea. *patting Riven's back*

Amy: You can't make us. *folding her arms*

Riven: Oh yeah?

Amy: Yeah!

**At Red Fountain...**

Amy: This is so unprofessional!

The guys carried the girls on their backs ignoring the comments they were making. The girls were hitting on their backs and complaining to let them down. It was 10 minutes until midnight and they really didn't have much of a choice but to carry the girls here even though their constant banging on their backs hurt. Everybody in the school was sleeping except for the teachers. Mrs Faragonda and Saladin were waiting for their arrival and when they arrived, they were a sight for sore eyes. Saladin just smiled when he saw three girls hitting his three best students.

Saladin: I see it didn't take you boys more than a day to complete your mission?

Sky: Yeah, it was quite easy until Darkar and Baltor attacked us.

Mrs F: That would explain the disappearance of Bloom, Stella and Flora. *nodding at Saladin*

Sky: Bloom? They took Katherine, Stella and Flora though.

Mrs F: *looking at the girls* I'm terribly sorry girls but time's up. *waving her hand*

Nabu: Layla?

Layla: *looking sheepishly* hey guys! How's it going? I'm just hanging around. By the way could you let me down now?

Nabu: Oh yeah sure. *letting her down*

Musa: *clearing her throat* thank you.

Riven: Sorry. *scratching his neck*

Tecna: Thank you Timmy.

Timmy: *laughing weakly* sorry about that.

Brandon: So let me get this straight. You guys are alive?

Layla: Is there a brain in here? Hello! *tapping Brandon's head*

Sky: So Bloom got kidnapped too?

Tecna: Isn't it obvious?

Saladin: I expect you girls are tired. Why don't you girls rest and we'll talk in the morning.

Musa: Yeah sure. I'm beat anyway. *walking inside while yawning*

Saladin: You boys better be off to bed too.

The guys saluted him and ran inside.

Helia: I can't believe their alive!

Riven: Me too.

Nabu: They do like surprises.

Brandon: Especially Stella. *chuckling but then stop*

Sky: Don't worry bro. We'll get our girls together.

Helia: Whatever it takes to get them back. *clenching his hand*

Timmy: We've got a long day tomorrow guys so we better rest up.

The girls were eaves dropping them and heard everything. The three girls just slid down the wall sighing out loud.

Layla: Break up s*cks!

Musa and Tecna: Tell me about it.

Musa: Even if he asked me back, *sighing* I wouldn't go back with him.

Layla: Me neither.

Tecna: Make it three. They hurt us bad, real bad.

Layla: I just don't get why they even like them. What is it that she has that I don't? Maybe he'd rather have a less active, girly girl. *looking down*

Musa: You know that's not true. Hey let's face it. Me and Riven don't exactly have the perfect relationship but I wouldn't give it up for anything but now, I don't know. He probably doesn't like a back talking, tough, musical playing girl like me. He never you know was always supportive about my music career and stuff.

Tecna: You guys are saying as if that's a bad thing. I don't think that's the reason though. I bet Timmy just thinks I'm a computer geek. Always talking and thinking about technology. I'm just a computer to him.

Musa: Hey, hey, hey! Come here. *hugging Tecna* that's not a bad thing you know. We all love you because you're you.

Layla: I don't mind when you get all technical on us because if you stopped that, I would actually miss you rambling about some latest technology that just came out. *hugging Tecna* just don't forget that you aren't a computer geek. You're a Winx. A best friend. A good friend and a hell of a lot a good piano player!

Tecna: Thanks guys. *embracing the hug* I don't think Riven and Nabu would go out with you guys if they wouldn't mind a sporty or a musical fairy because I think they loved you.

Musa: Love s*cks!

Layla: Thank god for friends!

Tecna: Speaking of friends, we need to get them back. First...

Musa: We need some shut eye.

**Next morning...**

Layla, Musa and Tecna walked in together into the huge hall where fairies and heroes were eating their breakfast. All three of them were tired and were forced to get up by Griselda. Everyone in the hall grew silent. After a couple of seconds, all the fairies and heroes took their phones out and started texting or calling their friends outside of school. The girls just sighed and found a free table to eat their breakfast.

Musa: It never gets old. *taking her spoon out of some sticky porridge* yuck!

Tecna: Don't bother eating that. *biting into an apple*

Layla: Stella would probably beg for yours. *laughing*

Tecna: Yes, I remember when Professor Wizgiz duplicated my breakfast. She had a fit!

Musa: Don't remind me. *rolling her eyes but laughing a little*

Layla: Heads up. Ex's at 3 o'clock.

Tecna: Just eat your breakfast and stop slouching.

Layla: You're just like your mother.

Tecna: I am not!

Musa and Layla: Yes you are! *laughing*

Tecna: Shut up!

Brandon: Hey. Do you girls mind if we sit here?

Musa: No of course not. Sit. *gesturing for them to sit down*

Layla: So did you guys sleep well last night? *trying to think of something to start a conversation*

Helia: Yeah we did. What about you girls?

Tecna: Fine just fine.

The table was silent except for people who constantly took pictures of them. Musa shouted at the people who were disturbing them.

Musa: DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE A LIFE? I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION HERE!

They didn't care and kept taking pictures. Musa just rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast.

Riven: HEY! Leave or I'll do it for you! *shooing them away*

Musa: Err... thanks?

Riven: You're...

A bright light shone in the room as a girl with long, brown wavy hair with shiny green eyes, a busted lip, a few scratches on her skin and her clothes ripped in a few places jumped out and was lying on the floor. The girls didn't waste any time and ran to the girl.

Layla: Don't just stand there! Get help! *shouting at everyone in the room*

Tecna: She has damaged a lot of bones but it can be cured with a little magic. *scanning the girl*

Musa: We'll get nurse Ophelia to cure her.

Layla: *holding the girl in her arms* hey, are you ok?

The girl: *weakly* help.

Layla: Don't worry. We're getting help. *stroking the girl's forehead*

Tecna: What's your name?

The girl: A-AA-A-AAA-Aqua.

Musa: Don't worry Aqua, you'll be ok. We promise.

Nurse: Oh my! Out of the way kids! Out of the way! *running around the students to get to Aqua* now girls we need to get her to the infirmary. Her pulse is slowing down. Hurry!

Layla: Hold on Aqua. *standing up with Aqua in her hands*

**A few hours later...**

The two directors had been told about Aqua and were in the infirmary asking her questions. Aqua said that she would only speak to Musa, Tecna and Layla. Mrs Faragonda and Saladin weren't sure where this would lead but knew that the girls would figure it out. The girls had been sent in for a little while because Nurse Ophelia had put sleeping spell on Aqua and it should activate soon. Aqua was lying in her bed staring into space.

Tecna: Hey, how are you feeling?

Aqua: *smiling* good thanks to you guys.

Musa: We heard that you'd only talk to us and no one else. Is there something wrong?

Aqua: *quietly* yes.

Musa: You can tell us anything. We promise we won't tell anyone. *holding Aqua's hand*

Aqua: I know. I trust you guys.

Layla: You do?

Aqua: Yeah. You'll understand why soon enough.

Tecna: What do you want to tell us? *sitting on one side of Aqua's bed*

Aqua: *yawning* y-yyou gu-uuys ar—rre in ttt-ttrou-b-bble.

Layla: Trouble? What kind of trouble? Aqua? Aqua wake up. *shaking her gently*

Tecna: She's asleep.

Musa: What do you think she meant by trouble?

Layla: I don't know but I do know that the worst is yet to come.

**In a far away galaxy...**

It looked like a mini apartment. Once you stepped inside, you would see a small kitchen with a living room next to it, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It looks cosy. In fact too cosy. Bloom, Stella and Flora exchanged glances with each other knowing what each of them was thinking.

Stella: Is this a joke?

Darcy: Does this look like a joke? *pushing them all in the living room*

Flora: What are we here for?

Darcy: Until the day comes you pixies will have to stay here.

Stormy: It'll be much easier to watch you lot because your powers are gone. Poor babies. *making a sad face*

Bloom: This is too nice.

Darcy: Jeez we have a heart!

Stella: A cold one. *sniggering*

Stormy: Shut up! Let's go Darcy! *storming out of the room*

Stella: Temper, temper.

Flora: Stop it Stella. At least this place is better than a dungeon or something.

Bloom: Are you nuts? This place is a hellhole! *slouching on the couch*

Stella: Urgghh! This place looks hideous! I wonder what would happen if they re-decorate Alfea?

Bloom: We have to figure out a way to get out of here. I'm not gonna give birth in this place.

Flora: Home births sounds nice.

Stella: No way is that happening! They'll be blood and stuff everywhere! *imagining all the blood covering the room and shuddered*

Flora: Fine but we need a plan fast.

Stella: Why?

Bloom: My due dates like in a week and like I said I don't want to give birth here and I haven't got the baby clothes, cot, diaper service and what not!

Stella: I promise you when we get out of here we'll go baby SHOPPING! *jumping up and down with joy*

Flora: I don't think Layla, Musa and Tecna would be too thrilled to go shopping but if it's for the baby, they'll make an exception. *giving her a smile*

Bloom: Are we seriously talking about shopping while our lives are in danger?

Stella: Well there's no time like the present time.

Flora just laughed while Bloom smiled. Good old Stella.

**In the infirmary...**

Layla: Sleep well?

Aqua: Yeah. *stretching her arms*

Tecna: Good. We have some questions to ask you.

Aqua: Shoot.

Layla: What did you mean by trouble before you sleep?

Aqua: *mumbling something* I'm not aloud to say. I promised.

Musa: Promised who?

Aqua: That's classified. *turning away from them*

Musa: Don't sound like Tecna. You said you trusted us and that you would only speak to us so?

Aqua: The things I do for them. *shaking her head* fine. I'll tell you guys why I'm here. I was sent here for a mission.

Tecna: What was the mission? *leaning against the wall*

Aqua: It's a rescue mission.

Layla: A rescue mission?

A brunette: I knew you'd spill! *pointing to Aqua*

Aqua just groaned as more people jumped into the room from a portal.

Aqua: I have too. They ought to know. They are part of it.

A blue haired girl: We all made a commitment and you broke it.

A light brown haired girl: Stop it guys. Can't you see that she's hurt? *gesturing for her friends to see Aqua in bed*

Musa: Hold up! Who are you and I want an explanation about the mission now if we're all involved!

Aqua: Musa, Tecna, Layla meet my best friends. The girl at the end is Melissa. The brunette next to her is Hilary, her two sisters Saffron and Claire. The twins Crystal and Kristen.

Crystal and Kristen: Hi!

Aqua: Felicity, Bianca *pointing to them*, Angela *Pointing to her* is an only child, Nikita and Jemma are sisters.

The girls stared at Aqua.

Aqua: Hey! Don't look at me! Saying names isn't that hard jeez!

Jemma: You're ruining everything A!

Claire: Jem, lay off okay?

Layla: Ok now we've got EVERYBODY's name (I hope!), now explain about the mission.

Felicity: Well technically...

Little girls: NO!

Girls: YES!

Musa: Girlies, we deserve to know you know.

Tecna: Urgh this is ridiculous!

Melissa: I see where you get your temper from Angie *winking*.

Angela: Uptight daughter's mom says what?

Melissa: *Gasp* MY MUM ISN'T UPTIGHT! MORE LIKE YOURS!

Bianca: Hey, ho! No more name-calling please!

Musa: WOAH! STAY OUT OF THIS FELICITY AND CRYSTAL!

Melissa and Bianca: MELISSA AND BIANCA DUDE!

Kristen: Don't you DUDE my mmmmmmmmm...

Musa: Ermm...your what?

Kristen: Mmmmmmmmm-yyyy good friend Musa of course! *Punching Musa's arm lightly* not like we're related or anything of course not!

Crystal: Maybe you should stop talking now Krissy.

Layla: Ok...now PLEASE explain about the mission.

Little girls: We can't.

Tecna: Why not? Give me a PERFECTLY good reason why you cannot.

Angela: BECAUSE MUM! *Gasping*.

Little girls: *Gasp* ANGIE!

Tecna: Did you just call me mum?

Angela: I didn't finish yet! I was SUPPOSE to say because MUM...AMIA! *Winking* get it, *chuckling nervously* mamma mia? *Whispering to her best mates* help!

Saffron: What she means to say is Tecna, that...we were promised not to tell anyone.

Musa: By who?

Saffron: By...our counsellors *clicking her tongue*.

Musa: Counsellors? Really?

Hilary: Girls, I think it's time, don't you think?

Bianca: They DO deserve to know as they ARE pretty much involve.

Layla: Involved in what may I ask?

Jemma: Oh NOW you're being polite *tapping her foot on the floor*.

Felicity: Jem, you might want to back off a bit. Also Layla, you and your "posse" are involved in some kind of...how do I say it...

Angela: Trouble's the word your looking for.

Musa: WE GET IT TROUBLE! BUT WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE LITTLE DUDETTES! AND WE'RE NOT "POSSE" IT'S WINX OK?

Crystal: Jeez, we know you're the Winx but we don't care that much but we do but don't if you get what I mean?

Musa & Layla: What?

Tecna & Angela: If Stella was right here in this room, she'd have a massive fit!

They both looked at each other and laughed together.

Hilary: Oh, oh, a spark of connection. That's bad!

Melissa: But we can't! We can't leave until we finish this ASAP!

Tecna: Ok peeps, let's get real. So what kind of trouble?

Saffron: The kind of trouble that we're disappearing because of you guys!

Layla: You guys are going to disappear because of us?

Saffron: Yeah! How did you know! *10 seconds later* woopsies!

Claire: Way to go Saff, great way to keep it a secret sis!

**Well sorry it took so long to write this chapter, it's half term here and I've been kind of busy having FUN lol **** Hope you like this chapter! R+R please! Woop love the reviews so far xxx**

**Sush123 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-The One with the **

**Melissa**

**Hilary, Saffron and Claire**

**Angela**

**Felicity and Bianca**

**Crystal and Kristen**

**Nikita and Jemma**

Musa: YO, REWIND! Why is it a secret?

Crystal: *Whispering* because the person we promised...

Kristen: *Whispering* is... *louder* your turn!

Girls: WHAT?

Little girls: *Groaning* not again!

Crystal: Oh yeah! Back in the game! your turn!

Tecna: Oh, oh, oh! *Faster* your turn!

Layla: How did you know freak! No offence.

Tecna: Oh my gosh! That was a game that I used to play a LONG time ago! None taken.

Angela: I love it! Somebody taught me that but it gets pretty annoying. *shutting the twins up*

Tecna: You know you're a lot like me. Are you sure we're not related?

Angela: What! No!

Musa: I can definitely see some similarities.

Melissa: There's no similarities! *pushing Angela away from Musa*

Layla: Hello! We're here and these kids are going to disappear because of us and ALL you can think about is SIMILARITIES!

Musa: Take a chill pill girl.

Aqua: Oh my gosh, I know exactly how you feel sis.

Layla: Sis?

Nikita: Please, don't get her started. *putting her hands up to stop Layla from asking*

Bianca: Ok well the thing is, we're disappearing because of you guys because you're separated from somebody and that causes a problem for us. *pointing to herself*

Tecna: Oh my god I get a husband! Oh my gosh, one of my kids, is he buff? Cute? Handsome? Strong? *Gasp* who's my husband!

Layla: Oh my god I get a husband! Oh my gosh, one of my kids, is he buff? Cute? Handsome? Strong? *Gasp* who's my husband!

Musa: Oh my god I get a husband! Oh my gosh, one of my kids, is he buff? Cute? Handsome? Strong? *Gasp* who's my husband!

Little girls: Oh boy!

Kristen: Isn't it obvious enough?

Claire: And you call me dumb! Pfft please like I'm dumb!

Angela: Wanna bet? What's 7+3?

Claire: That's easy, 21!

Angela: That's 7 TIMES 3 you div.

Claire: That wasn't fair! You got me confused with the x sign and the + sign! *Typing on her Blackberry* woah! Great signal or what! *saying to herself* get me the new Prada shoes!

Layla: Ermm...does she get easily distracted?

Hilary: Once in a while...OOOO! I need to re-do my make-up! Haven't changed for 3 WHOLE HOURS! Eek!

Musa: Now that reminds me of somebody I haven't seen for ages.

Saffron: You mean my mum?

Tecna: Who's your mum darling?

Saffron: Oh my mum's...

Aqua: your turn!

Kristen: Yay! your turn!

Aqua: D*mmit! Should not have said that!

Felicity: You had to bring it up A didn't you!

Melissa: Thank god she brought it up, I got quite confused on what we were talking about *burning a flower*. Woops...

Felicity and Bianca: *Nearly out of breath* ARE YOU PERSONALLY TRYING TO KILL US MILLS?

Tecna: Oh my God! Are you guys ok! *Helping them to sit down on a chair*.

Angela: It's ok mum, it always happens between them three.

Tecna: Jeez, you gotta start saying mamma mia not mum! You'll get me confused and then I'll call YOU mum!

Angela: What?

Tecna: What?

Angela: Huh?

Tecna: Huh?

Angela: What were we talking about?

Tecna: I don't know...

Angela: Good!

Layla: That's mean. *pulling Tecna away from Angela*

Bianca: We need to sort this mess out!

Musa: You think?

Layla: I'm gonna repeat again. Who are our husbands?

Tecna: Wait how do you know who our husbands would be?

Nikita: It's err... *fiddling with her hair*

Kristen: Don't play dumb. You know who it is!

Layla: Please tell me it's not my so called fiancée that my mum set me up with ages ago!

Jemma: You mean Uncle Felix?

Layla: Uncle?

Jemma: Yeah uncle.

Layla: Ok but I still don't know who we're suppose to deal with to make you guys to not disappear.

Felicity: The only way to make us not disappear is for you guys to *mumbling something*

Tecna: What?

Felicity: I said *mumbling something again*

Musa: Spit it out girl!

Crystal: Calm yourself women! She needs meditation and she's claustrophobic! *Pushing Musa back*.

Claire: Hey! You can't push your own mmmmm...mamma mia!

Layla: Hey, is mamma mia like a code-name or something?

Tecna: I doubt it is because by this time, I would have cracked it.

Musa: True, true. So Felicity, wanna say that again? *looking at Felicity*

Felicity: Well erm...*imitating chorus of "Cooler Than Me" oh look at that! My phone rang, oh lord, that's my mum, I better get it, it could be urgent! *Opening the door and standing in front of 6 visitors*.

Sky: Hey kiddo, you alright?

Felicity: *Jumping up and down pointing to Helia* AH AH AH AH AH AH! EEP! HIM! YOU! WHAT! HUH? OH LORD! *slamming the door in the guys faces*

Musa: That was rude but that god you did that. I don't want to see him.

Crystal: Why not?

Musa: Do you have a boyfriend or a crush or anything?

Crystal: We all have boyfriends! *saying it proudly*

Layla: Trust me. Love doesn't always work the way you want.

Hilary: I have a really good relationship with my boyfriend and he'd never do anything to harm me in anyway.

Melissa: You make me sick! *gagging*

Layla: Who's your boyfriend Hilary?

Hilary: *dreamily* Mike...

Felicity: Who is also Melissa's brother.

Melissa: Just the thought of you and my brother makes me sick. He's my brother!

Claire: So you're going out with our brother. *smirking* I don't think that's bad.

Saffron: Now that you mention them together. *massaging her head* I have a headache.

Kristen: We know that you don't hate them. You love them. You just don't want to admit it.

Claire: Listen to you. Our rocking Kristen giving love advice.

Angela: That is hardly love advice.

Layla: How would you guys know proper love may I ask? *walking next to them*

Nikita: That is really hard to explain.

Bianca: We just know that our guys are the one.

Tecna: We use to think the same thing but they've cheated on us. Now look at us. We're single and...

Melissa: Miserable. *pulling a sad face*

Layla: What are we doing telling kids that shouldn't even know about love?

Aqua: We're sixteen! Not kids anymore!

Tecna: It's getting dark. I think you guys should stay here for the night. We'll talk in the morning. *as she walks out of the door*

**Next morning...**

Musa: This is all wrong! *screaming in frustration as she threw another sheet music in the bin*

Tecna: *coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth* have you been up all night?

Musa: Yes. *lying on her bed* I'm having writer's block!

Tecna: Musa you are the only person that I know who can make up a song before breakfast or in less than ten minutes!

Musa: I've never had this problem before. *sighing*

Tecna: I know what the problem is. *going into the bathroom*

Layla: What problem?

Tecna: She's having writer's block.

Layla: Writer's block? You've never had one before. *sitting on Musa's bed*

Musa: I know. Tecna says she knows what my problem is.

Tecna: Yes I do. *coming into the room with a towel wrapped around her head* Riven's your problem.

Musa: *taken back* Riven?

Tecna: Yes Riven. Riven's probably your muse, your inspiration when it comes to writing a song.

Musa: He's not my inspiration.

Layla: Yes it is! *grabbing Musa's song book* here's one. Whoa like?

Musa: It was one of my favourite songs.

Tecna: Was?

Musa: Oh my god, you're right. He is my inspiration.

Layla: Life was good I can't complain. *reading the lyrics out loud*

Tecna: Was good?

Musa: I was having a bad day. Don't judge me. *ruffling her hair*

Tecna: I just did my hair yesterday.

Layla: What you need is fresh air. Forget about Riven and get a different inspiration. *shutting the song book*

Musa: You're right. Thank god it's Saturday. I don't feel up to lessons.

Tecna: We've got other things to worry about. *looking outside the window*

Musa: What is it Tec?

Tecna: Stella! *running out of the door*

Musa: Let's go!

All three girls rushed out to see their Sun and the Moon fairy stumbling out of the forest using her scepter to help her stand up. Musa and Layla were the first to get to Stella but Tecna stopped half way when she realised something.

Tecna: Get away from her!

Layla: Are you crazy? She's hurt! *helping Stella*

Musa: Stella are you OK? Answer me!

Stella: I'm more than ok! *grabbing both Musa and Layla's neck*

Tecna gasped and looked around for help but nobody was around. Musa and Layla were struggling to get out of Stella's grasped but it was no use. Stella just smiled and changed into her dark Enchantix. Layla was trying to kick Stella but she was running out of breath and so was Musa who was growing weak.

Musa: *weakly* Stella! Stop it!

Stella showed no mercy and held her grip even harder. Her eyes turned pure black and looked in directly in Musa's eyes. Musa's eyes turned pitch black and then to her normal dark blue eyes. Stella let go of Musa as Musa turned into her dark Enchantix.

Stella: Get her! *pointing to Tecna*

Musa: With pleasure. *flying over to Tecna*

Tecna: Musa. You don't want to do this.

Musa: You're right I don't.

Tecna: You don't?

Musa: Instead, I want to do this! Enchantix Bass Boom!

Blasting Tecna onto a wall. She fell and groaned. Tecna got up and started dodging the attacks that Musa was creating. While Tecna was busy, Stella did the same thing to Layla as Layla turned into her dark Enchantix form she grinned.

Layla: Need a little help? Glacier Gush! *sending a torrent of icy cold, ripping water towards Tecna and froze her for a few seconds before the current broke leaving her with several injuries*

Tecna screamed in pain so loud that the whole school looked outside their window to see what all the commotion was. Once they saw that the Winx were attacking each other they got worried and rushed out.

Tecna: *shivering and in pain* please stop.

Musa: I don't think so! BOOGIE BLASTER! *creating a disco ball which shoots out energy from all sides*

Tecna started crawling backwards trying to get away from it but with her cuts and bruises, she knew she wasn't gonna make it. Musa, Layla and Stella laughed at the poor helpless technology fairy. Tecna started to breathe harder as the pain started again from her back, she collapsed on the floor unable to move.

Stella: This is it ladies! ENCHANTIX SOLAR SPHERE!

Tecna closed her eyes as she knew what would be left of her would be nothing.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. What do you think will happen to Tecna? Will she live or die? Not necessarily she would live but keep reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- What have I done?**

**Melissa**

**Hilary, Saffron and Claire**

**Angela**

**Felicity and Bianca**

**Crystal and Kristen**

**Nikita and Jemma**

**Infirmary...**

Angela: Guys this is bad! *standing up*

Claire: What do you mean? ARRGGHHHH!

Melissa: What's going on?

Claire: Angela's disappearing! *pointing to Angela*

Angela: Thanks for pointing out the obvious.

Aqua: This can't be good. *looking out of the window* look!

Hilary: Poor aunt Tecna!

Angela: What about poor me? ARRGGH! My legs disappearing!

Bianca: Don't worry. We'll figure out a way to bring you back to yourself.

Angela: You better do! *fading like a ghost*

Saffron: You're fading like cheap fabric love. *pulling Angela's top*

Angela: *sarcastically* I feel so much better.

Saffron: Cheap fabric is not something to be proud of honey.

Angela: Fix this!

With that Angela disappeared into nothing leaving some of the girls to cry and some staying strong for each other.

Kristen: We'll get her back. I promise.

BANG!

Melissa: What was that?

Felicity: It came from outside. *running out*

Nikita: Come on guys!

Outside, there was a huge hole that went on and on that nobody would even know when it would stop. Lying at the bottom was Tecna who nobody could even see at all because it was dark. Stella, Musa and Layla stood around the hole smiling in victory.

Stella: That one's taken cared off. We need to go back and spread the news.

Mrs F: Not so fast!

Saladin: STUPERFY! *knocking the girls out as they landed on the ground with a thud* they should awake in a couple of hours but will still be in their dark forms.

Sky: Is everything alright Sir?

Saladin: Once again I must ask too much of you boys. *walking next to the hole that Stella made*

Mrs F: Saladin! We don't know where that leads too! It could be too dangerous for them.

Nabu: What are we suppose to do sir? *looking into the hole*

Saladin: I need you boys to retrieve one of Mrs Faragonda's students.

Timmy: Who is it sir?

Layla: *groaning* stupid old man! *getting up from where she was*

Mrs F: I thought you said the spell should wear off in a couple of hours. It's barely a minute.

Saladin: The force that is taking over them must be powerful.

The kids ran next to Saladin and Mrs F panting.

Hilary: What happened?

Aqua: Oh boy we got trouble! *seeing Layla shooting some energy balls at them*

Mrs F: Take cover girls! We'll handle this.

Crystal: We're not gonna let you guys have all the fun. *smirking* if you guys fight, we fight! MAGIC WINX!

Melissa's Winx outfit is a sparkly gold top decorated with a silver jewel at the center of her chest, a matching gold miniskirt and dark gold ankle boots. She also wears light gold gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips.

Hilary's Winx outfit consists of a sparkling yellow one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same colour. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same colour. Her wings are three leafets with the colour of powder blue with teal tips.

Saffron's Winx outfit is a sparkly silver tank top with a matching miniskirt with the same colour. She wears her hair down with a crescent moon clip on her hair. She also wears white cuff wrist bands and her wings are three leafets with the colour of powder blue with teal tips.

Claire's Winx outfit consists of a sparkling orange dress that is knee length. She has matching orange boots with her hair up in a ponytail and has gloves which has the mark of the Sun on her left glove and the Moon on her right glove. She has a mini silver tiara with different coloured jewels and wings with are three leafets with the colour of powder with teal tips.

Crystal's Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones on top her of head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle.

Kristen's Winx outfit is a sparkling maroon top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a maroon mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears blue headphones on top of her head and blue ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle.

Angela's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender colour covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter.

Felicity's Winx outfit is a sparkly ruby tank top with magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears her hair down and has a hair band with a rose on it. She wears matching ruby ankle high boots and has lime greened coloured wings.

Bianca's Winx outfit is a sparkly primarily fuchsia and orchid in colour, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same colour, and ankle-high boots also the same colour. A small orchid coloured and shaped choker adorns her neck, while detached sleeves of the same colour compliment her arms. Her wings are lime green.

Aqua's Winx outfit is a sparkly light green shoulder top, a sparkly dark green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. She also wears a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Layla's wings are sky blue with mauve tips.

Nikita's Winx outfit was different from the rest. She wears a black and white karate outfit with a black belt. She has some ancient mark on her outfit and wears black ankle high boots. She also has wings like the other girls except it's light purple with mauve tips.

Kristen and Crystal: Ready? Ok! Hit to the left, hit the right, what do we get? Some fairy fight!

Bianca: No girls, just no.

Claire: We're 16 duh.

Aqua: Going down *melting towards the ground*.

Riven: Oh my god, freak alert!

Hilary: Have you looked at yourself recently dude? *Nodding towards his clothes*.

Brandon: Hey, we have a very fashionable sense of style according to Stella.

Saffron: *Laughing* ok!

Nabu: Ok now that's just weird, they don't believe us.

Helia: Sounds like OUR girls.

Felicity: You mean our mia! Mamma mia?

Sky: What in the Sam heck is Mamma Mia?

Melissa: Oh my god, how could you not know! It's a movie!

Jemma: Also known as the LATEST movie ever!

Nikita: WE ARE IN LOVE IN THIS MOVIE!

Aqua: Heads up girls!

The girls flew up in the air and huddled up.

Bianca: Plan anybody?

Nikita: We definitely need Angela!

Jemma: Wouldn't work sis. All we need to do is get Aunt Tec and Uncle Timmy to be close together at least and BAM! She's back.

Claire: How do we plan to do that?

Melissa: Simples!

Kristen: Ooo! You mean the meerkats!

Melissa: *Mouthing* what? *Real voice* no of course not! It's simple!

Hilary: How exactly may I ask?

Crystal: I doubt she has a plan you know *rolling her eyes*.

Felicity: Lay off Crys, for once she may have a plan you know.

Melissa: Thanks Phee, now anyways...the plan is to...

Suddenly, Melissa pushed everyone into the hole and the twins screamed and clutched each other.

Kristen & Crystal: THIS IS THE WORST PLAN IN HISTORY! *Looking at each other* JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX! QUADRAPLUTE JINX! INFINITY JINX!

Everybody: WE GET IT!

Felicity: WE'RE GONNA DIE! *holding onto Bianca*

Bianca: *angrily* what exactly is your plan?

Melissa: Plan? What plan? There's no plan.

Nikita: You just winged it?

Melissa: You guys didn't really think I had a plan right?

Girls: YES YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT!

Melissa: Sorry!

A boy: Hey girls! Need some manly help? *Clicking his tongue*.

Hilary: *Gasp* it's my knight in shining armour!

Melissa: A.K.A my annoying, disgusting, non-shining armoured brother!

Claire: You're just jealous Mills *winking*.

Melissa Why would I need to be jealous?

Crystal: Because your boyfriend isn't here to save you *nudging Kristen*.

Melissa: You can talk, where's your? *Looking around sarcastically* don't see anyone here except for Mike up there getting a rope down.

Crystal: SHUT UP!

Melissa: YOU SHUT UP!

Crystal: YOU CAN'T SHUT ME UP!

Melissa: UH I JUST DID! SO SHUT UP!

Crystal: I'M TELLING MY MUM YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Melissa: I DON'T CARE! OH BY THE WAY, ONE THING...SHUT UP!

Jake: Hey girls! No need to be fighting! Hey babes!

Melissa: *Sighing* finally!

Saffron: Bleurgh, you make me sick Mills!

Melissa: Hey, you make me sick dating my brother Sky.

Sky: Sky?

Melissa: Juniooooorr...Skyler Junior, Sky for short of course.

Brandon: It makes sense bro, even I had the brain to do it!

Timmy: In your dreams Brandon *patting his back*.

Aqua: HELLO? Could somebody help me here? 3 POWERFUL DARK ENCHANTIX FAIRIES ARE YOU KNOW IN MY GRASP BUT YOU KNOW THEY COULD GET OUT AND ERM...DESTROY ME...KILL ME...THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

Felicity: Maybe she should take a chill pill, what do you think Kristy?

Kristen: Agreed! *Popping a chill pill in her mouth*.

Bianca: Wow I never knew it was real.

Kristen: It's not. It was just bubblegum.

Jemma: Bubblegum? Really? We may die and your feeding her bubblegum? And also...*shouting out* WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESCUED!

Kevin: Coming sweetheart! *Whispering to Jake* it's a painful work dude.

Jake: Don't get me started, my girlfriends not even bothered.

Melissa: I can hear you Jakey!

Jake: COMING SWEETIE!

Claire: I can't see my snookums!

Brandon: Whoa! I'm not her snookums!

Claire: WHAT THE F*CK! EURGH URGH URGH URGH! EWW EWW EWW! YOU MAKE ME SICK DUDE! *Gagging*.

Kevin: Erm sir...no offence but that's my girlfriend and erm...what you said was ermm...if you knew what we were talking about...would be very...let's say...disgusting.

Claire: REVOLTING IN FACT!

Bianca: You know we've been in this hole for a VERY long time!

Crystal and Kristen: Well it is a very huge hole.

Aqua: YOU KNOW I COULD REALLY USE THE ASSISTANCE!

Nikita: Not now A, kinda busy here, getting rescued. God where's Justy-Wusty!

Ian: We're coming up with a plan Niki!

Bianca: *Gasp* Ian! Your here! Woohoo! Now rescue me!

Ian: Sorry honey, kinda busy thinking, stay put yeah?

Kristen: Bro, we can't do anything ok! We're stuck in a hole and we could get plunged to death coz we have NO IDEA what's down there! CAN YOU HEAR ME?

There was silence except for Nabu's tummy rumbling.

Nabu: SORRY!

Jemma: And that's what I call my daddy.

Nabu: WHAT?

Jemma: CAN'T HEAR YOU ANYMORE! LOSING CONNECTION! *Mimicking a loss connection*.

Hilary: Gosh it's freezing.

Melissa: I'll heat you up!

Felicity and Bianca: NO!

Bianca: You heat us up and we'll disappear.

Crystal: Why would that happen?

Felicity: Hmm let me think...SOIL. Soil==Us. And fire+soil= BOOM! *Mimicking an explosion*.

Saffron: Good explosion!

Felicity: Thanks been working on that.

Crystal: Look the rope's halfway there.

Nikita: A rope? Jeez Hilary, your boyfriend is REALLY dumb! He has ALL the power he wants and all he can come up is a ROPE?

Hilary: Hey don't judge my boyfriend!

Melissa: Yeah besides it probs took him a lot of power bringing the guys down here especially from the future, a lot of power gets munched up from time travelling.

Jemma: Yeah Nikita!

Kevin: YO GIRLS! CAN YOU HEAR US!

Kristen: Hey, I can hear Kevin...

Crystal: Me too.

Claire: *Gasp* my boyfriend's alive! Woop!

Saffron: Of course he's alive! At least he's not at a death hole! Oh my god, we're gonna die here! I can't let that happen!

Hilary: *Gasp* no more Prada shoes? Gucci bags? *Gasp* marriage? Kids?

Melissa: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not ready to be an aunt yet let alone a sister in law! I'd just prefer to be best friends thank you very much!

Hilary: Mills, you gotta be prepared, in 2 years time, he's going to propose honey *touching her shoulder* and it'll be fun being a super fun aunt!

Sky Jr: I HEARD THAT!

Hilary: ADDING A SUPER FUN UNCLE!

Sky Jr: WHAT!

Mike: Back up, did I just hear marriage and kids?

Guys: Pfft yeah!

Jake: Oh my god, that means I'm going to be an uncle. Oh my god we're going to be brother in law man, brothers! *Punching his fist*.

Mitch: You know she's not exactly pregnant YET?

Mike: Yet? You know if you marry my sister, there'll be words and threats that you'll never forget before you get married! No pressure.

Saladin: Hang in there Aqua, we're coming!

Aqua: No Saladin, no! You'll get hurt! *Making a torpedo made of water and swirling Musa, Stella and Layla until they were unconscious*.

Jemma: Did it work A?

Claire: What's happening? I can't see!

Aqua: Course you can't see! Your in a hole!

Bianca: *Sarcastically* noooooooooooooooooooooo.

Melissa: Seriously the time to be sarcastic?

Nikita: Hey, I see something! Look there's light! Up above!

The girls looked up and found Tecna flying towards them.

Hilary: Tecna!

Tecna: Hey girls, ready to be rescued?

Saffron: I would of imagined Skyyyyyyyyler to rescue me as he's my knight but getting rescued by a famous person, why not! *Chuckling*.

Tecna: That's right! Right, firstly I need two people at a time. *Counting the girls* hey, where's Angela?

Crystal: She...disappeared.

Tecna: What?

Kristen: She disappeared.

Tecna: But how?

Jemma: We know, even we were shocked but you were too far apart from your true love.

Tecna: Oh my god, Angela was like...like...the best little sister ever to me.

Felicity: I would think that her brothers would of thought the same thing except the best oldest sister ever *grinning*.

Tecna: *Wiping her tears* right, well...I'll get you girls rescued and then we'll find Angela ok?

Aqua: TECNA!

Tecna: Oh hey Aqua, you alright there kiddo?

Aqua: No!

Tecna: Wait a moment, where's Stella, Layla and Musa? I thought you were with them?

Mrs F: Wow! Tecna your alive!

Tecna: Have you ever heard of holograms *winking*.

Mrs F: Need help to get the girls rescued?

Tecna: I think I'll need the lads.

Sky: Help is on the way.

Tecna: Meaning the girls brothers.

Justin: *Clapping his hand* you see? That's how we roll! *Jumping into the hole* ! CRIKEY!

Tecna: *Slapping her forehead*

Nikita: Great, I'm stuck with a guy who says crikey *linking her arms into him and snuggling up to him* hey there babes.

Justin: *Kissing Nikita*You ok girls?

Girls: *Gagging*.

Crystal and Kristen: REALLY JUSTIN!

Tecna: Hey, don't' mock that. I think that's sweet. Now that's what you call true love.

Crystal and Kristen: TRUE LOVE!

Bianca: You know Tecna's right; we should appreciate the love between Nikita and Justin.

Crystal, Kristen, Aqua and Jemma: BLEUURGH!

Nikita: You guys are sad. Watch this! *kissing Justin*

Melissa: Get a room!

Kristen: OH! OH! ARGGHHH! ARRGHHH! ARGGHHH! *pointing to Nikita and Justin* NIKITA AND JUSTIN! NIKITA AND JUSTIN! OHHHHHHH!** (Author's note: Look on YouTube "Phoebe-My eyes")**

Nikita and Justin: *Laughing*.

Rory: What's happening!

Aqua: Sorry can't see!

Claire: THEY'RE DOING IT! THEY'RE DOING IT!

Everybody above: THEY'RE WHAT!

Nikita & Justin: WE'RE WHAT!

Saffron: MAKING BABIES!

Lawrence: WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUSTIN! *Pulling an angry face* GET OFF MY SISTER! *Sliding down into the hole* WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Helia: There goes another one.

Nabu: Wasn't that interesting?

Riven: VERY! Let's see what happens next! *Looking into the hole*.

Lawrence: *Grabbing hold of Justin's neck* WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!

Nikita: Lawrence! We weren't having flower!

Lawrence: Claire said so!

Bianca: Lawrence! Let Justin go!

Lawrence: FINE *letting him go* EXPLAIN *his eyes wide open*.

Justin: *Breathing out* well I fell down a hole and then I didn't see my girlfriend over a week so I decided why not? Even a death hole, couldn't I have a kiss once in a while!

Hilary: If Angela was here, she'd be slapping your face anytime now but since she's not here...*slapping him* I'll do it! Wow that felt good! Can I hit you again!

Lawrence: No! Why would you want to hit me?

Hilary: Because it's fun?

Lawrence: Why couldn't you hit Mike!

Mike: Hey!

Hilary: Because he's my boyfriend and you're not and you're my best friend's brother so I respect that by slapping you, here it goes again *slapping him*.

Lawrence: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Falling to the ground*.

Tecna: Gotcha! *carrying Lawrence* listen up. Use this to get out of here ok? If my calculations are right.

Melissa: Which they always are.

Tecna: If I keep on bringing two at a time, you all won't make it so use this device while I help Aqua.

Aqua: They're waking up!

Saladin: Stupefy!

Musa: FUNKY FORCE FIELD! *creating a disco ball force field around her friends* you're going down old man!

Musa and Layla: SOUND WAVE!

A blue stream of sound appeared and was targeting Saladin. Tecna jumped in and took the blast. She landed on the floor with a thud, coughing as she got up.

Saladin: Tecna you shouldn't have taken the blast for me.

Tecna: *coughing* it's the least that I can do sir. *getting up with Mrs F's help*

Stella: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of hero wanebe I see.

Riven: HERO WANEBE? Oh you're going down! *taking his sword out*

Brandon: If you hurt Stella, you'll hurt Musa.

Musa: Hah! They haven't got the guts to fight is! *playing with a ball of energy in her hands*

Mike: I do! *smirking* fire ray! *shooting a beam of fire at Musa*

Riven: What did you do that for?

Mrs F: He's probably a wizard who's trying to help.

Nabu: I don't think so Mrs Faragonda. I know wizards and he's definitely not one. *pointing to Mike*

Mike: So the point is that I'm helping you guys. Fire Ray! *shooting two beams of fire at Musa and Layla* they should be out cold for a few hours and will wake up normally.

Hilary: Hello? No hugs?

Mike: Hey beautiful! *hugging Hilary*

Hilary: Hey handsome. *sticking her tongue at her girlfriends* my guy saved the day!

Girls: *mimicking Hilary* my guy saved the day.

Crystal: What a show off. *as Jason hugged her from behind*

Jason: Hey!

Crystal: Ho! *laughing*

Mrs F: Good job all of you. You'll all need to come inside our office to discuss some matter.

Saladin: You boys, help the Winx to the infirmary. *gesturing the specialists to help the girls*

Tecna: Great third time this year, I'm in the infirmary.

Flora: You didn't think you've won did you?

Bloom: *laughing* stupid, stupid child.

Melissa: I'm not fighting her!

Mike: I'm definitely not gonna hurt her. If I do, I'd die!

Bloom: Exactly. Now what are you going to do?

Saladin: What do you mean, you'd die?

Tecna: Oh my god! *screaming*

Timmy: What?

Tecna: You! *pointing to Mike* You! *pointing to Bloom* You! *pointing to Sky*

Flora: A bit slow aren't we dork?

Helia: That is not Flora.

Tecna: We can't hurt any of them or it's over for them. *looking at the kids*

Lawrence: You know?

Tecna: Of course I know. What wouldn't I know?

Claire: You don't know that Bloom's gonna hurt you.

Tecna: What?

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love this story! Hahaha! I almost fell out of my chair writing this. Plz Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Re-united AGAIN**

**Mike, Melissa and Sky Jr**

**Jake, Hilary, Rory, Saffron and Claire**

**Angela, Kevin, Dave and Ian**

**Jason, Mitch, Felicity and Bianca**

**Justin, Crystal, Kristen and Kyle**

**Aqua, Nikita, Lawrence and Jemma**

Crystal: Excuse me. Sorry need to borrow this. *taking Riven's sword out of his hand*

Riven: But I...

Crystal: You can protect your own self can't you? *running in front of Tecna and putting the sword in front as a shield for both of them*

Tecna: What is this? Hurt Tecna day?

Flora: If you want it to be. Dark Golden Pollen! *letting ivy grow out of the ground and wrapped around everybody*

Bianca: Flower Twister! *creating a tornado of pink flowers*

Flora: Pathetic.

Bloom: I know right...*giving an evil grin* Enchantix Sphere! *Trapping everybody into the sphere*.

Claire: Mills, what is your MUM like? Jeez!

Melissa: I got it girls! Heat Storm! *Towards Bloom*.

Mike: Urgh your useless Mills, I'll do it.

Hilary: *Sighing* it's always my hero to save the day, so glad Mike was born...

Mike: *Whispering* dragon essence! *Releasing the dragon*.

Flora: *Gasp* the dragon! Bloom! I thought you had it!

Bloom: I do!

Tecna: *Gasp* no he doesn't! Bloom's just doing...a trick *winking at Mike*.

Mike: Yeah, I could never do that, I'm just a guy, regular guy...nothing related to magic at all...not related to anything...except my parents...who are...Reece and Grace.

Sky Jr: No it's not! *Whispering to Mike* Reece and Grace? The best you can do!

Bloom: Enough chit-chat my darlings, time to die...Dragon Energy!

But before Bloom could release it, Tecna screamed.

Bloom: For f*cking sakes, what now!

Tecna: If you hurt us, I'll tell them *to the boys* your secret *winking*.

Bloom: *Gasp* you wouldn't.

Sky: Tell us what!

Riven: See they ARE keeping a secret from us, I knew it!

Bloom: Oh haven't you done enough! *Pointing to Sky*.

Brandon: What did my bro do eh?

Bloom: He...he...

Flora: Shut up you f*cking retard!

Brandon: I take that as a compliment.

Flora: You pathetic loser...

Saffron: HEY! NOBODY CALLS MY , that's right Dalek a f*cking retard or a loser!

Nabu: A what?

Saffron: Dalek! You know... *In robot voice* exterminate! From the famous Doctor Who programme.

Helia: She must be bonkers...

Saffron: You can't call me that! Wanna know why, because you are ...

Helia: Un?

Saffron: Uncool! Unkind! Uneverything mean!

Tecna: Specifically Saffron, that is not even a word you know.

Bloom: Oh my God, enough with the family talk! It's time for your death you know, death! D-E-A-T-H!

Rory: Isn't it time for you to die?

Bloom: Who are you! My secretary!

Jason: Ok Rory enough, enough.

Flora: Jesus, *slapping her forehead* you kids are such dumba**

Lawrence: Dumba**? Did you call us dumba**?

Bloom: I believe she did *high-fiving Flora*.

Jason: This isn't suppose to happen. *staring at hir hands which were disappearing*

Tecna: Oh no!

Jason: I had to be the eldest didn't I? *glaring at Flora*

Flora: What are you looking at me for? I don't even know you.

Felicity: Trust me. You've done a lot.

Jason: If any of you touch my room. You're gonna be dead. Literally dead! *as he disappeared*

Hilary: I don't get it. Why do you guys keep on disappearing?

Ian: You really don't want to know.

Mike: *whispering* dragon essence.

BAM!

**Stella's POV**

Stella: *yawning* owww my head.

_Oh my gosh. My head. It hurts so much. Where am I? I think I have a headache. Who's holding my hand? God, that person really needs to get some moisturiser, preferably Baby Johnsons. _

Brandon: Please be ok, please be ok. What would I do without you...

_Awww, he really does love me! What a sweetheart. I think I should wake him up now._

Stella: *Holding Brandon's hand* Brandon, wake up, wake up.

Brandon: Chimera...Chimera...

Stella: CHIMERA! *Letting go of Brandon's hand *.

Brandon: MY BIRTHMARK IS SHAPED AS A POODLE! *Sitting up*.

Stella: What?

Brandon: Did I talk in my sleep?

Stella: Kind of. *giggling*

Brandon: *running his hand through his hair* how are you?

Stella: I'm fine. You have a birthmark shaped as a poodle? *Giggling* that is so cute!

Brandon: What? Where did you get that? I don't have that!

Stella: *Chuckling and nodding her head* okay. So how long was I out?

Brandon: Three days. _Wow that long? That must have been a really hard blow._

Stella: What about the rest of the girls?

Brandon: They're all awake. You're the last one to wake up.

Stella: _His shirts all crumpled up. It looks like he hasn't shaven for days too. _Have you been staying here with me for three whole straight days?

Brandon: Never left your side except for toilet breaks and the guys sends me my breakfast and what not. *putting his hands in his pocket*

Stella: That's sweet. _I really mean it. That is sweet. Now I feel bad. Why should I feel bad? He's with Chimera. Urghh. That sl*t!_

Brandon: Do you want me to get you something to eat?

Stella: That would be great actually. Thanks.

Brandon stood up and took one last look at Stella before walking out. Meanwhile, Hilary, Saffron and Claire were eaves dropping on their conversation. She squealed as Brandon walked around the corner. Stella heard the noise and got out of bed. She opened the door slightly to see three girls talking.

_Who are they? Why are they here?_

Stella: Erm hi there. Can I help?

Hilary: *Whispering to the girls* well now we know what she looked like as a 20 year old *giggling*.

Stella: Excuse me?_ What a freak show!_

Claire: She said she couldn't wait until she was 20 years old!

Stella: Right...so what are you girls doing here but first of all who are you?

Girls: Hilary, Saffron and Claire!

Stella: What? _Who the what and the who?_

Girls: Hilary, Saffron and Claire.

Stella: *Pointing to Saffron* what's your name?

Saffron: H...iiii...

Stella: Hi?

Saffron: I meant hi and my name is...Saffy...

Stella: Short for Saffron right?

Saffron: Yeah!

Stella: Cool name! What about you? *Pointing to Claire*

Claire: Claire's the name. "Saying it with a bright smile"

Stella: Well Claire, may I say that your outfit is stunning! I bet you it's from Bloomingdales?

Claire: *Clicking her finger* you betcha!

Stella: I like you *nodding her head* and you.

Hilary: My name's Hilary.

Stella: Hilary... what an incredible name...like Hilary Duff. Who's your mum? She picks great names! _That is actually great names! I might have to use them sometimes._

Saffron: Oh... you're best friend's our mum.

Stella: Bloom?

Saffron: No, no... But we can tell you she loves shopping!

Stella: Ooooo! I love shopping! I have to meet up with her soon! By the way, sisters or best friends? _They look more like sisters._

Claire: Sisters.

Hilary: I actually can't believe I'm related to them.

Saffron: We have 2 brothers, Jake and Rory. Jake's the eldest, then Hilary, then Rory, then me and finally Claire.

Stella: Yowza! Your mum needs a hobby! _That is such a handful._

Hilary: *Giggling* I said the same thing to her.

Stella: So you still haven't answered my question, why are you here?

Claire: Well...we're sort of in trouble.

Stella: Well you came to the wrong person sorry, you should go to Tecna. _I really don't feel up to more trouble._

Saffron: Actually we came to the right person, we need YOUR help.

Stella: Oh boy, am I gonna be doing any hard work? *sighing*

Hilary: Well it kinda depends by what you mean by hard...

Stella: Oh god, do I have to marry somebody?

Claire: What? No! Course not! But to be honest, you marry somebody and it's your decision.

Stella: What are you on about? I'm confused! _ So much hard work!_

Saffron: Listen you're...related to us. *holding Stella's shoulder*

Stella: By blood or the other thing?

Claire: Blood.

Hilary: *Whispering angrily* what are you doing!

Claire: We gotta tell her! She's our only hope!

Rory: *Walking into the room* what you girls doing now?

Saffron: Nothing Rory.

Stella: Who's this?

Hilary: Our brother Rory, 3rd child.

Rory: Excuse me, but may I ask what these girls have been asking you or told you anything.

Stella: Just their names to be honest. So Claire, what were you going to say?

Rory: *Folding his arm* yeah what WERE you going to say? *Glaring at her*.

Claire: The truth?

Rory: ARE YOU CRAZY!

Hilary: I was trying to imply that to her Rory but she wouldn't listen.

Saffron: Is it SO bad to tell the truth! *yelling in frustration*

Stella: Will SOMEBODY PLEASE tell me what's happening? _What on earth are they talking about?_

Saffron: You're our mum!

Everyone: Saffron!

Stella: That can't be possible. I haven't even been pregnant yet at all! And I'm only 20! Young and in a complicated relationship.

Hilary: Well we might as well tell her everything now.

Jake: *Walking in* yo Rory, we need you're... hi there maam.

Stella: Save it I know you're my son Jake *grinning*.

Jake: You told her the truth Saffy!

Saffron: You see how he assumes that it was me!

Stella: But it was you. *pointing out the truth*

Saffron: Oh shut up! Sorry, mum.

Stella: Just out of interest... *stroking her chin* who's the lucky guy? Is he cute? Handsome? Fit? Oooh! 6 pack!

Kids: *Pointing one finger into their throat* bleurgh!

Jake: Urghh mum! Please, keep your love life info to yourself!

Stella: Awww c'mon please! I'll buy you something that you want in the future.

Brandon: *Walking in with a bowl of cornflakes, milk and granola bar* hey Stel, do you like... *dropping the tray* erm... Stel, why is there random strangers in my room?

Hilary: Hey, we are not random people, we are!

Jake & Rory: *Covering their sister's mouth* don't mind her, she's our bratty, spoiled, big mouth sister Hilary... *glaring at her*.

Brandon: O-K... what are you doing here?

Claire: Can we please introduce ourselves! Please!

Brandon: Shoot.

Claire: Awesome! I'm Claire!

Hilary: My name's Hilary.

Jake: Jake.

Rory: Sup Rory.

Saffron: Saffron but you can call me Saffy.

Rory: Oldest is Jake, then Hilary then me then Saffron then Claire.

Brandon: Cool names. Great it's him.

Stella: Back up, is he the one? _Please tell me it isn't! But then I wouldn't really mind. Stop that!_

Jake: You betcha.

Stella: Seriously! 5 KIDS! Wow, I really DO need a hobby.

Brandon: What do you mean?

Everyone: Nothing!

Brandon: Yet again, I don't know what everyone's talking about. Thanks.

Stella: Brandon don't be so jealous, it's not that big a deal. Well, it kinda is...

Claire: Maybe he should know too...

Everybody: NO!

Claire: Okay! Just a suggestion, jeez!

Brandon: I'm outta here *walking out the door*.

Rory: Dad, don't leave us again! *Covering his mouth*.

Stella: Wait, again?

Brandon: Dad?

Hilary, Claire, Jake and Saffron: RORY!

Saffron: Oooo you're in trouble!

Jake: See I told you, you can't keep a bloody secret!

Stella: Language. _When did I become so motherly? Motherly? Is that a word even?_

Brandon: How am I your dad?

Hilary: He didn't say dad. Where did you get that idea?

Brandon: But you just said. *pointing to Rory*

Rory: Forget what I said. I just ummm...

Tecna: Oww! My head! *walking into the room with a huge bandage around her head*

Stella: What happened to you? _Did I hurt her? _Did I hurt? Oh my god! Are you ok?

Tecna: Gotcha! *taking the bandage off*

Stella: TECNA! *throwing a pillow at her*

Tecna: Sorry. I just heard you were awake and needed to lighten up the mood.

Stella: *sarcastically* haha very funny.

Dave: Way to go mum!

Tecna: Shush! She doesn't know.

Jake: Yes she does. He doesn't. *pointing to Brandon*

Brandon: Ok what's going on?

Melissa: Hey check out the twins! Come on! *pulling Hilary out of the room with the others following*

Hilary: Whoa! Where are we going?

It seems like they were running forever but it was only a hall down where the hall was. They saw the twins messing about with the instruments. Musa was there looking furious.

Musa: Where did you find that book?

Kristen: *jumping up and down* oh this song book? *flipping through the pages*

Musa: Give it back! *trying to snatch the book off her*

Stella: Give it back or I will personally make sure you guys are grounded for life.

Crystal: You wouldn't.

Stella: Oh yeah I have the power!

Musa: I have the power but they won't listen to me.

Stella: That's because I'm the fun one.

Kids: Yeah right! *snorting*

Aqua: We're going to be grounded for eternity if we don't finish what we came here for!

Justin: Chillax. You guys are no fun when it comes to a mission. *strumming a guitar*

Musa: Oh I give up.

Kids: GIVE UP?

Kyle: You never give up.

Musa: I can give up if I want to.

The specialists ran into the room out of breath.

Riven: Ok what's going on? Who are these people and what's the big secret? *looking tired*

Bianca: There is no secret what so ever.

Claire: *whispering* great way to make it smooth.

Kristen: Where did you get that idea idiot? *gasp* I mean not an idiot. Coolest idiot. *laughing nervously and backing behind Musa* I didn't say anything. I didn't mean anything. *squinting her eyes*

Nabu: Are you ok?

Kristen: Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine? I mean I'm not but I am. You see what I mean? Wait why aren't you screaming? *looking at her friends* why isn't he screaming?

Riven: Why would I scream at you?

Crystal: Because she called you idiot.

Kristen: Trying not to make him angry. *hissing at Crystal*

Riven: Do you want me to scream at you?

Musa: No she doesn't and there is no secret's what so ever.

Bloom: Hey guys! Have you tried this fondue? It's delicious. *licking her fingers*

Stella: Why are your clothes all baggy?

Bloom: I don't know.

Brandon: Oh my god! It's you! *pointing to Bloom*

Bloom: Me?

Brandon: And you! *pointing to Sky* Oohh! Ohh! Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh!

Sky: What?

The girls eyes grew wider as Stella pushed Brandon into another room and Bloom following them inside. When Bloom got inside, she saw Stella tackling Brandon on the ground and covered his mouth. Brandon was shouting something to Bloom but it was muffled by Stella's hand.

Stella: Be quiet and tell us what you know. *pulling her hand of his mouth*

Brandon: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Stella: Yes. Yes. *Letting him up*

Joey: (To Bloom) You? I can't believe it!

Stella: Yes, but you cannot tell anyone! No one knows!

Brandon: How? When? *panicking*

Bloom: It happened in Eraklyon, eight months ago.

Brandon: EIGHT MONTHS AGO!

Bloom: The reason we didn't tell anyone was because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it. *sitting down*

Brandon: But it is a big deal! I have to tell someone!

They both grab him and stop him.

Stella: No-no-no-no-no! You can't! *pinning him down*

Bloom: Please. Now, I know this is hard.

Brandon:It is. It hurts.

Stella: We know. Please? Please? We just don't want to deal with telling everyone, okay? Just promise you won't tell. *giving him her puppy dog face*

Brandon is trying to think this over.

Brandon: All right! God, this is unbelievable! I mean, it's great, but…does Sky know?

Bloom: *silently* no.

Brandon: NO?

Bloom: By the way how did you know about this?

Brandon: Well before you guys left for that mission, Stella and I had a date... she told me to wait in the living room so I did and I got bored so I went to the bathroom for some reason and saw...

Bloom: The pregnancy stick! D*mn it Stel! Why does it take you so long to get ready?

Stella: Beauty takes time my friend! *flicking her hair*

Bloom: Ok now we need a reason you screamed at me.

Brandon: I could just say that you stole my fondue. *shrugging his shoulders*

Stella: Good plan.

They all walked outside like nothing happened as the guys started asking questions. Bloom and Stella gave them a deathly glare.

Brandon: It was nothing. She stole my fondue.

Sky: Then why did you scream at me?

Brandon: *under his breath* did not think this one would come up. Umm...

Stella: Apparently somebody stole your phone and it was in the fondue. *shifting towards Bloom and whispering* it's your mess! Fix it.

Sky: My phone's right here.

Bloom: Of course it is. Actually I stole it before and put it in the fondue and I realised it was the wrong one and Brandon saw me and thought it was yours.

Riven: Really? *clearly unsatisfied with the answer*

Stella: Yep! That's what happened. *hissing* abort the plan!

**Hey guys thanks for the review. So what do you think? Do you think Brandon will spill the truth?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Together?**

Layla: LOOK! *pointing behind the boys, they all looked behind them before the girls made a quick getaway*

Musa: So does he know? *running as fast as she could*

Bloom: Yes. He found my stick.

Stella: Wow you run fast even when you're pregnant.

Bloom: Thanks. Can we stop by the kitchen? I'm hungry and tired.

Flora: Of course you can sweetie. You shouldn't be running anyway since you're...you know...

Tecna: Honey, you can say pregnant...

Just then Sky came out of the men's bathroom and heard Tecna say pregnant.

Sky: Pregnant? Who's pregnant?

Musa: Whoa, how did you get here?

Sky: Erm...well I went to the toilet and then came out to hear Tecna say pregnant.

Tecna: I never said pregnant!

Sky: Yeah you did.

Tecna: Didn't.

Sky: Did.

Tecna: Didn't.

Sky: Did.

Tecna: Did.

Sky: Didn't. Damm*t!

Tecna: Gotcha *grinning*.

Layla: Why would you think Tecna said pregnant!

Sky: Maybe because...she DID.

Stella: Sky, I think you need to get a hearing test, you're getting deaf each day.

Flora: Stella! That's very mean to say to Sky!

Sky: *Sarcastically* thanks Stella.

Bloom: Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?

Sky: Well I'm technically supposed to be baby-sitting your cousins Bloom, Mike, Melissa and Sky Jr. You know, I wanna meet your aunt to ask why she called her son Sky Jr.

Musa: I don't think that's necessary so hop along Sky, go on.

Sky: Okay? *Hopping towards the kids*.

Tecna: Boys, such idiots.

Musa: I know right, I didn't mean it literally.

Layla: Well what to do eh?

Then they stopped at the kitchen and Bloom sat down whilst the girls grab some snacks and drinks to eat.

Flora: Sweetheart, what do you wanna have?

Bloom: Well...a ¼ pounder, spicy hot wings, strawberries with a can of cream, some toast with jam & marmalade, salad and dressings on the side.

Stella: Whoa! Bloom! Are you like trying to get fatter!

Musa: *Sighing* Stel, you can't blame her can you? When you're pregnant, you get easily hungry but Bloom you may wanna cut down on the food we don't want you to...explode you know and get blood everywhere then Mike suddenly appears in my hand! Urggh even the thought of it makes me sick!

Tecna: Wow, Musa for a young adult like you, you are intelligent girl! High five! *high-fiving her*

Layla: Oh yeah, yeah! Come on Bloom, just grab the strawberries with can of cream, some toast with jam and marmalade and just a smoothie.

Bloom: It sounds good.

Brandon bursts into the room out of breath.

Brandon: I can't take it anymore, the information is leaking out!"

Flora: did you tell them the secret yet!

Brandon: No, I haven't but I will IF you won't!

Stella: Are you threatening us?

Brandon: No I'm just saying, it's hard to keep a secret as big as this!

Tecna: her due date is in 2 days, can't you hold it for that long.

Brandon: it's in 2 days can't you just tell them, It'll be much easier.

Stella turns around and blocks Brandon out of the conversation.

Bloom: No, If we tell them then it's going to be an argument all about this, then my parents will but in and so on...

Brandon: You haven't told your parents about all this!

Stella: No, and I think we had enough of this 'meeting', run along Brandon and don't say a word or else...

Brandon: ok fine, yeesh! *Brandon leaves*

**Sky's POV!**

Sky: I think I just heard something seriously weird.

Guys: What, tell us!

Brandon: *Enters the room* Hey Guys what up?

Helia: Sky was just about to tell us something weird.

Sky: As I was saying I think I heard one of our ex-girlfriends say pregnant.

Nabu: WHAT who?

Sky: I don't know actually I must have miss heard but I think it was Tecna who said it.

Brandon and Timmy gulping

Timmy: Re..Rea..Really?

Brandon: Yo..You must have heard it wrong all the echoing in the hall, somebody could have said it from it anywhere!

Sky: I never said in the hall, but now that you mention it they were talking in the hall.

Riven: Brandon, do you know anything about this?

Brandon: No, when Sky left I came in to talk to them... in the hall.

Nabu: What were you doing there anyway, Sky has a reason you know, the baby- sitting.

Brandon: You know CHECKING on the girls, seeing the girls, My Stella I mean Stella

Helia: My Stella...

Brandon: No my Stella I mean Stella.

Nabu: You really do miss her.. don't you?

Brandon: Yes but you miss them too!*Turning to door*

Guys sigh

Brandon runs out door.

**Bloom's POV**

_Brandon runs in to find me stuffing my face with cream, I look like an idiot._

Bloom: Hi Brandon.

Brandon: I can't take it anymore. You're gonna go to the hospital in two days! What's Sky gonna say?

Musa: I didn't know he was such a drama queen. *sipping her can of coke*

Tecna: She could say she's having an appointment.

Brandon: She's having his child for goodness sake, you're gonna be in the hospital for 2 days. Come on you're going to come out with a kid with you.

Bloom: Oh yeah, let's make an excuse! I could say my sister had a kid and she recently been in a car crash and died.

Sky barges in

Sky: What?

Bloom: What

Brandon: What?

Stella: Brandon what are you on about seriously!

Brandon: I don't know actually.

Bloom: Sky um, Hi

Sky: Spill it, Bloom what going on?

Flora: Bloom's sister had a kid a few days ago and today she died in a car crash.

Sky: You mean Daphne?

Bloom: I have another sister that I told no one about and she died! *fake cries softly*

Stella: You never told me you had a sister?

Musa kicked Stella's leg to keep her quiet.

Sky: When is the funeral? What is going happen to the kid?

Bloom: The funeral I don't know actually, the kid um.. I'm gonna raise, I mean the girls and I.

Stella: What are you kidding me, I am NOT going to take care of the kid, it's going to poop and cry and eat and cry!

Musa: Well, that's what we do except for the crying part we only do that when our hearts are broken or something sad happened.

Bloom: Well, Sky it's technically your fault that I have to raise the kid by myself and it's none of your business!

Sky: How is this my fault that your sister died?

Bloom: Oh yeah...

Tecna: Well, run along now, I mean I wanna chat to the girls...

Sky: About what?

Brandon: Bro, I don't think we should know about this and stay here. I mean they could be talking about girls stuff...like...what the girls say "bras" and "knickers" and..."periods".

Stella: EWWWWW! PERVERT! HOW DID I EVER GO OUT WITH YOU!

Layla: GO AWAY BRANDON! YOU FREAK! *Pushing him out of the room*.

Sky: I'M OUTTA HERE! *Running out*.

Bloom: *Sighs* that was so close! *Looks at Stella* really Stella? Really! Your ex having to know about girl stuff! Have you been telling him anything?

Stella: No, of course not! That f*cking Chimera probably showed him a magazine about it...

Musa: Okay, can we forget about this sick conversation for like say...a DECADE!

Girls: Agreed!

**Sky's POV**

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe Bloom's sister's died. I never knew she even existed..._

*Barging into the room*.

Riven: So what was all "that" about?

Brandon: You don't wanna know.

Timmy: Wait is...Tecna...pregnant?

Sky: What?

Helia: Yeah is she?

Nabu: Just out of curiosity...

Sky: No, of course not. Bloom's sister had a baby and well she died in a car crash so now Bloom's taking care of the kid.

Nabu: You mean Daphne?

Helia: I thought she died.

Brandon: She's dead okay.

Sky: Bloom has another secret sister that she NEVER told me about when we were dating. I mean how old is she? I don't even know if she's an older sister or younger.

Timmy: Logically, it would be older as Bloom had once told us that she was the youngest.

Riven: *Whispering* smarty-pants...

_Hmmm, I wonder why she never told me...I have a sudden feeling that maybe...me and her weren't that close like Brandon and Stella... _

Brandon: Oh come on bro, I bet you she didn't tell you coz there was a reason. Everything has a reason.

Helia: *Looking out the window* oh my gosh guys! Look out there! There's this random guy holding a heart shaped chocolate box, a balloon saying...errr I can't see that...

Nabu: Lemme see that *looking into the binoculars* it says... To my dearest Layla...What! Am I reading this right?

Riven: Hey, he's knocking onto Layla's door!

Nabu: SAY WHAT!

Timmy: Aww come on Nabu, you're not jealous are you? We gotta get over them am I right guys? *Turning to Nabu*.

But as Timmy turned around, nobody was around him as they dashed to the nearest room near Layla. The guys put their ears to the wall to eavesdrop.

**Stella's POV**

_*Looking through the eyehole on the door* OMG! HOTTIE ALERT!_

Tecna: Hey Stel, who's at the door?

Stella: A hottie I can tell you!

Guy: Knock, knock!

Stella: Coming! Just gotta pump up *fluffing her hair and applying some lipgloss*.

Layla: *Opening the door* Oh no!

Guy: Hi PUMPKIN!

Girls: Pumpkin?

Layla: Hi um.. Girls this is my fiancée Nymo

Bloom: Hi Neemo...Nimoo..Naymoo

Nymo: It's Naiiimoo, but since it's too hard call me Nai

Girls: Hi!

Layla: Hi come in Nymo, so umm.. why are you here!

Nymo: I wanted to see my bunny-kins!

_Bunny-kins that's what Brandon used to call me, uhhh I miss him soo much but I can't tell him that after what he did_

Layla: Nymo stay here whilst I make some drinks girls want to help me.

Girls: Yes please...

Stella (Me): No thanks I'll entertain him. Hey Nyma...

Nymo: It's Nymo St..Stella

Stella: Oh yes sorry, um so where have you been all my life?

Nymo: I've been engaged to Layla...

Stella: Really? Ok you wait here whilst I help the girls!

*stands up and walks to kitchen*

_How could she, she is engaged to Nyma and Nabu._

Bloom: Okay girl spill it what's up with you and Nymo?

Layla: Years ago... When my mother forced me to marry Nabu, when I never met him yet, I began to rebel with her and then I met Nymo and I became his fiancée..

Musa: So you were engaged to Nymo to Rebel against your mother? Really...

Layla: Yes, I used him and now know it was a big mistake I need to tell him about what happened...

Stella: When you tell him can I pick up his broken pieces?

Layla: Well alright then...

**Brandon POV**

_I can't believe she is flirting with him, I'm more handsome than him in a million years, that Nemo guy has nothing...no history...compared to me, me and Stella had chemistry._

Nabu: God, well I'm not bothered she got engaged to him before she met me, I'm not the jealous type.

Riven : That is a lieeee...

Nabu: Riven we know your the jealous type not me! Remember JARED!

Guys: *Smirking*

Riven: Shut up! *whispering* Hate that guy so much, I'll rip him into pieces.

Sky: I hear laughing what is that guy doing over there!

Nabu: Layla is suppose to end it with him, she said so herself in the kitchen.

Brandon: Why is that weirdo still talking to Stella?

Flora: * Opens the door* See you girls later! What are you guys doing?

Tecna: Who you talking to Flora?

Girls: What's happening?

Flora: The guys are here near the wall.

Guys: Um nothing just checking the wall!

Musa: What for? Are there any termites?

Helia: There could be?

Riven: We were just thinking about remodelling the wall, you know changing the colour and all, to your girls liking!

Bloom: And what is our liking Riven?

Sky: Um Bloom your liking is cyan blue, Stella is...

Brandon: Orange *Smiling* _where is she probably with that guy_

Brandon: Where is she anyways...

Bloom: With Nymo

Brandon: Oh * goes to sit on couch, slouching*

Flora: *silently* Awww

Tecna: What did you say Flora?

Flora: Nothing

Sky: Then Tecna's liking is...

Timmy: Purple

Sky: Musa's is...

Riven: Red

Sky: Flora is...

Helia: Pink

Nabu: And Layla is green!

Bloom: Okay why don't you continue whilst we entertain our 'guest'.

**Bloom's POV**

_We should've gave the guys a chance they know us... I wonder why we broke up with them in the first place._

Bloom: Stel, I need your help.

Stella: With your outfit? Ok I can so definitely help you. That outfit is a trash! We can lose the belt and...

Flora: Erm Stel, I don't think Bloom needs your help with her OUTFIT and her outfit looks totally...

Stella: AWFUL I know right!

Bloom: Thanks Stella. Anyway, come on *dragging her into another room*.

Musa: Wonder what all THATS about...

_Ok Bloom, you can do this...we just need to tell her face to face._

Stella: What's up Bloom?

Bloom: *Breathing out* Brandon looked really upset when he saw that you weren't there.

Stella: He was?

Bloom: Yeah especially when he knew that you were with Nemo...

Stella: NYMO! Gosh!

Bloom: Only a true person who likes him would know that...

Stella: He was really UPSET? How bad?

Bloom: He slumped onto a chair and walked out the room looking out the window and pulled out his phone and his screensaver is a pic of you and him.

Stella: *Sliding down the wall* he really cares for me...I never knew that, I always thought that we were never that close...I've always been jealous of you except for your clothes of course because...you and Sky were REALLY CLOSE and look at you now...

Bloom: You were jealous of me Stel? Awww, I was jealous of you! I thought the exact same thing!

Stella: *Snorting* sure! Anyways, maybe I should talk to Brandon.

Bloom: I doubt that this is the right time. Come, let's go and...

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sky and Brandon fell onto the floor.

Stella: Oh my god! What are you guys doing?

Brandon: Err...just checking the erm...wall you know, measuring...

Bloom: What? Why on earth would you need to measure?

Sky: Erm...come on bro, let's go...

Bloom: Wait, where's the kids?

Brandon: They're...

Melissa: *Walking in over Brandon and Sky* errr hey mum, hey Aunt Stella.

Sky: Mum?

Bloom: *Whispering fiercely into her ear* dad doesn't know!

Melissa: I didn't finish! Hey mamma mia! Hey Annoying Stella! Wassup!

Stella: *Sarcastically* thanks. Mills, what are you doing here?

Melissa: Oh, I was just looking for...ermm Sky.

Sky: Me, why?

Brandon: Yeah why?

Melissa: No, Sky Jr, my bro!

Bloom: Phew... let's go Stel! *Dragging her out* Melissa, can I see you for a bit, I need...your help with something...

_Urggh, he's definitely gonna think we're keeping a secret from him! I can't go on any further! The pressure is killing me! *Scream in her mind*._

Stella: *Shaking Bloom's shoulder* honey, honey, let's go?

Bloom: Oh yeah, sorry *walking out*.

Sky: Bro, do you think she's keeping a secret from me?

Brandon: Well erm... I have to tell you something.

Sky: What's that?

Brandon: Bloom's...

Melissa: HI-YA! *Jumping on his back and covering his mouth* let's play piggy-back!

Brandon: Yo Lis! Aren't ya just a bit TOO OLD, I mean...you're...you're...err 19? 20?

Melissa: 1) I'm not Lis, I'm Mills or Melissa, 2) I'm 21 3) I am light for my age ok!

Sky: Wow! Okay...just a little awkward here...

Melissa: Let's go piggyback!

Brandon: *Shaking his head* no.

Melissa: *Whispers in his ears* piggyback me or I'll karate-chop you in your sleep. I can do that!

Brandon: *Whispering* say it don't spray it! *Normal voice* yo bro, gotta take Mills for a piggy-back, catch ya later?

Sky: Yeah, leave me out why don't you! *Storming out into the garden*.

**Outside the room**

Stella: PHEW! That was a close one!

Bloom: *Sarcastically* NOOOOOOO... _Gosh I cannot believe I STILL haven't told him! Ok, I vow to tell Sky today at 9:00pm._

Brandon: YOWZA! Melissa, get the hell of my back! You weigh like a ton!

Bloom: HEY! Don't call my girl that! She probably inherited it from Sky duh.

Melissa: *Getting off* well that was the best piggyback ever weren't it! *Jumping up and down*.

Brandon: What? NO!

Melissa: Yeah I know right, I've had better with Jake...See ya!

Bloom: Hey missy, don't get into any trouble and start calling me Bloom not mum alright!

Melissa: OKAY MUM! *Running towards her best friends*.

**Sky's POV**

_Frickin hell, EVERYBODY is keeping secrets from me! What have I done wrong to them? _

Sky: Ughhhh, It's so frustrating

Sky goes to the boys room to see that the boys are really sad.

Sky: Hey boys, what's the matter?

Helia: Oh nothing we're just thinking about you know who!

Sky: Where's Riven?

Nabu: He went out, to much emotion here he said

Sky: I think we should have told the girls about the Beta girls before they broke up with us.

Timmy: You think, now i don't have a technical friend who understands the stuff, you guys don't...

Nabu: I have nobody to teach me those awesome dance moves...

Helia: Try having anyone to compliment on my drawings.

Sky: Hey! We do!

Helia: Not like Flora!

Timmy: I get it we all miss the girls dearly, maybe we should ask for forgiveness and tell them what the Beta Girls did to us.

Sky: Probably we should go tell them, but not right now... you know life's too short to waste time being depressed so...why don't we go clubbing eh?

Nabu: Clubbing? *Slumping down on the couch* why do we have to do that?

Sky: You know, to take our minds off things!

Helia: That could maybe work you know. I guess. We'll just go to a nightclub, have some drinks and then go back here.

Timmy: How positive are you that we won't get drunk and hook up with another girl?

Nabu: You guys can go clubbing, I'll just stay here and 'redecorate'.

Helia: No Nabu, You're not staying here, redecorate means spying.

Riven comes through the door and enters the conversation.

Riven: Do I hear clubbing, I'm in!

Timmy: After we go clubbing, we are going to tell the girls about the Beta Girls and we are going to ask for forgiveness.

Riven: Really? Fine but i would love to get my Musa back. Hope she understands.

Nabu: I'm gonna get my ass smacked!

Sky: Let's go clubbing then!

The boys leave the room and go on their levabikes to go to 97 Heaven (a nightclub).

**Girls**

Musa: Urgh, if the guys even try to ask for our forgiveness, I don't think so!

Stella: *Laughing* as if Muse, you are SO going to forgive Riven, all you can talk about is RIVEN! Riven this...Riven that...RIVEN, RIVEN, RIVEN, RIVEN! EVEN IM SICK OF THE NAME RIVEN!

Musa: Shut up Stel, they might be eavesdropping and also you might be the 1st one to drop and crack you know!

Stella: *Scoffing* no I'm not! It's SOOOO Flora!

Flora: WHAT! Why me!

Bloom: Well to be honest, you WOULD be sort of the one who forgives Helia the most.

Layla: No offence Flo but also I hope Nabu forgives me about Nymo.

Bloom: Yes I think I'll forgive Sky; I don't if he accepts it with all these secrets going out.

Brandon enters the room with Melissa still on his back

Melissa: He was gonna tell dad the secret!

Flora: BRANDON! I thought you weren't gonna tell.

Brandon: Sky looked all miserable and all so I thought he should know the truth because he's gonna be a dad in TWO FU...

Bloom: Not in front of the baby! *covering her belly* uh oh!

Stella: Is it time?

Bloom: No, the baby's magic's probably worn off and now look at me! *as her belly grew bigger to its exact size it should be*

Stella: You look fat!

Layla: That's a nice thing to say.

Brandon: YOWZA!

Stella hits him on the head.

Brandon: Oww!

Musa: Now how are we gonna keep the secret with that? *pointing to Bloom's baby*

Stella: That is my godchild you're pointing at!

Tecna: Who made you godmother?

Stella: It has to be me! Bloom come on! You have to pick me!

Bloom: Yeah, yeah you can be godmother.

Brandon: You know since I am on the secret. I could be the godfather.

Layla: Seriously with all the blood, the baby coming out, the screaming?

Brandon: Hey I'll be there because it's Sky's kid too and I'm not gonna miss the birth even if Sky's not gonna be there!

Flora: Isn't that sweet doing something for your best friend.

Stella: When your baby comes out and when your sister's baby comes here they could be, like best friends!

Tecna: That is just completely illogical.

Stella: And why is that?

Brandon: Because the sister baby thing was just a cover!

Stella: What no it wasn't didn't you hear what Bloom said to Sky, why would she lie like that.

Everybody smacks their forehead

Bloom: STELLA! Really you haven't been listening to a thing.

Musa: You shouldn't be the godmother if you don't even know that information!

Stella: Well, I'm still the godmother you can't change Bloom's mind.

Bloom: Sure you can't change my mind!

Flora: Uhh, Brandon don't you need to go somewhere!

Brandon: Oh yeah I need to meet the guys at the club.

Stella: Club? You better not be flirting with any girls!

Brandon: We are not going out Stella; I can flirt with other girls!

Stella: Well, it's a habit saying that!

Brandon: Oh okay, I'll see you girls later and Mike as well!

Stella: Okay bye! *Pushing Brandon out of door* that went swell!

Brandon: *On the other side of the door* I know it did!

Stella: Your still there go away, go to the club

Brandon: Okay bye girls!

Stella: Urgghh!

Flora: Nice save Stella!

Stella: That jerk, flirting with other girls! Doesn't he get it? I LOVE HIM! I LOVE YOU BRANDON!

Brandon heard somebody say his name so he walked back in the room.

Brandon: Yes? *Sighing*.

Musa: We didn't call you.

Layla: GO!

Brandon: I heard somebody say my name.

Flora: Brandon, just go...

Brandon: Urgh

**What will the guys do at the nightclub? Will the girls EVER find their true love? Will Mike and his best friends disappear? Find out in the next chapter! Please R+R!**

**Sush123 xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23-The Truth Is Revealed**

So the boys have gone to the nightclub at 97 Heaven and so far all they've done is drink vodka and dance a bit. Timmy had 6 bottles of vodka none-stop, Helia had 3, Nabu had 4, Sky had 1, Brandon had 3 and Riven had 2. They got so bored and even though some girls had flirted with them, they walked away to the park nearest.

**Sky's POV**

Timmy: *Drunk voice* alright girlies? Wanna make some love?

Sky: *Dragging him away* dude, that was so uncool!

Brandon: Hey ladies, what's up!

Sky:* dragging all the boys to another section of the park* Dudes we are going to ask for forgiveness from our ex-girlfriends. So it's not a good time to flirt with those girls!

Riven: What we're going to ask for forgiveness seriously you guys should have told me.

Nabu: You were out of the room.

Timmy: Oh guys, i don't feel so good! *going behind a bush and puking*

Riven: Oh god Timmy that's disgusting!

Then Tecna and Musa passed by with a bunch of shopping bags

Sky: Hey guys is that Tecna and Musa.

Brandon: Oh my it is, Timmy come on! * dragging him out of the bush*

Timmy: But I'm not done yet!

Helia: Wow, Timmy you stink!

Tecna: Hey guys, Wow have you been drinking?

Timmy: Wait one second *goes behind tree and pukes*

Musa: I think they have.

Sky: Wait where is Bloom and...

Brandon: Stella and...

Helia: Flora and...

Nabu: Layla...

Tecna: They are back home; they couldn't be bothered to come because Nymo is still there.

Brandon: Stella couldn't be bothered to shop because of Nymo that is not the Stella I know!

Musa: Well that's the truth!

Tecna: Well, we gotta go we can't keep the girls waiting.

Sky: OK bye

The girls left and the guys went back home to find that Tecna was right Nymo was still there, the guys because they were drunk, had dozed off.

**Layla's POV**

Nymo: Hey where did your friend Bloom go!

Layla: She is in the other room, she turned in early.

Nymo: With your friend Stella.

Tecna: Hey you guys we are back.

Musa: Sorry we were late we bumped into the guys on our way home; they just came back drunk from 97 Heaven.

Tecna: Timmy was the drunkest because he started puking and vomiting behind a tree, it was hilarious but stinky at the same time.

Flora: Aww, I feel bad for the tree!

Layla: Got that right!

Tecna: Girls um I need to talk to you in the room Bloom's in.

Girls: ok Tecna!

Layla: You girls head in first I'll be there in a minute, I gotta talk to Nymo.

Girls: OK

Girls went into the room and Layla and Nymo was alone in the Lounge area.

Nymo: So Honey what's up!

Layla: Nymo, I'm sorry but I fell in love with you before I met the guy i was arranged to marry, I wasn't actually in love with you.

Nymo: Um but I love you!

Layla: But I don't Love you anymore! I fell in love with you a long time ago before i met Nabu. I love Nabu not you I'm sorry.

Nymo: Oh well I'm sorry, and then can you please give me the engagement ring back.

Layla: *giving him the ring* I never wore it you know so here.

Nymo: See you around.

Layla: Yeah see ya.

Nymo: You know if that friend Stella is single ask her to call me!

Layla: Out!*shoving him out*

Stella: Way to go Layla! My one chance to get a guy!

Bloom: But you said you were getting back with Brandon!

Stella: Oh yeah I forgot all about that, hope you don't tell them!

Girls: Fine, we won't tell.

Stella: Thanks. Now since you're gonna be wide in the open with little Mike, you're gonna have to stay inside for the rest of the time until it's TIME! This is going to be exciting.

Bloom: *sarcastically* good for me!

Stella: Now go! Rest up!

Bloom: Fine.

Flora: I'll wake you up when dinner is ready.

Stella: Now that she's out of the way.

Musa: That's a nice thing to say. *sitting on her bed and strumming her guitar*

Stella: It's a good thing because I sent you guys to go shopping for the baby shower!

Tecna: A baby shower? *looking up from her computer*

Stella: Duh! You have to have a baby shower when you have a baby! That's why you call it a baby shower. It's like bridal shower but it's for the baby.

Flora: A baby shower is completely different to a bridal shower but I think a baby shower's a good idea!

Layla: Let's do this thing! *blowing up a balloon but it popped* I give up.

Stella: Use this pumpy thing. *passing Layla a balloon pump*

Flora: It's a balloon pump Honey, or a tyre pump well you get it.

Stella: Whatever so we need music.

Musa: On it! *flicking through her song book*

Stella: Decorations!

Flora: Me and Tecna can do that.

Tecna: Yeah. I bought something just now and I think it would be perfect.

Stella: Good and party favours! *passing Layla the goodies*

Layla: I guess I could do that.

Musa: What are gonna do?

Stella: What I do best. *sitting down and reading a magazine*

Musa: Reading a magazine?

Stella: No. Bossing you guys about. That's a job you know.

Tecna: I'm regretting this already. *hanging a banner up*

Stella: This is going to be fun!

**Later that night...**

Bloom: What's going on? *walking into the room with her eyes shut*

Stella: It's a surprise!

Layla: *whispering* it's like a little girls surprise party.

Bloom: Can I open my eyes now?

Stella: NO!

Bloom: Ok, ok.

Stella: Now you can!

Girls: SURPRISE! *jumping out from their hiding place*

Bloom: Wow! It's not even my birthday yet!

Stella: It's your baby shower silly!

Bloom: Aww thank you girls! *hugging all of them*

Musa: Music! *throwing a CD into the radio*

(Just Us Girls by Winx was playing)

Stella: Now for presents!

Tecna: Here you go Bloom. *giving Bloom a small parcel wrapped with a light blue wrapping*

Bloom: Who's that from?

Tecna: I don't know. There was a knock on the door and then this parcel appeared.

Bloom; Hmmm, Aww it's wrapped in my favourite colour.

Stella: Oh yeah it is.

Flora: Oh look, a card fell *picking it up*

Bloom: *Starts to read the card* It says to my dearest Bloom, hope you forgive me for my mistakes! From xxx

Flora: Aw that's so lovely!

Stella: Hmm I wonder who it's from* ripping the card*

Bloom: Why did you rip the card!

Stella: Honey, the card is from Sky that is soo obvious!

Flora: Aw, he still cares about you, it's so romantic! *sighing*

Stella: What's so romantic about a card!

Bloom: It's not what they give, it's what they say!

Stella: Oh I guess I never thought about that!

Musa: So, when are you going back together with Brandon? *standing up*

Stella: I don't know, well maybe until he explains, about the Beta girls.

Layla: So you do care?

Stella: CARE? I never said anything about care?

Layla: You're acting like you care. *folding her arms*

Stella: I don't CARE! I don't!

Flora: If you don't care then what do you care?

Stella: I don't care! I LOVE! Ok! I love Brandon! You guys happy?

Tecna: And?

Stella: And? What do you mean and? There's no and! *getting confused*

Bloom: There's always an and...

Stella: And I'd do anything to get him back!

Musa: Great shower Bloom! *exclaiming*

Stella: Don't blame me! Blame this! *pointing to the parcel that Bloom was picking up*

Bloom: Are you sure it was from him?

Layla: To be honest, who else could it be from?

Bloom: My mom? *wincing her eyes*

Stella: Open it! Open it!

Musa: I thought you were against it.

Bloom: I need to go. *turning around*

Flora: Where are you going sweetie?

Bloom: I need to go to the loo. *covering her mouth*

Tecna: You better let her or she's gonna blow.

Stella: I thought she needed to pee. Pee, pee, pee! Pee, pee, pee!

Musa: Could you stop saying that? *feeling uncomfortable*

Stella: *smirking* what? Pee?

Musa: Pee.

Tecna: How about tinkle? *thinking*

Layla: Pittle?

Tecna: That's not even a word!

Stella: Wiz?

Layla: Wee wee?

Bloom: Ok subject changed! I really need to... *running to the toilet*

Flora: Really guys? Wee wee? *feeling disgusted*

Stella: Make pishie?

Musa: I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS! *getting irritated*

Flora: Pishie?

Layla: *laughing* what the hell is pishie?

Stella: I don't know but it sounds kinda cool!

Bloom: *coming in the room* that sounds weird and disgusting. Never use that word ever.

Stella: Can I use wee wee?

Musa: Stop that! *covering her ears*

Stella: Ok, ok.

Flora: Bloom? *sounding scared*

Bloom: Yes Flora?

Flora: You're, you're...*pointing to her*

Bloom: I'm what?

Layla: Floating in air.

Bloom: I'm WHAT? ARRGGHH! Why am I floating?

The girls started to get worried and stood still waiting for something to happen.

Bloom: Hello? Can I get some help?

Suddenly Bloom started to glow bright blue and floated out of the window. The girls started to scream and chase after her.

Stella: Flying fairy! *pointing at Bloom*

Layla: Fairies can fly idiot!

Flora: Come on! She might be in trouble! *as Bloom went around the corner*

Stella: NO BLOOM! Sh*t I broke a heel! *stopping*

Musa: Oh great! *grabbing one side of Stella as Layla grabbed the other and dragged her*

Stella: Oww, owww, owww! You guys are mean!

Layla: We are trying to help Bloom where ever she is! Where is she?

Flora: There! *pointing towards the forest*

Tecna: Stella! Keep your voice down! I've detected several people waking up from your screaming!

Stella: It's not my fault is it?

A boy: What's going on?

Tecna: You're dreaming. *shooting a laser beam at him*

Flora: Tecna! You can't do that!

Tecna: It was a sleeping spell! Now run!

Stella: Go Tecna! Woohoo!

Layla: Can't you be quiet for a minute?

Stella: *shaking her head* only for a few seconds.

Musa: Great! We lost her!

Bloom: ARGGHH!

Sky: Bloom! *opening his eyes*

Brandon: *yawning* what's wrong bro?

Sky: Bloom's in trouble! *grabbing his sword*

Brandon: I'll get the guys. If one of them is in trouble, the others can't be far behind!

Tecna: There!

Layla: I don't see anything. *letting go of Stella* are you sure she's there?

Stella: I mean all I see are a bunch of trees.

Tecna: I'm positive. I sense her there!

Flora: The trees are telling me the same thing but they're saying that we should get out of here.

Stella: Get out of here? I'm not leaving until we find her!

Riven: Do you girls need any help?

Tecna: ARRGGHH! *jumping 5 feet in the air and shocked him*

Riven: *groaning* ohh!

Tecna: Sorry!

A voice: Rookie mistake!

**Hey guys love all the reviews! I'll try to keep on writing! Plz Review! Who do you guys think the voice is?**


	24. Chapter 24

**21Chapter 24-Due Date!**

Musa: Oh my god, there's a talking tree!

Nabu: Wow, even I'm surprised Musa's saying that *nudging Riven*.

Layla: Muse, I don't think it's a tree I think it's a...

Suddenly, a net landed on their heads and they were caught in it and landed face first on the floor.

Stella: This isn't funny ANDREW! *getting angry* I'm WARNING you! If you guys MESS up my HAIR! You're done for!

Andrew: *jumping out of the tree* come on cuz. It's just a bit of FUN! *crouching down next to her*

Musa: I don't think SO buddy!

James: What do you want us to do?

Layla: I think you should let us and the guys go and we'll give you a 5 second head start to start running. *giving them the evils*

Charlie: And why should we?

Sky: Because I can put you in jail with one phone CALL! Now get us out man!

Drake: Yeah right. *scoffing* oh you're not joking.

Riven: Do you think he is?

Jeff: Ok, ok.

Flora: Thank you.

Jordan: At least somebody's nice! *looking at Layla*

Layla: Whatever. You're 5 seconds is up by the way. *charging towards him*

Jordan: RUN!

Stella: MY HAIR! Oh you better RUN! *chasing after Andrew*

Brandon: That trap really hurts!

Helia: Wow. *chuckling* even though they hate each other they're still very close.

The guys were staring at how the girls were getting tickled by their cousins. They were all thinking the same thing. They wish it was them who could wrap their arms around them, wish it was them who would comfort them when they were sad, wish it was them who could kiss them, wish it was them taking their spot...

Sky: Where's Bloom?

ARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Flora: What was that? *sounding freaked out*

Bloom: LET GO OF ME!

Timmy: It's coming from the woods.

Stella: Uh uh, I'm not going in there! *pointing to the forest*

Musa: You have no choice or we'll drag you again.

Stella: We're coming BLOOM! *running into the woods*

Brandon: Stella wait up!

Ian: LET HER GO! *putting his shield up*

Darkar: Stupid boy.

Mike: SUPERNOVA! *blasting out all his energy at him*

Baltor: *he stuck his arm out and absorbed it* you call yourself powerful? This is too easy. *laughing*

Bloom: No! Please don't hurt them!

Melissa: What do you want?

Nikita: Please we all know what they want.

Icy: ICE COFFIN! *trapping Mike*

Hilary: NO!

Stormy: YES! ELECTRIC BOOTY KICK!

Stella: SUN ENERGY BURST! *repelling Stormy's attack*

Darcy: Oh look the cavalry's here.

Baltor: Better yet the family.

Tecna: That's not good.

Musa: Ready? *asking the twins*

Crystal and Kristen: We were born ready! *listening to Musa's sound wave*

Kevin: What are you guys on about?

Crystal: Trust us.

Rory: Oh great. I know that look.

Kristen: Exactly. *smirking*

Flora: What's going on?

Crystal: Just a little trick.

Darcy: I don't think so dweebs! Dazzle Darts! *releasing dark darts aiming at Musa*

Musa: NOW!

The twins quickly grabbed their brother's weapons and held it in the air. They jumped up high and shouted "Magical Echo"! The place started to shake so did the Winx, the kids and the specialists. Darcy's spell darted somewhere else as she fell on the ground moaning.

Darkar: ENOUGH! *stamping his feet on the ground to stop the place from shaking*

Claire: *baby voice* someone's a bit grumpy!

Saffron: No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. Look at the way he's dressed.

Hilary: And that temper. I don't think so.

Mitch: How can they be distracted so easily in a middle of a battle? *completely confused*

Rory: Don't ask.

Bloom fell out of nowhere and landed on the ground with cuts and bruises everywhere. The girls shrieked as the guys pulled the girls back in case The Trix, Darkar or Baltor attacked them. The cousins pulled the kids back as Icy walked over to Bloom laughing at the same time. Charlie was having a hard time trying to pull Sky back from running to Bloom.

Icy: Poor, poor Bloom. Not so powerful as people say now.

Blood: *spitting blood out* that's because you used the fire starts on us!

Stormy: Pity, he has a pretty short life. *putting her nails onto the ice coffin and dragged it down as it screeched loudly*

Brandon: What do you propose?

Darkar: *snapping his fingers as Hilary appeared in his hands* you wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you by any chance Brandon? *cupping Hilary's face and shaking it*

Stella: You wouldn't! *tears welling up in her eyes*

Hilary: Get off my face you...well actually I can't find anything to say that matches you because you're ugly altogether.

Darkar: Excuse me?

Baltor: Shut up! *throwing Hilary on the floor*

Stella whimpered as Brandon pushed her behind him quickly.

Brandon: What do you want?

Icy: Don't you get it you pathetic squire?

Layla: Brandon we can't make hasty choices. We need to choose the right one. *as Nabu pulled her back gently*

Bloom: Don't do it! *crawling to Hilary*

Darcy pulled Hilary by the hair and threw her onto the wall.

Hilary: Owww...

Brandon's eyes grew tensed, his fists were clenched tight, his teeth were gritting together as he saw his daughter getting hurt.

Baltor: Wanna join her mommy? *appearing behind Stella and disappearing with her*

Flora: No.

Riven: Mommy?

Icy: They don't know? *looking at the clueless specialists* this is too good to be true!

Sky: What is?

The kids started to fidget around.

Stella: Arrghhh!

Musa: What are you doing? *staring at Baltor who was choking Stella*

Brandon: Stella!

Darcy: Oh quit your whining. *kicking Hilary*

Hilary: Ohh! *clutching her stomach*

Stella: *out of breath* you'll pay for this!

Claire: MOM! *shouting it out*

Everyone turned at her.

Guys: Mom?

Girls: CLAIRE!

Claire: Oooops. *laughing nervously*

Brandon: You are so grounded.

Sky: Grounded? When did you ground people exactly?

Stormy: *in a baby voice* poor uncle Sky. Doesn't know what's going on now. Does he?

Sky: Uncle?

Brandon: Didn't I tell you that you were an uncle?

Helia: This doesn't make any sense though!

Jake: Let me just clear it up for you guys. *putting his hands up* you guys are our...*in a blink of an eye he disappeared*

Hilary: No! No! No! MOM! *looking at Stella as she disappeared as well*

Bianca: She's...

Saffron: I'm sorry for everything Dad. *disappearing like a ghost*

Brandon: BALTOR! *charging at him*

Baltor: Uh, uh, uh! One more step *creating a ball of fire in one hand* and they're both toast. *looking at Stella and Claire*

Musa: Just tell us what you want!

Darcy: All we want is to keep Bloom and Mike and the suffering will end.

Nabu: And then what will you do?

Layla: He's gonna kill us.

Tecna: One...

Flora: By one. *as tears fell*

Icy: Now that we're one the same page...*grabbing the twins*

Sky Jr: It had to be them.

Musa started to breathe really heavily as Tecna held Musa's shoulder.

Kristen: I'm not scared of you witch! *spitting on her face* I've defeated your kids and I can do the same thing to you!

Icy: You wish! *holding the twins with a tight grip as she made them freeze*

Crystal: So c-cc-cold. *shivering*

Darcy: Looky here Musa. How are you gonna save them now? I'll tell you. NEVER!

Musa: Take me.

Tecna: What?

Musa: Take me instead of them.

Kristen: N-nn-n-no. *freezing into ice*

Darcy: Oh Musa. We don't need you anymore. We have them.

Riven: Why are they important?

Stormy: Hah! They're the ones that are important to you.

Riven: What?

Darcy: I seriously can't imagine him as dad to those pixies. *giving Musa a satisfying glare*

Layla: You've crossed the line.

Darcy: What are you on about?

Tecna: You really shouldn't have done that. *as Musa was about to start a catfight with Darcy*

All of a sudden, a bright blue dragon appeared from the ground and flew around the room. Baltor just laughed as he put up a barrier around him, the Trix and Darkar as the dragon breathed out its fire out but it got through his shield and threw them all on the wall. Stella just fell on the floor hyperventilating as Brandon went over to comfort her. Sky did the same with Bloom cradling her slowly so it wouldn't hurt her. Riven ran to Musa who was having a mental breakdown about the twins. Layla, Flora and Tecna ran to the kids making sure they were ok.

**Bloom's POV**

_Hmmmm that feels nice. Oww what's going on? This feels good. I feel like I'm floating on air except I think somebody's picking me up. I can't be bothered to open my eyes. I'll probably be in the infirmary again. Third time in senior year. Great reputation! Oh my god! Stella! Mike! The twins! Hilary! I open my eyes and who do I see? Oh it's Charlie. Charlie? I thought it would be Sky. Ok what's going on? Why am I saying this to myself?_

Bloom: What's going on?

Charlie: Hey Bloom. Are you ok? *putting her down on her bed*

Bloom: Where's Sky? I mean the girls.

Charlie: Well Sky is freaked out about the dad thing so did the other guys.

Bloom: They found out? _Sh*t!_ What are the girls doing?

Charlie: Explaining the situation to them. Brandon's helping too. *ruffling his hair in the mirror*

Bloom: That's bad. Does he know about this? *gesturing her huge belly*

Charlie: Well...

Bloom: Well?

Charlie: He err fainted.

_Why would you call yourself a specialist if you can't handle the truth and faint? Well he is the father so I'll give him credit for that._

Bloom: So...

Charlie: So I think I'll leave you with your thoughts. *walking towards the door*

Bloom: Stay please? I just can't think right now! I just need someone to talk to.

Charlie: Ok so what do you want to talk about? *sitting down on the bed*

Bloom: Didn't I just say I can't think? _Jeez some people these days!_

Charlie: Hey isn't today the day?

Bloom: What day? *looking up at him anxiously*

Charlie: You know your due date?

Bloom: Oh my god!

_Oh my god! Today's the day! Today's the day! I gotta tell the girls!_

Charlie: You gotta tell the girls?

Bloom: What are you physic? *annoyed*

Charlie: No. I'm your older cousin. I know everything.

Bloom: Can you text them? I can't because my fingers are tired.

Charlie: You're fingers are tired? Yeah right? *standing up and taking his phone out*

Bloom: Well?

Charlie: Hold on. I got a call. Hello?

Suddenly he pulled the phone away from his ear and a huge scream came from the phone.

Charlie: It's for you. *giving the phone to her*

Bloom: I figured. Hello? Hey mom. Oh hey dad.

Oritel: Don't hey dad me. You didn't tell Sky that he was the father!

Bloom: He knows now. *quietly*

Oritel: Bloom he is going to get married in two days! TWO DAYS to another woman. You're carrying his baby forgodness sakes! He should have been there for you through your whole time being pregnant!

Bloom: Daddy! Daddy calm down. This whole thing was you're idea anyway.

Miriam: That's what I've been saying to him.

Oritel: Oh well. I umm...

Charlie: Psst! Bloom we got a little situation here!

Bloom: Charlie Jacob Darlington, I am on the phone to my father and mother, please let me talk!

Charlie: Don't call me by my full name! Besides, the girls are here and the boys are shocked.

Bloom: Mummy, daddy, I need to go now... dad! I am not going to buy you thongs for mum! Eww! Have a good day! *Slamming the phone down* parents...*shaking her head*.

Flora: *Coming in the room* Bloom! Honey you're okay! *Hugging her* oh I thought you weren't going to make it for a split second!

Bloom: Oh Flo! I'm a tough girl and still, I've got my little Mike *cuddling her tummy*.

Flora: *Giggling* shall we go outside where the girls are?

Musa: *Barging in and dragging Bloom out* Bloom Karen Michelle of Sparx! LET'S GO!

Bloom: WHOA! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!

Sky: *Sitting up straight* I'm gonna call of the wedding...

Riven: You're what? But Diaspro is WAY HOTTER than Bloom!

Musa: *Pushing him away* RIVEN! HOW DARE YOU!

Stella: And I can certainly tell you Riven that Brandon is WAY FITTER than you!

Bloom: But Sky...why?

Sky: Because...

BANG BANG BANG!

Layla: Who could that be?

Nabu: At 4am in the morning?

Helia: Could it be the mail man?

Flora: No, Peter comes at 5:30.

Brandon: Oh no...

Sky: I'll get it for you Bloom...*opening the door*.

Oritel: YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST CREATE A BABY WITH MY DAUGHTER BY HAVING SEX THEN NOT MARRY HER? WHAT DO YOU WANT YOUR BABY AND MY GRANDDAUGHTER TO BE? A B*STARD!

Nabu: Somebody got off in the wrong side of the bed today.

Miriam: Oritel Kian Russell Callum of Sparx!

Bloom: Oh daddy please stay calm!

Oritel: STAY CALM! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM!

Helia: Sir..if this helps... you wouldn't have to go to Bloom's wedding! And take her down the aisle...

Musa: With bridemaids...

Flora: And the wedding rings...

Stella: The flowers and pretty wedding dress...

Tecna: Along with the wedding vows and the orchestra playing...

Bloom: Ooo! And sitting in a limo to go on our honeymoon...

The girls started crying and thought of their dream weddings.

Helia: Oh dear.

Riven: So much for your wedding speech *shaking his head*.

Oritel: YOU SEE SKY! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BABYCAKES!

Miriam: Oritel, that was your fault...

Oritel: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE BLOOM! AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY! SKY! IS IT BECAUSE YOU WON'T MARRY HER! IS IT! IS IT? THAT IS ISN'T IT!

Bloom: Yes! Yes, he says that I'm damaged goods.

Girls: *Gasp*

Sky: WHAT!

Brandon: Whoa! Somebody forgot to get off at Loserville!

Nabu: Since when did you say that to her!

Sky: Never! She's perfect! I love her!

Everyone: *Gasp* WHAT?

Sky: *Walking closer to Bloom* I love you Bloom Karen Michelle of Sparx...

Miriam: WHAT! Now you're going to ask her! What kind of guy are you!

Stella: I know right! Asking her to wear a different outfit! He can talk can't he!

Flora: Shut up Stel! Go on Sky!

Oritel: This better be good.

Sky: *Kneeling down on the ground* Sky Karen Michelle of Sparx, will...you...

Diaspro: *Jumping up onto his back and covering his mouth* SKY F*CKING OF ERAKLYION!

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen? So exciting! Got something more interesting coming up. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-Big Day?**

Oritel: Ah hah! Come on! Explain yourself Eraklyon! *giving Sky a death glare* first you get my Bloom pregnant!

Diaspro: You got Bloom pregnant?

Sky: Who did?

Oritel: You did! *pointing to Sky*

Sky: Yes. Yes, yes I did. (To Diaspro) But-but it was, it was just a one night thing. It meant nothing.

Oritel: Oh? Really? That's what my daughter means to you? Nothing?

Stella: *pulling Bloom down into her seat* this will be interesting.

Sky: No! No sir umm, she means a lot to me. I mean, I care—I-I love Bloom.

Diaspro: What?

Ross: (to Diaspro) Oh but not that way. I mean…I mean I'm not in love with her. I love her like a, like a friend.

Oritel: Oh really? That's how you treat a friend? You get her in trouble and then refuse to marry her?

Tecna: I thought he was gonna propose. *whispering to the girls*

Sky: (to Oritel) Hey! I was about to ask her to marry me!

Diaspro: Wh…

Sky: (To Diaspro) But I didn't want to.

Bloom: WHAT? *standing up*

Everyone looked at her.

Bloom: Continue...*sitting back down*

Oritel: Well why not? So you can spend your time with this tramp?

Diaspro: Tramp? *looking disgusted* I am a princess thank you very much!

Sky: I...I...err...

Bloom: Excuse me. *walking out of the room*

Sky: Bloom! I...

Oritel: Save it! Don't you dare make contact or even do any contact with my daughter! Let's go Miriam. *walking out of the room*

Sky: ARRGGHH! You ruined everything Diaspro!

Diaspro: Good because now that tramp is out of the way, we are going to get married.

Girls and Sky: MARRIED? *looking shocked*

Brandon: When was this part of the deal?

Diaspro: When I just decided it. You've got a problem with that?

Sky: Yes! I don't wanna marry you!

Diaspro: Too bad. You will or you know what will happen. *smirking as she walked out of the room*

Stella: She's doing her superiority smirk. *shaking her head*

Flora: I'm gonna find Bloom.

Sky: No, I'll find her. It'd be better if I did the explaining.

Musa: No Sky, I think she needs us right now...I doubt she needs to see...YOU and her dad doesn't want you to make any "contact" with her alright? Let's go girls.

Layla: It's for the best *re-assuring Sky*.

Sky: But...

Stella: Save it you two timing getting Bloom pregnant and not wanting to marry our best friend blondie!

**Bloom's POV**

_He doesn't want to marry me? He only loves me as a friend? I actually thought we were having a moment when he was gonna ask me but I guess fairytales don't come true eh? It's just gonna be me and you huh buddy? Who am I kidding? I'm gonna be a terrible mother!_

Bloom was walking to the Magix airport to go to Sparx. She wanted sometime alone to do some thinking. She brought one bag with her with Kiko sleeping in her hands.

_Maybe I should run away? That's a good idea but one problem. Where am I gonna go?_

Baltor: Come and join us.

Bloom: *looking up* you know. Right now I would so kick your butt but I'm not in the mood right now. So why don't you just go back to your lair and think of a plan so you will fail again when the girls and I defeat you as always...

Baltor: Jeez, what's up with you?

Bloom: Oh you know... the usual, got into a car crash, the "love of my life" is gone, my enemy is a total slut, I've lost hope and I just want to run away.

Baltor: I know how you feel *sitting down next to her*, you know, I went out with Icy...

Bloom: ICY?

Baltor: Yeah, yeah, I know, ANYWAYS, we broke up and then she got engaged to Darkar...

Bloom: ICY? SERIOUSLY! YOU AND ICY? ICY AND DARKAR? ICY AND DARKAR... DARKAR AND ICY? DARKAR AND ICY SITTING IN A TREE! KISSING IN THE TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love! Then come marriage!

Baltor: Quit it, I'm only being nice to you coz you're carrying the Source and both of our lives are messed up as we can see.

Bloom: Hey, why isn't Mike putting up his shield?

Baltor: Hey maybe he likes me!

Bloom: Doubt that *laughing* aren't you suppose to be somewhere?

Baltor: Oh yeah, suppose to kidnap you but now I can't be ars*d. BTW, I have a date tonight, her names Angelina!

Bloom: Sounds like a good person...hmmm...well too good. Well best be off, gotta catch a portal back to Sparx.

Baltor: Why is that?

Bloom: Running away remember? *standing up*

Baltor: To Sparx? No, no, that ain't how you run away! Haven't you run away before?

Bloom: Yes... *not wanting to remember the moments when she ran away*

Baltor: Well whatever, you've done it ALL wrong honey. The place you run to run away from someone is the place that NOBODY ever goes.

Bloom: And where would that be?

Baltor: Oblivion. *standing*

Bloom: You gotta be kidding. I ain't going there.

Baltor: I'm only saying. *putting his hands up*

Bloom: Yeah, ok. See you around.

Baltor: Your friends are close.

Bloom: So?

Baltor: You're running away. They shouldn't see you if you're running away.

Bloom: Right so... SEE YA! *running faster to the airport*

_Ok, ok! I've got to stop. This is one of the flaws of being... I am in deep sh*t!_

Flora: Bloom where are you going?

Bloom: Running away. *laughing quietly* _I can't lie to her._

Stella: You're gonna run away and leave ME!

Musa coughed.

Stella: AND THE GIRLS ALONE TOGETHER? *turning away from me* Bloom please don't go.

Bloom: I would never leave you guys!

Musa: Liar! *pushing me down into a bench* freshman year! Left us because of the Sky and Brandon thing! _Ok, that doesn't count because I had to. It was Sky's fault!_

Bloom: I...

Layla: Bloom you're bleeding.

Bloom: I'm what? *looking down on my leg which had a huge bruise which started to bleed* no worries. _ I didn't even realise that!_

Flora: Come on let me help you. *walking towards me*

Bloom: *backing up* it's ok.

Tecna: Bloom. You will need that checked. *as I back up*

Bloom: I have to go!

_I ran into a portal that I made quickly. I can't think. Many it's hormones! That's it. It's my hormones but what if it isn't? I need an expert's help._

Bloom walked out to see Magix Hospital right in front of her.

_Doctor Johnson. I approached the receptionist breathing hard._

Bloom: Hi! My name is Princess Bloom of Sparx and I need to see Dr Johnson my doctor straight away please.

Receptionist: Do you have an appointment? *saying it in demand*

_Wow. Somebody's got issues. I've never seen her before. She's got greying curly hair and glasses on a silvery chain and is pretty abrupt manners for someone who is dealing pregnant women all day long._

Bloom: Well...no. But it's really important.

Receptionist: I'm afraid Dr Johnson is busy.

_I looked at her name tag. D? Who calls their kid D?_

Bloom: I don't mind waiting. If you could just tell him that I'm here.

Receptionist: *back talking* you'll have to phone call an appointment. *she just taps her keys as if I'm not even there*

_This woman is really winding me up the wrong way! Dr Johnson is only in some stupid meeting. And here I am, practically nine months pregnant..._

Bloom: Can't you page her? *trying to stay calm*

D: I can only page her if you're in labour. *shrugging as if it isn't her problem*

_I stare at her through fine mist of anger. I've come here to see Dr Johnson and I'm not gonna let a woman in a mauve cardigan stop me! Wow I'm sounding a lot like Stella._

Bloom: Well I am in labour! *hearing herself saying it*

D: You're in a labour?

_She doesn't believe me. What a nerve! Why would I lie about such a thing?_

Bloom: Yes I am.

D: Are you having regular contractions? *she challenges*

Bloom: Since yesterday, every three minutes. *I shoot back* and I've got back pain non-stop and...and...my waters broke yesterday!

_So there. Now tell me I'm not in labour._

D: I see. Well...

Bloom: And I only want to see Dr Johnson, no one else. *pressing home my advantages* so can you page her immeadiately, please?

D: You're contraction is coming every three minutes?

Bloom: Uh huh.

_I must have been standing at the receptionist area for at least three minutes._

Bloom: I'm coping with them silently. I'm a...a...Scientologist.

D: A scientologist? *putting down her pen*

Bloom: Yes. I need to see Dr Johnson urgently. But if you won't let in a woman whose waters broke yesterday...*raising her voice a little bit*

D: Alright! You can wait in that room. *gesturing to a room called "Labour Room 3"*

Bloom: Thank you! *turning on her heel and heading to the room*

_It's actually quite a big room with a scary metal bed... AND A SHOWER ROOM? Wow! And even a DVD player! No mini-bar though, shame... This is quite a good place. I sit on the bed and it's kinda soft...Then there was a knock at the door. Well I ain't gonna get that... That's probably Doctor Johnson! _

Bloom: *Calmest voice ever* come in!

Elaine: *Afro-Caribbean accent* ello love! I'm Elaine, how you getting on eh?

Bloom: Who are you?

Elaine: I did introduce myself, I'm Elaine if you've forgotten. Contraction still coming thick and strong?

Bloom: What? *Staring blankly at her* err no...err yes? Listen, I really NEED Doctor Johnson.

Elaine: She's on her way darling, meanwhile, I'll sort you out.

Bloom: Meaning like...touching me?

Elaine: Of course not love! I'm not a paedophile!

Bloom: *Laughing nervously* good to know! Anyways, I don't need any help at all, thanks all the same.

Elaine: Darling! You are having your first baby!

Bloom: And?

Elaine: You need to get into a gown or did you bring a t-shirt? Also, I need to examine to see how you're processing.

_I need to get rid of this woman...FAST. She presses a hand on my abdomen and I shrink away._

Bloom: ACTUALLY, I've already been examined...by another mid-wife! So...I'm all set! Don't worry, hurry along, your next patient is waiting.

Elaine: Who was your mid-wife? Sarah? She's quite bad...or maybe it was Jenny...but then again, she's-

Bloom: *Cutting in* I can't remember okay! I'm too stressed off! She suddenly rushed off she said she had to go to the theatre or something? *Blinking innocently*.

Elaine: What a cheek! I'll start you a new chart... *shaking her head* I'll have to examine you again.

Bloom: NO P*SS OFF YOU TWAT!

Elaine: Pardon me?

Bloom: I mean...ermm...I have a phobia of...errr...being examined of course! They say I can have a minimal examination. Doctor Johnson understands which is why I need him! No-one else, in fact, better yet, would you mind leaving me alone until he comes? I'd like to focus on my inner womanhood.

Elaine: Inner womanhood huh? *Rolling her eyes and walking off*.

Bloom: PHEW!

_Thought she'd never leave._

Elaine: PAM! We've got another one of Johnson's wacky patient in here!

_Did she just call me wacky!_

Elaine: Can you page him please?

_Oh no she didn't! What a b*tch._

Elaine: Alright *putting her head back in* we're paging Doctor Johnson for you... I'll just fill this in *taking a chart* so your water broke at home did you say?

Bloom: Uh huh.

Elaine: You should of had a homebirth... so...how far did the other mid-wife tell you?

Bloom: Erm... 4 centimetres *saying a random number*.

Elaine: 4? And you're coping with the pain?

Bloom: Fine so far *saying it bravely*.

Elaine: This could take a while...

_A while!_

Pam: Elaine, can you come here please?

Elaine: Oh sorry we got other patients, we're busy today, I'll be back!

Bloom: WAIT!

Elaine: What?

Bloom: How long is your version of... "a while"?

Elaine: 48 hours, see ya! *Walking out*

_I sink back in my bed. For a few minutes, nothing happened and I start to flick through the TV programmes. The programmes are cr*p I tell you. I'm just wondering if they have any DVD for hire when there was another knock on the door. Who is it now! It just HAS to be Doctor Johnson. I take a HUGE deep breath and call them in. The door opens and a girl roughly aged 20 looks in wearing a mid-wife uniform. She has a blonde wispy hair tied back and looks very apprehensive._

Girl: Erm...hi. I'm Kaitlyn and I'm a student mid-wife...mind if I stay and observe you in early stages of labour? It would really help me with my studies going on right now...

_Oh for gods sake, SERIOUSLY! I was about to tell her to go away but she looks so shy and nervous... I couldn't say it. Well, I COULD get rid of her when Doctor J comes, so...what the hey!_

Bloom: Sure! *Waving my arm* come in! My name's Bloom, don't be shy, come in!

Kaitlyn: Bloom? Oh everybody knows you.

Bloom: *Rolling her eyes* I know.

Kaitlyn: *Sitting down on a chair near the bed*

_For a minute or two, none of us said anything. I flop back on my pillow and stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, she breaks the silence._

Kaitlyn: You seem very...serene...Have any particle coping mechanism for the pain?

_Oh right, I'm supposed to be in labour. I better put on a show or she'd have nothing to write about!_

Bloom: Absolutely!

Kaitlyn: What might that be, may I ask?

Bloom: Ahh...I'll just move around for a bit actually, I find that really helpful. *Getting up and moving around*.

_I rock my hips a few times and then do a stretch that I once learned in yoga with Flora._

Kaitlyn: Wow! Impressive, you're very... mobile.

Bloom: I've done yoga quite a bit. Also, you have impressive vocab girl! Hmm...Maybe I should grab a KitKat now, you know, to keep my energy up...

Kaitlyn: Oh thank you and good idea that SHOULD work.

Bloom: Is Doctor Johnson here yet?

Kaitlyn: No, but he's coming...soon.

_How long is this gonna take for Christ sakes! As I reach down my bag, I can see her writing down "eats KitKat" on her notes underneath "Using yoga for pain-relief". _

Kaitlyn: You seem amazingly calm Bloom... are you sure you haven't done this before?

Bloom: What? No! First time baby! I'm a...err...Scientologist! *Couldn't resist saying it*.

Kaitlyn: A scientologist? Wow! That's amazing! I thought you were suppose to be in total silence then? *Frowning*.

Bloom: I'm sort-of...the type that's...ermm...allowed to talk? *Explaining* but not that screams or anything.

Kaitlyn: Oh cool, wicked! I'll be right back okay, I'm just gonna chat with my friends.

Bloom: About what?

Kaitlyn: That I just talked to a famous person! *Squealing and rushing out*.

_Urgh another fan, they just can't resist us..._

Kaitlyn: She's in here! *the door flung open and a whole crowd of midwives floods in* this is Princess Bloom of Sparx. She's four centimetres dilated and is using yoga to deal with the pain. She's keeping it quiet and calm. You'd barely know that she was having any contractions!

_They're all gawping at me as though I'm an extinct animal. I'm almost sorry to let them down._

Bloom: Umm...I think it might be a false alarm. *picking up my stuff and putting on my coat* I'm going home now. Thanks so much for your help...

Kaitlyn: You can't go home yet! *checking the charts* I thought so. Bloom your waters have broken. You'll run the risk of infection. You're staying her until that baby's out!

Bloom: Oh...

_Now what do I do now? Should I tell them that I made the whole thing up? No they'll think I'm a total loony. I know. I'll wait until they leave me alone and then sneak out. Yes, good plan! Wow. I'm turning into Stella everyday! Is that a bad thing?_

Kaitlyn: Bloom you need to put on a hospital gown. The baby could be as well on the way! How are the contractions feeling? Are they coming quicker? Can I examine you?

Another midwife: She's requested minimal monitoring and examination. *checking the chart* she wants everything natural. I think we should get a senior midwife in.

Bloom: No! Don't! *they all look at me* I want to be left alone for a while if that's ok.

Kaitlyn: I would leave you but you don't even have a birth partner!

_Sky..._

Bloom: I'll be fine! Honestly! Just for a few minutes. It's...its part of my...beliefs. The woman in labour has to be on her own every hour to say a special chant.

_Go on...Just leave me alone._

Kaitlyn: Ok if you need anything. Press the buzzer if you need us! *walking out of the room*

_Finally! Right now I need to..._

Kaitlyn: And if you're in pain, PLEASE YELL for us, and we'll be right with you.

Bloom: Hehe, okay!

_God, time to get back home! Right, smash window and jump over...hmmm, would I lose you then Mikey? What am I talking about! I just saw you in the future as a 22 year old! Of course I'm not gonna lose you! _

Bloom: I'm ready...*standing up*

Flora: Oh my god Bloom! *bursting into the room in furry* are you ok? I came as soon as I heard!

_I stare at her in disbelief._

Bloom: Flora? What...

Flora: The other girls are coming. *breathless throwing of her coat* we were all together looking for you when we got the news!

Bloom: But how...

_I don't understand. Is Flora psychic or something?_

Flora: I rang your mobile and the woman who answered told me it was the Cavendish ward. *babbling in excitement* she said that you left your phone in reception and you were in labour. We all freaked! Well Stella did all the freaking. I rushed to the hospital while the girls went somewhere...Bloom why are you holding your coat? Is everything ok?

Kaitlyn: Bloom's doing great! *taking my stuff off me* four centimetres dilated already and she has no pain relief.

Flora: No pain relief? Bloom I thought you were gonna have an epidural!

Bloom: Umm...

Kaitlyn: But she won't put on a hospital gown.

Flora: Of course she wouldn't!

BEEP! BEEP!

Flora: I gotta take this. Hello? Hey Layla. Uh huh, ok. *putting her phone on loud speaker*

Stella: BLOOM OF SPARX! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

Tecna: Even when she's on loud speaker she's loud.

Musa: What she meant to say is how are you?

Bloom: I err...umm...

Stella: Oh she must be having a contraction! *nearly in tears* take the DRUGS Bloom! TAKE THE DRUGS!

Flora: Stella calm down. Bloom's fine.

Layla: Aren't ya Bloom?

_I feel like my tongue's glued to the bottom of my mouth._

Flora: Bloom? Can you hear me? *shaking me slightly*

Stella: Is she deaf?

Musa: She's not deaf! *hitting Stella*

Stella: Oww!

Flora: I think she might be having a contraction. *holding my hand* focus on the baby Bloom!

_I am in deep sh*t!_

**Sorry it took so long! I love this chapter! I hope you guys do too! Plz REVIEW! Lol xx**

**Sush123**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- Are you sure?**

Bloom: I'm fine! Don't worry Stel! Actually could you guys do me a favour?

Musa: Anything Bloom. We'll be there one hundred percent.

Bloom: Why don't you guys do want you guys are doing right now and err...don't come at all! I'll be fine on my own! *I sink deeper down the bed*

Stella: Are you crazy? I'm not gonna miss the birth of my GODCHILD! OWWWW! I am the godmother anyway. Now stop hitting me.

Bloom: Look...I...the thing is, I'm not in labour...

Stella: Bloom, you ARE. *Resting her hands on Layla's shoulder*.

Flora: Bloom, conserve your energy! *Shoving a straw into my mouth*.

Layla: Have some Lucozade, I'm sure that'll make you feel better.

_Helplessly I suck at the sickly drink and then stop dead as I hear hurried footsteps approaching. I know those footsteps. The door swings open and this time it's Sky, his face pale, his eyes dark and tense as he surveys the room. _

Sky: Thank God. Thank _God _I'm not too late...

_He seems almost speechless as he comes towards me on the bed._

Sky: Bloom, I love you so much... I'm so proud of you...

Bloom: *Feebly* hi Sky...

_Now what the f*ck do I do?_

**Flashback**

_It was half an hour ago until Sky's wedding. The girls except Flora and Bloom rushed into the ship and was panicking._

Musa: WILL THIS SHIP GO ANY FASTER!

Layla: I'M TRYING!

Tecna: Layla! Go faster why don't you! It's not a crime to go faster than 100mph!

Stella: Actually...

Girls: NO! *looking annoyed*

_After 5 minutes, they arrived in front of the Eraklyon castle. The girls ran so fast that they couldn't wait to ruin it..._

**In the ceremony**

Vicar: Good morning...Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Prince Sky Zachary Travis of Eraklyon and Princess Diaspro Lillian Georgina of Dovien. We-

Diaspro: JUST GET TO IT!

Vicar: Before we continue with the vows, is there...

Stella: STOP THE WEDDING! *Barging in*.

Vicar: Excuse me, I haven't finished my sentence yet.

Stella: Sorry! *Closing the door behind her.

Vicar: As I was saying, is there anyone who...

Stella: STOP THE WE-

Vicar: I AM NOT FINISHED!

Stella: Stressy...*closing the door*.

Vicar: *Quickly* is there anyone who objects?

Stella, Layla and Musa: WE OBJECT!

Audience: *Gasp*.

Musa: Come on, it's not like you weren't expecting it. *rolling her eyes*

Diaspro: What are you doing?

Stella: Yuck! Who designed your dress? You?

Diaspro: Shut up! Guards get them out of here!

Sky: *putting his hand up to stop the guard and mouthing* HELP ME!

Layla: You see Diaspro...

Stella: NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY STEALS SKY AWAY FROM MY BBF YOU UGLY, WH*RE WITH THE UGLIEST FASHION SENSE...

Layla: Ummm...we just need a moment with the groom. Thank you very much. *covering Stella's mouth and pulling Sky by the collar outside*

Tecna: You guys too. *looking at the guys*

Sky: Thank you so much guys. I...OWW! What was that for?

Stella: How could you marry that weasel?

Sky: I had to!

Layla: Oh you had to. *rolling her eyes*

Sky: Yeah! I told her that I wanted to postpone the wedding but she flipped out!

Riven: It wasn't pretty. *wincing his eyes*

Stella: Oh my god! You are even dumber than I am!

Sky: Excuse me?

Stella: Sky, how long have you known about this wedding?

Sky: About less than a day? *shrugging his shoulders*

Stella: Diaspro has probably been planning it since she was five! Ever since the first time she took a pillowcase and hung it off the back of her head. That's what we all did! We dreamed about the perfect wedding, and the perfect place, with the perfect four-tiered wedding cake *Starting to cry*, with the little people on top. *Brandon gets thrown a box of tissue from Riven and he gives her one* Thanks. But the most important part is that we had the perfect guy who understood just how important all that other stuff was. *Brandon comforted her*

Brandon: Hey, hey, hey. It's gonna be okay.

Sky: I...I never realised...

Stella: I know Sky that Diaspro's not your girl. Bloom is. *smiling at him*

Nabu: Why do you need him anyways?

Girls: BLOOM'S IN LABOUR!

Guys: WHAT!

Timmy: That can't be right! Who's the father? *thinking*

Musa: Sky!

Guys: Sky? *looking shocked*

Sky: Me!

Stella: Remember 9 months ago when you guys? I don't really wanna go into detail really. *shaking her head*

Sky: I remember. *smirking*

Brandon: You mean the day when I asked you what you did and you rejected playing poker with me?

Sky: Yep.

Helia: I can't believe it!

Musa: Now we gotta go! Bloom's in-

Everyone: LABOUR! *running towards the ship*

**Back to reality**

_The thing is. In a lot of ways this is the perfect birth. It's like twenty minutes later and the room in filled with people. The girls and guys came right after Sky. Mom, dad, Erendor and Samera were having an argument about who should keep our child! I think I should! I gave him food! I have the girls on one side with Sky and Stella on the other. I've got a water spray in my hand and I'm wearing a long baggy t-shirt which I got basically manhandled by Layla and Musa. Now Musa's playing music for me which kinda helped me mute out our parent's arguments._

_Only one tiny glitch. I still haven't got the courage to tell anyone yet..._

Sky: *clasping my hand* Bloom you're doing amazingly. Is everything ok?

Bloom: Err yeah sure! _Oh God, I have to tell him, I have to! _Sky... *leaning forward* listen, *whispering* I'm not having the baby yet.

Sky: *Stroking my forehead* darling, don't worry, no-one's in a hurry. It takes as long as it takes.

_Actually, here's a thought. I mean the baby's going to come out some time, isn't it? I could just stay here and not say anything, drinking Lucozade and watching telly! It's bound to happen sometime and they'll just say "Bloom was in labour for 2 weeks! Poor thing"._

Sky: I spoke to Doctor Johnson, by the way, he's on his way over from his son's birthday party.

Bloom: Oh! *trying to hide my dismay* great! But that's so super kind of him because it's his son's birthday! Let him be with his son!

Sky: No, no, he's decided to do this!

_In desperation, I breathe in the gas and air again, trying to come up with a plan. Maybe the bathroom has a window I could climb out of. Or I could say I want to walk down the corridor and find a newborn baby and just quickly borrow it for a moment-_

Kaitlyn: I thought you were with Imogen Parker? *Stopping and writing on my notes* isn't she on her way? *Glancing at her watch* if not, one of the senior midwives will need to examine you again soon. Are you feeling any pressure Bloom?

Bloom: Um...a bit, yes!

_She has no idea._

Reemi (a massager): here *giving me a pot of oil to sniff* clary sage for stress.

Bloom: So Kaitlyn, does labour ever go...backwards? *Casually trying to hide my sudden spark of hope.

Kaitlyn: No! *Laughing* though it feels like it sometimes!

Bloom: Ha ha! *Joining in her laughter and flopping back on my bed* _I inhaled the clary sage for stress. What I need is an essential oil for telling people you're not in labour and they've all got to go home! There was a knock at the door and Stella looks up._

Stella: Ooh! That might be Charlie and the lads! They said they were on their way!

Kaitlyn: Come in! _The door opens and I freeze. It's Diaspro. She's wearing her dirty, muddy, mucked-up wedding dress with her mascara smudged. Her blonde hair frizzy from the wet rain outside. B*tch. For an instant, she looks shocked but then almost at once, she comes over to the bed and slaps me._

Diaspro: How could you take away my guy!

Sky: Whoa! Back off Diaspro! *Shoving her away* I'm here to be with my child and my future wife.

Diaspro: Hello? Your future-wife is standing behind you! *Pointing to her*.

Flora: Diaspro, now's not a good time, please, we'll let you know later!

Diaspro: Urgh, don't touch me peasant, come on Sky, we're continuing the wedding *dragging him*.

Sky: DIASPRO LILLIAN GEORGINA OF DEVION. F*CK OFF NOW OR I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MATE AT ALL, NEVER IN MY LIFE.

Diaspro: And to think I was gonna marry you! *Slapping him and leaving the room*.

Riven: WHAT A SHOW! *Clapping his hand*.

Nabu: That was probably one of the highlights of today!

Layla: People! Let's focus on Bloom having a baby!

Bloom: LEAVE ME ALONE! *exclaiming in fury*.

_Suddenly I don't care about being in labour. Or pretend-labour. Or whatever I'm in. It's not too late, I can still have my big confrontation. As everyone gapes, I cast away the gas and air mask and heave myself off the bed._

Musa: *whispering* what a c*w!

Bloom: Uh huh. *nodding my head*

Stella: Didn't you hear her? LEAVE ME ALONE! AKA ME IS HER. AKA HER IS BLOOM!

Diaspro: Oh, I'm not leaving until I finish what I started!

Bloom: Just leave us alone! Leave me and Sky alone!

Diaspro: I have someone more important to attend to than you! *pointing to Bloom*

Bloom: Don't change the subject! You told me that you and Sky were having an affair! You tried to freak me out!

Diaspro: An affair? I have no idea what you're talking about and I didn't tell you anything! *trying not to make eye contact*

_Oh my god! She looks totally reasonable, standing there in her mucky, brownish white wedding dress and I'm the deranged, drunken pregnant woman in a baggy t-shirt!_

Sky: Diaspro I think you should leave!

Diaspro: Yeah...maybe...I should.

Stella: You're just gonna get her get away with this? *shouting for me*

Bloom: She texted me that you guys were lovers! She said that you were leaving me for her on the day when we all had the car crash incident thing!

Layla: You didn't tell us!

Musa: But why?

Bloom: I...that's not the problem now, alright!

Sky: Bloom...I...

Bloom: It's true! *Tears running down my face* nobody believes me but it's true... The minute that you guys saw each other when we were gone, it was just a question of when and where. She said you were intoxi...intoxic...toxic...

Tecna: Intoxicated?

Bloom: That's the word! She said you two were...intoxi...toxic...

Everyone: INTOXICATED!

Bloom: Thank you, as I was saying, so she said you two were intox...

Riven: Can we just skip the intoxicated part?

Bloom: Yeah so she said you guys were whatever with each other...

Flora: Like Romeo and Juliet?

Bloom: *Snapping her fingers* exactly!

Helia: Now that was a sweet story...

Diaspro: Too bad it wasn't real!

Bloom: Whatever and she said you guys were MEANT to be with each other and I didn't have a relationship anymore. Apparently, fate wanted you two to be together *wiping my tears*. And now she's pretending that I'm a completely deluded psycho!

_Something completely changed in Sky's eye. _

Sky: Romeo and Juliet? Diaspro?

_There's a prickling silence._

Diaspro: I don't know what she's talking about *snorting* but I can tell you that the deluded psycho is true *grinning*.

Tecna: Who's Romeo and Juliet?

Sky: Diaspro... *Looking at her directly* we were NEVER Romeo and Juliet...

Stella: Okay! I gotta ask! Who the hell are Romeo and Juliet! I hope they're not a PR guy and an a model who gets together after the girlfriend is pushed out of the picture.

Bloom: *Slapping her forehead* look it's nothing like that.

Flora: It's quite sad actually.

Stella: It is?

Flora: Yeah, the girl dies for the boyfriend and the sweetest part was that the boyfriend died to be with her in heaven *wiping her tears*.

Stella: WOW! They must have had the WORST relationship ever!

Tecna: It's quite moving actually...

Musa: That's just SAD, what kind of person would die for their boyfriends! *Turning around seeing the guys shocked at her* I mean...not you guys, specially not you Riv, I'd die for you *laughing nervously* you know, I'll just be right here, next to Bloom with my mouth shut *slumping in the chair*.

Sky: Diaspro, did you tell Bloom we were having an affair? _His loud, strict voice made us all jump. It was like he was my old P.E teacher, Miss Armanks-spooky she was... _Did you say I was leaving her for you? Did you break her confidence! *Clenching his fist*.

Stella: DID YOU! *Towering above her*.

Diaspro: *Coldly* no, course I didn't. I'm not that dumb. _Her eyes were hard except her jaws were trembling slightly, I could see..._

Flora: You're trembling Diaspro, you are so lying!

Sky: Good. Well let's make it crystal clear that I will never have an affair with you EVER AGAIN.

Bloom: Again?

Tecna: It's a figure of speech Bloom.

Timmy: By Martin Simon.

Sky: I would never have an affair on you Bloom. I'd never do that to anybody *turning to me*. _He takes both of my hands and grips it hard, but not TOO hard, but it was quite warm. _Bloom, there's nothing whatsoever between me and Diaspro, whatever she might have said. We were both engaged to each other, nothing happened, apart from the fact that we ALMOST got married.

Diaspro: I SO wanted that to happen but NOOOOOO Miss Solarian, Miss WashedUpPopStar and Miss Hippiewhocantevendance and Miss Nerd Alert barged in and ruined EVERYTHING.

Nabu: Don't you DARE call my girlfriend a "hippiewhocantevendance" just coz YOU can't dance and you're jealous.

Layla: I'm Miss hippiewhocantevendance? Oh bring it on sister! *nearly gonna punch her in the face*.

Kaitlyn: NO VIOLENCE IN THE HOSPITAL PLEASE!

Everyone: SORRY!

Diaspro: It's beyond frivolous! She's nothing! Why the HELL did you choose "that slut" over me!

Stella: NOBODY CALLS MY B.F.F.W.I.T.O.P.W.L.S.W.M A SLUT, JUST CAUSE YOU CAN'T ADMIT YOU ARE!

Everyone: Huh?

Brandon: *Sighing* nobody calls my best friend forever...

Brandon & Stella: Who Is The Only Person Who Likes Shopping With Me a slut.

There was silence for a minute in the room. Finally, Diaspro broke the ice.

Diaspro: That's nice so why Sky?

Sky: When I was with you...there was nothing between us. We have nothing in common; no sparks and I didn't even love you. It was just an arranged marriage and I disagreed the whole way through until I met Bloom. *looking at me* _Wow even when he's angry he looks hot! _She had everything. There was a spark between us, chemistry, and love. We were in love with each other but with you nothing, nada, zero!

Layla: Yeah! You heard him Diaspro! Nothing! Nada! Zero!

Diaspro: ARRGGHHH! YOU RUIN MY LIFE BLOOM! *having a fit*

Stella: *whispering to the girls* have you seen that nose job? That must have not been a pretty sight!

We all giggled as Diaspro took a deathly, evil look at me as if she was gonna pounce on me.

Diaspro: You think this is funny?

Stella: Honey have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? *making everyone laugh*

Riven: For once the blonde is right.

Miriam: And as for you young lady... *she turns to Diaspro with her face pink with outrage* how dare you upset my daughter!

Samera: And she's in labour too!

_Sh*t! I've forgotten about being in labour._

Flora: God of course! *putting her hand over her mouth*

Stella: You haven't made a peep! That's amazing!

Sky: You're such a star Bloom!

Helia: All this and she's in labour? *scratching the back of his neck*

Bloom: Oh it's nothing. *trying to sound modest* you know...

Tecna: Nothing? This is amazing!

Kaitlyn: She is pretty special.

Diaspro: Special huh? So Bloom, when was your last contraction? *looking at me up and down*

Bloom: Err...just now...

Kaitlyn: She's a scientologist!

Girls: A Scientologist?

Guys: What? A Scientologist?

Sky: *echoes* a Scientologist?

Bloom: It's my new hobby! Didn't I tell you?

Stella: I never knew you were a Scientologist!

Diaspro: Well now...*looking unimpressed* maybe the baby is ready to be delivered.

Bloom: Go away Diaspro!

Cousins: We're here! *the door flies open to reveal the cousins*

Andrew: Did we miss it?

Charlie: Hey who invited Cruella De Diaspro? *spotting Diaspro*

Sky: That's a good one! *joining everyone who was laughing*

Diaspro: You guys are so juvenile! All of you and if Bloom really is in labour than!

Bloom: Oh! *shrieking* I'm leaking!

Drake: Jesus! *shielding his eyes and grabbing Jordan's arm* come on guys! Way too much info!

Jordon: Yeah let's go get a drink! *running out of the room*

Kaitlyn: You're waters have gone? I thought that happened yesterday.

Musa: Yesterday? Why didn't you tell us Bloom?

_Because it didn't._

Another student midwife: It could be her hind waters.

_I'm in a state of shock! My waters have broke! That means...I'm genuinely in labour! ARRGGHH! Oh my god! We're gonna have a baby!_

Bloom: Sky! It's really happening! *holding his hand*

Sky: Don't worry Bloom. You can do this!

Kaitlyn: We've got a problem, Dr Johnson's not coming!

Bloom: Not coming!

Kaitlyn: Apparently he fell in the shower and hit his head.

Bloom: Oh my god he's so stupid! *panicking*

Nabu: Look Bloom. Everything will be okay.

Bloom: That's easy for you to say. I don't see a baby coming out of your vagina!

Nabu: Okay moving on!

Bloom: Okay, okay...OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD SAVE ME! *pulling Riven by the collar hard*

Riven: Help! She's pulling out my heart! She's pulling out my heart!

Oritel: Are you ok sweetheart?

Bloom: I'm having my first contraction!

Helia: Oh no.

Bloom: It's not that bad. *reassuring Helia*

Helia: Okay.

Brandon: *in an announcer voice* And so the miracle of life begins!

Bloom: Oh, I'll give you a MIRACLE!

Musa: Not so fast Diaspro! I believe you should do the honour Stel?

Stella: I think I will. *kicking Diaspro out of the room*

Sky: She's gone, its ok Bloom. Relax.

Erendor: I've found you another doctor. This is Dr Harvey.

Dr Harvey: Hi!

Tecna: Hi and you're going into what grade?

Dr Harvey: I'm in my first year residents. I get that alot actually...you see I graduated early and...

Tecna: *interrupting* Uh huh...me too...umm we need a grown up doctor not a little boy. So hurry little boy! Go!

Dr Harvey rushed out of the door.

Riven: *laughing* cool you made him cry!

Dr Peters: Hi I'm doctor Peters. I see there are too many people in here. I'll just be needing the father and if the mother wants the godparents.

Flora: Take good care of her Stella. *patting Stella's back*

Musa: Good luck Bloom.

Layla: Make sure everything's ok, ok?

Tecna: Videotape it too! *giving Stella the camcorder*

Stella: I...

Guys: Good luck.

Sky: Brandon?

Brandon: Don't worry man.

Stella: I really don't want to videotape it so Brandon since you're the godfather; I think you should tape it. *standing on one side of Bloom*

Bloom: Oh god! *holding Sky's hand tightly*

Sky: You can do it Bloom...breathe...stay relaxed...breathe...

_Come on baby I wanna meet you!_

Stella: You're doing great!

_Of course I can do it!_

Brandon: Breathe...breathe...you can do it!

_Yes I can. We both can!_

**Well what do you guys think? Don't worry songs are coming up soon! Tell me what you think!**

**Sush123 **

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27- Happily Ever After?**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Winxchic- Of course I will! I'm gonna do one for everyone.**

**Winxloverz- I LOVE your review especially! I promise I will put songs in. XD xx**

**Fan of Sush123- OMG! I JUST LOVE U! SERIOUSLY! Why do you feel bad for Brandon and Sky BTW?**

**winxlaylafan123- I will keep on writing! Thanks for the past reviews you did n lovin your stories!**

**I got a question! How do you make a line across the page to separate a scene? What do I press? Enjoy this chapter!**

**Sky:** **Bloom**!

Dr Peters: She fainted? That's not normal. Check her status!

**Stella: Bloom**. Come on sweetie! Wake up woman! For the love of god!

**Brandon: Stella calm down**...doc? *holding Stella's shoulder*

Dr Peters put his hands out and nothing happened.

**Stella:** What's going on with your magic?

**Dr Peters:** I don't know, I can't heal her, she won't come to.

Bloom: Whoa! *fluttering her eyes open*

Stella: You scared us!

Sky: What happened?

Bloom: I don't know? I think I was having some sort of vision or something. *clutching her head*

Dr Peters: Just relax. Breathe in...Breathe out...the Elders of Magix said that this was a special child and anything can happen let's not forget that.

Bloom: You know?

Dr Peters: I'm your doctor. I have to know. *putting his gloves on*

Bloom: That's a relief. For a minute I thought you were a villain or something and you were gonna deliver my baby and take him away from me.

Dr Peters: Good guess! *smirking as he threw some sort of powder at Stella, Sky and Brandon and they all collapsed on the floor*

Bloom: *starting to panic* who are you?

Dr Peters: It'd be easier if you relaxed.

Bloom: What's going on? Who are you?

Dr Peters: You see, magic is gone and it won't return until this child is born Bloom.

Bloom: My friends will come, I know they will.

Dr Peters: Think again pixie. The Trix is actually handling them quite well you see...

Just before he could finish his sentence, Tecna crashed through the wall and into the room, groaning in pain.

Bloom: TECNA! What happened?

Tecna: *Panting* can't...talk Bloom...go...*panting* run! DO SOMETHING! *Lying on the floor* all you gotta...*panting* do is run...away from...Bbbbb...

Bloom: Bikini model?

Tecna: BALTOR!

Bloom: What! He's here!

Tecna: It's Dr Peters! Even Stella could've worked that out! *fainting*

Bloom: Well excuse me if Stella's on the floor with the other guys with things...*quietly* floating around...BALTOR, what did you do THIS time?

Baltor: *Transforming back into his original costume* just a little spell...

Bloom: But you said that there was no magic until Mike's born!

Baltor: Have you ever heard of a unicorn?

Bloom: Duh! Everybody knows what a unicorn is!

Baltor: Even when magic's gone, unicorn's horn is pure concentrated with magic, did you not study about it? What are you thick?

Bloom: What are you, 6? Unicorns are just...childish!

Baltor: To you! And you just offended all unicorns! Including my great, great, great nephew!

Bloom: Your nephews a unicorn!

Baltor: Your point was?

Bloom: My point was why do you want my son?

Baltor: *Sighing* you really haven't been learning...

Bloom: You can't have my baby, I wont...Ahhhhh! *Screaming*

Bloom screamed as she got another contraction.

Baltor: Now I'll leave you in the hands of your midwives. *leaving the room*

The Trix walked in looking disgusted and sick about what they were about to do.

Darcy: Do we have to?

Bloom: I'm not gonna let them give birth to my child!

Stormy: I second that! *putting her hand up*

**Bloom:** If you do anything to my baby, I will kill you. I will hunt you and kill you. Even if it means coming back from the dead and don't think I won't find a way to do that.

**Icy:** We're not going to hurt your baby, Bloom. We're going to raise him as our own. He's going to be a powerful leader, a great force of evil. You should be proud, very proud.

Icy turns away and squeezes a cloth into a bowl as Stormy and Darcy went out to get some equipment. Bloom reaches over and grabs a vase of flowers off the side table. She smashes it over Icy's head, knocking her unconscious. Bloom got out of bed and started running.

Baltor was walking around cackling at how the Winx and the Specialists were trying to get up. He was about to kick Riven but got distracted by a loud thud coming from the stairway. He winces and walks over to the bottom of stairway livid that he didn't have the chance to hurt them but see's Bloom is lying there.

**Baltor:** Stupid fairy. You could've killed the both of you.

Icy ran to where they were as she held the back of her head.

**Icy:** Ohh, she caught me off guard.

**Baltor:** Just get down here.

**Bloom:** Get away from me! *as Baltor tried to get closer to her*

**Icy:** Her contractions are less than a minute apart.

**Bloom:** Oh, god, please not now. *moaning*

The gang came running to the staircase with weapons. The guys held their swords and the girls were holding some knives that they got from the delivery room but Stella was holding a bag of dust.

**Musa:** Step aside, b*tch!

**Stella:** Yeah, that's our job.

Baltor lifts up a knife against Bloom's neck as the gang froze not knowing what to do.

**Baltor:** Move, even breathe and she's dead.

**Bloom:** **Destroy him Stella! *Bloom shouted knowing that she was holding unicorn dust***

**Baltor:** Your best friend will die.

**Bloom:** It's to save the baby. *looking into Stella's eyes*

**Flora:** Oh my god.

**Baltor:** I'm warning you.

**Bloom: **Kill him.

**Stella:** How can I? *her eyes fixed on hers*

**Bloom:** Do it!

**Stella:** But I...

**Bloom:** **Stel**, if you love me, you will send this crazy b*stard straight to hell.

Sky shook his head and pounced on Baltor while Bloom stuck the knife that Baltor held and stuck it into Icy's foot. With all his strength, Sky threw Baltor over the railing. Stella threw a handful of unicorn dust over Baltor.

**Tecna:** Now! *shouting for the girls to get together*

**Girls:** Beast of legend, myth and lore, give my words the power to soar, and kill this evil evermore.

Baltor and Icy tries to run for the door but are vanquished before they can get there.

**Brandon:** Is everybody okay?

**Bloom:** I feel like I'm dying. *as the gang hurries over to her*

Layla was racing into the labour room carrying a doctor's kit because no one in the hospital was waking up so they had to do it alone.

**Sky:** Baby's coming, baby's coming!

Flora puts a bag down and covers a bed with a sheet. She gets a couple of pillows and places them on the bed. Sky helped Bloom up onto the bed and she leans back on the pillows in pain.

**Flora:** Okay, you're doing great, sweetie. Yes, you are. Let's see what we have here. *pulling up Bloom's nightgown* Oh! I see a head of red hair.

**Bloom:** You do? *starting to cry*

**Stella:** What'd you expect? A blonde?

They all laugh at her joke leaving her to be confused. Oritel, Miriam, Samera and Erendor ran in through the door looking relieved.

**Oritel:** What'd I miss?

**Bloom:** A lot!

**Tecna:** Okay, breathe. Keep breathing, keep breathing.

**Sky:** It's okay. Breathe, just breathe.

**Flora:** Very good. Okay, relax, relax, you're okay.

**Sky:** I'm right here, baby. *putting his into hers*

**Layla:** Okay. You okay? You're alright. Okay. You're doing great, you're doing great. Push, okay? Last push.

**Bloom:** I can't.

**Musa:** You have to. A big one. Big one! Push!

**Sky:** You can do it.

**Bloom:** I can't.

**Sky: **You can, you can.

**Tecna:** Yes, you can.

**Sky:** Okay, push. *Bloom pushes* Push. Come on, push!

Bloom: I'M TRYING MAD WOMAN!

Sky: On the count of tree, one...two...THREE!

Just as Sky said three, Bloom sat up pushing her ultimate best knocking Sky's chin and he fell to the ground.

Sky: *On the ground* KEEP PUSHING!

Bloom: *Still pushing and straining* are you ok!

Sky: *Feeling his chin and forehead* you have NO IDEA how much this hurts...

All the girls looked at him and the guys were just astonished.

Sky: *Realising what he said* keep going honey, you're doing great!

Bloom squeezes the edge of the table and pushes. A blue light shines down on them.

**Helia: **Oh, I guess magic's coming back.

**Musa: **Here we go, here we go. *Bloom cries* Oh, I see a shoulder. Oh, and another shoulder. And an arm. *Flora helps the baby out*. Oh, and something else, something else. *She picks the baby up which is glowing in orbing lights* Hi, baby. Hi. *The baby cries. Layla turns the baby around and shows them* Look!

Their eyes widen.

**Sky: ** Oh. Is that what I think it is?

**Stella: **Uh, if you're referring to Mr. Winkie between the legs, yes.

**Sky: You **mean, I got a boy?

**Flora: **Here you go, mama.

Flora handed Mike over to Bloom.

**Bloom: ** Hi. Hi, little guy, what are you doing? Look what we did.

**Sky: **I see. *not taking his eyes of the baby*

**Brandon: **It's a miracle.

**Riven: **A little miracle.

**Tecna: **He's beautiful.

**Bloom: **You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise. What oe Magix's am I saying? *Bloom smiled* how ya doing?

Miriam: He's beautiful.

Samera: Yes he is.

Stella: I could just take one of his ears and bring him home! *everyone stared at her* but I won't.

Samera: So what are you gonna call him?

Stella: You're not gonna call him baby boy?

Bloom: Actually Stel...I...

Erendor: I was thinking of Rhapsody!

Bloom glanced at Sky who mouthed Rhapsody? With such an expression of horror, she wanted to laugh.

Miriam: Hey! I have an idea, why not call her Tarragon!

Bloom: I was thinking Mike. *winking at the girls*

Sky: Mike. *saying it experimentally* Mike of Sparx. Prince Mike of Sparx. You know. I really like that.

Bloom: I don't.

Sky: You don't?

Bloom: I like Prince Mike of Eraklyon.

Riven: *smirking* haha! Pay up! *all the girls and guys took out 10 bucks each and gave it to Riven*

Bloom rolled her eyes as the real Dr Johnson came into the room looking astonished.

Dr J: I see you've had you've had the baby. Let me just clean him for you.

Bloom: *crying* careful! He's really tiny!

Layla: I'll go make sure that doesn't happen.

Flora: *taking of her gloves* welcome to the world Mike.

Bloom: Yeah. *as Sky kissed her on the cheek*

Darkar: Lack of imagination! You think that you can get rid of Baltor and Icy? Well you can't get rid of me!

Mike quickly put up his blue shield over his family. Darkar just smiled as he used a small laser and pointed it directly into Mike's eyes. He dropped the shield and Darkar flung the doctor away and catching Mike.

Bloom: ARRGHHH! Can't you leave us in peace for a day or two! I've just had a baby! I need to chill!

**Hey guys! Just a little twist! So what do you think is gonna happen? Find out soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28- Trapped**

**Musa's POV**

_What's going on? Why does my head hurt so much? Arrghhh! There's that pain again. What is that? I feel some really negative vibe. That's not good. I'm still in this stupid cage again. I thought that was a dream...Oh Riven..._

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

She stood up and walked towards the glass that separate the two cages from the guys. She stared at him sleeping with the others snoring. She giggled but her bottom lip quivered.

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

She spun round and round which turned into a dance.

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

Stopped and thought about the good and fun memories they had together.

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

Tecna touched her shoulder and she hugged her as they both cried.

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

Flora: Oh Musa. *hugging them both*

Layla: Don't cancel me out!

Stella: When there's a problem, auntie Stella's always here! *joining the hug*

Bloom: You don't have to hide it you know. We all feel the same way. *embracing the hug but stopped and started to pace*

Stella: Honey, I know how you feel but pacing the room isn't going to get Mike back.

Bloom: You just don't get it STEL! Some whacked up idiot has my BABY! *she shouted still pacing* you don't know how it feels to lose somebody you love!

_Now it's personal! _This made everyone flinch and looked away.

Musa: WE don't know how it feels to lose somebody we love? We've all lost them to some whacked up b*tches and we've all felt how it feels to lose somebody! Like Stella with her parents' divorce or Layla with her planet or Tecna when she was lost at the Omega Dimension, she probably thought she lost us and Timmy! What about Flora when she sacrificed herself for her sister or me with losing my mom? Huh? *taking a deep breath*

Bloom: I'm sorry...*she whispered as a tear dropped down her cheek*

Musa: Bloom. I didn't mean...

Bloom: Your right but I'm just saying who knows what he's doing to him. He's just a BABY. I'm a terrible mom! I can't even keep my own baby safe. *putting her face into her hands*

_I feel totally bad for screaming at her now._

Musa: I'm sorry.

Bloom: It's ok.

Stella: No it's not! *giving her a hug*

Bloom and Stella: Ouch! *laughing*

Bloom: Maybe the other side.

Tecna: I don't think...

Bloom and Stella: Ouch!

Stella: That one was worst. *giggling*

**End POV**

Layla: I think Sky's the one at fault here. He should take the blame because he's the guy.

Stella: That's right. Look at him now looking upset. *pointing to him*

**Riven's POV**

_I just can't believe it's always us in this situation but now it's all of us. We've mess up big time. She'll never take me back. Oh Musa..._

Alright, let's go

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(One less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl  
(One less lonely girl)

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(One less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl

Looking over at Musa who was dancing and laughing. He smiled.

How many I told yous and start overs and shoulders  
Have you cried on before?  
How many promises, be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor?

How many bags you packed, just to take him back  
Tell me that how many either ors  
But no more if you let me inside of your inside your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
(I'm coming for you)

Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

He took out a picture of him and her out of his pocket and started to think of the bad times they had...

Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first  
I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February  
Not one of 'em spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food?

How many torn photographs I saw you taping back  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more, if you let me inside your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

He shrugged those memories off and thought of the good ones...

Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in this world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first  
I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe, yeah  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall, free to fall  
She's free to fall, fall in love with me

Her heart's locked, and know what, I got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely

He looked up slightly to see Musa crying on Tecna's shoulder. He winced.

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first  
I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first  
I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Nabu: Man, you ok? *patting his back*

Riven: I've screwed up man!

Brandon: Tell me about it. *looking up from where he was*

Sky: You don't have to hide it you know. We all feel the same way. *pacing the room*

Brandon: Bro, I know how you feel but pacing the room isn't going to get Mike back.

Sky: You just don't get it BRO! Some whacked up idiot has my SON! *he shouted still pacing* you don't know how it feels to lose somebody you love!

_Now it's personal! _This made everyone flinch and looked away.

Riven: WE don't know how it feels to lose somebody we love? We've all lost them because f a deal and we've all felt how it feels to lose somebody! Like Brandon with the name swap thing in sophomore year or Nabu trying to stay strong for Andros or Timmy when Tecna was lost at the Omega Dimension, he probably thought she was gone for good! What about Helia when he can't bear if Flora was hurt or me with losing my mom and my family? Huh? *taking a deep breath*

Sky: I'm sorry man...*he whispered*

Riven: Sky. I didn't mean...

Sky: Your right but I'm just saying who knows what he's doing to him. He's just a KID. I'm a terrible dad! I can't even keep my own child safe. *sliding down the wall*

_I feel totally bad for screaming at him now._

Riven: I'm sorry.

Timmy: Have I gone deaf?

Helia: *in a reporter voice* this is just in, Riven has gotten soft!

Sky: That cheered me up! *laughing* it's ok Riven.

Brandon: No it's not! *giving him a man hug*

Sky and Brandon: Ouch! *laughing*

Sky: Maybe the other side.

Timmy: I don't think...

Sky and Brandon: Ouch!

Brandon: That one was worst. *groaning*

Riven: Good. Now we're even.

Flora: We've got company. *pointing to a portal outside the cage*

12 figures stood there in different coloured cloaks looking around. The girls and guys couldn't make out the figures because they covered their faces.

1st cloak: We'll take the girls. You guys take the guys.

Everyone: Right.

They were using magic to break the cage. It wasn't working until one of them kicked the cage door open. Stella screamed as the door fell about two inches away from her.

Flora: Who are you guys?

2nd cloak: That is for you to find out. *helping her out of the cage*

3rd cloak: Ugly! Where did you get this? These are gonna fade like cheap fabric girl. *playing with Tecna's shoes*

Tecna: Umm...

2nd cloak: Stop being rude to her!

Bloom: Why are you helping us?

4th cloak: I'm sorry maybe we should just leave you there inside that cage and let you die. No way is that happening! *getting up into Bloom's face*

Bloom: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE...YOU'RE...

4th cloak: Do you think I blew our cover?

3rd cloak: And you guys say I'm dumb. We're the Winx and we're best friends! We don't keep secrets with each other. Just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid.

Riven: What do you mean you're the Winx?

3rd cloak: You know we're the Winx! *gasping* how did you know? Ooopsie!

All 11 of the cloaks slapped their foreheads except for her who just looked down.

5th cloak: Told you we should've tied her to a chair but no! *mimicking the girls* she's my best friend and if you hurt her we'll hurt you!

3rd cloak: HEY!

Layla: Hey! Sorry to break this little chit-chat but we're wasting time. Who are you?

3rd cloak: We're the-

Darkar: Nice of you lot to join us. *walking in with Mike in his arms*

Cloaks: Darkar!

Bloom: MIKE! *running up to them but his blue shield was up protecting him and Darkar* what's going on?

Timmy: He's evil.

Stella: We know he's evil Timmy. Get with the program!

Timmy: No I mean Mike's evil.

6th cloak: You leave him alone or I will have to resort by FORCE.

Darkar: Haha! Like you can defeat me with the Source who is on my side! *holding Mike up*

All of a sudden, one of the strangers threw their cloak away to reveal him with a specialist suit on. He was running towards the shield with Darkar laughing. He just smirked as he past through the shield and grabbed Mike. Darkar stopped laughing when Mike was out of his hands and the guy past the baby to Bloom. The Winx and the specialist especially Riven was gobsmacked!

Riven: Is t-tt-t-that me? *pointing to his older self*

Older Riven: Oh yeah. *high-fiving one of the cloaks*

Darkar: How? This is impossible! You're not evil!

Older Riven: Actually it's possible. When Mike was small until he was 5 months old, he thought I was evil, a threat to the family until I saved him.

1st cloak: I guess there's no point in hiding our identity now. *taking of her cloak with the other's following*

Layla: I look good in the future!

Stella and older Stella: OMG!

Bloom: Wow...I-II-I...

Darkar: You're boy is still evil though.

Bloom: ARRGGGHHHH! *being flung by Mike's power onto the wall as he floated to Darkar*

Sky: Bloom you ok?

Older Mike: *burst into the room with the rest of the kids in a sphere of fire* I captured the rest of these imbeciles.

Melissa: I am your sister! How dare you talk to meeee...hh-h-hhh-hey mom. Hey dad...what are you doing here?

Older Sky: The question is why are you here?

Sky Jr: Good question. Sis?

Melissa: Ummm...I don't like that question. Pass. *nervously laughing*

Older Mike: Oh great the cavalry's here. *looking at the older Winx and specialists* and they brought Blondie McBlondie here too.

Older Stella: Offensive!

Older Mike: Silence!

Older Bloom: Mike listen to me. You're not who you are.

Older Mike: If I'm not who I think I am. Who am I? Blondie? *gesturing at Stella*

Older and younger Stella: OFFENSIVE!

Older Bloom: Stop calling you're aunt Blondie.

Older Musa: You gotta admit it's funny. *trying to hold her laughter while high-fiving her younger self*

Flora: He's got Baltor's mark!

Timmy: I thought he was dead?

**Bloom's POV**

_Suddenly, my head started to hurt again. But I knew only one thing that ever caused this kind of pain. I let out a cry in pain._

Sky: Bloom! *Sky ran over* what's wrong?

Bloom: The Ancestress Witches! * I cried out again as another wave of pain came over me*

_There was a flash of blinding light, and I collapsed. I didn't wake up._

Just kidding. She didn't die. Now, back to the story!

Dark Bloom's POV

I woke up to see the losers crowded around me, all with worried looks on their faces. Stupid Prince of Eraklyon tried to help me up, but I pushed his hand away.

Bloom: Get away from me freak.

Stella: Bloom... *she asked worriedly*

Bloom: What? *I snapped*

Older Dark Bloom: GET OFF ME!

Bloom: Bye! _I called as I saw the portal that Darkar had made for me and my other me opened. We stepped inside, and were transported to a forest._

Baltor: Ah, Bloom. So nice to finally meet you in peace.

Bloom: Yeah whatever.

Older Bloom: Just cut to the chase. *she snapped*

Icy: Why is she here again? *she asked as came up from behind me*

Bloom: Cause I'm more powerful than you three put together maybe?

Stormy: We got ready for a fight, but Baltor stopped us.

Baltor: Now girls, let's all find something to do other than destroy each other. We need each of you. Come were going to meet the Ancestress Witches.

Stella: Bloom don't go with them! _I heard someone call. I spun around to see the fairy girls, specialists, and the older version of them all running up to us._

Older Bloom: Great. _I say sarcastically_

Bloom: My thoughts exactly. *looking at my older self*

Tecna: Don't go with them Bloom.

Bloom: And why not?

Sky: Because they're evil and you're not.

_I tried to think about what he had just said, but every time I did I couldn't focus and my mind wandered somewhere else._

Older Sky: Don't listen to them Bloom. This is where you belong! This is what you were meant to do!

_As the each tried to get me on their side I became confused. I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to go with Sky, and my… friends._

_Thinking of that cleared my mind a little bit._

Bloom: EVERYBODY SHUT UP! _I finally yelled._ I need to think.

Baltor: No one tells me that. *enraged to say the least* maybe this will clear your head! *pointing his hands at my older version, _and I could feel my eyes. There were becoming less like mine, and more like Baltors. He was gaining more control over me._

Ancestress Witches: Don't forget us! *they hissed* The Ancestress Witches. _I was blinded by pain, but I knew that they were here. I gave up, and the pain stopped. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. I had lost. The light was leaving me, and I felt it._

One of the Ancestresses: Now kill them! *ordered me* _I could feel something inside me telling me not to do it, but I couldn't stop. They tried _to _contain me, knock me out momentarily, just long enough so they could stop me. But I couldn't stop me. I tried, and tried, but with all the effort, all I did was make myself go faster. My mind was free of the curse, but my body wasn't. I laughed at them as they tried to help me, while on the inside I was crying and couldn't stop. I always knew that they would make me do this. I pointed my hand at them._

Bloom: Dragon- *I started* _But then… the whole world stopped, and I collapsed to the ground, sobbing, knowing what I was about to do had somehow _been momentarily stopped. _Everyone around me was frozen in time even my older self._

A voice: Don't cry Bloom. *Someone put his or her hand on my shoulder*

Bloom: Daphne? *I looked up and saw my older sister's face looking at me kindly. I stood and hugged her.* I can't break free. But I can't do it either! How am I supposed to do this? *sobbing in my hands*

Daphne: I know of only one way Bloom.*She looked grim behind her mask*

Bloom: *shouting* How? I'll do it!

Daphne: Come here. I'll take you to him. *She waved her hand gracefully, and a portal opened*

Bloom: Aren't you coming with me? _I asked her, not knowing what might be in there._

Daphne: I can't. You have to do this alone. Good luck.

_With one last hug to my sister, I stepped into the portal. As I came out I was shocked to find a glimmering lake, with willows, and mountains surrounding it. The sun was out, and the bird flew out this way and that. Compared to where I had just been, it was like a Heaven on Sparx._

Bloom: Hello? *I called out, wiping away leftover tears*

A weak voice: Hello. *I looked to the largest willow, and saw an old man sitting under it. I walked over to him, and pushed away the swaying leaves of the willow to get in*

Old man: I've been waiting for this meeting Princess Bloom.

Bloom: You have?

Old man: Yes. Your sister told me that you would need me soon. Now, I already know of your problem, and I have a solution for you.

Bloom: What is it? I'll do it! *I exclaimed happily* Thank you!

Old man: Don't thank me.*He said sadly* there is one way to save your friends and family from destruction. You have been told that you have the gift of the Dragon Fire. This is only partially true. You aren't a mere host for this power. You are the power.

Bloom: What do you mean? _I'm totally confused._

Old man: You, Princess Bloom, are the Dragon Fire herself, reincarnated as a fairy. You have created the universe and more in you past life.

Bloom: But, I'm only Bloom the Princess of Sparx! I don't remember any of this 'past life!

Old man: That was your choice. You counselled with me many times about it, and eventually choose to have your past memories wiped before you took this form. I hate to tell you, but you must wipe more memories.

Bloom: How's wiping my memory gonna help anyone? *I yelled* _Then I realized that I shouldn't be shouting at an old man, and quieted my voice. _Just cause I don't remember anything, doesn't mean that they can't force me to do anything and everything.

Old man: Not yours. Think of this. If no one knew who you were, ever, would they be in danger?

Bloom: No but… are you saying that… *I began. The full enormity of this idea hit me. They wouldn't remember me. I would be wiped of all records, physical and mental* Are you saying that…

Old man: No one alive today will have ever heard, known of, or remember a Princess Bloom of Sparx and Earth.

Bloom: But… no one? My parents? My friends? Sky? No one.

Old Man: They will not remember anything to do with you. I cannot say what they will remember instead, but it will not be you. Not even the Ancestresses will know of you, therefore, you will be free of their power and Baltor's. *the old man finished*

_I knew that I would be alone in this now._

Bloom: I'll do it. But what about Mike? How come I've never been able to uncover it before?"

Old Man: That is one of the things I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll find out when it's time. You'll leave now and—

Bloom: Wait! I… I don't want to be part of the war between me killing the Winx! Is there anything you can do to keep me out of it? It'll just make me and everyone else confused, and I don't want to be part of making it worse. I'd like to solve the memory thing when everything is calmed down.

Old Man: I'll take care of it. Good bye Princess Bloom. 8The whole world zoomed out, and I was back at my own time*

Bloom: Dragon- *I gasped and stopped not finishing the spell and falling to my knees*

Sky: *exclaimed* Bloom!

Bloom: Sky! *I got up and kissed him*

Bloom: I can't stay. *I told him, hot tears running down my cheeks*

Stella: Why not? Bloom what's wrong? *she asked coming up to me*

Bloom: I-I— *I was now gasping for breath between the sobs, as I realized that this was the last time they would probably ever care about me* you guys won't remember me. I had to give up that part of your memories to save you. Nobody will know who I am.

Flora: But how can we help you if we don't know who you are? *hugging me*

Bloom: You can't. I won't be here until you guys defeat Baltor. And don't say you won't girls. We all know you'll do it. I've gotta go. _I felt the Dragon Fire flow back into my body._ I love you guys.

_With that I zapped myself away, to an unknown place, somewhere on Earth..._

**Hey guys! I got writers block and had a new idea for this stories sequel! Plz review and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it?**


End file.
